The Tale of the Wanderers
by MadCapMunchkin
Summary: Amata has to leave Vault 101 with the Lone Wanderer after she kills a guard. Thus, she follows him through his adventures to find his missing father. Follows the Fallout 3 Main Questline. LW/Amata in later chapters.
1. Escape From Vault 101

**A/N:** "Fallout 3" is a one-in-a-million game. This is a rather inadequate tribute to it, but I'm going to try nonetheless. This an AU from the main game, allowing Amata to travel with the Lone Wanderer on his journey (based on my character, Jordan) through the Capital Wasteland. As such, this fanfiction will follow the Main Questline of Fallout 3, treating it as though the "Broken Steel" DLC is on it. As such, some of the Side Quests might have a little creative license with them.

Don't flame me, please…

Chapter One  
Escape from Vault 101

The massive, round door was pulled from its frame, grinding loudly against the metal.

Jordan stood at the controls, watching the door move itself to the side, and then he looked to Amata.

She looked back at him. "Okay, go on. Run! Go find your Dad!"

Jordan nodded, and then said. "Yeah, I should."

A moment's pause, then he had to say it. "Come with me."

"I can't do that," Amata shook her head. "My Dad needs me a lot more than you do right now."

"Amata, please," Jordan said.

"No, I can't…I'm sorry, I just can't…" Amata said. "You better leave before I change my mind about letting you go."

"You know you can't help him," Jordan said, "I wish it wasn't true, but the guy's nuts…"

"He's still my father!" Amata snapped angrily at him.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of the doors behind them sliding open, and the sound of several footsteps approaching.

"Go…" Amata pushed Jordan away with her hand.

Jordan, however, stood there, not even moved.

"Jordan, please." Amata insisted. This day had been too much for her, what with the complete insanity that had erupted in Vault 101 that day.

Her father had gone mad with her power, the Vault's only Doctors had either escaped or been killed, and now her best friend was leaving…probably forever.

Jordan sighed deeply, and then nodded. "I guess I can't convince you otherwise…"

"No, you can't." Amata said. "Now run! Please!" She was close to crying. This day had been too much for her.

The two security guards entered.

"Put the gun down and keep your hands where I can see them!" The guards snapped, training their pistols on them.

Jordan looked to Amata. "I'm sorry…" He said quietly.

"I know…" Amata whispered back, biting her lip nervously.

"Put the gun down!" One of the guards said.

Jordan knelt down on one knee as Amata raised her hands in surrender.

"That's good." The higher ranking security guard said through the plastic visor protecting his face. "Now, put the gun down…"

"This gun?" Jordan asked, still holding the 10mm in his hand.

The guard nodded.

"Alright…" Jordan smiled, starting to lower the gun slowly. Then, quick as a flash, he raised the gun and fired a couple of shots, hitting both of the guards in the knees.

The other one was fast, however, and as he fell he fired a shot that knocked the 10mm right out of Jordan's hand, narrowly missing hitting his hand.

The young man visible paled as the other guard got up, and aimed his gun again.

"You're dead meat, kid!" The guard snapped and started firing.

Jordan dodged a flurry of shots, taking a few hits in the shoulder.

The guard stumbled over and reloaded his gun.

Three bullets sang like three notes of music as they flew through the air and hit him multiple times in the back, forcing him to drop the gun and fall to the ground.

Amata had gotten the fallen pistol and had used it to quickly saved Jordan's life.

"Thanks for that." Jordan said, getting up and clutching his shoulder.

"Don't thank me." Amata shook her head. "Just get out of here."

Jordan nodded and started down the tunnel.

"Wait!" Amata exclaimed.

Jordan looked back to her, still hearing the alarms blaring. "What?!" He exclaimed.

"I have to come with you." Amata told him. "I don't have a choice anymore…"

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked, wide-eyed. He walked over and checked the guard's neck for a pulse.

There was none to be found.

"You know the punishment from any Vault Dweller that takes another Vault Dweller's life." Amata said. "Even if I am the Overseer's daughter, he'll have to follow procedure."

"C'mon, Amata, he's not gonna kill you." Jordan said, sounding sure of his words. In truth, he had no idea what would befall Anata upon her return.

Amata shook her head. "Besides, even if I lied to him, the other guard's still alive…" She said.

Jordan sighed. "No stopping you, is there?"

Amata shook her head.

The young man nodded. "Well, c'mon, let's go before more of the guards show up…"

The two of them started for the opening that had just been made in the wall of Vault 101.

--

Past massive circle of a door…the long, foreboding tunnel of earth…and a door of rotted wood were all that blocked the path of the two travelers into the outside world…

A simple push and that last obstacle was out of the way.

As they started out the door, they heard the grinding of metal on metal, and turned back to see the door of the Vault reseal. They both shared a look, knowing that there was no going back now.

So, with a final breath of clean, un-eradiated air, the two exited the tunnel leading to Vault 101.

--

The light was bright…brighter than anything that Amata had ever imagined.

When her eyes finally adjusted, after what seemed an eternity, she finally saw the Capital Wasteland. She stood on the side of a mountain, standing by a now open doorway into it. Beyond that, there was the battle scarred land that was the surface.

Two hundred years after the War, there was a deathly silence draped over the place.

Amata looked over to Jordan, who stood next to her, looking out at the new world.

Jordan looked back at her, his eyes adjusted as well.

There was a quiet moment between them, after which they headed down the hill and into the unknown, wearing only the Vault 101 jumpsuits on their backs and the 10mm pistols they carried in their hands.

--

**A/N:** Questions? Comments? Flames that are going to be ignored? Lay 'em on me!


	2. Moira Brown and the Raiders

**A/N:** Thanks to all for your reviews! I'm surprised that this has already received such praise! Well, here's the next part of the tale, where Jordan and Amata first meet Moira. Firstly, yes, it is significantly different from how she is met in the real game. However, this chapter is mostly for comedic purposes. Let me know what you think - R&R!

Chapter Two  
Moira Brown and the Raiders

They wandered into what appeared to be a ruined town. Both of them had seen places like this in Pre-War advertisements about the Vaults, but none of those places had looked this worse for wear.

"This must be Springvale…" Amata said. "The settlement here made of people trying to get into the Vault…"

"Someone tried to get into the Vault?" Jordan asked, confused.

"Yeah…we were like…four, maybe five…" Amata said. "But my Dad wouldn't let them in…"

"Right," Jordan nodded. "So, now where do we go?"

"Well, we only left because your Dad busted out of the Vault." Amata said. "I think, maybe, we should follow him…"

"But we have no idea where he went…" Jordan said. "I mean, it's a good plan, but we have no sense of where we're going with this…"

"Well, maybe we should start there…" Amata said, pointing into the distance.

Jordan looked over, seeing what appeared to be a massive pile of rubble in the distance.

"What is that?" Jordan asked, blinking.

Amata checked her Pip-Boy. "I don't know, but the Pip Boy's picking up lifesigns…" She said, reading the screen. "Looks like humans…"

Jordan nodded, checking his as well to confirm what she had said. "Yep," He said, "I guess we'd better get going…"

"You've had it now, mates!" A voice roared out from one of the ruined houses.

Jordan turned toward the sound of the nose, just in time to take a bullet to his already wounded shoulder.

"Dammit!" He groaned, dropping to the ground.

Amata ducked behind a nearby mailbox and pointed her 10mm at the source of the noise, firing randomly.

"Ha! The girlie thinks she's a good shot!" The same voice roared over the silence, and a chorus of laughs followed it.

"Oh, he really shouldn't have done that…" Jordan laughed, seeing Amata's features cloud up with anger.

Amata pushed her last clip into her gun and fired some shots into the distance. The sound could be heard of someone falling over and hitting the ground.

"Got one." Amata grinned to Jordan.

"Yeah, fan-frigging-tastic," Jordan groaned. "I'm bleeding to death over here, by the way…"

"Right," Amata nodded, then peeked out carefully to see what she could see of their attackers.

There were three of them now; apparently she'd already plugged one.

All three of them were men, dressed in a combination of animal skins and synthetic fiber. Some kind of battle armor, maybe?

Too bad it would have to get dented real bad…

Amata managed to take aim, but soon saw the bandits retreating.

"What the-?" She blinked, realizing that they weren't running from her.

That's when she heard it, and when Jordan heard it as well: the sound of metal clanging against the broken pavement.

"Scoot me over…" Jordan said, still holding his shoulder wound. "I can't see anything…"

"You aren't going to believe this…" Amata said, lifting Jordan back to his feet and turned him in the direction she was facing.

It was a woman, a perfectly normal-looking human woman, wearing a faded, blue jumpsuit. Tied around her waist was a thick, leather string that held a grenade at the end.

The woman seemed to be muttering something to herself.

"Umm…is there a reason you're dragging that along the ground?" Amata asked.

The woman jumped up and yelled out in surprised, making the grenade bounce against the pavement in a way that made the other two nervous.

"Oh…it didn't work…darn…" The woman looked back to the grenade and sighed. "Oh, well…theory unproven, I guess…"

"Theory?" Jordan asked, confused. "You were trying to prove a theory?"

"Oh, yes…" The woman said. "I thought, maybe…I could use frag grenades as a new kind of propulsion system…I thought maybe a nice smattering against the pavement out in Springvale here might help out…"

"It's live?!" Amata blinked, subconsciously stepping back a few paces and taking Jordan with her.

"Well, I think so…" The woman nodded, pulling the string toward her and bringing the grenade to her hand. "Oh, well…" She said, before she unceremoniously threw it into the distance.

The explosion shook the ground a short distance away, causing Amata to slip a bit and nearly knock both herself and Jordan down.

"Guess that idea just won't cut the mustard." The woman said cheerfully and then turned to them. "So, are you two new in the Capital Wasteland?"

Both of the former Vault Dwellers were somewhat put off by the woman's cheery demeanor.

"Umm…yes…" Jordan said. "Sort of…"

Suddenly, the woman's eyes widened, and just when it didn't seem possible, her cheer took an upturn. "Oh, you two must be from the Vault nearby!"

Jordan exchanged looks with Amata before he nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, we're from Vault 101." He said.

"Oh, I met a poor girl from there, about…oh, what was it?" The woman said, then scrunched up her nose as if trying to recall a long lost memory. "Twelve…fifteen years ago? Something like that…" She decided, finally.

"What do you mean?" Amata asked. "The Vault's been sealed for two centuries."

"Oh, no!" The woman shook her head. "It's been open a few times since then…" She laughed a bit. "Or is that what that Overseer tells you? Dear me, that's not very nice to keep people in the dark like that…"

"Right…" Jordan cut her off. "Right, right…say, do you know somewhere nearby where I might be able to patch myself up?"

"Oh, you're hurt!" The woman exclaimed, as if suddenly realizing it. "Hang on…"

She opened the flap on the satchel that she wore and dug around inside, pulling out a strange device with a needle at the end.

"Here," she said, tossing it to Jordan, only to have it caught by Amata. "It's a stimpack. It won't bite you…"

Jordan eyed it curiously. The closest thing he had to compare from the medical training his dad had given him was probably a basic booster shot.

"You inject yourself and it helps ease the injuries, makes it easier for you to patch yourself up." The woman told them.

Jordan looked to the woman, and then nodded to Amata. She took off the protective cap and injected him.

"Have you got anything to pull the bullets out with?" Amata asked, setting Jordan down against a rock.

"Oh, right!" The woman nodded, digging in her satchel again and pulling out a pair of surgical tongs and a knife. "They aren't sterilized, but…"

"They'll do for now…" Jordan groaned, feeling the effects of the stimpack. "Adrenaline boost?"

"A little, yeah, but it'll wear off after a second…" The woman nodded. "I'm Moira, by the way. Moira Brown."

"I'm Amata Almodovar." Amata said, taking the tools with one hand and shaking with the other hand.

"And I'm Jordan…Jordan Howard…" Jordan said, holding his arm so that Amata could remove the bullets under his direction.

When she had finished a few minutes later, Moira pulled some bandages out of her pack to cover Jordan's wounds.

"Thanks, Miss Brown." Jordan said, getting up and holding his arm.

"Sure thing," Moira said with her cheerful smile. "You seem to know a good bit about medicine. Are you a doctor?"

"Well, I've been trained in medicine by my Dad." Jordan said. "He was the Vault Doctor."

"Why did he stop?" Moira asked, confused.

"Because he escaped the Vault." Amata said. "That's why Jordan and I are even out here."

"Oh, your Dad's missing?" Moira asked. "That's terrible!"

"Yeah…" Jordan said. "I don't suppose you've seen anyone around here, have you?"

"Nope. No Dads. Just you guys and those raiders…" Moira shook her head.

"Yeah, they ran away from you, why is that?" Amata asked.

"I asked a few of them to help me out with a little experiment, then tossed them a live grenade…" Moira said. "They weren't helpful in the least…maybe I should have communicated better…"

Both Jordan and Amata were fighting to keep a straight face.

"So you're looking for your Dad, huh?" Moira asked. "Well, I have an idea where your Dad might have gone, though…Megaton."

"Megaton? What's that?" Jordan asked.

"That city, over there." Moira told them, pointing to the massive pile of rubble they had seen earlier.

"That's a city?" Amata asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yep." Moira said. "I live there. C'mon, I'll take you."

She started off down the way.

"Do you have any more grenades?" Jordan asked with some trepidation.

"No, why?" Moira asked, speaking as though she was wondering why he'd ask.

"No reason." Jordan said, then looked to Amata, who also looked relieved. "Let's go…"

They followed this crazy scientist through the Wasteland toward the town of rubble in the distance.

--

**A/N:** For every light, there is a shadow. For every knight, there is a dragon. For every hero, there is a villain. Another rather interesting twist in this tale is that the Lone Wanderer will have a nemesis, who we will see some of next chapter. R&R!


	3. Bombs and Bombshells

**A/N:** Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! They're all that keep me going on with my projects [laughs], but serious, I enjoy hearing what you all think about my work. Anyway, here comes the next chapter, where we meet the nemesis of the Lone Wanderer (based on my evil character). R&R!

Chapter Three  
Bombs and Bombshells

Katie Kirby stood with her back against the wall of the Brass Lantern, watching as the citizens of Megaton walked by. Her leather armor was tightly drawn to her enough body to show off her curves, as well as the weapons stacked around said curves.

A freelance merc, Katie kept weapons to her like extensions of her own body. A pair of 10mm pistols decorated her ammo belt, along with the ammo. The sword that a Chinese officer would have carried during the War was sheathed on her belt as well, and an Assault Rifle – kept, of course, in pristine condition – was slung over her shoulder, reaching from just below her back to a little past the messy, auburn hair on her head.

Her eyes were as acute as ever, so she saw very well when Moira re-entered Megaton with two people wearing, she could hardly believe, Vault 101 jumpsuits.

So somebody else had gotten out of the Vault again.

"I brought back the mines, boss." Katie said, tossing a now-deactivated frag mine to Moira, who caught it. She smirked as she saw a forced a look of worry onto the faces of the two Vault Dwellers – a man and a woman that were about her age.

"Oh, that's good!" Moira exclaimed. "Now, I've got something to examine up close!"

"Is that live?" The female Vault Dweller asked.

"Of course not, I'm a professional." Katie replied with a severe amount of snarkiness, which got more satisfied when she saw that the female snapped a glare her way.

"Yep…" Moira replied with her usual cheery tone. "Come up to the shop, and we'll get your payment."

"What about us?" The male asked.

"Oh, you guys come with me." Moira said. "I have some things I can spare that might be able to help you out."

The three went with the somewhat neurotic shopkeeper, heading up the metal path to her shop, Craterside Supply.

That's when Amata noticed it.

"That's a bomb!" She exclaimed, seeing the bomb at the center of town.

"Oh, yeah!" Moira nodded. "It's a pre-war, it landed here and never went off."

"And they just built the town around it?" Jordan asked.

"Yep." Moira said.

When they arrived, Moira opened the door and allowed them in. Inside, quite the sight met their eyes.

It looked more than a laboratory than a shop, though still looking quite primitive. Beakers and jars of all shorts covered several tables, all filled with one concoction or another. Other scraps of metal or cloth also scattered on the tables as well.

"This is a shop?" Amata asked, looking around in amazement.

"Shop…laboratory…and home…" Moira smiled. She dug around behind the counter and pulled out a bag and tossed it to Katie. "There you go, three hundred caps, as promised."

Katie caught the bag. "Thanks. If you need more help, you know how to get a hold of me." She said, and then turned a smirk on Amata before giving Jordan a once over and heading out of the shop.

Amata glared. "I don't like her…"

"Well, I just hired her, that's all." Moira said, smiling with cheerful obliviousness.

"Right," Jordan said, "so what did you mean by things you had?"

"Oh, yeah…" Moira said, pulling out a large box from behind the counter. "Check this out!"

She opened the box to reveal a large assortment of gear, including some armor and some weaponry, as well as a few more of those stimpack things from before, and even some other chemicals that neither Jordan nor Amata recognized.

"I've got some weapons and ammo, a few suits of clothing, and a couple of chems." Moira told them. "I'd be more than willing to let you guys take them off my hands."

"What's the catch?" Jordan asked.

"No catch." Moira shook her head. "Just take them. I don't really need them anyhow…but no free caps, though. Those are hard to come by."

With that, Jordan and Amata uneasily began digging through the box. Eventually, Amata found a nice suit of leather that fit her well, and a pair of biker's goggles that needed a little adjusting before they fit over her eyes. She was also more than pleased to find a combat knife and a few more rounds for her pistol in the box.

Jordan, on the other hand, dug in and grabbed the first thing he touched. It turned out to be a combat shotgun. He brushed the dust off of the weapon, which was otherwise in pristine condition, and admired it. Digging through, he also found two boxes of shells that were still untouched. Taking a Brahmin-skin satchel from the box, he dropped the shells as well as a generous number of stimpacks into it.

"Do you have anything...out of the ordinary, clothing wise?" Jordan asked.

Moira thought. "Well, what did you have in mind?" She asked.

"How about that over there?" Jordan asked, pointing to the far wall.

There was a Vault 101 jumpsuit there, but it was unlike the ones worn by the two Vault Dwellers. It had been modified with an armor that looked very sturdy for being made from welded scrap metal onto the shoulder and sides.

"That old thing?" Moira asked. "Sure, I guess…this is pretty much the suit you guys wore in here, but I've put a few adjustments on it…its pretty sturdy, now. You'll be surprised how much punishment it'll take."

She went and pulled it off of the hook, bringing it down and handing it to Jordan, who went into the other room to go try it on.

"It looks good." Amata said, smiling to him when he came back in.

"Thanks." Jordan said, smoothing out a few of the creases still in the suit. He looked at himself in a cracked mirror that Moira had in the shop. He had to admit, it did look good on him.

"Well, I guess you guys are going to head out and make a new life on the surface, huh?" Moira asked.

"Probably going to run and find my Dad." Jordan said. "I need to find him, and find out why he left."

"Well, you guys probably want to head up the hill to Moriarty's Saloon." Moira said. "He knows almost everybody who comes through town. If your Dad was here, he'll have been there."

"Okay, we'll check up there…" Jordan said. "Thank you for all your help."

Moira smiled. "Oh, sure…hope you find what you're looking for." She said.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a small African American body entered the room.

"Miss Brown! Miss Brown!" He exclaimed, running up to her.

"Hey there, Harden!" Moira said with her inappropriate cheerfulness. "How are you?"

"Miss Brown! Somebody rigged a detonator to the bomb!" Harden said.

"What?!" was the exclamation made by Jordan, Amata, and Moira, though not at the same time or inflection.

"Come and see!" Harden insisted before running out the door again.

--


	4. How to Disassemble An Atomic Bomb

**A/N:** Again, thanks for the reviews. I do ask Bren Tenkage about the last review made, is that a good "not good" or a bad "not good"? Either way, I appreciate input.

**Chapter Four**  
How to Disassemble an Atomic Bomb

The business in town had gone on unhindered as a few of the people had gathered a safe distance from the atom bomb lying in state at the town center.

A pool of gray, irradiated water surrounded it, and both Jordan and Amata were surprised to see an older couple wading around in the water.

"Who are they?" Amata asked.

"They're the Children of the Atom." Moira said. "A local cult...they worship the bomb."

"Worship it?" Jordan asked. "What the hell?"

They also saw the town sheriff, a man who Moira had called Lucas Simms, standing nearby as well. He was the father of Harden, who had come into the shop to tell Moira about the bomb.

He turned to Jordan, Amata, and Moira upon their approach.

"What are you all doing down here?" He asked them.

"We came to see what the matter with the bomb was." Moira said. "Harden said…"

"Yeah…Harden…" Simms sighed. "Well, I wanted to keep this quiet, but it looks like the bomb's been rigged to explode. There's a device that's been attached, and I don't know anyone who could have a look at it to disarm it."

"You could do that." Amata whispered to Jordan, nudging his arm a little.

"Amata, I don't know the first thing about explosives!" Jordan hissed.

"You worked with them all the time back at home." Amata replied.

"Being forced to make cherry bombs for the Tunnel Snakes and rendering an atomic bomb unusable are two different things!" Jordan insisted.

"You guys want to take a look?" Simms asked, overhearing their conversation.

"Oh…uh…" Jordan stammered, trying to find the right words to decline.

"He'll do it." Amata said, nudging him a little forward.

Jordan looked at her with a mixture of anger and worry, but then stepped forward and nodded.

"I…I could take a look." He said.

"Doesn't he need a radiation suit?" Amata asked.

"Nah," Moira said, "he's not gonna get much more than the background radiation…maybe a couple of rads, but not much more than that…"

"Great…" Jordan muttered, heading over to the bomb and checking out the device.

He didn't have the faintest clue what he was doing, but he had to preserve for the sake of the people of Megaton, who would be slaughtered if this bomb went off.

A few wires were exposed along the edge of the device. They were rather thick, too thick for a pair of scissors a knife to cut through. Jordan wondered…

"I need a screwdriver…" He said. "A flathead would be most helpful in this situation…"

A few moments later, Jordan received a slightly rusted flathead screwdriver, which he put to one of the screws and started to rotate it, pulling it out.

The first screw of the paneling protecting the wires came loose, then the second, then the third…and finally, the paneling protecting the wires was removed.

True to what he'd theorized, the wires had become slightly thinner on the inside of the panel, due to the extra protection. These parts could be cut by scissors, or…or…

He looked to the screwdriver in his hand, then to the wires, then back to the screwdriver.

'_But which one?'_ He wondered to himself, looking to the four differently colored wires.

"Please tell me you're not thinking of doing what I think you're thinking of doing." Amata said, and Jordan could hear the worry in her voice.

"Never do." Jordan said, just as panicky about it, and slammed the screwdriver as hard as he could into one of the wires.

--

For what seemed like an eternity, the world was stone dead quiet.

It was when that eternity ended that Jordan realized that he was not dissolving into millions and millions of atoms.

'_I did it!'_ He grinned in amazement.

He looked back to Simms, Amata, and Moira.

"I think I did it!" He exclaimed, sounding relieved.

"Brown, take a look." Simms said, pointing to the bomb.

The resident scientist examined the severed wiring behind the panel, as well as checked her Geiger counter for the rad count.

"It's gone down quite a bit." Moira said. "Best guess says that it's going inert…"

"So the background radiation will still be there?" Amata asked.

"Oh, yeah…" Moira nodded. "Under the circumstances, though, I don't think that'll be a problem."

"Well, damn." Simms said, looking to Jordan. "Looks like you saved the whole town, boy…"

"It was nothing, really." Jordan said. And it really had been, he hadn't had the foggiest clue as to what the hell he had been doing. He could've killed them all!

"You did it!" Moira exclaimed, hugging him.

"Yeah…" Jordan said. "Yeah, I did…"

He chuckled a bit.

--

Everything had been set up as Katie found herself coming to the front door of Tenpenny Tower.

After plugging a few bullets into the back of a ghoul who had been demanding entrance, she activated the comm. system and told the guard on duty that she was here to see Mr. Burke.

A few minutes later, she had entered the Tower proper and taken the express elevator up to the rooms of Alastair Tenpenny himself.

Greeted by Mr. Burke and Alastair Tenpenny himself, Katie was granted the honor of detonating the bomb.

The young merc steeled herself for the task. She looked out across the Wasteland to Megaton, which was still standing like an ugly zit on the horizon.

Without the slightest amount of remorse, she pressed the button.

Ten seconds counted down the detonation, which never occurred.

"Anything you'd like to tell us?" Burke asked in a sinister tone.

"Umm…I can explain…" Katie said slowly.

Alastair Tenpenny and Mr. Burke respectfully disagreed with her.

Thus, Katie Kirby found herself being dragged out of Tenpenny Tower, swearing obscenities of the worse kind all the time.

When she was thrown out and the doors sealed behind her, she slammed a fist against the steel door.

"Hey!" Katie yelled, slamming her fist against the door. "Let me in! I wasn't paid!"

"You're not going to be paid for a job you didn't do." The voice of the Tower's security chief came from the speaker nearby. "Now beat it before we shoot you dead!"

A moment passed before a flurry of assault rifle bullets blasted the speaker apart.

Beaten and broken, Katie left, determined to find out who had screwed her over.

--

There had been no big celebration from the citizens of Megaton. In fact, few other than the two former Vault Dwellers, the Sheriff, his son, and the resident scientist had had any clue what was going on.

Still, Lucas Simms was as generous a mayor as he was deadly a sheriff.

A small hovel was granted to Jordan, on the higher level of Megaton.

When he and Amata entered it, it wasn't much. It did have some bunk beds (which was being generous in description) as well as a small infirmary near one of the walls.

What it did have was a Mr. Handy by the name of Wadsworth.

Jordan would've been more than happy to investigate this matter further, but he found himself slugging toward the bedroom.

"Tired?" Amata's voice came from behind him.

Jordan turned to see Amata, standing in the doorway. She had already slung the satchel she had been wearing off of her shoulder and dropping it to the floor.

"A little, yeah…" Jordan said.

"You want top or bottom?" Amata asked.

"Excuse me?" Jordan stared, shocked.

"Which bunk?" Amata asked, gesturing between the two bunks.

"Uh…top, I guess." Jordan said.

Amata flicked out the light and flopped down on the bottom bunk as Jordan climbed up the small ladder into the top bunk.

"So we're going to see that Moriarty guy tomorrow?" Amata asked.

"Yeah," Jordan said.

A few moments of silence passed before it was broken.

"I'm sorry about what happened, Amata." Jordan said.

The daughter of Vault 101's Overseer heard him and smiled a little. "I don't blame you." She said.

"I still feel bad about it." Jordan said.

"You shouldn't." Amata said. "I made my choice. And you know what? If I could do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing."

"You mean that?" Jordan asked, surprised.

"Yeah…" Amata said. "Besides, you need somebody to watch your back up here, and we both know you would've lost your head a long time ago if it wasn't for me…"

Jordan laughed. "That's true." He said.

"Besides, you've always been my best friend." Amata said. "I mean, the truth is Jordan, I love…Jordan?"

She suddenly heard snoring from above, and realized that he had passed out from sheer exhaustion.

Amata laughed. She'd tell him in the morning, provided that she'd even remember it.

Then, she too fell into sleep.

--

**A/N:** Next up, the introduction of (in my opinion) one of Fallout 3's biggest assholes. That's right, Moriarty! Will Jordan find the location of his father, or will the owner of Megaton's premiere saloon keep the young man on the ropes for a while?


	5. The Accidental Wastelander

**Chapter Five**  
The Accidental Wastelander

The next morning, the two former Vault Dwellers headed up the metal walkways to Moriarty's Saloon.

The inside was as unimpressive as the outside. Few people were there, and those that were looked liked rather dodgy-looking characters.

Amata could've sworn that the seedy-looking woman in the corner was eyeing her with interest.

"We need to get out of here…" She hissed at Jordan.

"Not until we find this Moriarty guy…" Jordan replied.

"You looking for me?" The voice of a man came from behind them.

Both Jordan and Amata turned to see a white-haired fellow wearing the garb of an old mercenary standing behind them.

There was something mischievous in his eyes, but Jordan just couldn't quite place exactly what.

"I'm Colin Moriarty." He said. "What can I do you for?"

"I'm looking for my father. Middle-aged guy, maybe you've seen him?" Jordan asked.

The look in Moriarty's eyes suddenly softened to one of recognition.

"It's you! Persistent little bastard, ain't ya?!" The old man laughed. "It's you after all! Come to find your father!"

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked.

"What do I mean?" Moriarty was still laughing. "You've been here before, boy…with your father…years ago! Must've been able twenty!"

"What? I was born in the Vault. I've never left…" Jordan said.

"Oh, you believe that, do you?" Moriarty asked. "Some poor sap came out about twenty years ago, to, saying the same stuff. 'All praise to the Overseer! We are born in the Vault, and we die in the Vault!' It's all hilarious. But no, you're not from there…at least not originally."

Jordan exchanged confused looks with Amata.

"Yeah…your daddy came here with his Brotherhood of Steel friend… and you…the suckling baby with nary a tit to suckle…" Moriarty said.

"So you're saying…what?" Jordan asked. "That I'm a Wastelander?"

"Yep." Moriarty said. "At least, originally…"

"So what about his father?" Amata asked.

"James? Oh, he headed through here a bit ago…" Moriarty said. "Left as quickly too, for that matter."

"Do you know where he went?" Jordan asked.

"I might…for a price…" Moriarty said.

There was a dead silence.

"You're kidding me, right?" Jordan asked.

"Not at all," Moriarty said, with a serious tone.

"We have to pay you to get information?" Amata asked.

"Well, he does…" Moriarty said, giving her a once over. "But if it's you, I think we can work something out…"

"Not at all!" Amata snapped, with no amount of disgust. "You dirty old man…"

Moriarty snickered. "Fair enough…can't blame an old scoundrel for trying his luck…"

"Yeah, look." Jordan said. "I just want to find my Dad, alright? Now will you please tell me where he is?"

"Nothing's free in the Wasteland, lad." Moriarty said.

"C'mon, Mr. Moriarty, please." Jordan said. "I've got to find him, okay? I just have to. My life's fallen apart…I want answers…"

Moriarty looked at him for a moment. "No convincing you otherwise, huh?" He asked. "Well, okay, I'll bite…your father was here. Now he's not. He headed toward D.C., said he was going to see someone at Galaxy News Radio…"

"Thank you." Jordan said with a sigh of relief.

"Wait, how do we know if you're telling the truth or not?" Amata asked, with a skeptical tone on her features.

"Well, let me put it this way, lass..." Moriarty said. "If I'm lying, you two know I'm not really going anywhere…so you'll just be able to come back…"

"Good point." Amata admitted after a minute.

"Right," Jordan said. "Let's go."

"Wait, you're not planning on going there, are you?" Moriarty asked.

"I don't have a choice…" Jordan said. "I need to find my father."

"D.C.'s a warzone, boy." Moriarty said. "Super Mutants and Raiders and the Brotherhood of Steel are swapping blows every day…to go to D.C. would be suicidal…"

"I don't have a choice." Jordan repeated.

Amata looked to Moriarty, confused. "What are Super Mutants?" She asked.

"No one really knows," Moriarty said, "but they're taller than a man, unbelievably strong, and damn near impossible to kill. That's why the Brotherhood is having such trouble with them…"

"Well, if my Dad went there all on his own, I can follow him." Jordan said.

Moriarty looked at him for a moment longer, then shook his head in sheer awe of it. "Stubborn little bastard, too…" He said.

"How long would it take to get to D.C. on foot?" Jordan asked.

"On foot? Three or four days…" Moriarty said. "Provided you don't get ambushed by Raiders…or Yaoi-Gai or Enclave…"

"What are Enclave?" Jordan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They're a group." Moriarty said. "A bunch of blokes who claim to be America…from what I've seen of them, I'm not a fan, though…"

"Why? What do they do?" Amata asked.

"They claim to want to restore the country to how it was before the War, but I don't think that one bit." Moriarty said. "I've seen Enclave troops march through settlements and burn them to the ground…especially if they find any mutated humans…"

"So they're purists?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah…" Moriarty said. "If you see these guys, I'd steer clear."

"Yeah…" Jordan said. Then, he looked Moriarty in the eye. "Thank you."

The old merc nodded and left the two there.

--

After a quick supply run at Craterside Supply (with Moira begging them to come back and visit some time), the two were ready to head out from Megaton and out into the Capital Wasteland.

"Got rations?" Jordan asked, making final checks.

"Yep," Amata replied, packing the food packets they had gotten from Moira into their satchels.

"Extra ammo?" Jordan asked.

"Got it." Amata nodded, packing it in.

"Okay…" Jordan said. "I guess we're just about ready to head that way, then."

"Yeah…" Amata said.

"You're not thinking of travelling on your own, are you?" A voice came from the doorway behind them.

Moira had come to see them before they headed out.

"Uh…yeah…" Amata said, turning to the local scientist.

"On your own?" Moira asked. "Just the two of you?"

"Yeah," Jordan said. "It's only a bit off."

"A bit?" Moira laughed a bit. "Try miles…a lot of them. And some of the paths aren't even cleared…you'll have to go through the old Metro tunnels and all sorts of other things…"

Jordan sighed. "Oh…great…" He said.

"You guys are gonna need some extra help if you're going to get into D.C." Moira said. "And that's not even counting all the Super Mutants and the Feral Ghouls in there…and before that, there's everything in the Wasteland to consider…"

"Yeah, the odds aren't good." Amata said.

"But it's got to be done." Jordan said.

Amata looked to him, and had to admire him. Jordan had had a close connection with his father, even more so than she had had with her own father.

When he left, Amata knew he had been crushed. His determination to find the man was astounding.

Moira nodded. "Yeah, I knew there was no convincing you otherwise, so I called in a favor from a friend of mine."

"A friend of yours?" Amata asked, a tone of uneasiness sinking into her voice.

"Yep," Moira said. "I've hired the guy a few times. He's reliable."

"Reliable as in…good?" Amata asked at lengthy.

"Amata…" Jordan hissed.

Amata grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, he's one of the best." Moira said. "He's an old merc…been in the business for about the last fifteen years or so…"

"He has a name, I assume?" Jordan asked.

"Gray." Moira said. When the two looked at her curiously, she just shrugged. "That's all he's ever wanted to be called by. But he's escorting a caravan out to a camp in D.C., and I asked him if he'd run with you guys at least to there…"

"Awesome." Amata said.

"Yep." Moira said. "Anyway the caravan's meeting out by the city gate in about a half hour. You guys should probably head out before then…"

"Thanks, Moira." Jordan said, nodding and smiling a bit.

"Oh, and before I forget." Moira said, reaching into the small pouch on her belt and pulling out a stimpack that seemed to hold a sky blue liquid. She handed it to Jordan.

"What is it?" Jordan asked.

"It's a super stimpack." Moira said. "I got a hold of some genetics research from some West Coast scientists and I sort of messed around with the formula. It was pretty expensive to make, though, so it's the only one of its kind."

"I see." Jordan said, taking a look at it. "Is it safe?"

"Oh, well, yes." Moira nodded. "It's just a basic stimpack with a few neat chems thrown in, that's all. I mean, I've done no field tests, but if I made it right, it should pretty much completely heal any wound you get."

"And if you didn't make it right?" Jordan asked nervously.

"Well, it should be like getting injected with sugar water." Moira shrugged.

"Oh…" Jordan said.

"Or, you'll grow a third arm…" Moira said, absent-mindedly.

Both Jordan and Amata went wide-eyed.

"But, I mean…it's only a tiny bit of jet, and a little Brahmin milk." Moira said. "Shouldn't do anything…"

"Well, thank you." Jordan said, nervously putting it into his satchel.

"Well, we'd best get going if we want to meet up with that caravan." Amata said.

"Right." Jordan nodded.

Moira nodded. "Well, I guess I could keep an eye on your house while you're gone." She said.

"Umm…" Amata started to say.

Suddenly, Jordan threw the key to Moira, who caught it. "Go crazy." He smiled.

Amata looked to Jordan, shocked.

Moira took the key and put it on her chain. "Okay…I won't do any testing or anything, I promise." She said.

"Whatever you like." Jordan said. "C'mon, Amata. Let's go."

With that, the two left and headed for the city gate.

"You are leaving her the house?" Amata asked.

"For a while, anyway…" Jordan said. "I mean, if Dad's in D.C., then we can all come back here, maybe."

"What about going back to the Vault?" Amata asked.

Jordan's features suddenly hardened. "I don't know." He said quietly.

Amata saw in his face, and she felt it as well.

They would not go home again.

--


	6. Road to the Capital

**A/N: **Time to review my reviews!

**Bren Tenkage** – I have read some of your fic, I just have not found time to review. I do like the Brotherhood of Steel OC as well as your characterization of Charon. Also, I was presently surprised by how you started Mothership Zeta right in the middle of the Main Quest. Interesting choice that fit quite well…

**Collateral47 ** - I'm not really a big fan of Moriarty's characters to begin with, but yeah, I suppose you're right. Should he make another appearance (cold chance in Hell) I'll try to do him a bit better.

**Chapter Six  
**Road to the Capital

The outside of the Megaton walls were being pummeled mercilessly from the sandstorms from deeper into the Wasteland.

The two newest Wastelanders emerged from the city gates and soon found the small caravan of people heading toward the Capital Wasteland.

It was then that they were approached by a tall, pale skinned man with shaggy, white hair.

He had a jagged scar going through the right side of his face, though it did not pierce his eye. He had a follow shimmer in his eyes as he looked the two of them over appraisingly.

He also wore the garb of a mercenary, the black and white outfit melding with him almost like a second skin.

On his belt, sheathed, were two combat knives, and on his hip was belted a simple, 10mm pistol.

"Are you…Gray?" Jordan asked.

"Yes." The man replied in a quiet tone.

"Uh…Moira sent us, said you were leading a caravan toward D.C.?" Amata asked.

"Yeah…you two the two guys from the Vault?" Gray asked.

"We are." Jordan said.

"Right…heading to the GNR building," Gray said.

"GNR?" Jordan asked.

"Galaxy News Radio," one of the other people from the caravan said in passing, "it's a radio station in D.C. Three Dog broadcasts the truth…no matter how bad it hurts…"

"Go hitch the Brahmin up." Gray said in a quiet tone, not even looking back at the man.

Both Jordan and Amata could see the man visibly pale before leaving to comply with the command.

"Is he afraid of you?" Jordan asked, confused.

Gray merely shrugged.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Amata asked.

Gray, again, merely shrugged.

"Okay, so when are we heading out?" Jordan asked.

"Soon," Gray said. "You two can room with the Udeskys. They have Wagon B."

With that, Gray left them, and Jordan and Amata went among the two wagons to find out which one was Wagon B.

Eventually, they found that the man who had spoken earlier was Nathan Udesky.

"Hello, you two." He said, smiling. "Heading up to D.C.?"

"Yep, that's us." Jordan said. "Taking in the sights."

"Nobody goes to D.C. for sightseeing." Nathan said. "Unless they're crazy…"

"That's us. Nuttier than a couple of squirrels." Jordan said.

"You're pushing it." Amata hissed.

"Sorry." Jordan whispered back.

"Well, regardless, we'll be glad to have another couple of guns on the path with us." Nathan shrugged. "Even with Gray, the place is pretty hairy."

"What's so special about Gray?" Amata asked, seeing the old merc a fair distance off, talking with a merchant.

"A lot of things." Nathan said. "How he deals with people...that gun on his hip. A bunch of things."

"The gun? It looks like a regular handgun to me." Jordan said.

"Are you kidding?" Nathan laughed. "They called him 'Dead-Eye' Gray for a reason, and it ain't that scar on his face! He's never missed a shot with that gun, at any range. He's made shots with that thing that even most of the gun nuts I've met claim are impossible."

"Sounds like he's pretty handy in a fight." Amata said.

"Congratulations on winning understatement of the year." Nathan said, with an edge of sarcasm in his voice.

"So you're making this trip alone?" Jordan asked.

"Nope. Me and the missus." Nathan said. "Eliska! Come and meet our new roommates!"

From one of the wagons came a woman dressed in Brahmin-skin robes with long, flowing black hair.

And from the look of her body, Amata figured she was either very obese or around eight months pregnant.

"Pleased to meet you all." Eliska said, her voice low.

"Sounds meek as a newborn babe, but has the ferocity of a deathclaw, let me tell you." Nathan laughed and walked over, embracing his wife.

"How far along are you?" Amata asked.

"Almost nine months." Eliska told her. "Didn't think we'd make it through this one…" she smiled softly.

"How do you mean?" Jordan asked.

"We…have tried having a child before." Nathan explained at length. "But haven't quite had success…"

"I see…" Jordan said. "I apologize…"

"No, not at all." Eliska insisted, shaking her head. "We're just glad we've gotten this close to the finish line…"

"Okay, everyone," Gray's voice was not any louder, but he could clearly be heard, "five minutes and we're heading out. Last minute pack up."

"Well, I guess we'd best get to packing up the rest of the stock." Nathan said.

"Need any help?" Jordan offered, heading off to the wagon with him.

--

Over the next two days, en route to cross the Potomac, Jordan and Amata learned two important things.

One, Gray was very much able to shoot a mole rat from several hundred meters more than he should have been able to with a 10mm.

Two, Eliska cooked a mean mole rat stew.

But it was on the third day, right before they were to cross the Potomac, that Jordan himself learned the most important thing.

"We'll cross the Potomac tomorrow." Gray said. "We've got enough wood to craft rafts for the two wagons."

"Okay." Jordan said. "I'm not really handy with a hammer and nails, but I can improvise…"

"It's alright, Nate and I will have that covered." Gray said. "Then, after we cross, we ditch the planks and head toward D.C. proper."

"Sounds good." Jordan said. "And that'll take what, two days?"

"Yeah." Gray said. "Still, it's within five days…"

"You'll get paid, Mr. Gray, have no fear." Nathan said.

"I don't." Gray replied simply, not looking Nathan in the eye.

The younger man blinked a bit, but said nothing.

Jordan could've sworn he saw a smirk appear across Gray's face, just for a moment.

"Alright, so we have a plan." Gray said. "Tomorrow, we'll make the crossing."

"Okay." Jordan said, looking around. The bright sky over the Wasteland had darkened considerably, with only a few gaps in the clouds where stars could be seen.

"Didn't use to be that way." Amata said, walking over.

"Huh?" Jordan asked, looking over.

"From what Eliska told me, before the War, the skies here were completely clear. You could see all the stars." Amata said, looking up at the sky.

"Wouldn't that be something?" Jordan wondered aloud, looking up.

"Yeah, it would." Amata nodded, coming to stand at his side.

It looked Jordan a moment to realize that Amata had slipped her hand into his.

He looked to her, and saw she was looking up at the sky in fear, as though it were a metaphor for the uncertainty she felt.

Jordan gave her hand a squeeze, assuring her without a word that he'd be here with her, facing it all.

--

It would be later that night that Jordan would be awakened by a loud cry of "Raiders!"

He leaped up from the bedroll he'd been occupying and grabbed his shotgun, slipping the bullets in and getting it ready for action.

Dressed again in his Armored Vault Jumpsuit, He headed through the open-air doorway of the wagon and into the outside world.

Gray, another merc who had been travelling with them, and the medic from the other wagon were already wielding various weapons against the attacking raiders.

Most of them were going out of their way to avoid getting anywhere near Gray. Several of the raiders were already dead from his bullets.

Jordan barely had time to react as one of the Raiders came charging at him with a combat knife. He lifted the shotgun barrel toward the Raider and succeeded in blasting his face off.

As the Raider fell to the ground, bleeding out of his face, Jordan looked to the shotgun.

"Cool…" He breathed, still feeling his heart racing.

"Get moving, kid!" Gray's voice snapped him out of his daze.

He saw Gray take out a few more of the raiders.

As the ambushers seemed to die off, the most curious event happened.

A stray bullet from a pistol hit the 10mm in Gray's hand, knocking it away.

"We got him now, boys!" One of the raiders yelled. "He's defenseless!"

Several raiders started to come at him. Jordan ran up to help, but soon found it to be completely unnecessary.

Perhaps it was a trick of the moonlight, but Jordan had not seen Gray move in the slightest.

However, in the blink of an eye, the four raiders who were coming up on him were dead.

"H-How? How did you just-?" Jordan blinked, staring.

"Shouldn't have fucked me with me…" Gray said simply heading over to retrieve his prized gun.

Jordan turned to see that the remaining Raiders (of which there were two) were now running for their lives.

"That seems to be the last of them, huh?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, looks like it." Jordan said.

"Where'd Gray go?" Amata asked, walking up.

"Are you hurt?" Jordan asked, seeing her and glad to know that she was okay.

"No, I'm fine." Amata said, clipping her two pistols back onto her belt. "And so is Eliska." She told Nathan when he saw him looked worriedly in her direction.

"Thank God." Nathan said with relief.

"God ain't got nothing to do with this place." Gray's voice came from behind them as he returned to where the caravan was taking refuge.

"Right," Nathan said, "are we going to move ahead?"

"Yeah…" Gray said. "Raiders can be frightened off, but they'll come back…and in greater numbers…"

Jordan blinked, wondering if he had heard that somewhere before, but he was distracted by a loud yell from the nearby wagon.

Then, he realized that it was that of Eliska.

Before anyone else could react, Amata rushed up to the wagon and looked inside.

"Is she okay?" Nathan asked, running up as fast as he could.

"Nathan…" Eliska's voice came breathlessly from the wagon. "It's time…"

"Time? Time?" Nathan blinked, and then realized "Time! Where's the medic?"

"He's dead." Gray said.

"Oh, great…" Nathan went wide-eyed. "What are we going to do?"

"Jordan's got medical training." Amata suggested.

"I don't think that delivering a baby was in Dad's lessons." Jordan informed her with no small tone of uncertainty in his voice. "I don't think I can do that."

"Please, Jordan, she's my wife." Nathan said. "If something were to happen to her…"

Jordan looked to the man, then nodded. "Okay…I'll do the best I can to help." He said. "I'm going to need a few things…"

"Name them, and they're yours." Gray said.

With a nod to Gray, and a glance at Amata (who was quick to follow him), Jordan headed into the wagon.

--

**A/N:** And that will end this chapter. I wanted to have a scene like this, sort of as a foil to the birth of the Lone Wanderer himself. Will he be able to use the medical skills he has learned from dear James to save Eliska and her child? Find out in the next chapter…


	7. Warzone, DC

**A/N**:Time to review the review…

**Enefet** – a rather insightful review. And, I admit, the expositional chapters have been somewhat lacking in "meat" so to speak. However, starting at about this chapter, there will be a little more work on that department. And, yes, the formatting needs a little work…

**Mudrax** – Well, that's a secret. Perhaps, if you're lucky, you'll find out.

**Bren Tenkage** – Thanks very much.

**Collateral47 – **the scar's not in that place. It's through the eye, not on the forehead. That's about the last thing I was thinking of in the description, though…

This part is not a review, but I'm going to go ahead and warn you, this chapter is _long_…

**Chapter Seven**  
Warzone, D.C.

Jordan would, later in life, look back on the successful delivery of Nathan and Eliska's baby as the first practical application of the medical skills he had learned from James.

However, it hadn't been a sure thing. Jordan had had a queasy stomach to begin with, and the sight of everything that was going on between Eliska's legs wasn't exactly helping him in that department.

'_The diagrams don't prepare you for a damn thing…'_ He thought as he expressed the contents of his stomach into the bucket that Amata had gotten from Gray.

"It's okay," He said, wiping his mouth off on a cloth. "The baby's almost out, Eliska, keep pushing."

This, naturally, did little to quell the irritation of Eliska. The poor woman was yelling obscenities at everyone around, sparing her wrath for no one.

"Baby, please…" Nathan said. "It'll be okay…"

"Shut your fucking mouth!" Eliska spat at her husband, and then screamed in pain as she felt another contraction.

"Eliska, darling, please…" Nathan felt a few more of the bones in his hand start to crack from the stress.

Eliska repeated the same string of expletives at her husband, who merely sighed. It was then that Jordan had to express the few remaining chunks his gut had in it before he was able to continue.

"Okay, Eliska, the baby's crowning…you have to push harder." He said to her. Eliska's only response was yells of pain and more swearing and screaming like an angered Deathclaw.

A few more minutes later, Eliska finally had made the final maternal push and gave birth to a healthy baby…

"Girl," Jordan said, "It's a girl." He took one of the towels that were stuffed into a box. Judging that it was relatively clean enough for this purpose, he began gently cleaning off the newborn as it cried in protest of being forced from its formerly dark home. With that, Amata took off the Brahmin-skin jacket she wore over her Vault jumpsuit and wrapped the baby in it, handing her to her joyful and exhausted mother. Nathan came over to his wife's side as they looked down upon their new daughter.

"You two have a name picked out?" Amata asked.

"Miracle Jordan Udesky," Eliska said, "that's her name…"

Jordan went wide-eyed. "Really?" He asked.

Eliska nodded and looked to her husband, who shared her smile. Jordan smiled a bit, pleasantly surprised that he'd just been honored with his name being given to the newborn child. A moment later, he realized that Amata's hand was on his shoulder.

"You did great." She said to him, tapping him on the shoulder gently.

Jordan looked back to the young couple and their new baby and decided that, yeah, he had done pretty damn well.

--

The rest of the night passed without a hitch. The two wagons (the one not occupied by the Udeskys had lucky not been the one so damaged) were easily taken down the side of the Potomac for a few miles before they found a decent place to rest for the rest of the night.

The next morning, the group awoke and properly celebrated the arrival of little Miracle (complete with a small sampling of scotch from Gray's gear) before making their trek across the Potomac itself. They carved a few rafts out of what remained of the dead wood scattered about, making rafts that were just able to carry the wagons across. In spite of the potential threat of Mirelurk attacks, they encountered no resistance during – as Gray termed them – the "Fifteen Minutes".

The rest of the day was spent in trekking the remaining Wasteland until D.C., which wasn't too long. On the outskirts, the group was able to find a settlement with a grand total of three Wastelanders who allowed them to camp and trade in their small cave, glad to have extra help in defending the place.

Luckily, nothing came to torment the travelers, and the next morning saw them leaving the small cave and heading into D.C. proper.

It was here, tearfully, that Jordan and Amata would part ways with the rest.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" Nathan asked. This caused both Jordan and Amata to smile. The Udeskys had enjoyed their company, just as they had enjoyed the Udeskys' company, but fate had decreed that they would go this way.

"I'm sure we will see each other again." Jordan said. "In fact, you can count on it."

"Well, we're hoping to get a place in Rivet City." Nathan said. "If we do, you be sure to stop by and find us, you hear?"

"Of course," Amata laughed. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I hope you find your father." Eliska told Jordan.

"Thank you." Jordan smiled at the new mother. "And I hope you all find all the happiness in the world."

"And you lot as well." Nathan said.

With that, both Jordan and Amata slung their satchels over their shoulders and started out.

"Hey, hold yourselves!" The voice of Gray came again, this time from right in front of them.

The two saw Gray walk up to them.

"Let me see those Pip Boy things of yours…" He said, holding up his hand. When both of them looked uneasy, he explained, "Just let me look at the screen. I want to program something in there for you…"

Jordan was first, and Gray tapped a few commands into it, then nodded and smiled.

"Check out your map."

With that, Jordan twisted the dials and eventually reached the Map section. He saw that several landmarks in the D.C. Area had been filled in.

"Wow!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, that should give you a pretty accurate map of the area, and how to navigate all the Metro tunnels, most of the surface pathways are collapsed by now…" Gray said. "Just follow the path, and you'll get to GNR in no time flat."

"Thanks, Gray!" Jordan grinned, then turned to Amata. "Let him do it yours too, if he will."

"Sure thing," Gray nodded as Amata extended her arm to let him take a look at hers. The old merc repeated the same process on Amata's Pip Boy, and it in turn repeated the same result.

"Thank you." Amata said, smiling.

"Don't mention it." Gray smiled to her, then he turned to Jordan. "I got a feeling I'll see you kids again real soon."

"You're going to Rivet City with them?" Jordan asked.

"Yep." Gray said. "Then I'll check out any potential jobs…see where I can go from there…"

Jordan nodded. "Okay…well, maybe we'll see you there."

Gray nodded and smiled. Then, in a very interesting move, kissed Amata's hand and threw her a roguish wink when she looked surprised. Without another word, the man turned and headed off to direct the wagons onward. Jordan and Amata gave one final wave goodbye to the Udeskys before going along their way.

--

It was a little bit later that Amata would bring up the question as they walked along. Jordan was wide-eyed for a moment, then finally said, "What?"

"I asked…I mean…do you ever think about being a parent?" Amata repeated her inquiry.

"Well, I…I've thought about it, sure." Jordan said. "But, I mean, I've never really…y'know…"

"Oh, no, no, me neither." Amata shook her head.

"Did that whole thing with the Udeskys bring this up?" Jordan asked.

"Kind of, yeah," Amata admitted, and Jordan could see in his peripheral vision that she was blushing a little. "And you just handled that so well, I wondered…"

"Well, that was my job…" Jordan said. "Sort of, anyway, I mean…if I had a job, I suppose that would be it."

"I understand." Amata said.

"I mean, I'd like to have kids someday, sure…" Jordan said. "Maybe one or two."

"Oh…that'd be nice." Amata said, stopping and turning to look at him.

"Yeah, it would." Jordan said, stopping and turning to look at her.

There was a moment of silence in which they just stared at one another, and then Amata began to approach him. She had to elevate herself on the soles of her feet so that her face was just inches from his. Jordan's eyes met her hypnotic gaze as she came closer to him, but then a glint of metal caught his eye and he dropped to the ground, taking Amata with him.

A missile went flying through the air with a loud scream as it went straight through the spot where their heads had once been.

"That would've killed us!" Amata exclaimed after the rocket had exploded against a wall nearby.

"Yep," Jordan said, his eyes quickly scanning the rubble of the buildings nearby as he looked for the source. Eventually, he saw a leather-clad punk with a missile launcher perched on his shoulder, less than a hundred yards off. He yanked out his shotgun.

"Got 'im, boss!" They cleared heard their attack yell back over his shoulder.

With that, several other Raiders, similarly clad in leather, were running up from all over the place. Soon, they were swarmed by at least eight of them.

"Okay, this is bad…" Amata said, getting back to back with Jordan and drawing her pistols.

"Yeah, pretty much." Jordan said, looking around at the enemies that now surrounded them.

"Are you sure it's him this time?!" A woman's voice asked, with the slightest edge of irritation in her voice.

"Wait a minute, that voice, I know that voice…" Amata said, her eyes getting wide in realization.

Jordan, too, recognized it. He didn't find it hard to believe it when Katie came up from the rubble and looked down on them.

"Good job, boys!" The girl said, an almost animalistic joy coming to her eyes as she saw the two former residents of Vault 101. "Damn fine job…"

"What do you want?" Jordan asked, staring up at her.

"The five hundred caps that you two cheated me out of." Katie glared at him.

"What are you talking about?" Amata asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Megaton, remember?" Katie asked. "I had the sweetest gig set up – five hundred caps and a pad in Tenpenny Tower – and you ruined it all!"

"Tenpenny Tower?" Jordan asked, staring blankly at her.

"Oh, c'mon!" One of the raiders snapped. "Did you grow up in a hole or something? Everybody knows about Tenpenny Tower! It's the home of the rich and the wealthy!"

"Enough!" Katie snapped at the raider, then turned back to the two targets. "Besides, it's not like it even exists anymore…"

"Oh, so you blew it up just like you were gonna blow up Megaton?" Amata asked, rolling her eyes.

"No." Katie shook her head. "I helped a bunch of ghouls get in there and slaughtered everyone…including the ghouls…"

"You were gonna blow up Megaton?" One of the raiders asked.

Jordan realized, from the look on the face of the one who had asked, that Katie had made a tactical error.

"Don't worry about it," Katie said, trying to make up for lost ground.

"I got family in Megaton." The raider said.

"Yeah, me too." Another one of them said.

"Look, just shut up, okay?" Katie yelled at them. "I wasn't going to blow up Megaton!"

"Well, I disarmed the bomb. Now no one can." Jordan said.

"You know, you ain't half bad, dude…" One of the raiders said.

"Shut up!" Katie snapped.

"Yeah, you're awesome!" Another of the raiders said.

"Look, one of your morons just kill him!" Katie roared in protest.

Before any of the Raiders could attack, however, there was a shrill piercing of everyone's hearing. A beam of red energy tore through the air as one of the raiders fell dead to the ground. Both Jordan and Amata had recognized it as the blast from a laser rifle.

"Fuck…" Katie swore as she hit the ground to dodge another blast of laser fire.

Both Jordan and Amata turned to see several men in tall, silvery suits of metal approaching the scene.

"It's the Steelheads! Let's get the hell out of here!" One of the raiders, snapped and he started running. Several off the others ran as well. Some tried to fight them off, but that did them no good at all. The 'Steelheads' – as they were called – were far better equipped than the Raiders, and made short work of them.

"Put your guns away." Jordan said to Amata quickly.

"But they're not shooting at us." Amata insisted.

"Put the guns down, or they might shoot us, too." Jordan said.

With that, Jordan slung his shotgun over his back and Amata – reluctantly – holster her pistols.

The armored men started on their way there, and only as an afterthought seemed to notice the two Wastelanders who hadn't been attacking them.

"Hail, citizens." One of the came up to the pair, wearing the same suit. Unlike the others, who had been shouting commands through the grillwork of their suits, this one's voice came out with a very distinct femininity to it.

"Hail…" Jordan said, then he had to ask. "Who are you guys?"

With that question, the person in the suit removed the helmet. After a moment of unclasping the clasps on the suit and removing the helmet, it was revealed to indeed be a woman. She had long, flowing blonde hair that went a little past her shoulder when the helmet was removed.

"Sentinel Sarah Lyons of the Brotherhood of Steel, Lyons' Pride." She said. "At your service."

Jordan shook the woman's hand, but saw that she was not smiling. If anything, she was incredibly stressed and overwrought, seemingly on the last frayed bits of her sanity.

"How long have you guys been here in D.C.?" He asked, surprised by just her physical appearance alone.

"A few weeks now…" Sarah told them. "The Raiders are bad, but the real problem is the Super Mutants. They're keeping us pinned in here, so even if we were ordered to get out of here, we can't…"

"Where are you guys holed up?" Amata asked.

"At the GNR building, through a couple of Metro tunnels…" Sarah said.

"The GNR building!" Jordan's eyes widened a bit as he was suddenly paying more attention. "Can we go there with you guys? I have to see Three Dog."

Sarah blinked, staring at him for a minute. "Umm…you can come with us, sure. We can always use an extra gun or two where we can get it…" She said. "Either of you guys ever tackled a Super Mutant before?"

Both Jordan and Amata shook their heads.

"Well, you guys are about to get a little firsthand experience." Sarah said, lifting her laser rifle. "Aim for the head, that's probably the most efficient way to kill it."

"Gotcha." Jordan said, loading some bullets into his shotgun.

"You're going to need a better weapon than those." Sarah said, looking to the pistols that Amata had been carrying.

"Oh…" Amata said, holstering those and scavenging around for better weaponry.

"First rule of the Wasteland," Sarah told them, "scavenge what you can use from anything you kill…food, ammo, water…raiders will be carrying just about anything, and they aren't going to use it…"

Jordan nodded. "Okay." He said.

A little bit later, Amata returned with a new laser rifle and several microfusion cells.

"Good, that'll do, for now." Sarah nodded, approving of the weapon. "Now, let's go. Lyons' Pride moves at its own pace, you two best keep up…"

Amata looked to Jordan with a look of exasperation after Sarah had left to redirect her troops. All Jordan could do was shrug and smile a bit.

--

Katie staggered through the back alleys, having narrowly avoided laser burns in the worst of places. One shot had grazed her leg, however, and he wasn't doing as well as she would have liked with it.

"Dammit all…" The girl swore under her breath as she fell back against a wall, trying to regain her balance. Her head felt like it was swimming, but she refused to give in to the fatigue. She wasn't far from the safehouse…she could make it…she could…

"Hold it right there!" A voice commanded, and Katie heard the sound of several safeties clicking behind her.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Katie huffed and turned to see several men in Enclave Power Armor approaching her with plenty of weapons drawn.

"Submit to the Authority of the Enclave!" They said.

"Yeah, yeah…" Katie raised her hands in surrender, hating every minute of it.

--

**A/N:** So, quite a packed chapter! A birth, some deaths, and the first real appearance of the much beloved Enclave (yeah, right!). Coming up, we'll have the first encounter with the Super Mutants, the Super Mutant Behemoth, as well as the tenacious, terrific Three Dog! R&R!


	8. Pinning Down The Galaxy

**Chapter Eight  
**Pinning Down the Galaxy

The Metro tunnels were quiet as Lyons' Pride plus two made their way through. Sarah kept stopping them at every corner and t-junction, sending two scouts to check for any potential attackers.

"We have to keep an eye out for Talon Company, too," Sarah said, "usually, they don't run around here so much, but they have been known to have a safehouse or two around…"

"And these guys are pretty well trained?" Jordan asked.

"They've taken a few of our patrols out with smaller numbers and inferior equipment." Sarah admitted, though she didn't look happy about it.

"Sounds great…" Amata sucked in her breath a little.

"Yep," Sarah said back, then she saw that the other troops were signaling to her. "Well, let's get moving…"

With that, the group started heading down the tunnel again. It was weird, but Jordan couldn't shake that something was following them, watching them.

"Do you guys hear that?" Jordan asked as they headed through an east tunnel.

"We've got to keep moving!" Sarah hissed, grabbing his arm.

"No, listen…" Jordan insisted.

When the others listened, they started hearing it too.

"Lyons' Pride!" Sarah snapped. "Attack Pattern Omega! Now!"

The Brotherhood of Steel troops moved into position as quickly as possible, Jordan and Amata were left to duck behind a ruined and engineless car.

"Ready for this?" Amata asked.

"I don't know…" Jordan shrugged, loading a magazine into the gun he had. "Let's find out…"

"There it is! Take it out!" Sarah yelled and started firing.

Jordan peeked over the top of the debris he and Amata were hiding behind to see something that almost made him lose his lunch. It was at least nine feet tall, with skin that seemed to be pinned down against a set of burgeoning muscles that could've easily taken his head in hand and crushed it. He swallowed deeply, staring ahead in horror.

"That guy's screwed." Amata grinned, aiming her rifle and taking some shots along with Lyons' Pride. Jordan soon joined with his shotgun.

The creature growled in pain and irritation as combination of laser blasts and bullets hit it. Violently rending a plank of wood from a nearby barricade, the Super Mutant rushed toward the group, yelling out some guttural scream of anger.

"It's getting raged!" Sarah's voice come from somewhere over the laser fire. "Take it out!"

The Super Mutant ran up to one of the Power Armor clad soldiers and seized him by the head. Even over the clamor of the gunfire, Jordan could clearly hear as the Super Mutant's powerful grip literally crushed in the metal of the helmet and the head of the man in it. Jordan fell back behind the debris again and started reloading his gun.

"Arrgh!" The Super Mutant yelled out as the last shot hit it. A large crash was heard as it hit the cavern floor.

"Is it out?" One of the Pride asked.

"Might be one of the smarter ones…" Another said. "Knows how to play dead…"

Jordan looked up to see, of all people, Amata walking toward it.

"Amata, don't!" Jordan insisted, seeing that the fallen creature looked a little too perfect and knowing full well what he had seen with that other Brotherhood member.

Amata, gun still drawn, approached the fallen creature. She, with a little effort, turned the face down creature over.

"It's dead." She announced finally. "Looks like laser bolt got him right between the eyes…"

"Good." Sarah said. "Another one of those sons of bitches we don't have to deal with."

"What the hell was that thing?" Jordan asked.

"That's a Super Mutant." Sarah said. "Nasty bastards, I tell you. The Brotherhood's been here in the Capital Wasteland for twenty years taking them down…"

"How long?!" Jordan asked, staring at her in shock.

"Two decades…" Sarah said. "I was eight when we got here, barely that, and we've been fighting them all that time."

"Why?" Jordan asked.

"Because that's our job here," Sarah said, "Elder Lyons says that we're supposed to help the people of the Capital Wasteland by taking out the Super Mutant threat."

"Wait a minute, Elder Lyons?" Amata asked, coming back. "Is he your father?"

"Yes, he is," Sarah said proudly, "and in spite of what some within the Brotherhood might tell you, he has done a great deal to further our efforts here."

"I'll bet." Jordan nodded.

"But it doesn't do well for us to stick around," Sarah said, "Super Mutants don't tend to fly solo, if you'll pardon the expression. We should get moving…"

"Right," Jordan nodded, "Let's go…"

--

It wasn't long before they arrived at Chevy Chase, and soon would get to the GNR Building, which was already in sight.

"Alright," Sarah said, "you guys meet up with the Doormen and secure the area. Then we'll get into positions."

"Yes, ma'am!" A clamor of the troops came out.

"That's just amazing…" Amata said.

"What is that?" Sarah asked.

"That they just listen to you…without having a problem with it…" Amata said.

"Were women treated like second-hand citizens where you're from?" Sarah asked.

"No, no, of course not," Amata laughed, "there just weren't many real fighters in the Vault. And anyone who was did it because it was a privilege, not because it meant anything."

"Well, out here, everybody has to fight," Sarah said, "I got lucky. My Dad wanted me sharp…my skills honed so that I wouldn't be caught with my pants down." Amata nodded, considering her words.

"Sentinel! The area ahead looks clear!" One of the troops said.

"Let's go." Sarah nodded, then looked to Amata. "You're alright, y'know? Don't know about that guy you're with…"

"What? Jordan?" Amata asked. "He's the only reason why I'm here. I came with him out of the Vault."

"Oh, I see…" Sarah smirked a bit.

"No, it's not like that." Amata shook her head.

"Ma'am, we need to move." The troop said.

"Then what the hell are you lollygagging around here for?" Sarah asked sarcastically, heading off.

--

Eventually, the group arrived on the sight of the GNR Building. Jordan stared up at him, amazed.

"Sentinel Lyons!" One of the soldiers said. "We've got something on the monitor…getting a life reading…big one…"

"Find cover and we'll move in on it!" Sarah said, then looked to Jordan and Amata. "One of your guys grab the Fat Man and put it to some good use."

Jordan looked over and saw that she meant a large, metallic device that had a metal scoop (for lack of a better term) jutting from it. As he picked it up, his finger slid to the activation trigger almost instinctually. He saw a tube marked "reload here", and saw seven or eight miniature bombs on the ground next to the body of the fallen Brotherhood soldier.

"Make sure you're at a good distance from whatever you're shooting at when you use it." Sarah said. "That thing is definitely not a toy."

"Gotcha." Jordan said, loading a few of the Mini Nukes into it.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake. The soldiers took positions near the front door of the GNR building.

"Here it comes! We've got a Behemoth!" Sarah yelled.

Suddenly, a bus near the far right of the building literally exploded. From out of the ashes, wielding a massive club that was as tall as three men, came a Super Mutant. However, this Super Mutant was massive…a behemoth was the perfect word for it.

"Take it out, boys!" Sarah yelled. "Just like the training sims!"

Jordan stared at it before moving to make a defensive stance against the creature.

--

"Wake up."

Katie's vision blurred as she awoke, vague shapes were slowly becoming more solid.

"Good, you're awake," The voice of a man - yes, it was a man, she was sure – spoke to her. He had a strong Southern accent, "we were beginning to think that you wouldn't."

Katie attempted to speak, but it seemed that her mouth was completely numb. '_What the hell have they done to me?!'_ She thought, her brain at least getting back into sync.

"Take it easy on the talking." The man's voice said as his shape became more solid. "The anesthetic is wearing off, but it will still be a while…"

The man was tall, wearing a brown overcoat and his hair was jet white against his head. He was smoking a cigar.

"Yeah?" Katie asked, her speech slurred as she managed to get the words out.

"Indeed," The man said, taking the cigar and dropping it on the floor. He crushed it under the heel of his boot. "You've given our scientists a little trouble in your sleep. Not much for just going along with the plan, are you?"

"Not really." Katie looked at him appraisingly. She found the words were getting easier to say as she continued speaking.

"Indeed, but I am being rude." The man said, and then bowed to her a little. "I am Colonel Augustus Autumn of the Enclave."

"Well, I'd thank you, but…" Katie said, gesturing to the chains that kept her suspended near the wall.

"Ah, yes," Colonel Autumn said, "it is a precautionary measure. You have outstanding ability with your subconscious motor control, or so I have been told. The scientists here at this bunker had to restrain you."

"Oh, lovely…" Katie said. "Well, now that this misunderstanding has been cleared up, I assume you're here to get me off this wall, give me my things and let me be on my way, correct?"

"I'm afraid not, ma'am." Autumn shook his head. "You are, it seems, too much fun for our scientists."

"Let me out of these chains, and I'll show you how fun I can be." Katie glared at him, giving a warning tone.

Autumn chuckled a bit. "It seems that the scientists think that you're special. Your genes don't seem to have been affected by the environment."

"Huh?" Katie asked. "What do you mean?"

"You're humanity is pure…" Autumn said. "No imperfections…and you're not from one of the Vaults, we've all but confirmed that, so we want to know how you are that way…"

"I don't understand." Katie blinked, staring at him.

"You're purely human…no mutations from the FEV, no radiation mutations," Autumn said, "you're what the Enclave strives to be…and we want to cultivate your purity…"

"Cultivate it?" Katie asked, getting angry. "I'm not a science experiment!"

"You are now, missy." Autumn smirked, turning and heading for the door. "You're the property of the Enclave, now…"

"I'll see you in Hell!" Katie roared as Autumn left, closing the door behind him. She struggled in vain against her restrains, determined to somehow get out and strangle the man with her bare hands.

"That's good!" A voice came from off to the side of the room. "Let all that anger and aggression boil in you! Gets that adrenaline pumping through your veins…"

Katie turned to see a man in a white haz-mat suit with a solid, golden face plate.

"Who the hell are you?" Katie asked.

"I'm Doctor Cranston of the Enclave Science Division, Second Tier." The man said through an unseen grillwork. "And you are my latest experiment in genetics…"

With that, the man picked up a device that was clearly some sort of drill off of a sterile table.

"Now hold still, and this will only hurt a lot…" Cranston said quietly, taking the drill to the right side of her torso.

Katie screamed in agony as the good doctor began his work.

--

**A/N:** Next up, the Wanderers meet Three Dog, and Katie bunkers down for a little Enclave ass-kicking! R&R!


	9. Can't Stop the Signal

**A/N:** Review da review!

**Bren Tenkage** – Ah, yes. Poor Katie…well, you'll be finding out a little more about her very soon, who she came from, why she is who she is…I'd hold judgment until then…

**Murdrax **– Indeed? Well, what do you think, overall?

Well, here comes to appearance of Three Dog. Also, want to say that Three Dog is probably my favorite Fallout 3 character, without question…

**Chapter Nine**  
Can't Stop the Signal

The Behemoth roared and put another member of Lyon's Pride in the ground.

"Pin it down!" Sarah yelled, firing furiously.

Jordan and Amata had assisted where they could, and while Amata had been hitting pretty consistently, Jordan hadn't exactly been hitting home with the Fat Man.

"Aim that thing!" Amata yelled at him, just out of range of another miniature blast.

"Sorry!" Jordan yelled, loading the last of the Mini Nukes in and trying hard to aim it. The shot went off, and against all odds…it hit the creature directly in the face. The Behemoth yelled out its death knell as it collapsed on the ground, making the earth beneath it shake.

"You did it!" Amata was the first to exclaiming, nearly knocking him over as she hugged him. Jordan dropped the Fat Man to keep his balance.

"Yeah…" Jordan nodded, holding onto her. "Yeah, I guess I did…"

--

Katie yelled out as the pain finally receded. She had no idea how many devices she had been poked and prodded with.

"These results are incredible!" Cranston was saying, reading a nearby terminal. "The genetics are flawless! Perfectly flawless! You have the greatest purity of a human that I've ever seen!"

"Glad…to…be such…a fascination…" Katie panted.

"How is it possible?" Cranston asked. "You have no alterations to your body in any way…no cybernetic implants…nothing! It's astounding!"

Katie huffed and puffed, "Great…whatever…"

"I'll just need a blood sample." Cranston said, getting up from the table and taking a syringe off of a sterilized tray by the place where Katie was chained to the wall. He came close with the syringe, about to pierce her skin when…

Her feet came up and her legs were soon pinning his head between them. Cranston dropped the syringe.

"Listen very close to what I am about to tell you," Katie said, her voice resuming its normal cool quiet, her fatigue seeming to die away like a fire in the wind, "you will unlock these chains and release me. You will get all of my equipment and give it to me. I am going to leave from here unhindered and I will not be followed. Got it?"

"And if I refuse?" Cranston asked.

"I snap your neck, take the key to get out of here, and slaughter every last son of a bitch here." Katie said.

"You wouldn't do that." Cranston smirked at her. "You don't have the balls…"

In response, Katei smirked right back, allowing Cranston's to fade from his face before she twisted her legs and snapped his neck.

"Who does, nowadays?" Katie asked in a sinister tone as the last light left Cranston's eyes and his body collapsed in a heap on the floor.

--

The inside of the GNR Building was somewhat broken from Super Mutant attacks, but the Brotherhood of Steel was still defending with a vengeance. It was here that Jordan, Amata, and the remainder of Lyons' Pride (Sarah, plus three of the original eight men she'd set out from the GNR Building with earlier that day) entered to find a makeshift encampment.

"I have to leave you guys now." Sarah said. "If you guys want to find Three Dog, he should be upstairs."

"Okay." Jordan said. "Thanks, Sarah. I hope we meet you again soon."

"I have a feeling that we'll be seeing each other again soon." Sarah said with a smile at him, before heading off to check on other matters.

"_I hope we meet again soon_," Amata imitated Jordan's voice, then started laughing a little.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"Jordan's got a crush." Amata smirked, teasing him.

"Really?" Jordan rolled his eyes.

Amata continued laughing.

"C'mon, you nut…" Jordan said, heading upstairs.

--

What they found upstairs was a Pre-War recording studio. Sitting at the desk, finishing up a broadcast, was a man wearing some well-worn Merc garb, a bandana, and a classy pair of shades. He wore a headset and spoke into the microphone.

"…thanks for listening, children! This is Three Dog!" At this point, much to the surprise of Jordan and Amata, he howled out like a wolf. "And you're listening to Galaxy News Radio, bringing you the truth…no matter how bad it hurts…"

He took off the headset as he saw Jordan and Amata entering the room.

"Ah, you must be the new guys that the Brotherhood's been trying to tell me were coming up here." He said.

"You're Three Dog?" Jordan asked.

"That's me." The man said. "The eyes and ears of the Wasteland, told right back to the Wastelanders with no bullshit or propaganda…"

"So your run Galaxy News Radio?" Amata asked.

"GNR is my baby. I feed her, clothe her, keep her changed." Three Dog said. "Besides, got to help contribute to the Good Fight."

"The Good Fight?" Jordan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Think about it, all those people out there in the Wasteland. They're barely able to just get by on the scraps they can salvage…then you got the Enclave, and the Super Mutants and the Raiders all trying to take it from them, by force." Three Dog said. "People need hope. And people who fight the Good Fight help them get it. Guys like you and the Brotherhood of Steel do it by putting a gun to the heads of the bastards, I do it by speaking the words that the Wastelanders need to hear."

"That's…something else…" Amata nodded.

"I need your help, Three Dog." Jordan said. "My Dad came through here earlier…middle-aged guy, about fifty…scientist guy…"

"Yeah, I knew you were his son when I saw you. You even talk like the guy a little." Three Dog nodded.

"You saw him?" Jordan asked, his eyes going wide. "Where did he go? What did he say he was doing?"

"Take it easy, kid, take it easy!" Three Dog said. "Yeah, your dad came through here, and yeah, he said were he was going. Had a long talk with him, he was a pretty stand up guy. And I, the all-knowing Three Dog know exactly where he's gone…"

"Where?" Jordan asked. "Where has he gone?"

"Easy, Vault 101, easy…" Three Dog said. "I need you and your lovely lady friend to help me out with something before I tell you that."

"Can't you just tell me now?" Jordan groaned, enjoying this about as much as having a tooth pulled.

"Gotta help contribute to the Good Fight, kid," Three Dog said with a tone of finality.

"But if we find Dr. Howard, we can all help with the good fight." Amata insisted.

"You know how to use your words, miss, but pretty words are my business, and I know when someone's trying to swindle me." Three Dog said, though he gave her a wink of approval.

"Great…" Jordan sighed. "What do you want us to do?"

"Well," Three Dog said, "there's a slight problem with my broadcast dish. You see, a Super Mutant thought it would be funny to shoot off the dish, so my broadcasts aren't getting out past D.C."

"So, you want us to get you a new one?" Amata asked.

"They gotta hear the voice," Three Dog said, "get the hope that they need. So, I found out where you can find a dish."

"Where?" Jordan asked.

"The Museum of Technology," Three Dog said. "A couple of the Steelheads on patrol told me about the Virgo II Satellite in the Museum's space exhibit."

"Sounds easy enough," Jordan said.

"It's crawling with Super Mutants, though." Three Dog said. "Even the Brotherhood won't go in there without a heavily armed group…"

"Is that the only thing that will convince you?" Jordan asked.

"'Fraid so, kid," Three Dog said, "so you scratch my back, and I'll gladly scratch yours."

With that, he walked off to go eat some lunch.

"I guess I'm heading out." Jordan said.

"What?" Amata blinked. "What do you mean _you_?"

"I can't ask you to go with me." Jordan said.

"You're not _asking_ me, I'm _telling _you that you're not going alone." Amata said. "Besides, if I'm not there to watch your back, who the hell is going to be?"

Jordan laughed. "Alright, let's go." He said, heading for the door.

--

Officer Joseph Winters had woken up that morning and had hardly expected, even with working within the Enclave military, to be in a life or death situation.

He was right, this was not a life or death situation.

When Joseph Winters met Katie Kirby, it quickly became quite simply a _death_ situation. In particular, his. As Katie tore the combat knife out from between the newly-created dent in Winters' armor, she moved quickly and stabbed it through another of the foolish Enclave troopers who had tried to bar her progress.

"Fall back!" The de facto commander of the remaining force called out as the troops' shots missed by leaps and bounds. They could not stop Katie.

"Scatter!"

"Run!"

"She'll kill us all!"

These and more cries and pleas came from the troops as some fled. Others continued to fire and soon met their end. Katie Kirby could not be stopped.

Katie Kirby was a force of nature.

--

The trip through the ruins of D.C. was uneventful, despite what reports had said about Super Mutant activity. They approached the Museum of Technology unhindered, and even found the door had been cracked open for them.

"Seems too convenient?" Amata asked, looking ahead to the door.

"Probably," Jordan said.

"We still going in?" Amata asked.

"Oh, yeah…" Jordan nodded, unslinging his laser rifle (which he had scavenged from one of the Brotherhood's spare weapon bins) from over his shoulder.

"Let's do this, then…" Amata nodded, pulling her own weapon from over her shoulder as well. With that, the two headed into the Museum.

--

Navigating the labyrinthine passages of the museum had been bad enough, but the occasional Super Mutant had only served to make it worse. Eventually, though, the duo did manage to arrive at the sight of the Virgo II Lander exhibit without too much incident.

"Well, there it is." Jordan said, looking up to the disc, extending from the Lander on a metallic arm.

"Let's get that thing off and get it to the Washington Monument." Amata said.

"Right…" Jordan nodded, stepping over the railing, and pulling the screwdriver that Lucas Simms had acquired for him out of one of the pockets of armored jumpsuit. He approached the stand that held the dish aloft and, very carefully, unscrewed the dish from it and pulled it away.

"There…" He smiled, taking a breath of relief as he got the device in his hands.

"Alright, let's head up to the Monument and set this thing up." Amata said.

"Right." Jordan nodded.

"I'll cover you." Amata said, loading another energy cell into her rifle.

"Uh, you might have to…" Jordan said, looking and seeing another Super Mutant coming down the hallway.

"Oh, hell yes!" Amata grinned and began firing as Jordan ran for cover to protect the dish.

--

Katie left the Enclave Outpost, and no survivors were left behind to recount it. She even took time to erase all data files in their computers before burning the place to the ground. She looked back on it now, and she grinned. She had gotten quite a haul in equipment - though she was displeased at being unable to use the Enclave Power Armor - and had repaired all of her weapons while getting a few new toys to play with.

"Too easy." Katie muttered as she watched the Outpost burn. She slid the Chinese sword she had been wielding back into its sheath on her hip, then picked up her newly repaired assault rifle off of the mat on the ground, sliding the strap over her shoulder. Then, she dropped the extra clips for her 10mms into her pack before heading out for…wherever…

--

It wasn't long, even with all the dipping and dodging that Jordan was forced to do to protect the dish, that they arrived at the Washington Monument. After giving the proper access code to the Brotherhood of Steel sentries on duty, they entered the tribute to America's first President. The elevator ride up was slow, but it was worth it when they saw that the side of the ziggurat had been cracked off, giving a perfect view of the city.

"It's…beautiful…" Amata said, looking out at it.

Jordan looked out at it, and had to admit that it was. D.C. had been thrown around by the War and the Super Mutants, but it was still quite beautiful, even in its ruined state.

"Well, c'mon…" Amata said. "Get the dish onto the relay."

"You got it." Jordan nodded, heading over to the control panel and checking it out. His minute knowledge of technology told him that this was the relay control, with it turned on, it could broadcast Galaxy News Radio all across the Capital Wasteland. With a little effort, and some deft maneuvering, Jordan was able to connect the dish to the relay.

"You think this is gonna work?" Amata asked.

"We're about to find out…" Jordan said, grabbing the activation lever. "Three Dog, spread that voice out there…" He pulled the lever.

The relay roared into life, and they could hear Three Dog's voice over the intercom.

"_Can't stop the signal, children…this is Three Dog, coming to you from D.C. to out to the farthest reaches of the Capital Wasteland!"_

"Awesome!" Jordan grinned. "It worked…"

"I knew it would." Amata smiled, listening to the sounds of Galaxy News Radio.

"_I wanna thank my two friends, the Wanderers from Vault 101, for bringing me the power to broadcast from D.C. out there into the Wasteland! Thanks guys!"_

"Finally good to get some recognition." Jordan joked a bit, heading back for the elevator. "C'mon, let's head back to GNR."

"Okay, sure." Amata nodded, looking back onto the Wasteland in the far distance before heading back to the elevator with him.

--

**A/N:** The next chapter will be focusing on the frightening little Wastelander who just slaughtered an Enclave Outpost. That's right, Katie will get her own chapter! We'll get back to Jordan and Amata in Chapter Eleven. What whacky adventures will she experience with a new arsenal of weapons to spare? Find out in Chapter Ten…


	10. Blood is Thicker

**A/N:** One again, here's Review the Review…

**Bren Tenkage** – Haven't played Mass Effect 2, but from what I understand that's about right considering Katie's character.

**Murdrax** – Do you mean Gray?

And here comes Katie's first solo chapter. The village of Arefu is in for a nasty surprise…

Also, I'm considering doing a "Song for the Chapter" feature. Listen to it as you read the chapter, and it will sort of give you the feel for the chapter. I'm going to try and have a song for every chapter, and you'll see a lot of classic rock and heavy metal ones, though some of them might surprise you.

**Song for the Chapter**: "Leather Rebel" – Judas Priest

**Chapter Ten**  
Blood Is Thicker

The Wasteland was eerily quiet as the Katie made her way away from the corpse of a dead mole rat. She wiped her sword off and sheathed it once more as she continued on her way. Minutes upon minutes went by as she walked on the ruined earth. After a few hours of walking, she came upon a pen that was filled with the corpses of Brahmin. Upon further inspection, she saw that the Brahmin seemed to have been drained of blood completely.

"This is strange…" Katie thought aloud, looking over the corpses. The marks on the bodies looked like…she couldn't even tell, it was some kind of animal…

She looked up to the remains of the bridge. She had no visible trail to run off of, but this was about the best that she could do, it seemed. With the only lead she had, Katie headed up the slope onto the bridge. A few hundred feet down, she saw a small settlement that had been set up of petrified wood and twisted chunks of metal. Katie's instincts kicked in moments before a frag grenade would've blown her legs off slid right between them. She dodged out of the way with seconds to spare, and thanked her lucky stars that no shrapnel caught her.

"Oh!" A man nearby, ducking behind some rubble, said in a never tone as the smoke rose up into the air.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blast your goddamn head off!" Katie spat at him, walking over with her ten millimeters drawn. In the blink of an eye, she was close enough to the man that he could kiss the barrels of the pistols she wielded.

"Please! No!" The man insisted, the assault rifle in his hands falling quickly out of them. He looked like he was almost going to pick it up, but he realized quite obviously that he shouldn't. "I'm just the sheriff here! I promise, I wasn't trying to start anything…"

"The hell you weren't!" Katie snapped. "Why the hell were you lobbing grenades?"

"Because of the band of hoodlums that have been trashing the town…the Family, they call themselves." The sheriff said, staring nervously at her guns.

"Who are you?" Katie asked.

"My name's Evan King. I'm the sheriff, and technically the mayor, here in Arefu." He replied.

"And what are the Family?" Katie asked.

"A group of hoodlums who've been terrorizing the town during the night," Evan King said, "the attacks haven't been too bad, but then we found that all our Brahmin had been sucked dry…"

"Of blood?" Katie asked.

"Yes…" Evan nodded. "You found them, too?"

"Yeah, they were kind of hard to miss." Katie replied, slowly sheathing her weapon. "So, this family is a bunch of Raiders or something?"

"Hell, no," Evan said. "If they were Raiders, they would've gotten bored after a while and moved on. These guys haven't…"

"I could check it out." Katie said. "How much is it worth to you?"

"Are you joking?" Evan asked. "We don't have more than some caps to spare between us…probably not even that…"

"Well, I suggest you scrounge up what you can," Katie said, her tone icy cold to his pleas of the village's poverty, "or the Family is going to be the least of your worries."

Evan's face paled. "I'm sure we can find…an arrangement…" Katie's dusky, green eyes looked back at him condemnably. "I'm certain…we'll find something…"

--

A little later, with an advance of fifty caps on her person, Katie headed toward the Meresti Trainyard, one of a few places where King had believed that the Family's hideout was. She made her way there and, after taking care of some feral ghouls that were coming after her blood, she made her way within. The Metro was eerily quiet as she snuck down the pathway, keeping her knife drawn and close to herself with her other hand on the Chinese sword on her other hip.

"Got another strike tonight, right?" A voice came from down the corridor.

"Yep," another voice replied, "time for the Family to make another strike, Vance says…"

Katie grinned, she knew her intuition had served her well in divining their hideout.

"Got to go help fix up everything we need." The second voice was heard once more. "You stay here and guard the doors, alright, Rob?"

"Yeah, yeah," The first voice rang out again, "get going Justin…"

Katie waited until the voices had silenced before she stepped toward the shadows of the fire crackling nearby. In the small hallway, she saw the man, probably the "Rob" who had been spoken to. He was beefier than most, wearing the armor of a mercenary, but in pretty bad shape, and with a combat shotgun slung over his shoulder as he kept watch.

Katie grinned like a contented cat. This would be too easy…

--

Vance was awoken by a loud scream. The leader of the Family did not have a focus on it to realize that it was the scream of his wife, Holly. Leaping from bed, he slid flawlessly into his duster and pulled his prized sword, Vampire's Edge, out from its hiding place in the cabinet.

'_The Shish-ka-bob may be overkill this time…'_ He thought as he headed into the main room of the Family's hideout.

He found the body of Karl near the door, his throat had pretty much been torn out.

Heading into the common room, he found the bodies of Alan and Brianna, impaled together through their groins by a metal rod. The sheer irony of it did hit him (considering Brianna's chosen profession as "morale booster") but any jokes he could crack quickly went away when he saw…

"Holly!" Vance exclaimed.

He saw his wife, a knife jabbed into each wrist so to suspend her from the wall in a mocking homage of the crucifixion of Christ.

"She screamed loudest, I think…" A voice came from behind him.

Vance turned to see a woman with flaming red hair, and in jet black leather combat armor, with two bullet belts criss-crossing her chest. On her belt were two ten millimeters, still holsters, and two empty sheaths that had once held…

"Combat knives…" Vance stared at the empty sheathes, then at the woman. "You killed my wife…"

"Sorry." The woman said. "I'm just doing my job…"

"Your job?" Vance asked, his eyes daggers at her, rage flooding every cell in his body.

"Yep." The woman said. "I'm going to have to kill you too, I'm afraid."

"Is that so?" Vance asked, bringing up the sword. "Well, you are going to be disappointed."

"I highly doubt that." The woman smirked, drawing her own sword, very similar to Vampire's Edge.

"Before I avenge my Family, will you at least tell me your name?" Vance asked.

"Katie." The woman said. "Katie Kirby."

"Well, Katie Kirby…" Vance said, raising Vampire's Edge for a downward strike on her head. "Prepare to die!"

--

As Katie thought, Vance was a pretty tough fight. For the first time in several years, she finally found herself in a difficult spot. However, Katie managed a perfect shot at the man's groin with the hilt of her sword. Vance groaned out as he fell to his knees, dropping the sword on the ground in front of him. Katie raised her blade for the killing blow.

"Is that how you live?" Vance wheezed.

Katie stopped, but did not lower her blade. "What was that?" She asked.

"You feed off the misery and pain of others…" Vance barely managed to say. "You can force that down, but you'll never be rid of it…"

"What?!" Katie blinked, staring down at him. Her grip on the sword loosened just a little.

"I can show you mercy, Katie…" Vance whispered, feeling his wounds getting progressively worse. He would need blood soon, and Katie's neck looked so appealing right now. "I can help you…through that pain…"

"You…what?!" Katie asked. Vance's words were fogging her mind. She was confused and frightened. The little girl within her psyche was breaking through, but that's when Vance jumped her.

The blade went _snip_, and Vance's head was severed clean from his shoulders. The little girl was gone now, only the hard, cold woman remained.

And Vance's Sword glistened in the dull light on the floor…

--

Katie later left Meresti after taking what she wanted from the fallen, one of the few things that remained were her old Chinese sword. Now, Vampire's Edge (the name that been written on the blade in English, strangely enough), took its sheath on her belt. She had resolved not to go back to Arefu, they'd learn soon enough what had happened.

Maybe that had been just what she needed, a little break from the grind of merc work.

A nice, clean killing…

--

**A/N:** Experimental…but here's how it went. So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Still worth pursuing? R&R! Oh, and coming up next? Jordan and Amata learn exactly where James has run off to…and get caught up in a little adventure with scientists of the Commonwealth…


	11. The City on Water

**A/N:** Review the review!

**Mudrax** – Yeah, but the way Katie sees it, she was hired to do a job and she did it, while getting a little extra for it…

**Collateral47** – There may be a fight…I haven't quite decided. Nevertheless, they will meet again in a more…interesting setting. However, Katie's character will be changing…later on…once you read her back story, you'll understand…

**Bren Tenkage** – Thank you for the compliment! Glad to know that someone really likes my writing…

Here we have the two Wanderers encounter a canine companion of no small amount of awesome to both bark and bite…also, I know that the makers of Fallout 3 said that the Lone Wanderer had no connections to the protagonists of Fallout and Fallout 2, but what do they know, huh?

**Song for the Chapter**: "We Built This City" – Starship (God forgive me…)

**Chapter Eleven  
**The City On Water

The return to the GNR Building was quiet and uneventful, thankfully. And the not-so Lone Wanderers who entered the studio were greeted by an enthusiastic Three Dog.

"You guys did it! Goddamn, you actually did it!" Three Dog's grin took up most of his lower face. "You guys just made a major blow against tyranny! Now everybody in the Wasteland can hear GNR! That'll give Eden and those muties something to think about?"

"Glad to help the cause, Three Dog." Jordan said.

"Well, don't think the fabulous Three Dog isn't grateful." Three Dog said. "I bet you're wanting to know about your Father, right?"

"Yeah, we kind of are." Amata said, nodding.

"Like I said," Three Dog said, "I chatted with your old man for a while, pretty stand up guy. He told me a bunch of scientific mumbo jumbo, and something about something called "Project Purity" and what not…and then he said he was heading to Rivet City to see a Doctor Madison Li…"

"Madison Li…Rivet City…" Jordan nodded. "Got it, thanks, Three Dog…"

"Sure thing, kid!" Three Dog said. "Anytime you two need somewhere to crash, duck in here, and I'll be glad to provide."

"Where is Rivet City?" Amata asked.

"You mean you've never heard of Rivet City?" Three Dog asked, raising an eyebrow. "Wow…just…wow…"

Then, after a moment, Three Dog was more than happy to program Rivet City into the Pip-Boys of the two of them. They both saw that it was far to the south of D.C.

"Alright, so we're heading out…" Jordan said.

"Alrighty…" Three Dog said. "Might want to pack a sandwich or two, it's gonna be a long walk…"

"Got anything you can spare?" Amata asked. "We hate to beg, but we haven't got much in the way of supplies."

"Yep, I got some rations you can take…might be good, still." Three Dog said. "And a few medical supplies, 'cause I know how much the Wasteland can screw you up…"

"Thanks, Three Dog." Jordan said, taking the supplies.

"No problem, children…" Three Dog said. "Now get out there and fight the Good Fight, alright?"

"We sure will." Amata nodded, then looked to Jordan.

Jordan smiled to her and they both headed out.

--

"Gray?"

Amata was surprised to see the old mercenary standing out on the front steps of the GNR Building, casting empty looks at the Brotherhood of Steel sentries, who were apt to avoid him.

"Hey, you two!" Gray said.

"It's good to see you." Jordan said. "But what are you doing here?"

"Well, I had gotten the Udeskys down to Rivet City, and a little birdie told me that you two had been working some miracles up here…" Gray said.

"A bird told you?" Jordan asked skeptically.

"It's a figure of speech, kid," Gray said, "I caught the broadcast from GNR, and I figured you kids were up to something…so I decided to see if you guys needed any help. Looks like I didn't get here in time to help out…"

"Well, nope, but we are heading to Rivet City," Jordan said, "We have to go see a Doctor Madison Li down there."

"Doctor Li?" Gray asked, raising an eyebrow. "I know her…I'll gladly go with you if you don't mind having an extra gun at your side…"

"Certainly." Jordan said. "We'd be glad to have you, right Amata?"

"Sure." Amata said, still a little wary of the guide from their previous caravan.

"Well, it won't just be me, happy to say," Gray said, "I think I picked up another friend for us…"

"Another friend?" Both Jordan and Amata asked, looking confused.

Gray put two fingers to his mouth and let out a long, loud whistle. Both Jordan and Amata quickly covered their ears to block out the sound. Soon, Jordan's eyes lit up with wonder as he saw one of the most amazing things he'd ever seen. It was just like he'd seen in Pre-War books and even in a few issues of Grognak the Barbarian.

"A dog!" He grinned as broadly as Three Dog had. The canine was a muscular, yet slender creature with gray and black fur. It ran up to Gray's side and the old man patted the creature on the head.

"I call him Dogmeat…" Gray said. "He's a good pooch. Found him in a Scrapyard a little north of here…little bugger wouldn't leave me alone…" It was as soon as he said this that the newly christened "Dogmeat" turned and looked to Jordan. There was a split second in which the dog seemed to be scanning him, as though he were attempting to figure out who this was.

The dog approached him. Jordan bent down, pivoting his knees.

"Hey there, boy." Jordan said, extending his hand to him.

Much to all three of their surprises, Dogmeat leaped up and put his paws on Jordan's shoulders as he licked him ferociously.

"Wow, he must really like you!" Amata laughed.

"Easy boy! Easy boy!" Jordan laughed, trying to nudge Dogmeat off of him.

--

Gray watched the scene unfolding. He hadn't thought that the dog would've reacted so well to the boy.

'_He's not his grandson, is he?'_ Gray wondered, watching as Jordan laughed and tried to nudge Dogmeat off of him. _'Surely it's a coincidence…'_

He decided he'd keep an eye on this boy…see if maybe he really was the grandson of the Chosen One…

--

Finally, Dogmeat got off of Jordan and sat on the ground in front of him, looking up at him with a wide-eyed expression.

"He's something else." Jordan nodded, patting him on the head.

"Well, do you two want him?" Gray asked.

"Oh, that'd be great…" Jordan grinned, rubbing Dogmeat's head.

"We're going to run around with a dog?" Amata asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, yes we are!" Jordan said in a mock baritone voice, now scratching behind Dogmeat's ears. "'Cause he's a good little doggie isn't he? Yes, he is! Oh, yes he is!"

Gray chuckled. "Well, he's yours…I think you three are gonna get along great…"

"So, let's head out." Amata said.

"How long is it gonna take us to get to Rivet City?" Jordan asked, patting Dogmeat's head one last time before standing up again.

"Four days." Gray said. "Three if we only stop for a few hours every so often to rest and don't get off the path…"

"Alright." Jordan nodded. "Let's hit the road, guys."

The three humans headed down the path back to the Metro tunnels that would, eventually, lead out of D.C.

Dogmeat barked happily and then followed them.

--

Three days later, just as Gray had predicted, the group of four finally reached Rivet City. To anyone else, the city on the water might have seemed rusty and broken, a death-trap lump of metal that could sink at any moment.

When Jordan saw it, he was amazed.

"That's a city?" He asked, looking out at it.

"Yep." Gray said. "Probably the safest place in the Capital Wasteland that's not controlled by the Enclave or by the Brotherhood of Steel…"

"It's beautiful!" Jordan grinned. "Look at that…"

"What?" Amata asked, confused.

"I thought that the Vaults were the best chance of survival humanity had, but that's wrong." Jordan said.

"I don't follow you." Amata said.

"Think about it, Amata. Two centuries ever since the War…everything just destroyed by the bombs…except humanity…" Jordan said. "It's just poetic, y'know? Surviving in the shell of the old world…humanity lives on!"

"That's the idea behind Rivet City," Gray said, "It's the best example of survival here in the Capital Wasteland. Rebuild, survive, thrive…that's the name of the game out here. Rivet City sets the standard…"

Amata looked back to the beaten up aircraft carrier, seeing it in a new light. She had to admit, their insight was right. It was an amazing thing. Eventually, the three of them were snapped out of their wonder upon hearing Dogmeat bark in what Jordan could have sworn was eagerness to get moving.

"Alright, c'mon! Let's go!" Jordan said, heading off toward the city.

--

When they got across the bridge, Jordan had hardly expected to have an Assault Rifle pointed in his face.

"Welcome to Rivet City." The man in black security armor was pointing his gun at him. "Who are you and why the hell should we let you in?"

"Take it easy, Harkness." Gray said. "The boy's here to see Doctor Li."

The security captain, the man Gray had called Harkness, looked past Jordan's shoulder to see Gray.

"Yeah, and last time I trusted you, I was scrapping brain matters off of the lower decks, Gray." Harkness said.

"Trust me, Cap, these kids are the real deal…" Gray said.

"Alright…" Harkness conceded after what seemed to be an eternity of decision. "But if you three put so much as a toe out of line, I'll blast your heads clean off your necks…"

"Thanks…" Amata said, even giving a sigh of relief as Harkness lowered his rifle.

"C'mon, you two." Gray said, opening one of the doors on the wall and stepping inside. Jordan and Amata went to follow him before Jordan noticed that one of them was missing.

"Dogmeat? Where are you, boy?" He called out. Finally, he saw the dog, standing near Harkness and sniffing at him.

"What's this mutt doing?" Harkness insisted, looking down at the dog with contempt.

"C'mon, Dogmeat." Jordan said, clapping his hands. "Let's go, boy." Dogmeat took one more sniff at Harkness and, after looking up at him as though confused, the dog trotted after Jordan and the others.

--

It was a short trip down to the Science Lab, with signs that even helped them to stay on the path to it.

"This is where I leave you, sorry to say." Gray said once they'd reached the door to the Science Lab. "Got to go check on any potential jobs here. I got to say, though, it's been a thrill." He amazed both of them by bowing low before swoop down on Amata's hand and kissing it gently. She blushed a bit.

"See ya, Gray." Jordan said.

Gray gave a salute before heading on down another corridor.

"Well, that's that." Jordan said. He saw that Amata was still blushing a bit and he rolled his eyes. "Oh, c'mon…he's old enough to be your father!"

"It's not that, he was just being chivalrous." Amata composed herself a bit. "You could stand to take a page from his book."

Jordan rolled his eyes and opened the door to the Science Lab for her. "Does this help?" He asked sarcastically.

"It's a start." Amata replied and stepped in.

The Science Lab was a filled with just the most amazing assortment of equipment and instruments. Jordan's eyes immediately lit up.

"This is amazing!" Jordan grinned, looking around. "They have stuff here that the Vault never even came close to having!"

"Yep," Amata rolled her eyes a little. "Nerd's paradise…"

"Friends! It's so good to see you!" A familiar voice came from nearby. The pair of them looked ahead to see Nathan Udesky coming toward them. He wore a simple shirt and suspenders and a big, goofy grin as he walked up and hugged both of them in turn.

"It's good to see you, Nathan!" Amata smiled. "How are Eliska and the baby?"

"Both are doing wonderful!" Nathan said. "Just wonderful! It's great being in Rivet City!"

"You work here now?" Jordan asked.

"Oh, yes!" Nathan said, still smiling. "Not as a scientist of course, but I am good with the machines, like Garza over there."

"That's great, Nathan." Jordan said. "Who do you work for?"

"Doctor Li!" Nathan said. "I tell you, she's the best boss I've ever had! A wee bit cynical and a very dry woman, but she has a good heart, I tell you."

"And where is Doctor Li?" Jordan asked. "I need to speak with her."

"Ah, she's over there!" Nathan pointed to an older woman with black hair arranged neatly in a bun and a white lab coat on her back as she spoke to two other scientists wearing similar garb.

"Thank you!" Jordan said, patting Nathan on the shoulder before heading over to Doctor Li, Dogmeat trotting after him.

"Doctor Li?" Jordan asked, coming up behind the woman and tapping her shoulder gently with a finger. The woman turned around.

"I'm sorry, this is a restricted area…" Doctor Li began. "You'll have to…" Suddenly, her eyes widened, just a little. "It's you…you're James' son…"

"Yes, I am." Jordan nodded. "I've been looking for him…"

"He didn't send you?" Doctor Li asked. "Or, for that matter, aren't you supposed to be locked up in Vault 101?"

"Yeah, my friend Amata and I busted out looking for him." Jordan said.

"I see…" Doctor Li said. "I don't think that's what James would have wanted."

"Yeah, I know," Jordan said, "I got the memo. Still, I couldn't let him just leave like that…"

"Then you'll understand why I'm going to beg you not to follow him." Doctor Li said. "Just go back to the Vault and be safe, like he wanted…"

"I can't do that." Jordan said. "Not even if I wanted to. The Vault is sealed, we can't get back in…" By this time, Amata had walked up to join Jordan.

"I see…" Doctor Li said. "Well, if nothing will dissuade you, he's gone back to Project Purity."

"Project Purity?" Jordan asked. He had heard the name from Three Dog, but had had no clue what it had meant.

"I think your Dad may be the best person to tell you that." Doctor Li said. "He was the one who came here insisting that the project could work again…"

"Okay, then where is he?" Jordan asked, with a growing tone of irritation.

"At the old site of the project," Doctor Li told him, "the Jefferson Memorial."

"We passed that on the way here!" Amata exclaimed. "We could have just gone straight there!"

"Well, give me your Pip-Boys and I'll mark it for you." Doctor Li said. A few moments later, they both knew where the Jefferson Memorial was just by looking at the map.

"Okay, let's go." Amata said.

"Yeah, let's go…" Jordan nodded, heading off with her and Dogmeat.

**A/N:** Yeah, yeah, I know that I said in the last chapter that they'd deal with the android, but I decided to only leave a passing reference to the possible quest, rather than actually having it done. Might occur later if I want to. Anyway, R&R!

Next up, for real this time…Jordan and Amata discover Project Purity as well as some of James' old audiotapes, complete with a flashback…


	12. Days Gone By

**A/N:** Review the review!

**Bren Tenkage** – Ha! I hadn't seen that when I wrote that bit, but I suppose that you are indeed right. Good point there!

**Mudrax** – You ain't seen nothing yet, as the Bachman-Turner Overdrive would say.

**Song from the Chapter**: "Nightswimming" – R.E.M.

In this chapter, the Jefferson Memorial sparks many thoughts within the mind of Jordan, as he and Amata listen to holotapes of days gone by, and he remembers the day he and Amata escaped from Vault 101…

**Chapter Twelve  
**Days Gone By

The walk from Rivet City to the Jefferson Memorial wasn't at all the issue, it would be getting into the place that would be the problem. Outside of it was crawling with Super Mutants. As they approached, staying well out of range as they watched two of the Super Mutants converse along the catwalk that had been built over the pipes outside, Dogmeat's ears lowered along the base of his skull as he growled.

"Take it easy, boy." Jordan said, patting the dog's head.

"What's the plan?" Amata asked. "We can't go in, guns blazing, they'll chop us down like kindling…"

"Maybe we could sneak around them…" Jordan thought aloud. "Yeah, that's it. We sneak around them…get in, and maybe find out what's happened to Dad…"

"Okay." Amata said sarcastically. "You've sold me. Great plan…"

Jordan sighed. "You have a better plan?"

"Just one…" Amata said, digging into her pack.

--

A few minutes later, Jordan had to admit with surprise that it had worked rather well. Then again, Amata's plans usually did very well.

Dropping a Mini Nuke on the three Super Mutants outside once they were close enough had been pretty ingenious.

"Okay, so they're dead…" Jordan said, still fearing the radiation coming off the corpses as heat.

"Yep." Amata grinned, still rummaging through the belongings of the dead monstrosities for anything they could use. After coming up with only a few shells of ammo and some cloth, she stuffed it all into her pack.

"Let's go." Jordan said, cracking open the only door they were able to reach on the outside, which he clearly saw lead down to a sub-level. The two headed down the stairs and into a long, ruined hallway that seemed to go on forever. Eventually, it branched off into another corridor. Jordan's instincts kicked in just in time to pull Amata out of the way as a shower of bullets were released from a turret nearby.

"What the hell?!" Amata exclaimed as they ducked behind a pillar.

"Turret." Jordan said, looking around and seeing the terminal nearby. He heard that the turret was reloading, and he had about fifteen seconds before another rain of fire was released. He quickly ran over, against Amata's protests, and began to hack the terminal.

"Jordan! Don't!" Amata insisted, hearing the gears churning in the turret as it slowly readied itself to fire again. Dogmeat was also barking loudly in protest, as though worried for his new master.

"I've almost got it!" Jordan insisted, moving through the lines of code, looking for the variation…He found it! With some lightning fast, but accurate keystrokes, he hacked the computer and found the turret controls, which he used to switch them off.

The soft humming of the turret stopped suddenly. Amata heaved a sigh of relief.

"There we go." Jordan said. He set the keyboard back into the slot beneath the monitor.

"Alright, let's get in there and find your Dad." Amata said. With that, the two of them entered a lobby area, completely ransacked by the Super Mutants who had been there. There were several doors, one or two marked "Sub-Basement", while others were marked "Rotunda". One of the doors marked "Rotunda" was cracked open just enough for a person to step through. Jordan headed towards it and Amata followed close behind him.

Inside the Rotunda area, they met a sight that amazed them. It was a massive device, surrounding the entire circumference of what had once been the Jefferson Memorial. Water flowed below it and inside of the massive, glass tank in the center. They proceeded up the steps to find themselves in a control room, with several holotapes on a table near the controls. Jordan grabbed one of the tapes and slid it into the appropriate slot in his Pip-Boy. Then, he turned the speaker on.

_'We're back at work after a full week of delays. The Brotherhood Soldiers were able to…'_

"It's your Dad." Amata said, suddenly realizing the person who was speaking.

"Shush!" Jordan hissed, trying to listen.

_'Catherine hasn't been feeling well, and it's slowing down our research. I don't mind, but I can tell it's bothering some of the others.'_

There was a definite clicking sound as the tape ended.

"Catherine?" Amata asked.

"My mother," Jordan said, remembering the name that James had told him...He took another one of the tapes and slid it into the Pip-Boy.

_'Well, there's no more mystery behind Catherine's health problems. The news of her pregnancy has lifted the spirits of everyone here, and given us a renewed interest in making the purifier work. We now have a future generation to provide for.'_

"So…it was here…" Amata said. "You were born here?"

"I guess…" Jordan said, then listened in again.

_'Catherine refuses to rest; she insists on spending all day in the lab. I've never seen her more driven. She's determined to resolve the power problems before the baby is born. I've tried to reason with her, but it's no use.'_

"Sounds like me…" Jordan laughed a bit.

"Well, now we know where you get it from." Amata said.

"Yeah…" Jordan said, taking another tape after his Pip-Boy had taken the data from the first two. This time, it was a different voice.

_'That batch of tests was inconclusive, but Madison and I are convinced it's a problem with the second filtration system. We're going to recalibrate the equipment and try again tomorrow so that... James, please, I'm trying to work. Now's not the time…'_

"Mom…" Jordan said quietly, somehow just knowing that it was.

_'So that's the next step. Assuming we get the results we need, we'll move on to.. James!'_ The voice in the audio was laughing a bit. _'Stop, I need to finish these notes!'_ She laughed some more. '_We'll move on to diagnosing the issues with the radiation dampeners, and that should…'_ She laughed more. '_Now? We really shouldn't!'_

There was laughing more and more until the tape stopped. Jordan's cheeks had gone bright red and Amata was trying to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah…" Jordan said. "Uh…that's…embarrassing…"

"Well, now we know how you got here." Amata laughed.

Just when it didn't seem to be possible, Jordan's cheeks got even redder. He randomly picked up one of the last two tapes from the pile. This time, it was the voice of James again.

_'I'm off to Vault 112 to search for anything of Braun's that might help me get this purifier up and running. All I know is that it's West of some place called "Evergreen Mills," and it's well hidden in some sort of garage. But I'll find it, I have to. It's so close, but that's the story of Project Purity, isn't it? An eternity of "almost there's". Let's see if Braun has the missing puzzle piece.'_

"Braun?" Jordan asked.

"Must be a scientist or something…" Amata shrugged. She vaguely recognized the name, but didn't remember where she'd heard it from.

"I don't know…" Jordan said, seeing some actual notes that he recognized as being written in his father's handwriting. He scavenged through them, eventually piecing together something about something called a 'G.E.C.K.' and the name 'Stanislaus Braun' kept popping up at its creator along with Vault-Tec Corporation.

"I think I know where Dad went…" Jordan said, reading over the notes one last time to be sure.

"Where?" Amata asked.

"Vault 112, somewhere out on the western edge of the Wasteland," Jordan said, "let's go."

"You don't know where it is." Amata insisted.

"Yeah, I do." Jordan nodded, taking the map James had scribbled onto paper and stuffing it into his satchel. "Let's go…"

He headed for the door.

--

"C'mon! You've got to wake up!" Amata's voice came through the serenity of sleep.

"Huh?" Jordan blinked, groaning as he came to. "Wha-? What?"

"Get up!" Amata insisted.

"Funny, I was just dreaming about you…" Jordan smirked, teasing her.

"Stop being a smart mouth! This is serious!" Amata shook his shoulders as he stood. "Your dad has broken out of the Vault, and my dad has already had Jonas killed…"

"What?!" Jordan exclaimed, snapping to his senses.

"They killed Jonas…" Amata said, close to tears. "They just beat him and beat him…and they wouldn't stop…"

"My God, are you okay?" Jordan asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but my Father is looking for you." Amata said. "He thinks that you helped your Dad escape, you've got to get out of here…"

"How?" Jordan asked. "The Vault is sealed up. It hasn't been opened in two centuries…"

"Well, your Dad opened it, and he got out." Amata said. "And I'm sorry, you have to follow him, or my Dad will kill you!"

"But you're the Overseer's daughter, can't you do something about this?" Jordan asked.

"No, not this time." Amata shook her head. "He won't listen to anyone now, he's on a rampage…"

"Okay…" Jordan said. "So how am I getting out of here?"

"There's a tunnel under my Dad's office." Amata said. "Nobody knows about it but my Father and I."

"Okay…" Jordan said. "I guess I should go."

"Here, take this." Amata said, pulling out a ten millimeter pistol. "I stole my father's pistol."

"Amata, you know I can't accept this." Jordan said.

"Take it just in case, please." Amata said, looking into his eyes. "I don't want you getting hurt…"

Jordan looked back into her eyes and, after a moment of hesitation, he nodded and took the gun. "Okay…" He said softly, strapping it to his hip.

"I'll meet you at the door if I can." Amata said. "Now go, please…" With that, she headed out of the room. After gathering some bobby pins and a few stimpacks out of the first aid kit nearby, Jordan headed out. Granted, as soon as he departed, he was met by one of the security guards.

"There you are! Surrender in the name of the Overseer!" The guard yelled, rushing at him.

"Balls…" Jordan groaned as he was forced to tackle the guard. With a quick and surgically precise punch to the jaw, Jordan dislocated it. When the guard fell limp, Jordan let him drop to the floor before checking for a pulse. Finding that there was one, Jordan dragged the guard into a nearby utility closet, and then took his baton off of his belt.

"Sorry, officer…" Jordan said quietly before closing the door and locking it, fairly sure that someone would find him before too much longer. It wasn't like he was going to run out of air, anyway. With that unpleasant task finished, Jordan crept down the hallway as quickly as he could.

--

"Are you okay?" Amata asked, shaking Jordan's shoulder.

Jordan was brought out of his thoughts again.

"Huh?" Jordan asked, shaking away the fog. "Yeah, I'm fine…"

"Good." Amata said, looking out over the Wasteland. "Stay close, okay?"

"I always will…" Jordan nodded, smiling to her. "Always will…"

--

"Amata, Officer Mack may enjoy this, but I do not."

Jordan heard the voice of the beloved Overseer from down the hall. He was about to sneak down to the office when he peaked through a window and saw Amata in a chair being interrogated by her father and Office Mack. Jordan's calm cool snapped when she was in danger. It had happened the day of the G.O.A.T when Butch had been antagonizing her, and it was happening right now.

"Hey!" Jordan entered the room, his baton drawn.

Officer Mack turned and charged Jordan, who simply sidestepped and extended the baton. Mack's shins hit it dead-on and he flipped over twice before hitting his head on the front of the lockers and passing out. He did not stop to see if Mack was still alive, turning to the Overseer.

"Your behavior is inexcusable." The Overseer said, still holding onto Amata's wrist. She struggled to get free of her father's grasp.

"Let her go." Jordan commanded, staring the older man down.

"Or what?" The Overseer asked.

"Let her go." Jordan repeated. "And give me the key to your office and the password to your terminal."

"You think you can command _me_ you little terrorist?" The Overseer asked. Nevertheless, he did let Amata go and she ran down the hallway to get away.

"If you ever hurt her again, I will make you pay." Jordan swore to him.

"Easily said for someone who has never had to make a hard decision. My responsibility as Overseer must come before my family, but I respect your protective instincts." The Overseer said.

"People like you make me sick." Jordan said.

"I'm sorry?" The Overseer asked.

"You hide behind the pretense of the greater good, when really you don't want to lose power." Jordan said. "My Dad taught me how to spot people like you…"

"Your father was a delinquent, self-serving loser." The Overseer said. "The fact that he was able to do anything for you only proves…" Suddenly, the older man was silenced as Jordan seemed to teleport half a meter to face him, staring directly into his eyes.

"I think that if you want to continue breathing with your lungs inside of your rib cage," Jordan said, "You will shut the fuck up."

"Mother of God…" The Overseer said breathlessly, genuinely fearing.

"The key…and the password." Jordan said coldly. "I won't ask again." With some shakiness, the Overseer produced the key to his office as well as the password for his terminal and put them into Jordan's hand.

"Now leave…please…" The Overseer begged, more than eager to run as soon as he had a moment.

"You didn't kill him?" Amata asked, walking back in, amazed.

"I should have." Jordan said quietly.

"Don't talk like that." Amata replied. "Please…he's my father…"

"I'm sorry." Jordan said, his measure of badass seeming to have faded. With that, the two of them ducked into the room right outside the Overseer's office. Outside, they found…

"Jonas!" Jordan exclaimed, running over to the body of his dead friend. Just as Amata had said, Jonas had the signs of extreme blunt force trauma all over his body.

"They just dragged him out of the Lab and beat him to death…" Jordan glared, his anger rising again.

"What's that?" Amata asked, pointing to something clutched in Jonas's stiff hand. Jordan carefully pried the hand open and saw that it was a holotape marked "Note from Dad". With a bit of hesitation, he slipped it into his Pip-Boy.

"We don't have time!" Amata insisted.

"Shush!" Jordan hissed as the tape came to life. It was, sure enough, the voice of James.

_Hold on Jonas, I need to record this first. _

_I.. I don't really know how to tell you this. I hope you'll understand, but I know you might be angry. I thought about it for a long time, but in the end I decided it was best for you not to know. So many things could have gone wrong and there's really no telling how the overseer will react when he finds out. It's best if he can blame everything on me. Obviously you already know that I'm gone. It was something I needed to do. You're an adult now. You're ready to be on your own. Maybe someday things will change and we can see each other again. I can't tell you why I left or where I'm going. I _don't _want you to follow me. God knows life in the vault isn't perfect, but at least you'll be safe. Just knowing that will be enough to keep me going. _

Then, they heard Jonas's voice.

_Don't mean to rush you, Doc, but I'd feel better if we got this over with…_

Then, James' voice again.

_Okay. Go ahead. Goodbye. I love you. _

The tape ended and Jordan was left standing there with a confused look on his face.

"He expected to do that…" Jordan whispered.

"C'mon, we have to go." Amata said, nudging his shoulder.

"Dad expected to leave me here, and just have nothing happen?" The young man's eyes went wide. None of this was making any sense to him at all. "I have to go after him."

"Yeah, you do!" Amata insisted. "Because if you don't, my father and his men will kill you!"

Jordan was snapped out of his thoughts once more. He was focused on survival once more.

"Will this tunnel lead right to the front door?" Jordan asked. When Amata nodded, he said, "Good, let's go…"

--

Once more out of his reminiscing, Jordan found that he and Amata were making camp for the night. They had travelled north from the site of Project Purity, and were now somewhere between that place and Megaton.

"So Vault 112 is underneath some sort of Garage?" Amata asked.

"Yep." Jordan nodded, pulling James' map out of his bag and smoothing it out on a rock to show her. "Looks like it's somewhere here." He pointed to where James had circled about a ten mile area with a red pen.

"That's a needle in a haystack." Amata said, whistling low.

"Not much choice." Jordan said. He was so close now, so close to finding his father and getting the answers that he craved.

"Right." Amata nodded, rolling out her pallet of Brahmin-skin and some sort of other synthetic fiber. "Let's get some rest…"

"Yep." Jordan nodded, rolling out his pallet as well. Once they had both settled into their makeshift bbeds, Dogmeat came to the foot of Jordan's and walked in a circle three times before lying down. Both Jordan and Amata, for some unexplainable reason, found this a little funny. The two of them had settled to sleep downwind, in a small crevice to give them some relative safety, and they laid back watching the stars.

"Amata?" Jordan asked after an eternity of silence.

"Yeah?" Amata asked, whispering just as low as he was.

"Do you think we should've stayed in the Vault?" Jordan asked. "Our Vault, I mean?"

"No." Amata said almost instantly, surprising him.

"Why is that?" Jordan asked.

"It's really a wonderful place up here." Amata said. "I mean, sure, it's dangerous and pretty scary sometimes…but it's also wonderful. I've never dreamed anything could be so wonderful…"

"So you don't…I don't know…feel like you're being dragged along on this or anything, do you?" Jordan asked.

There was a pause, and then Amata laughed a bit.

"No, I don't." Amata said. "Besides, you need someone to watch your back…and I don't trust anyone else to watch your back…"

Jordan laughed. "I wouldn't want it any other way." There was another long, moment of silence. Both of them wanted to say something, but neither knew how to communicate it.

"Well, good night." Amata said quietly.

"Yeah…sweet dreams." Jordan sighed deeply and rolled over in his pallet.

And soon, the pair of them slept, with the dog slumbering at their ankles.

--

**A/N:** And that concludes Chapter Twelve! Next up, Katie gets another solo chapter in which her backstory is revealed…mostly. R&R!


	13. Katie's Tale

**A/N:** Review the review…

**Enefet** – He would have been driven to tears, yes, but hearing what was going on behind the scenes, and then finally putting two and two together…it kind of ruined it for him…

**Murdrax** – Well, I eventually plan for such a thing, them getting together anyway, but we'll see how it goes…e

In this chapter, Katie returns to the settlement where she was born…or what's left of it, anyway…also, Gray makes an appearance, and we find out how he killed those bandits in Chapter Six without so much as blinking…

**Song for the Chapter**: "Stone Cold Crazy" - Queen

**Chapter Thirteen**  
Katie's Tale

Katie's boots crushed the dust under her feet as she walked across the land to the far southwest of Megaton. She hadn't expected to run into it, and in fact, hadn't been to this place in thirteen years. The hamlet of Windtop was still a quiet little place, more so now that most of its residents were six feet under. She found a hole in the barbed wire fence and, feel a whim, she headed inside. Walking among the bombed out shells of the buildings where it had all began, she still remembered that day all too well…

--

"Daddy, what's going on?"

"Katie, get into the basement, now."

Katie looked up at her father, who did not look back. The middle-aged man was ignoring the six – almost seven – year old as he grabbed his hunting rifle and got out a box of rounds for it.

"Daddy!" Katie protested, scared and irritated by being put off.

"Come and get Katie!" Her father yelled. Katie felt her mother's hand come down to her shoulder.

"C'mon, baby girl." Her mother said. "We need to go."

"Okay, Mama." Katie said, trotting down to the basement with her mother. Once they were inside, her mother pulled the doors down and closed them in.

"Mama, what is going on?!" Katie hissed angrily, wanting an answer.

"Hush, baby, please…" Her mother whispered, listening.

"So where are the caps?" A voice from above demanded, a voice that Katie had never heard before.

"I don't have them, Eulogy…" Her father's voice was heard in reply. "I told you, I can't get down to Megaton to…"

Suddenly, three gunshots were heard and there was a loud thump. Katie saw her mother's face pale.

"Find his wife and the kid…" The first voice, Eulogy, spoke again. "I want them…" What the two in the basement heard next was the footsteps of several people entering their shack and ransacking it.

"Mommy! They're tearing up the house!" Katie insisted, under her breath. Her mother smacked one hand to the little girl's mouth, completely covering it.

"Who's the mouth breather?!" A new voice asked loudly from above before the blade of a knife came through the wooden door. Katie was pulled back by her mother as they both screamed. Soon, there was enough of a hole there that they could clearly see the face of a man, looking down at them.

"Found 'em, boss!" He roared, hacking open the rest of the door. Then, three men and a woman, dressed in a blend of animal skins and synthetic fibers, entered the basement with weapons drawn.

Katie screamed. So did her mother.

Then, he entered. This man was unlike the others. He wore a reddish-purple suit and had the collar of Katie's father's shirt in his hand as he dragged him down the stairs and into the basement. The older man was tossed down at the feet of his daughter and wife. Katie looked and saw that her father had been shot in the arm at least once.

"Please…" Her father croaked. "Just take me…"

"Oh, no…" The man called Eulogy laughed. "I'm afraid it's too late for that. You made a promise, and now you have to keep it…"

"No!" Her father struggled to his knees. "You can't have her!"

"You promised." Eulogy said, then gave him a twisted smile. "Giving up your daughter…you cold, hard bastard…"

"How could you?" Katie's mother demanded of her father.

"I'm sorry…" Her father said, looking to her mother. "I'm so, sorry…"

"Give me up?" Katie asked, looking around. "What do you mean?"

"It means that you're going to be my property." Eulogy answered for her parents. "Now give her up."

"No!" Katie's father yelled, forcing himself to his feet and running at Eulogy, grabbing the man's wrists. One of the Slavers gunned him down.

"Daddy!" Katie screamed, her face getting splattered with blood as her father did a spinning fall from the force of the bullets. It took the child all of a second to realize that her father was dead.

"Why did you do that?!" Katie asked, crying and screaming at Eulogy. "Why did you do that?! You killed my daddy!"

"Get over it." Eulogy said, pulling a large, metallic ring out of the pockets of the red-purple coat he wore. With lightning speed and precision, he secured it around Katie's neck. "And I wouldn't try to get that off, it I was you."

"Why not?" Katie asked.

"Because your head will explode." Eulogy replied with a smirk. Then, he turned to Katie's mother, sobbing by the body of her dead husband. "Kill her…"

Katie was pulled out, kicking and screaming, as the Slavers descended on her mother. Just before she would have been pulled up to the surface, Katie saw one of them slit her mother's throat with a combat knife.

And that's when Katie broke.

With a strength that belied her size, Katie broke free of Eulogy's grasp and leapt on the Slaver who had done the deed, tearing the knife from his hand and ramming it multiple times through his chest. When the Slaver's torso was literally see-thru, she turned to the others…

And was suddenly hit on the back of the head.

Collapsing to the floor, the last thing she saw before blacking out was the face of Eulogy Jones as he looked on her with something that resembled approval.

--

Katie felt the wind picking up and it released her from her memories. She looked at the little settlement where she had lived with her parents.

'_Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this for me…'_ She thought, looking at the ruin. And Katie knew that they wouldn't have. If they had known what she had become, it would have broken their hearts. But there was no going back…any chance at changing a thing for her was dead and in the ground, just like her parents…

Eulogy Jones had made sure of that…

--

"Move your feet." Eulogy commanded her.

Katie was dodging Clover, fighting like a mad thing. Both of them had been given large, wooden sticks that closely resembled swords and were told to duke it out. Apparently, Eulogy had a hard-on for swordplay.

"Parry!" Eulogy snapped again as Clover nicked Katie in the leg.

"Really useful now…" Katie muttered under her breath, swiping at Clover's left flank and getting parried.

"Ain't gonna beat me that way, sugar…" Clover smirked before planting the 'hilt' of her sword into Katie's stomach. The girl groaned as she collapsed to the ground, clutching her stomach and trying to remain conscious.

"No! No! No!" Eulogy snapped. "You'll never be any good at fighting if you don't commit!"

Katie, now sixteen, looked over to Eulogy and glared. He was drunk, she knew, having been the victim of many of his drunken rants and beatings over the last ten years.

"Clover…get the fuck out of here…" Eulogy slurred, getting up as he staggered toward them.

"Sure thing, boss…" Clover said, smirking at Katie as she left. When she had stepped out, the younger woman wondered what that looked had meant.

"You know…you're a very pretty girl…" Eulogy said, walking up to her.

"Yeah…" Katie said at length, worried about what was about to happen next. Eulogy came closer to her, to the point where their mouths were almost touching. His breath smelled of whiskey and cigarettes.

"Come here, bitch…" Eulogy's speech was slurred as he was upon her. He kissed her fiercely and roughly, forcing his tongue down her throat as he started to strip off her clothing.

"Eulogy, stop…" Katie pulled away, half-naked, and knowing full well what was happening. "Please, don't…"

Eulogy slapped her hard across the face. "Fucking bitch…" He spat out as he jumped her again, forcing her onto the massive, heart-shaped bed he had nearby.

"No, stop…" Katie groaned. "Don't, please…" Hours later, Katie couldn't recall how long it had been or how many times that Eulogy had raped her. She started to stagger away after he had seemingly passed out, gathering up the tattered remains of her clothes.

"Where are you going?" Eulogy asked. Katie froze. "Come back to the bed, now…"

Again, Katie hesitated, then she felt a sharp piercing feeling coming from her neck and realized that it was her collar.

"That collar's voltage goes up anymore and you fry like an egg." Eulogy warned. Defeated, Katie returned to the bed and her tormentor.

--

Then she came upon it. The cottage where she had been at home with her mother and father…or what was left of it, anyway. According to what Eulogy had told her, he personally had burned the place to the ground as he and his slavers were leaving.

Her thoughts became focused as a fully-grown Deathclaw leaped from the shambles of her childhood home. The creature let out a primal roar before it attacked. With a leap, it slashed at her with its mighty claws. Neither of them hit, however, and when it tried to bite at her, it found that she was no longer in front of it.

Vampire's Edge had come out of its sheath and had severed the Deathclaw's head from its neck.

As the creature fell to the ground, Katie stepped through where the door had been, and looked to the area that had been filled in by the rubble. The ashes of her parents were probably down there, compacted under dirt and earth and rubble. She sighed deeply.

'_Thirteen years…' _She thought. _'And I just let it all crush me…'_

--

Her seventeenth year was slightly better, Eulogy only raped her once any time he got drunk, and he was only getting drunk six days out of the week for once. Nevertheless, Katie had gotten better with weaponry, so that now she could easily best Clover. With the nickname "Dead Eyes", she could shoot any weapon with deadly efficiency. Her skill with melee weapons belied her age, and a blade in her hand told others to move as quickly as possible in the other direction.

"You've done pretty good, kid." Eulogy told her. He was in one of his rare moments of complete sobriety.

"Thanks…" Katie said coldly, watching him carefully.

"Now, I guess, you deserve a place as one of us." Eulogy said, picking up his remote that controlled the slave collar. He pressed a button and Katie didn't even know what to think as she felt the collar around her neck vibrate against her skin for a moment before it unlocked itself and fell to the floor.

"Welcome to the Slavers…" Eulogy said as he watched her, looking confused. A million things exploded in Katie's mind. When her thoughts focused, though, there was only one thing she could do. She started to approach him.

"No…" She said softly. "I'm not going to join you…" Eulogy blinked, and saw that the Chinese sword was in her hand. He paled visibly and started backing away.

"You shouldn't have taken that damn collar off of me…" Katie said. "Guess you're just too sweet on me, Eulogy…" With that, the head of Paradise Falls began to run. Thus, he made his first mistake. His second mistake, naturally, was screaming for help. With a flourish that would've made the most experienced of swordsmen stare in awe, Katie took Eulogy's head from his shoulders.

"Damn…" Katie swore under her breath. She would be unable to savor her victory, she knew, due to the sounds of Eulogy's other Slavers outside preparing to storm the place.

--

Several hours later, Katie awoke to find herself being bandaged by an elderly man wearing combat armor. The man had a half-moon scar going through his eye, though it did not pierce the eye. His hair was gray and shaggy, and almost looked like a mop covering his head. Two combat knives were sheathed on his belt and an assault rifle had been slung over his shoulder.

"Good, you're awake." The man said.

"What happened?" Katie asked groggily, realizing that she was still in whatever was left of Paradise Falls. All the slavers were dead now, the slaves had broken out during the fighting and were probably dead now because of the collars exploding. Suddenly, Katie flinched.

"Keep still." The man commanded, finishing up the stitching on her gut and cutting off the remaining strands of thread with his combat knife. "There…now, can you tell me what happened here?"

"No." Katie said after a long moment. It was not best to talk about this. But they way she had been covered in blood and had had about thirty other human bodies scattered around all across the ground nearby, she figured that he'd get it.

"Right…" The man nodded.

"Who are you?" Katie asked.

"My name is Gray." The man said. "I came here to speak with Eulogy Jones."

"He's dead." Katie said.

"I know." Gray replied. "I found him…or what was left of him, anyway…"

"Are you a slaver?" Katie asked, struggling to sit up and back away gently.

"No." Gray said, then pointed at her neck, which showed the ring of clear skin where her collar had been. "Don't worry…" Katie allowed herself to breath freely for what may have been the first time in twelve years.

"Thank you." She said, standing and brushing herself off. "I have to go."

"Go where?" Gray asked. "You have family or someone? Anything?"

"No…" Katie admitted quietly after a moment.

"Stick around a while, then." Gray said. "I have some food and I'm sure you could use some food and some sleep."

"Yeah…" Katie said. "I could use that…"

--

'_Gray couldn't even deal with me…'_ Katie remembered. _'By the time we got back to Rivet City, with that whole business in the Lower Decks…I'm surprised that he didn't flay me alive…'_

He could have done it too, she knew. When those knives were in Gray's hands, not even her skill could match up with him. He'd put up the good illusion of having a sure shot with that gun of his, too.

Still, she had been so broken by Eulogy that doing good just didn't work for her. She had been ingrained with the belief that she had to force what she wanted out of the hands of others, just like Eulogy had done to her father…

Just as she had done to so many people…not that she actually regretted any of those things.

It was live or die in the Wasteland, and Katie Kirby wasn't going to give up until she was at the top. Not long after this, she left the ruins of Windtop and headed south, going closer to Maryland. When she approached a disused radio tower, she found that a ham radio hooked up to it was still on, and it was picking up a message.

'_This is a recording from…Vault 1-0-1. Message follows…'_

Katie listened to the mechanical voice, then heard.

'_Yo! If you guys are still out there! Stop looking for the doctor and come back! We need you guys to help us! The Overseer's gone mad with power…Wally and I hacked into the computer and changed the door password to my name…and I think you guys remember my name, don't ya?'_

The message repeated as Katie remembered. Those two punks were from Vault 101, the two who had cheated her out of a fortune and broken up her little gang. Now, she could get a little payback…on their own home turf…

**A/N**: May possibly go into what happened with Katie and Gray at Rivet City in either another chapter, or a prequel to this fic. Next up, there's big trouble in Vault 101. After getting the message on their Pip-Boys from the one and only Butch DeLoria, Jordan and Amata put finding James on hold to go back to Vault 101 and help their friends. But what has happened since that night? R&R!


	14. Home Is Where You Hang

**A/N:** Review the review!

**Murdrax** – Oh, yeah…

**Bren Tenkage** – Yeah, it's pretty bad.

**Bill** – Gee, Bill, you don't mind my OC so much, but her very existence bothers you? She serves as the foil to the Lone Wanderer character. Without her, this story would lack the parallel it needs for my purposes.

And now, Jordan and Amata will make their epic return to Vault 101…with a special guest star! By the way, this chapter is LOOOONG! I mean, like, "Go Grab a Sandwich and a Few Drinks" long…

**Song for the Chapter:** "The Boys Are Back In Town" – Thin Lizzy

**Chapter Fourteen  
**Home Is Where You Hang

The next morning, the two Wanderers and their dog rolled up their pallets and crawled out of the crevice where they had taken shelter for the night.

'_Looks like another morning in the Capital Wasteland, children!'_ Three Dog's voice came over their Pip-Boys, which were tuned to Galaxy News Radio. '_More bad news today as the Enclave S. seems to be focusing more efforts onto…'_

"C'mon." Amata said. "We're burning daylight…"

"Right," Jordan nodded, switching off his Pip-Boy's radio. "Let's go…"

The two started off, but not before a new signal was picked up. Both of them recognized it from drills in their youth – it was the distress signal of Vault 101. Both tuned it in, hearing the generic computer voice at first.

'_This is a recording from…Vault 1-0-1. Message follows…'_

Then, they heard a human voice, and a familiar one at that.

'_Yo! If you guys are still out there! Stop looking for the doctor and come back! We need you guys to help us!'_

"Butch?!" Jordan exclaimed, surprised. Amata shushed him.

_The Overseer's gone mad with power…Wally and I hacked into the computer and changed the door password to my name…and I think you guys remember my name, don't ya?'_

"Yeah, we remember your name…" Amata said, chuckling a bit.

"Good." They heard someone coming up behind them. They both turned to find Katie, weapons drawn before they could even grasp theirs. Dogmeat stared barking, but when Katie's cold glance fell on him, the dog staggered back, whimpering.

"I think we're going to go on a little field trip into that Vault, don't you?" Katie asked.

"No." Jordan said, his eyes narrowing. "I don't."

"Yes, you do." Katie said, focusing both guns on Amata. "Or I give her so many bullet holes that she'll be consecrated…" Jordan froze and Katie smiled, seeing his reaction. "Good…now, let's go…"

Dogmeat growled low.

--

About an hour later, Jordan had led them to the familiar spot of petrified door leading to Vault 101's door.

"Okay, here it is." Jordan said, grabbing Amata's shoulder and starting the other way with Dogmeat.

"Wait." Katie snapped. "You haven't opened the door yet."

"It's right there." Jordan said, gesturing to the wooden door. "Just push it…"

"You know what I mean, and that's not it." Katie snapped. Jordan sighed deeply and started toward the door.

"Jordan, don't!" Amata exclaimed. "We can't let her loose in the Vault…"

"No choice." Jordan said, knowing full well what would happen if he refused. With that, the three of them headed in through the door. This walk was very familiar to both Jordan and Amata, albeit from the other direction. When they arrived at the controls, Jordan knelt down and spoke to Dogmeat.

"Go wait for us outside, boy." Jordan said. "Do you understand?"

Dogmeat made a sound that seemed to say 'Yeah, I do, but you're nuts for doing this!' before he licked Jordan's face once and trotted down the cave. Katie did not stop him.

"Open the door…" Katie ordered, still holding her weapons. Jordan stood at the controls and punched in Butch's name, the new password. With alarm blared as the door slid open.

"There." Jordan said.

"Step in." Katie gestured to the door. Jordan looked to Amata, who shrugged her shoulders at him. Finally, he headed through the open door. The two former residents of Vault 101 were taken back to the day they escaped as they were prodded forward by their antagonist. With a pull of the lever, Jordan felt the burst of stale air come from the door frame as it pulled out toward them. What they saw was a man, bent over, wearing the Vault 101 Security Armor.

"Officer Gomez!" Jordan exclaimed, seeing the man. Through the visor, he could see that Gomez's face was worn. Dark bags were under his eyes, making him look as though he hasn't slept in days.

"It's you!" Gomez exclaimed, looking at both Jordan and Amata like they shouldn't exist. "I couldn't tell it was you under all that dust…"

"Yeah, it's us." Amata said. "We've come back."

"Well, you guys shouldn't be here." Gomez told them. "The entire Vault has gone into an uproar since you guys left."

"We know," Jordan said, "that's why we're back."

"Well, not entirely…" Katie said, pushing both Jordan and Amata forward with the barrels of her guns.

"What the hell?" Gomez exclaimed, raising his baton. Katie promptly shot it out of his hand.

"Katie Kirby." Katie said. "Now, take us to the Overseer…"

"Alright! Alright!" Gomez insisted, raising his hands in surrender.

--

A few minutes later, Gomez had led Jordan, Amata, and Katie back into the Atrium. Several of the guards were moving to attack, but the lightning speed of Katie's warning shots stopped them in their tracks.

"Just here to see the Overseer, kids." Katie smirked. "No need to worry…"

"He's this way…" Gomez said, heading toward one of the staircases that both Jordan and Amata knew full well did not lead to the Overseer's office. Finally, at the top of the staircase, Gomez opened the last door.

"Hit the deck!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and dropped to the floor. Jordan reflexively did so, taking Amata down with him.

A security squad opened fire, giving Katie a split second to duck back down the corridor. She took it, heading back toward the Atrium.

"Get after her!" Gomez snapped to the security squad, who didn't seem to notice either Jordan or Amata as they headed down that way.

"They didn't notice us." Jordan said, standing up and helping Amata to her feet.

"No, they notice you." Gomez said. "They just didn't care…nobody does, anymore…"

"Didn't the Overseer give a shoot on sight order for us?" Jordan asked.

"For you, anyway…" Gomez said. "But Amata's supposed to be taken into custody as soon as she's seen and brought immediately to her father."

"Great." Amata said, then held out her wrists. "Well, cuff me and let's get this over with…"

"I haven't seen you…officially, anyway…" Gomez said. "So no, I'm not going to take you to him."

"What about the rebels?" Jordan asked. "Where are they?"

"In the Sub-Levels," Gomez said, "near your Dad's old office. I think you know the way…"

"Yep," Jordan said, then turned to Amata, "do you want to go speak to your Dad?"

"Yeah, I do." Amata nodded.

"Okay, then we'll speak to him first." Jordan said.

"Good luck, you guys." Gomez said. Both Jordan and Amata headed toward the actual path to the Overseer's office.

--

Alphonse Almodovar looked through the window of his office into the Atrium. He had seen the return of Jordan and Amata, both traitors to the Vault and its mission. He could not believe that the security team been as inadequate as to not shoot James' son down and to bring his precious little girl back to him.

Everything had fallen apart since that young man had broken out and had taken Amata with him.

"Dad." Amata's voice came from behind him. The Overseer turned to her, seeing her in the doorway with…him. Alphonse saw the face of the man that he pretty much considered the Devil Incarnate. He had ruined the 200 year peace of Vault 101 and had taken his daughter from him.

"It's you." The Overseer said, trying to keep a tone of civility. His eyes went to Jordan. "I guess you don't think you've caused enough trouble, hmm?"

"Never," Jordan replied with a smirk.

"I hope you didn't think you'd be like a teenager sneaking into the house past curfew." The Overseer said. "Because you have no future whatsoever in this Vault, I promise you."

"Good." Jordan said. "Not planning to stay."

"And you…" Alphonse looked to his daughter. "You left with him…you still have a future here, Amata…"

"I don't want a future here…" Amata said. "I don't belong in a place like this…and I think you always knew that…"

Alphonse looked crushed. He had expected his daughter to succeed him as Overseer when he got too old for this.

"You surely must be joking." He said.

"No." Amata said. "I'm sorry, Dad."

Alphonse looked to his daughter sadly, then glared at Jordan.

"Amata, step out for a second." Jordan said nervously.

"No, I won't…" Amata started to say.

"Amata, please," Jordan said quietly. "I won't hurt him, I promise…" With a wary glance at both Jordan and her father, Amata stepped out of the doorway and into the corridor immediately outside. Jordan sighed, knowing that she wasn't going anywhere.

"So," The Overseer said quietly, "what brings you back here?"

"I followed a message." Jordan said. "From the rebels…Butch, in particular…"

"Ah, yes…" The Overseer said. "They hacked into the computer system and locked everything down. Hooligans." Jordan had a bit of a smile on his lips. Yeah, that sounded like something Butch would do alright. "So I've put the entire Vault under lock down." The Overseer finished. "Except for the lower levels, they have them locked down there…"

"Great." Jordan said. "Maybe I could help find a peaceful solution to this problem?"

"You? No, I don't think so." The Overseer said.

"Are you so paranoid that you refuse help from everyone?" Jordan shot back almost before the response got out of the man's mouth.

"I refuse help from traitors, if that's the word you were looking for." Alphonse replied, eyes narrowing at the boy.

"Please, let me help." Jordan said. "If you would just let me, I might be able to help find a solution."

"Very well." The Overseer arched a skeptical eyebrow at him. "Amaze me." However, it was here that Alphonse Almodovar, the Overseer of Vault 101, had made a critical mistake. He had forgotten the person he had met on the day that this delinquent had broken out. A measure of that darkness flooded back into Jordan's eyes as he gazed at the Overseer.

"Prepare to be amazed…" Jordan said in a low voice before the look seemed to fade off. Alphonse blinked a few times to see if it had. With that, Jordan turned back to Amata.

"Let's go." He smiled and headed out.

Amata stared after Jordan for a moment, and then back to her father, who had looked like the fear of God had been put into him. Not sure why her father had backed away from Jordan as though he were the Devil Incarnate, Amata simply resigned to follow.

--

Katie had dodged the security team sent after her. Thanking her lucky stars for the opened supply closet, she eagerly leaped in and closed the door.

"You always make entrances like that?" A voice from behind asked her. Reflexively, Katie drew Vampire's Edge and brought it up to, apparently, the neck of a young man with a vaguely familiar haircut and a wearing a leather jacket.

"Whoa! Take it easy!" The young man, probably no older than twenty, raised his hands. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I'm gonna hurt you if you speak any higher." Katie glared. "I'm trying to hide, after all."

"Sorry, sorry, geez…" The young man said.

"Wait a minute," Katie said, "you're the voice from the recording….Butch, wasn't it?"

"Yep," Butch nodded as Katie took the blade from across his neck and sheathed it, "Butch DeLoria, leader of the Tunnel Snakes and former leader of the Vault 101 Rebels."

"_Former_ leader? What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"Well, Mr. Brotch got back to us and…well, everybody decided that I have the leadership skills of a wood chipper, apparently." Butch explained at length.

"Ah." Katie said. "So what are you doing now?"

"Trying to get the hell out of here," Butch said, "after all, Amata and Jordan left, why can't the old Butch?"

"You sure you want to get out of here?" Katie asked. "The Wasteland is a dangerous place."

"Yeah, I do! I can handle it!" Butch nodded. His overconfidence amused Katie. "The Tunnel Snakes can run again…or slither, y'know? Whatever…"

"Yeah," Katie said, "well, I could help you get out, but I need your help. I came to this Vault to find something, Butch…something very important."

"What?" Butch asked.

"It's called a G.E.C.K.." Katie said. She had read about it in the Enclave's records before she wiped them all off the computer units along with everything else. "It's a very special item, and I think that this Vault has one."

"I bet that the Overseer would know about it." Butch said. "I'll take you to the guy."

"Good." Katie grinned a bit. "Let's go."

--

A few hundred feet down several familiar stairs and corridors, Jordan and Amata found themselves in the presence of the Vault Rebels.

They were met with thunderous applause.

"You guys are awesome!" Someone said.

"The heroes return home!" Another person said. It was like a whirlwind that Jordan had just been sucked up into, and he knew from the look on Amata's face that she was feeling the same thing.

"Guys, guys, take it easy…" Mr. Brotch's voice came through the crowd. Jordan and Amata turned to see their old teacher standing against one of the desk in the old classroom.

"Mr. Brotch!" Jordan grinned.

Brotch shook his hand. "Good to see you guys again…" He said. "Never thought I'd see you again after you headed back out of that door…"

"Well, we were in the neighborhood, thought we should stop by." Jordan said.

"What has gone on since we left?" Amata asked.

"A lot," Brotch said. "We should talk…"

--

"Vault 101 has no G.E.C.K." The Overseer told Katie, fearing his life as he stared down the barrels of the ten millimeters she had in his face. "It never has…only Braun would know, and he's surely dead by now…it's been two hundred years since the Vaults were sealed!"

"Okay…" Katie smirked. "Good…" Then, with a lightning fast movement, Katie rammed the butts of her pistols into the Overseer's temples.

"You killed him!" Butch protested, watching the old man fall.

"No…just knocked him out." Katie said coldly, holstering her guns. "Now, let's go…we have the Wasteland to search…"

"Y'know, we might not have to go on our own…" Butch suggested.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"I'm getting sick of the fighting here in the Vault, but I can't leave while it's still going on." Butch said, "So we need to find a way to make everyone else leave too."

"How would we do that?" Katie asked.

"We flush the Water Chip…" Butch said. "They don't have any replacements, I know, and without them, they'll have to evacuate the Vault."

"Okay…" Katie nodded. "How do we do that?"

Butch grinned. "Follow me…" He said, dashing down the corridor.

--

"So everything just got worse because of us…" Jordan said, feeling horrified by the realization.

"There's no way either of you could have known." Brotch told them.

"With any luck, we might be able to negotiate a peaceful settlement." Amata said.

"I doubt it." Brotch said. "Your father won't listen…at all…and we've tried peaceful negotiation. It's all been for not…"

"Well, we have to at least try." Amata said.

"It's not that we want to leave the Vault, that's not it." Brotch said. "We want to be able to go out into the Wasteland, but still have the Vault as a home…"

"I don't think that would go over well with the Overseer." Jordan said.

"It didn't." Brotch said. "But then, your father's a bit of a hypocrite. No offense…"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Amata asked, confused.

"A few years back…most of you kids were just babies…" Brotch said. "When your father first became Overseer, he opened the Vault and sent out some of us to scout."

"He opened the Vault?!" Jordan exclaimed.

"How do you think you got in here?" Brotch asked. Jordan and Amata exchanged looks. So what Moriarty had said was true. "Yeah," Brotch continued, "you and your Dad came back with the party, and Alphonse let him in because we needed a doctor."

Jordan was crushed. He had spent his whole life thinking he had come from this place. Now, it seemed even less like home than when he left.

"And we need to get out anyway, because we've discovered something from your Dad's notes." Brotch told him.

"What's that?" Jordan asked.

"The genetic diversity in the Vault is dying out." Brotch said. "In less than fifty years, we're going to start seeing severe mental defects…"

"Have you told my father about this?" Amata asked, going wide-eyed.

"We did, but he hasn't listened." Brotch said. "He's still too dedicated to the mission."

"We've got to tell him about this!" Jordan insisted.

--

In the Reactor Room, Stanley was working on the water processing stabilizers when he suddenly felt the cold, metallic barrel of a gun press to the back of his neck.

"Get up slowly." A woman's voice came from behind him. "No sudden movements…"

"Alright…take it easy…" Stanley rose to his feet and held his hands up.

"Turn to face me." The woman said.

Stanley turned to see a red-headed woman in black leather armor wielding a gun that was still pointed at him. Behind her was Butch, who looked rather nervous.

"What do you want?" Stanley asked.

"The Water Chip…" Katie said. "And access to a computer terminal. Now."

"The Water Chip?!" Stanley exclaimed, then looked at Butch. "Tell me you're not helping her…"

"No choice, man." Butch said. "I want this fighting to stop, and I'm sick of being stuck down here…"

Stanley looked horrified at the young man with a troubled heart, then looked back to Katie. "Okay." He said. "Water Chip…it's over here…"

Katie moved over to the terminal. She examined it for a moment, then looked to Butch.

"Flush it." She commanded. Butch started over to it.

"No!" Stanley exclaimed. "Don't do it!" The man started over to Butch to restrain him. Less than a split second later, Stanley staggered back into the wall with a bullet in each arm.

"Do it!" Katie snapped at Butch. Stanley was lying against the wall, groaning in pain. Butch, however, did not hesitate and manipulated the controls of the Water Purifier to flush the Chip. Suddenly, the hydraulic engines churning below went into overdrive and sparks flew from the console.

"It's done!" Butch exclaimed.

"Let's get going!" Katie yelled over the clamor and turned on her heel, heading out of the room. Butch ran over to Stanley and helped him to his feet.

"How could you Butch?" Stanley asked. "I never thought…I mean, even you…"

"I know, Stan…" Butch said quietly, helping Stanley out of the Reactor Room. "I know…"

--

In the Sub-Basement, they all heard the alarms going off.

"What happened?" Amata exclaimed, looking around.

"The Reactor!" Brotch exclaimed. "Someone flushed the Water Chip!"

"What does that mean?" Jordan asked, blinking in confusion.

"No water for the Vault." Brotch said. "We'll have to leave to find more…"

Suddenly, there was a loud sonic boom that caused everyone in the Rebel camp to cover their ears. Then the alarms got even louder.

"What the hell was that?!" Jordan exclaimed, uncovering his ears.

"No idea." Brotch shrugged. "But I bet my food rations for the rest of my life that it isn't good."

'_Reactor…meltdown. Fifteen minutes, until reactor meltdown. All Vault Residents, please evacuate the Vault and follow the instructions as detailed in the Overseer's Green Folder. Thank you, and Vault-Tec hopes you have a pleasant experience…'_

"Umm…remind me to get you those rations, Mr. Brotch." Jordan said, grabbing Amata's shoulder. "Let's go."

"But my Dad's still in his office!" Amata exclaimed.

Jordan froze, then nodded. "Right…let's go get him…"

"I'll start evacuation procedures." Brotch said, then turned to the crowd of Rebels gathered. "Alright, everybody…get your families together, take only what you need from your homes and let's get the Hell out!"

--

Alphonse regained consciousness to hear the sound of the recording. It took a long moment to register what was going on. Then, there was only one thing he knew in this world…one thing he had to do…

He had to find his daughter.

--

Katie headed up to the front room of Vault 101 to find it had been sealed. She swore under her breath.

"The door is sealed!" Butch exclaimed, stating the obvious. Katie was beginning to think that her alliance with this young tough was getting more taxing that it was worth.

"Must be part of the automatic…" Stanley started to say, then groaned and doubled over.

"Stanley…" Butch brought Stanley to sit on the floor, against the nearby wall. Then, he turned to Katie. "So what are we gonna do?"

"Open the door." Katie said.

"Don't!" Stanley protested.

"Stow it!" Katie snapped at him.

"No, listen…" Stanley protested. "The reactor's going into overload. If you try to open the door, you're going to get exposed to radiation…"

"That's not so bad." Katie replied.

"If you open the door, you'll be disintegrated." Stanley replied at length. Both Katie and Butch exchanged looks.

"If you no one opens the door, though…everyone in the Vault is going to die…" Stanley replied. Then, for a long moment, he was still. Butch knelt down and felt for a pulse.

There was none to be found.

--

When they had returned to the Overseer's Office, they had found that he was gone. The secret tunnel beneath his desk, however, had been accessed.

"Let's go." Amata said, pulling out her pistols and heading down the way.

Jordan followed quickly, and they soon found themselves in the front room of the Vault. By the door, they saw Butch standing with Katie at the door.

"Stanley!" Jordan exclaimed, walking over and checking for a pulse from the fallen man. "He's dead…" He was crestfallen at seeing his old friend lying in a pool of his own blood.

"Necessary loss," Katie replied coldly. "We have to get out of here…"

"So you shot him?!" Amata snapped, glaring at the woman.

"I don't have time for this." Katie snapped back. "He said that if someone doesn't open the door, we're all going to die…"

Amata paled. Jordan went wide-eyed.

"Okay, I'll do it." Jordan said, heading up to the controls.

"Don't!" Butch exclaimed, forcing Jordan to turn back to them and for Katie to roll her eyes in frustration.

"Why-?" Jordan started to ask.

"Stanley said that if someone tries to open the door, they're gonna get disintegrated by the radiation." Butch said.

"Great, so what do we do?" Amata asked, shrugging.

"Well, one of us has to do it." Katie insisted.

'_Five minutes until reactor meltdown…'_

The doors at the end opened and people started flooding into the room, with Brotch trying to keep order.

"Alright, everyone…let's keep a single…" Brotch was yelling.

"Mr. Brotch!" Jordan exclaimed. "We need to speak with you…"

"You and about a hundred other people, Jordan," Mr. Brotch said.

"No, it's about the door!" Jordan exclaimed. "Get over here!"

Brotch came over quickly. "What?"

"We can't get the door open." Jordan whispered low. "Anyone who does is going to be killed by the radiation discharge…"

Brotch nodded, understanding. "I'll do it." Suddenly, a hand came to rest on Mr. Brotch's shoulder.

"No." Alphonse Almodovar said. "I'll do it."

"Daddy, don't!" Amata protested, but her father merely held up a hand.

"Amata, I love you and I tried to raise you to be a strong, independent young woman." Alphonse told his daughter. "Your mother would have been so proud of you, I can't even say…" The old man looked with teary eyes upon his daughter. "You're an adult now, Amata…you don't need your Daddy anymore. I love you so much…"

With that, he kissed Amata on the forehead and stepped over to the controls, leaving her shocked at his actions.

"Dad!" Amata started toward the area once the realization had hit, crying. Jordan grabbed her arm forcefully.

"Amata!" Jordan exclaimed. "Don't!"

The Overseer flipped a switch on the controls and a glass screen came down, blocking off all access from the foot of the stairs onward.

"No!" Amata broke free from Jordan's grasp and ran up to the glass as her father took the controls. She saw him push the lever to the "Open" position and the massive, metal door unsealed itself once more.

'_Reactor excess releasing…'_

Alphonse's scream of pain was unheard by the others as he was hit by the radiation. However, his hand was grasping the lever almost like it was welded to it, and the door remained open.

"Okay!" Brotch said to the crowd of fifty or so people gathered in this uncomfortably tight spot. "Everybody get out!" With no further need for explanation, the residents of Vault 101 who had elected to leave the Vault were now making their way down the corridor.

Amata stood at the glass. "Dad! No!" She protested, knowing it was too late.

"Amata, we've got to get out of here!" Jordan insisted. Katie watched the two for a split second before she pushed her way out into the rocky corridor and back out into the Wasteland. After a long moment, looking to Jordan and Amata, Butch followed.

"Amata, please!" Jordan insisted, grabbing her arm. It was then, as Alphonse came up from his throes of pain, that his eyes met Jordan's. Finally, at the older man's death, there was an understanding between the two of them.

"Amata…let him go…" Jordan said sadly, knowing that she would probably just be too stubborn to do so. Therefore, her response surprised him.

"Okay." Amata said softly, and he could hear the tears in her voice as she tried to force them back.

The two of them headed out quickly as they heard…

'_Dampening fields…critical…Dampening fields…critical…'_

Both of them rushed out and started toward the petrified wooden door at the end of the corridor.

--

A lot of things went through the mind of Alphonse Almodovar as he breathed his last. All of them in one way or another, revolved around his daughter.

He remembered her as a baby, crawling around on the floor of her playpen. He remembered her as a little girl, running around with that strangely quiet son of the doctor. He also remembered the young woman had he had raised for many years now. He knew now, that maybe the doctor's boy wasn't so bad.

'_Take good care of her,'_ Alphonse thought, as though he could speak to Jordan through sheer force of will, _'or I'll be back to haunt you…'_ The last thing that crossed his features was a daring smile, a tribute to the better days of his youth, as the radiation dissolved him.

--

The explosion could be heard from even outside of the corridor as the Vault's reactor went critical. Everyone there knew that the radiation would make the place uninhabitable for a few thousand years to come, though they knew that the Vault was sealed up almost impregnably.

"Good riddance." Katie muttered, getting up off of the rock that she had sat down on. Butch was looking back to his former home, and part of him was wondering just what he had done and why he'd done it so rashly.

"Butch!" Katie snapped. "Let's move it!" The leader of the Tunnel Snakes looked back at the place for a long, long moment before he turned and followed her.

--

"How many did we lose?" Brotch called over the crowd. "Head count! I want a head count!" Around this time, Jordan and Amata also joined the group. With some effort and a great deal of irritation for all involved, the headcount was made to be only forty-three of the nearly one thousand inhabitants of Vault 101. All were silent for a moment, in remembrance of the souls that were still down there, though not for long.

The outside light of the Wasteland hadn't been particularly forgiving to the Vault Dwellers, but they soon got used to it. It was then that Brotch addressed Jordan and Amata.

"Well, I guess we have no choice but to traverse the Wasteland and find a settlement." Brotch said.

"Yeah," Jordan said, "head down to Megaton, just south of here. Speak to a Lucas Simms and tell him that we sent you."

"You got it, kid." Brotch said. He looked at his two former students. "You guys are real heroes, you know that?"

"No." Jordan said shaking his head. "The real hero can't be here to take the credit." He looked back to the petrified door, perfectly still in spite of the howling wind. He had misjudged the Overseer a great deal. He looked to Amata, who was also looking back.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked her.

Amata looked to him for a moment. For a moment, she looked angry, but when she saw the concern in his eyes, her features faded into one of sorrow. She limped over and wrapped her arms around Jordan, crying into his jumpsuit.

"It's going to be alright." Jordan said, holding her close to him and letting her get her sorrow out. God, how he wanted to just make her feel better, to let her know that everything would be alright.

Words just wouldn't cut it.

--

Out further in the Wasteland, Katie and Butch wandered in the dark.

"How much further we gotta go?" Butch asked. "I gotta take a rest…"

"As soon as the map says we're at the halfway point." Katie said.

"Well, I ain't waiting for the damn map…" Butch replied, sitting down on a rock.

"I don't think I like your attitude." Katie replied. "We have the greatest power man has ever held within our reach, and you…"

"This is me, not caring." Butch replied, stretching his arms. He blinked, and Katie was looking him directly in the eyes.

"What was that?" Katie asked.

"I…don't…" Butch started to say, enunciating every word so he was sure that she'd hear. Suddenly, however, he felt something ram through his gut and he stopped. He looked down to see that Katie had impaled his stomach with one of her knives.

"Don't mouth off to me." Katie said coldly, yanking the knife out and slitting his throat with absolute precision.

The last thought that Butch had before he died was, '_Well, fuck…'_

--

Katie looked down to Butch's corpse. God, he had irritated her so much. She was so glad to be rid of him and his whining that she could believe her…

She heard an audible click.

After a long, long moment, she realized that it had come from Butch's wrist. His Pip-Boy had had its bio-lock deactivated. Katie picked it up.

'_Well,'_ she thought, _'I _was_ trying to scavenge for anything useful…'_

Once she'd positioned it correctly, Katie activated it and it clamped to her left wrist. As the screen played the little introductory bit, she smiled gleefully at it. Still watching, she walked away from Butch's still warm corpse.

--

**A/N:** And that's "Home is Where You Hang". See? I told it was pretty long! Anywho, next we're going to see Jordan and Amata enter Vault 112. They will enter a world beyond imagination. A dimension of not only sight and sound, but of mind…they will enter…Tranquility Lane! R&R!


	15. Shattering Tranquility

**A/N** : It's time for your favorite part of the stories and mine…Review da review!

**Bren Tenkage** – Muhahahahaha!

**Collateral47** – Katie's background isn't supposed to redeem her actions – she's _evil_. However, she is going to be taking a backseat for a few chapters, so don't sweat it…

**Murdrax** – He wanted to show his daughter that he was, ultimately, a good person who did indeed care for others. Yeah, and the Pip-Boy thing could potentially get nasty later on…

In this Chapter, Jordan and Amata take a trip back to the days of Pre-War. Enter Tranquility Lane…if you dare…

Also, FYI, I'm taking a few creative liberties with the chapter, and taking the quest in a new direction than is presented in the game. However, the setting and the idea were generally remain the same. Don't flame me!

Further Pre-Script: There's a Doctor Who reference somewhere in the dialogue. Anyone who catches it gets a free (virtual) cookie!!!

**Song for the Chapter**: "Mr. Sandman" – The Chordettes

**Chapter Fifteen  
**Shattering Tranquility

The Wastes were cold for the next few days as Jordan, Amata, and Dogmeat travelled through to the western edge of the Capital Wasteland. Jordan didn't really know how to deal with Amata, who was still grieving silently. Every so often, he'd see her looking back the way they came, back to Vault 101, though she's adamantly deny it.

The three of them had seen that the survivors of Vault 101 had found their way to Megaton, and both Lucas and Moira had promised to help the new population out with the things they would need. With that, the three Wanderers had headed off to the western Wasteland (after some quick resupplying).

"Amata…" Jordan said one day as he was working on some of that Mole Rat stew that Eliska had given him the recipe for. Dogmeat was near his feet, taking a dirt nap…meaning a literal nap in the dirt, he was still quiet alive.

"Yeah?" Amata asked, looking over at him.

"You know you can talk to me, right?" Jordan asked her.

"Yes, of course I do." Amata said.

"Okay…" Jordan said. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Amata looked at him curiously. "I don't understand what you mean…"

"Amata, you've hardly spoken in three days, since…since we took everyone to Megaton." Jordan said, eager to keep her from bursting out crying again.

"Yeah, I know." Amata said.

"Usually, I'm the quiet one." Jordan said, trying to make a joke and (from her expression, at least) failing miserably. "I just know that holding in that anger can't be good for you…"

"Look, just because the G.O.A.T. said you'd be the Vault Psychologist doesn't mean…" Amata said.

"I know, I know." Jordan said, holding up a hand in a gesture of giving ground, still not dropping the ladle he was stirring the small pot of Mole Rat with. "I just want you to know that you can talk to me, if…"

"Well, you listen, buster!" Amata snapped, standing up from the rock. "I am a big girl, and I'm capable of dealing with my emotions on my own, alright? I don't need you to _help_ me out!"

"No, that's not what I…" Jordan started to say, but again Amata cut him off.

"I know _exactly_ what you meant!" Amata snapped. "I hope you never have to learn what it's like to watch your father die while you know you can't do a think about it!" She was sobbing again and collapsed to the ground. Dropping the ladle into the pot, he caught her again. She cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry…" Amata sobbed. "I didn't mean it…"

"I know you didn't." Jordan said softly, rubbing her back and feeling his shoulder get soaked with her tears. He had never seen Amata broken so much, she had almost never shown sorrow, even when they were kids. Her self-control had withered like so many of the Wasteland's plants.

"It's alright, Amata." Jordan said quietly, doing his best to comfort her. "It's alright…"

--

A few days later, they had reached so far to the west of D.C. that not even the Washington Monument was visible in the distance behind them.

"I think we're lost." Amata said after they'd spent about an hour and a half wandering around in the same circle.

"Yep, sure looks like it." Jordan said, checking his Pip-Boy again. From James' notes, he'd programmed in where he was pretty sure the Garage masking Vault 112 should have been somewhere nearby. Something was interfering with his map for some reason. He tapped the screen a few times before giving a resigned sigh. "I've got nothing…" Amata was still looking around, having given up on the map long before he had.

"Wait a sec…" Amata said, then pointed off into the distance. "What is that?" Jordan looked over to see, he thought, what she saw.

"That's a rock."

"No, not that, the huge shack behind it!" Amata insisted. Jordan craned his neck slightly to the side and saw it.

"Oh!" He said. "Yeah, I saw that…"

"Right…" Amata rolled her eyes. "C'mon, let's go."

"Huh?" Jordan blinked. "How do you know that that's it?"

"It's the only building we've run into in about two days." Amata said, starting off.

"Huh…" Jordan blinked, heading after her.

--

A few minutes later, they pushed open a half-broken wooden door and entered into a Pre-War garage. The remains of power tools and scraps of paper were scattered across the flooring.

"Well…" Jordan said, shrugging. "Give it a few bed rolls, maybe a throw pillow or two…"

"Oh, stop it." Amata rolled her eyes, though she did smile a bit. Jordan had already focused his attention on a Mole Rat who had crept out from behind a desk. He quickly buried a ten millimeter round between its eyes, killing it.

"Let's keep our eyes open." Jordan said, keeping his gun close by his side. Amata drew one of her own guns and nodded to him, guarding his rear flank. The two of them traversed the garage, finding several radroaches waiting to be popped before they found the garage proper.

"There's nothing here!" Amata exclaimed once they had a good look around. Jordan had to agree. Besides the remains of Pre-War tools used by grease monkeys, the shells of cars that had long since been scavenged by Raiders or Mercenaries for their parts, and the bodies of six dead radroaches and the body of one dead Mole Rat, the place didn't look like anywhere a Vault had been hidden. However, something attracted Jordan's eye.

"Look over there." Jordan said. He saw what appeared to be an electrical switch, though it didn't seem to be wired to anything. He examined it closely, and even felt the wall around it, but there were no wires that he could see.

"That's odd." Amata said, coming up to his side and looking at it. After a moment, Jordan reached out and, with some effort, pulled up the cover on the 'Activation' button. Suddenly, both of them heard a mechanical hum and felt the ground beneath them start to slip. Both moved off as they realized they had been standing on a hidden door, which slid aside to reveal a staircase that went down into the earth. The two of them exchanged looks, then Jordan turned on his Pip-Boy's light and proceeded down the stairs.

Amata followed, keeping her gun close.

--

They descended deep within the Earth, Jordan's Pip-Boy being the only source of light they had. After some time, they found it…the door to Vault 112.

"Just like home…" Jordan said under his breath as he walked over to the controls. They were identical to Vault 101's, and it looked as though a password had already been put in. Jordan set the lever near the keyboard to the "Open" position. The grinding of the gears and the screeching of metal on metal was heard as the door was opened, though no alarms signifying that this was happening were heard. Once the door had opened, they were faced with a black hole leading into the familiar set-up of the Vault entry.

Dogmeat whimpered, as though sensing that something wasn't right here.

"Stay here, boy." Jordan said, creeping up the door and peeking through it. There was no sign of movement anywhere. He gestured for Amata to come up and she did so with her pistol drawn. Still behind them, Dogmeat whimpered.

"It's okay, boy." Jordan said. "I promise, we'll be right back, okay?" Dogmeat cocked his head to the side, as though to say, _'Are you really that dumb?'_

"Yeah…" Jordan nodded to him, scratching the dog's head one last time. "I know."

"You know what?" Amata asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't worry about it." Jordan said quietly then gestured to Dogmeat. "Stay here, okay?" Dogmeat barked as though he understood, and promptly walked in a circle three times before he laid down on the floor for another nap.

With that, Jordan and Amata entered the Vault.

--

"You are two hundred years late!" The automated voice came out of the Robobrain as both Jordan and Amata pointed their guns at it.

"There is no time for that!" The Robobrain insisted. "Please deposit your belongings in the nearest receptacle and don your Vault 112 standard issue jumpsuits, please." With that, two cubbies in the wall opened and they could see two Vault 112 jumpsuits sitting, perfectly folded and looking pristine for something that had been put there most than two centuries ago.

"Well, what do we do?" Amata asked.

"Don your Vault 112…" The Robobrain started to say.

"Not you!" Amata snapped at it, then turned back to Jordan. "Ideas?"

"Dad had to have come down here." Jordan said. "If he's here, this may be the only way to find him." He walked over and pulled the jumpsuit out of the cubby, then slung his satchel over his shoulder and dropped it in. Before sticking his weapons in, he slipped a combat knife into his boot and then stripped out of his Armored Jumpsuit. Amata blushed a bit as he saw him undress, then turned away and got her own out and began to swap clothing.

Once their belongings had been squared away and they were properly attired, the Robobrain returned.

"Very good," Its automated drone said, "please follow me to the Tranquility Loungers…" A short walk down the hallway brought them to a set of stairs. They travelled down it and entered a room the likes of which neither of them had ever seen. Several spheres, no more like ovals, were surrounding a series of terminals.

"There are people in there!" Amata realized as they got closer, and now Jordan could clearly see the people through the glass. Their eyes were wide open as they watched the screens in front of them. They all seemed to be in some kind of a trance.

"Two pods are available…" Their Robobrain guide told them. "Please get into your pods…" Amata looked to Jordan with worry, and he simply shrugged. With that, the two of them entered the oval-shaped pods. As Jordan settled into his seat, the top came down and sealed him in. The screen in front of him, looking almost like a Pre-War television set, flickered into life and showed a scene of a tidy little neighbor, in black and white, with people walking past houses on the sidewalk and cars parked on the side of the street.

Suddenly, the screen flickered. Just for a second, Jordan wasn't sure, he could see the image of a little girl looking right at him. But the image went away as he suddenly realized that he was losing consciousness.

--

"C'mon! You've got to wake up!" Amata's voice came through the serenity of sleep.

Jordan groaned. She kicked him in the shoulder.

"Ehh…" Jordan wheezed as he slowly came to. "What?! What?"

"Get up!" Amata was insisted. "See for yourself!" When Jordan finally came to, he realized that Amata was not only in black and white…but she was also wearing a dress.

"What the hell?" Jordan asked, sitting up and rubbing his head. When he looked around, he saw that everything around them was in black and white. "What is going on?" He muttered.

"No idea." Amata said. Jordan looked down to see that he was wearing a polo shirt and a pair of slacks, the true color of which he couldn't determine due to everything being black and white. His hair, normally messy and unkempt, had been slicked back into the greaser style that he had seen in a lot of Pre-War advertisements.

"This is insane…" Jordan said, and then looked around. The two of them were standing in the same neighborhood that he had seen on the monitor.

"Tell me about it." Amata said. "I feel ridiculous in this thing…"

"Don't be silly," Jordan said, looking around, "You look pretty."

Amata blinked and smiled a bit. "Really?"

"Well, hey, you two!" One of the cheery faced locals walked up to them. Like Jordan he was dressed in Pre-War clothing, a nice shirt and slacks.

"You know us?" Jordan asked, confused.

"No, but I figure you two must be the newlyweds who just moved in down the street." The man said.

"Newlyweds?!" Amata protested.

"Uh, yeah, that's us…" Jordan cut her off. "Newlyweds…"

"Well, I'm sure the missus will be over to welcome you to the neighborhood." The man said. "Why, the last person we had in here only arrived just a little ago…"

"How long has that been?" Jordan asked. He noticed that the man's eye seemed to twitch when he asked. A split second later, though, the man laughed.

"You know, I don't remember. But it has been a good while." The man said. "Say, maybe you ought to go see Betty."

"Betty?" Jordan and Amata asked at once, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. Betty's a good kid." The man said, then he sort of seemed to take an absentminded look and he stepped away without another word.

"Well, that was surreal." Amata said.

"What about this place isn't surreal?" Jordan asked sarcastically. "What do you think we should do now?"

"I don't know…maybe find Betty?" Amata asked. "It seems like the only lead we have…"

Jordan shrugged, then noticed that something seemed to be pulling at the leg of his slacks. He looked down to see a dog, nipping at his leg.

"Dogmeat?!" He asked, kneeling down and patting the dog on the head. "How did you get here, boy?" The dog backed away from him and barked a bit, as though trying to communicate something. Though while he'd learned to read Dogmeat's sounds and expressions, Jordan was clueless on this one.

"What is it, boy?" Jordan asked. "What are you trying to say?"

"Jordan, it's just a hologram…" Amata said. "Just like the rest of the stuff here…"

"There are people here, they might've brought the dog in." Jordan pointed out.

"I doubt it." Amata said.

"Sorry, fella." Jordan said, patting the dog on the head one last time and leaving a (he could have sworn) somewhat irate look on his face. With that, the two left to look for this Betty girl that the man had described. They soon found a playground in the center of the neighborhood. Only one person was there, a dark-haired little girl who was watering some dead flowers near a slide.

"Umm…are you Betty?" Jordan asked timidly as they approached. He had noticed, as he knew Amata had, that no one in Tranquility Lane was coming anywhere near the playground if they could help it.

"Oh, someone new to play with!" Betty turned to them. "I was just starting to get bored. Oh, we're going to have so much fun?"

"So…that's a yes?" Jordan asked. "No?"

"Yes, silly, I'm Betty." Betty said. "I want to play a game. Would you two like to play a game?"

"Umm…" Amata blinked. "Haven't I heard that somewhere before?"

"Uh, no…no thank you, Betty." Jordan said. "No games for us…"

"Don't be silly!" Betty laughed. "You want to play. I know you do."

"Uh, no." Amata said. "No, we don't."

"Well, that's unfortunate." Betty said. Then, suddenly, gone was the voice of the sweet little girl. They heard the voice of a heavily accented man. "Because if you don't play, you will never leave this place…"

"What the hell?" Jordan exclaimed, stepping back.

"Oh, such horrible language!" Betty said, back in the voice of a little girl. "You shouldn't talk like that!"

"Who are you?!" Jordan demanded.

"More to the point, who are you?" Betty asked. "And how did you get into my happy little world?"

"Answer my question, and I'll answer yours." Jordan said. "Because I'm pretty damn sure you are not a little girl…"

"How perceptive of you." Betty responded, again using the accented man's voice. "I am Stanislaus Braun, the greatest of all of Vault-Tec's scientists, and the Overseer of Vault 112."

"Wait a minute!" Amata snapped her fingers. "Braun! You were the guy who created the G.E.C.K.!"

"Glad to see that people are still familiar with my work." Braun said, still using the man voice.

"G.E.C.K.?" Jordan asked, blinking. "What the hell is a G.E.C.K.?"

"The Garden of Eden Creation Kit," Braun said, "a minor triumph compared to what I have achieved here."

"How did you know that?" Jordan asked, staring in amazement at Amata.

"I hacked into Dad's computer one night while he was sleeping and read some of the files…" Amata said. "I didn't understand a lot of it, but I read a bunch on Braun and the G.E.C.K."

"Indeed." Braun said. "However, like I said, the G.E.C.K. no longer interests me."

"The guy who we first ran into said that we were the newest people to get here." Jordan said. "Does that mean there were others?"

"Officially, no," Braun said, "When the bombs fell, Vault 112 was sealed with ten people within. That changed about four days ago…"

"Changed how?" Jordan asked.

"A new man came in…said he was looking for information on the G.E.C.K." Braun said.

"Was he an older man? Probably middle-aged?" Jordan asked, feeling the excitement growing within him. He was about to find his father, he just knew it.

"As a matter of fact, yes, he was. Gave his name as James." Braun said. "Why is that important?"

"He's my father." Jordan said, trying to keep himself from looking too excited.

"Oh, is he?" Braun laughed. Then, suddenly, he reverted to his little girl voice. "Well, isn't that just delicious?" He chuckled a bit.

"So is he here?" Amata asked.

"Well, yes…but not as you know him." Braun said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jordan glared. Suddenly, he heard the dog they had met barking nearby. Suddenly, Jordan put two and two together.

"You turned my father into a dog?" He stared at the little man…girl…thing. He wasn't quite sure anymore.

"He was very rude." Braun said. "Well, he was polite until I told him that I wasn't going to tell him where the G.E.C.K. was."

"Change him back!" Jordan exclaimed.

"In due time." Braun said, still with the little girl voice. "First, you have to play my game."

"Your game?" Jordan asked.

"Hmm…need to check the simulation subroutines, there seems to be an echo…" Braun said sarcastically in his man voice, then switched back to the little girl voice. "Yes, my game."

"Okay, can we have a moment alone?" Amata asked.

"Sure." Braun said, in Betty's voice.

"Can we have a moment without you listening in?" Amata amended her previous question.

"No." Braun said, using his own voice. With that, Amata and Jordan walked over to the side.

"Well, there's nothing we can do to stop him." Jordan whispered, knowing it was futile.

"I have an idea…" Amata said. "Follow my lead…"

"No plan you're going to try is going to work." Braun said.

"No, fair enough." Amata said. "We give up. We'll play the game…" Braun looked on them suspiciously, but then simply nodded.

"Okay." He/she said. "Here's the game. It's simple, really. You have to make Timmy Neusbaum cry."

"Make Timmy Neusbaum cry." Jordan repeated, gritting his teeth. "Got it."

"Oh, don't get so upset." Braun's Betty voice said. Then, he switched to his normal voice, "You would not be worth the data reboot to bring back…"

"Charming." Amata said, grabbing Jordan's shoulder and pulling him away.

"I really just want to rip that son of a bitch's head off." Jordan snapped, his eyes like daggers into the back of Braun's head.

"He's playing mind games." Amata said, urging him away from the wannabe little girl.

"What?" Jordan blinked, exclaiming. "How can you tell?"

"I can't." Amata said. "But I don't think he's as in control as he claims to be…"

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked.

"Well, you saw the guy." Amata said. "When we first came in here, he was resisting whatever mental conditioning that Braun has on them, then he got refocused, right?"

"Umm…yeah, sure." Jordan said. He had never been really good with computer, though he understood the gist of what she was talking about.

"Okay, so if we force Braun to have to work on keeping his ones and zeros in line, we might be able to find a way out of here." Amata said.

"Or, you could just go to the Abandoned House." A voice said from nearby. The two of them turned to see an elderly woman in her late 50s standing nearby. She looked nervous and was shifting between standing on her left foot and standing on her right foot.

"Why?" Jordan asked. "What's in the Abandoned House?"

"She doesn't want us to go there, doesn't like it…" The old woman said. "But it's the only way…"

"The only way to what?" Amata asked.

"To set us free." The old woman said. "Betty…the girl…she's not who she says she is. She's been keeping us here…or not here…I think there were other places too…"

"Why? What's in the Abandoned House?" Jordan asked.

"Can't say…" The old woman said, suddenly looking over her shoulder nervously. "She may be watching…she's always watching…" With that, the elderly woman walked away, just as absentmindedly as the man who had first greeted them had.

"Okay…getting weirder…" Jordan said.

"So, one of us should keep the people outside focused on breaking the control, and the other one should head into that Abandoned House and see what we can find." Amata said, forming a definite plan.

"Okay." Jordan said. "Who goes in?"

"Well, you're less of a people person." Amata said. "So, I figure…"

"You're better with computers than I am." Jordan said.

"It shouldn't be too hard." Amata said. "Unless Braun was a brilliant tech guy, it'll be as simple as switching on a food processor."

"Okay." Jordan shrugged. It was then that he saw the dog, recently revealed to be his father, walked up again. "Gee, Dad, I'm so sorry…I'll get us out of here, I promise…" The dog made a disparaging sound.

--

Thus, Amata went about "playing" Braun's game and distracting the residents of Tranquility Lane as Jordan headed into Abandoned House. It hadn't been exactly hard to find, being that it looked like all the terrible places in the horror entertainment tapes – dead flowers in the front, a rickety fence and nailed up windows to set it all off.

The dog his father had become nudged his leg.

"Okay, Dad!" Jordan insisted. "I'm going, I'm going."

--

The inside of the room was difficult to see in, and Jordan really wished that his Pip-Boy had been transferred into this virtual world. When he looked down to his wrist, all he found was a Vault-Tec watch with the Vault-Tec Boy, smiling at him as the arms pointed out the time.

He walked into the sitting room and found a most unusual site. Arranged around the center of the room, sitting on tables in a seemingly unrelated way, were five objects. A Nuka-Cola bottle, a Pre-War radio, a cinder block, a glass pitch, and a garden gnome were sitting in the room, untouched by the years of dust that were simulated to blanket the house.

"Okay, these have to mean something, right?" Jordan asked, not realizing that his Father was heading up to the Radio. The dog bumped it with his nose, and Jordan could hear a ringing sound, as though confirming something.

"Oh, very good, Dad!" Jordan grinned, admiring his father for what probably had been the umpteenth time in his life. "Okay, let's figure this out…" He set out and started working on tapping the objects in a certain rhythm.

--

Amata had been hard at work starting to make the people of Tranquility Lane focus on Braun. When she did so, she had hardly expected the girl…man…thing to show up there and toss her into the side of the house.

"You aren't playing my game!" Braun said in his normal, adult voice. "That makes me very angry…"

"Sorry to disappoint y-" Amata started to say before Braun used his little girl body with unbelievable strength and picked her up by the throat. Her legs below the kneecaps dragged against the ground.

"You _can't_ defy me here!" Braun yelled, throwing Amata into another house. "I am _God_!"

"You're not God, Braun…" Amata wheezed, standing up.

"Oh, I'm not, am I?" Braun asked, raising a finger at her. A bolt of lightning shot forth from it…and never hit its target.

"No, you aren't." Jordan said, standing in the doorway of the Abandoned House.

Braun glared at him. "You!"

"Yep…" Jordan said. "Thanks to dear old Dad here…punched in the right code, found the terminal." He reached down and tapped Dad on the head. "He's a good puppy, isn't he?" He grinned at Braun.

Jordan saw a bit of Dad's personality come out when he nipped at his hand.

"Okay, sorry, geez." Jordan said. "Laying it on too thick…"

"I can't believe you did this!" Braun said, playing the Betty voice to full effect.

"I can't believe you'd be so insane as to keep people going through the same existence, day after day…for the rest of eternity." Jordan said.

"I don't have a choice." Braun snapped.

"You have every choice. You've had the choice every day for two hundred years." Jordan said. "And these people have suffered so much that they can't even exist outside of here, can they?"

Braun looked away. Amata looked horrified. The dog that was James growled low.

"So, I guess it's time for us to free these people and leave." Jordan said.

"You can't do this!" Braun insisted. "You can't do this! It's not fair!"

"I think you've had enough time being God, Braun." Jordan said, then he snapped his fingers. There was a great commotion as several men dressed in the uniforms of Chinese Soldiers from the War suddenly appeared in Tranquility Lane with weapons ready to fire. The residents ran in fear.

"Jordan, what have you done?" Amata asked.

"Set them free…" Jordan said, looking to the carnage that was about to happen, then looked to her. "I'm sorry, Amata…it was the only way. If we had played his game, he would have just kept bringing them back to life…again and again forever…just so he could kill them again."

"I see…" Amata said.

"You ruined everything!" Braun was screaming. "Now I can never leave and I'll have no one left here!"

Once the people had been killed by the Chinese soldiers, Jordan snapped his fingers to make them vanish, and then snapped his fingers again to make a door appear.

"How did you do all this?" Amata asked, amazed.

"You were right." Jordan said. "It literally was just about as easy as flipping a switch. I just took out the one subroutine that gave Braun his power and put it onto my virtual self instead. Instant God syndrome…"

"I can't believe you!" Braun yelled at him. "You're no fun at all!"

"This isn't about fun." Jordan said. "So, I do have a few questions before we leave you."

"Since I have no power, I guess I have no choice." Braun admitted reluctantly.

"Is the G.E.C.K. here in Vault 112?" Jordan asked.

"No," Braun said, "the only G.E.C.K. in the Capital Wasteland was put into hiding right before the Vaults sealed up."

"Do you know the Vault?" Amata asked.

"No." Braun replied.

"Last question," Jordan said, then sighed. "Is there any way that we can put you to rest?"

Braun smiled sadly. "No…" He said, though his face hardened again. "I'm afraid that Vault-Tec Safety Systems have been set up specifically to keep me from dying. You would spend a lifetime trying to get me out…"

Jordan looked to Amata, who just shrugged.

"Just go…" Braun said. "Leave me here…"

"We will, for now." Jordan said. "One day, though, I'm going to come back and free you."

Braun looked confused. "Why?" He demanded.

"Because I took your powers and I set everyone else free," Jordan said, "and while it would be fitting for you to spend eternity in this place, I'd be no better than you." Braun looked him surprised. Then, to the surprise of all, he saluted the young man.

"Godspeed, young man." Braun said, using his little girl voice for the last time before turning away from them. Jordan and Amata exchanged looks before, with their canine companion at their side, they stepped into the door.

--

When Jordan came too, he saw that his pod was unsealing itself. Once he had enough room to do so, he stepped out and stood on his feet – his honest-to-God feet once again. He walked over to see Amata getting out of her pod.

"Are you alright?" Jordan asked.

"A few cracked ribs…slight loss of dignity." Amata said. "All-in-all, no change."

"Good." Jordan said, taking her hand and helping her to her feet. Then, he turned around to see his father.

"What are you doing here?" James asked, all in a rush. "How did you get here?"

A lot of things go through your mind, Jordan realized, when you find someone you've been missing for a while. Knowing that they're nearby is one thing, but actually seeing them, face to face is something entirely different. Love, joy, confusion, anger – all this and more swirled within Jordan as he faced his father.

Most of it was anger, as he found when his hand seemed to involuntarily form a fist and deck his father a good one in the jaw.

James was out cold on the floor and Amata was staring at him in horror.

But, damn, that had felt good…

--

**A/N:** Okay…wow! Once James regains consciousness, Jordan might get a few of the explanations he's been craving. R&R, TTFN!


	16. Aqua Vita

**A/N:** Now for review da review!!!

**Bren Tenkage** – Aye, 'twas indeed a "Saw" reference. And had Daddy dearest get knocked out too, huh? I haven't read that far, it seems.

**Murdrax** – Thanks! Thought it was pretty good.

Now, James is just awakening as Jordan and Amata get their things back from the containers that Braun had had them put in. Will Father forgive son, or is there going to be some awkward silence on the way back to Rivet City? Well, there probably will be anyway, but that's beside the point…here goes…

**Song for the Chapter:** "Smoke on the Water" - Deep Purple

**Chapter Sixteen**  
Aqua Vita

"Sorry…" Jordan said for what may have been the fiftieth time as he treated his father's bruised jaw.

"Stop apologizing." James said for what may have been the fiftieth time as he took the alcohol pad to the face about as well as he had taken the blow from his son. "I probably deserved it."

"Why did you leave?" Amata asked, kneeling down nearby as Jordan treated the wound.

"Amata, stop…" Jordan said. He was at least happy to have his Dad back and wasn't worried about explanation at the moment.

"No, it's okay." James said. "I suppose I owe you both an explanation…but first, I would like to know something." He looked to Amata. "What brings you here?"

"I…I accidentally killed one of the security guards will Jordan was following you." Amata said.

"I see." James nodded, knowing full well what would have happened had Amata stayed. "Well, I suppose you've been following me for a while now…"

"About a week and a half now," Jordan said. "Went from the Vault to Megaton, then to the Galaxy News Radio Building…"

"And from there, I'm guessing you travelled to Rivet City and met Madison, then went to the Jefferson Memorial, correct?" James asked, finishing it up for them. "But how did you know to find me here?"

"Some of the holotapes near the…machine, thing…" Jordan said. "What was all that?"

"That…" James said. "is the reason behind many things."

"Like?" Jordan asked.

"Why we were in the Vault…" James said. "Or why you didn't grow up on the surface."

"I don't understand." Jordan said, wondering.

"Do you remember the Bible verse I had framed on my wall back in the Vault?" James asked.

"Of course," Jordan said, "You read it to me every day on Mom's birthday." He did, of course, remember Revelation 21:6 as clear as a bell.

"_I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely._" James said. "That is Project Purity…" That struck a chord within Jordan's mind. Three Dog had mentioned something called Project Purity, so had Doctor Li.

"But what is it?" Amata asked.

"Almost all of the water in the wasteland is dirty…" James said. "Or worse, it's irradiated. Project Purity was the dream of one woman…"

Jordan thought for a moment. "Mom's…it was mom's, wasn't it?" He asked, realizing.

"Yes, it was." James said. "And the two of us, along with several others, decided to pursue the dream…but we needed a purifier that could be used on the entire tidal basin."

"That's a pretty big undertaking." Jordan said. "Why did it stop?"

"You…" James said. "When you born…when you mother…" He stopped, going silent for a moment. "I decided that the Wasteland was a bad place for you to live in. So, I left the project with you and headed to a Vault…Vault 101, to be exact…"

"So why the illusion?" Jordan asked. "Why the smoke and mirrors? I mean, I understand about not telling me when I was a child…but…"

"I know." James said. "But I thought you would have found my holotape…"

"I did." Jordan said. "On Jonas' body…"

James looked visibly pained. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"You couldn't believe I wouldn't follow you, would you?" Jordan asked.

"No…" James said, then gave a bit of a sarcastic chuckle. "You've got too much of your mother in you to do that…"

"So…what are you going to do now?" Amata asked.

"I'm going back to Rivet City." James said. "I have everything I need from here. I was expecting to find some notes or possibly recordings that Braun had left about the G.E.C.K., never to find him alive and insane…"

"You and us both," Jordan said, giving a sigh of relief for being out of Tranquility Lane.

"Let's go." James said, heading for the door. Amata looked to Jordan, who had just slung the strap of his assault rifle over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I think it's time we do that." Jordan said.

--

The way back to Rivet City was, surprisingly, uneventful. Two days and they were back. Once they had arrived, James immediately headed to the Lab and started speaking to Doctor Li.

"Are you okay?" Amata asked.

"Yeah…" Jordan said. "It's just…Dad again…and everything that's been going on…" He was tearing up. He had heard his mother's voice for the first time, and after his father had left, he was back again safe and sound.

"Hey, it's okay…" Amata said, rubbing a hand against his back.

"I know." Jordan said, nodding, blinking the tears back. "Yeah, I know…" Dogmeat came up and rubbed his head on the side of Jordan's leg. He smiled and reached down petting the dog's head, thanking God that he had the two best friends in the whole world to deal with this.

"We're going to head back to the site of Project Purity." James said, walking back over. He had donned a spare white lab coat that Li had had. "I convinced Madison that we can get it to work again if we all pitch in…"

"That's great, dad." Jordan smiled.

"I can't ask you to come with me." James said. "But I wouldn't mind the help…"

"We're in." Jordan said. "Well, I am, anyway…"

"So am I!" Amata laughed a bit. Dogmeat barked in affirmation.

"I guess that's all of us." Jordan laughed.

"Good." James said. "We'll need everyone's help with this…"

--

The trip back to Project Purity was as uneventful as the trip to Rivet City had been. Soon, they were back in the Jefferson Memorial. The rotunda was deathly quiet, no other Super Mutants had decided to take refuge here, which was good due to Jordan and Amata not being up for another fight.

"This is it…" James said. "Project Purity…"

"This was Mom's dream?" Jordan asked.

"Yes." James said. "I know it doesn't look like much, but it will be, once we fix the place up…"

"Which we are planning on doing, am I right?" Doctor Li asked, walking up to the controls.

"Yes, we are." James said.

"What do you need done?" Jordan asked, dropping his pack to the floor.

"So many things," James said, "we've a lot of work to do…"

--

The next few days were spent in cleaning up the purifier and repairing equipment. After a few days, as Doctor Li put it, the real work would begin. Sure enough, when James called both Jordan and Amata into the Purifier room after a scanty breakfast, they knew that the time had come.

"The Flood Control Pump needs to be turned off…" James said. "And then there are a few other things…"

"I'm on it." Jordan said, taking his pack and stepping into the next room. He came back into the rotunda area five minutes later with his a Utility Jumpsuit from the Vault and set his satchel back against the wall.

"Why'd you change?" Amata asked.

"Easier to maneuver around in this," Jordan said, "besides, I like it…"

"Okay." James said. "Head down to the Sub-Level and I'll direct you through the intercom, alright?"

"Yes, sir," Jordan said, heading for the basement with Dogmeat at his heels.

"Do you need an extra hand up here?" Amata asked.

"Actually, yes," James said. "You can help Madison with the forward stabilizers…" Amata nodded and headed off to help out where she could.

--

Jordan had come back about a half hour later after locating and shutting off the Flood Control Pump. James had told him via the intercom to come back up the Rotunda to get some fuses to replace the damaged ones on the sub-level. When he arrived, James was staring at his son with new wonder.

"Did you really disarm the atomic bomb in Megaton?" He asked.

"Yes." Jordan said. "I did."

"Well, I'm proud of you." James smiled. "And I know that your mother would have been…"

"Thanks, Dad." Jordan smiled a bit, feeling a mixture of pride and sorrow swirl within him. After a moment, he cleared his throat. "You have the fuses?"

"Huh?" James blinked. "Oh, yes…yes, I do." He handed over the fuses. "Head to the sub-level again, I'll direct you from the intercom."

"Yes, sir," Jordan said, taking the fuses and heading back.

--

After he had replaced the fuses, James' voice cackled over the intercom.

"Okay," His father said, "I need you to head to the south end of the sub-level and drain the intake pipes…"

"Got it," Jordan said and headed that way. It wasn't long before he got to wheel to drain the pipes and, with a great deal of effort, began to rotate the wheel. Finally, he heard the sound of the pipes getting cleared.

Wait a sec…pipes didn't make a sound like that…

What he should have been hearing was the pipes getting flushed, what he heard was _wump, wump, wump, wump, wump, wump…_

"What the hell is that?" James' voice cackled over the intercom. "What the hell is-?"

Then, Jordan saw it. It was a large, metal flying machine. It had landed on one of the catwalks overlooking the intake pipes and now several men in armor were dropping from it. The armor looked a bit like the armor that the Brotherhood of Steel guys in D.C. had been wearing, but this was different…it looked, sinister…twisted…

Evil.

"The Enclave?" James asked over the intercom, as though speaking to someone else. "What the hell are they doing here? Seal the doors, Madison! They can't have this project…" As soon as James had said that, Jordan cursed himself for not bringing a weapon along as he climbed out of the tunnel. He'd have to trust his stealth to get him past any enemies.

--

Sure enough, he had found the enemies, but he hadn't exactly had the stealth. Once he had escaped the pipes and started heading back toward the rotunda, he had been shot at and given a strict warning to surrender. He gritted his teeth as he turned to face two Enclave soldiers.

"Sure thing, fellas," Jordan said, "lock me up and throw the key away…" They approached him, nudging him forward with the butts of their laser rifles.

"Let's go." One of the soldiers said, nudging him.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Jordan insisted. The two soldiers took him, hands on his head, into the rotunda room. As they entered, Jordan heard something very familiar.

"Hit the deck!" Amata yelled as she started firing a laser rifle like a mad thing. Jordan ducked only just in time to avoid a blast to the chest as the two soldiers returned fire and ducked back out of the room. In the midst of the firefight, Jordan saw Doctor Li run up and slam the door back shut and put a bar over it.

"That should hold them for a bit." Li said with some relief.

"Where's Dad?" Jordan asked as he pulled himself up. All of a sudden, they heard a loud clanging sound.

"What was that?" Amata asked.

"The security locks!" Li exclaimed, running back around the corner to the purifier. "James!" Jordan and Amata followed her and found that the glass shielding to the purifier had been shut and James now stood at the controls with a man in a trenchcoat speaking to him. The man in the coat was flanked by two men in the Enclave Power Armor.

"Now, I'm not going to ask again, sir." The man spoke in a Southern accent. "You will turn over this facility to the Enclave immediately, along with all materials and personnel that are attached."

"The Enclave has no authority here," James said. "I'm afraid you're going to have to leave."

"Sir, I grow tired of waiting." The man in the trenchcoat said.

"Colonel…it was Colonel, wasn't it?" James asked. "I'm afraid you're wasting your time here. The project doesn't work. It never has…we've been unable to duplicate test results…and so…"

In response, the Colonel drew a pistol from his coat and buried two bullets into – to the shock of both Jordan and Amata – Nathan Udesky's chest. The recent father fell over onto his back and was still.

"Now, do others have to die, or are you willing to assist us?" The Colonel asked, putting his gun away.

"Alright…" James said. "At least allow me to reboot the system…"

"Pray don't take long." The Colonel said, gesturing back through the safety glass. "Or they'll start taking it…"

"Alright…" James said, turning and facing the purifier.

"What is he doing?" Li whispered almost inaudibly. Jordan was looking intently at his father as well. He couldn't tell what it was, but something was up.

"I grow tired of waiting…" The Colonel said in an irate tone.

"Just a moment longer," James said, "I'm sure that…" Suddenly, the controls burst into flame and sparks.

"He's blown the tanks!" Doctor Li insisted. "Radiation is going to flood it!"

"Dad, don't!" Jordan yelled, but it was all too late. As the Colonel fell over, hit full force by the radiation, James picked himself up from the floor and staggered over to the glass door. Six inches separated Father and Son as they gazed into each other's eyes for what they both knew would be the last time in this world.

"Run…" James panted. "Go…run…" With that, the old man fell against the ground and was no more.

"Dad…" Jordan barely spoke above a whisper. He barely heard the sound of the Enclave soldiers breaking in, and Amata and Dr. Li screaming for him to help them…

--

**A/N**: …and then there were…well, Jordan, Amata, Doctor Li…and a few others. So, on to Chapter Seventeen! In which the group will escape into the Taft Tunnels and make their way to the Brotherhood of Steel. Along with that, Katie will also be on our radars once again, tormented by someone who even she cannot stop…R&R!


	17. Lost Purity

**A/N**: Review the review!!!

**Theluckyshot** – Thanks! Keep reading and tell me what you think of the rest!

Also, I noticed that a lot of people have put this story on Story Alert or have Favorited it, but haven't said a word! C'mon, ladies and gents! Review and make your voice heard! I welcome any input I am given, as it helps me make the story even better!

But for now...we will see Jordan and Amata follow Doctor Li and her team to the Citadel. Meanwhile, far out in the western edge of the Capital Wasteland, Katie is cracking under the stress of dealing with a new antagonist…and possibly becoming…neutral? *shocked face* Check it out!

**Chapter Seventeen**  
Lost Purity

When his senses did finally return to him, Jordan realized that two Enclave soldiers were at his back.

"Stand up! Now!" One of them was commanding him.

His grip tightened on his father's thirty-two, which had apparently fallen through the opening before the safety controls had sealed.

"Stand up or we'll blast your brains out!" The soldiers demanded. Less than ten seconds later, Jordan was standing…and both of them were dead.

--

"Go away!"

"Can't do that, hot stuff…"

"Okay, _please_ go away…"

"No can do…"

Katie was so irritated now that she wanted to strangle this man, though she knew it would be in vain. The smell coming off of his leather jacket had all but raped her nostrils, she had even tried inhaling the essence of Brahmin droppings to get the smell out with no luck.

"What's the matter, can't handle the guilt?" Butch asked her, smirking.

"I killed you!" Katie spat at him, kicking the helmet of an Enclave soldier off into the Wasteland. "You're supposed to be dead!"

"But, apparently, I'm not." Butch said in a sarcastic tone.

"But you are!" Katie snapped. "I slit your throat and watched that Pip-Boy fall off of your arm…"

"Yeah, _that_ Pip-Boy," Butch said, pointing at the device that had found a new place on Katie's wrist.

"You better believe it!" Katie snapped.

"You just couldn't leave the Vault empty-handed, could you?!" Butch asked. "You killed hundreds of people…my friends…my Mom…but it just wasn't enough, was it?" With that, Katie looked pained. She had committed terrible atrocities, slaughtered countless innocents, and had sent entire settlements ablaze…but she'd never expected anything that she'd finished off would be coming back to torment her.

"I'm going mad." Katie realized.

"No…" Butch shook his head. "It's called guilt…"

"Shut up! You're not real!" Katie snapped.

"Not anymore." Butch replied with a sarcastic tone. Katie threw up her hands and started off.

"Where are you going?" Butch asked after her.

"To the pits of Hell if I have to!" Katie snapped. "I'm getting away from you!" This proved futile, however, as she blinked and Butch was sitting on a rock nearby.

"Hey, at least this isn't a Macbeth thing…" Butch said, picking dirt from under his fingernails with his switchblade in a lazy sort of way. "Macbeth…wait a sec, was that the one with the fairies? I can't remember…Mr. Brotch tried to teach me that and I sort of…ignored…"

"Stop…talking." Katie said, getting up in Butch's face, enunciating every word so that she was sure he would understand. "You…aren't…real!" She looked around to see that a few Wastelanders were travelling by, looking at her curiously.

"Get lost unless you want to eat lead!" She snapped, growling at them angrily. They scurried off in a hurry.

"You know they can't see me, right?!" Butch asked, giving a satisfied smirk.

"Go away!" Katie snapped.

"Can't do that!" Butch still had that smirk, and Katie was about ready to kill him again. Instead, she just huffed and headed off in a random direction, praying in vain that she wouldn't see him everywhere along the way.

--

Only one thing had ever scared Amata Almodovar in her life, and that had been her father's anger. Ever since then, she had ignored that fear and moved on with her life. Now, unfortunately, she had something else to be afraid of. She had seen him bury a bullet into each of the Enclave soldiers heads, but that just hadn't been enough. When she saw Jordan take the fallen laser rifles from the floor and bury some many blasts into their heads that they'd turned into green goo seeping through the cracks in the flooring…

Then, she had something else to be afraid of.

Jordan's eyes were full of rage as he let the rifle drop from his hand and clatter onto the floor. Amata looked along the floor. The Enclave onslaught had stopped, because there were literally no soldiers left to attack. All of them were dead, with either bullets in their heads or laser burns crisscrossing their armor like railroad tracks.

"More are going to come here." Doctor Li said.

"Let them." Jordan said in a very low, almost inaudible voice. He didn't care, Amata knew. He would take on the entire Enclave himself, and she knew that they would have to do far more than kill him to stop him.

"Jordan, stop…" Amata said, carefully resting a hand on his shoulder. "Listen, we've got to get out of here…"

"We can head through the Taft Tunnels," Doctor Li said. "Follow me."

"Jordan, please…" Amata said. Jordan moved away. It was not a sudden jerk, nor was he forcing her away, he simply moved out of her grasp. He went over and grabbed his assault rifle and his bag. Once again, his bag was over his shoulder and he pulled a clip out and put it in the assault rifle.

"Let's go." He said, following Doctor Li. Amata looked over to Dogmeat, who had spent the last few minutes whimpering as he watched Jordan's every move.

--

"Whatcha doing, toots?" Butch asked, leaning back against a wall. Katie was typing furiously trying to hack a terminal. "Not gonna talk? Fine, be that way…"

"I'm looking for information on the G.E.C.K." Katie said, still looking at the screen. "Now shut up…"

"Yeah, not gonna happen." Butch said. Katie growled low and whacked the terminal a few times with her fist.

"I don't think that's going to help…" Butch said.

"Get out of my head!" Katie roared at him and balled up her fist, throwing a punch meant for his face. It, instead, went straight through him.

"Oooooo! I'm a ghoooost!" Butch waved his hands around in a mock-frightening manner.

"Why won't you hit the road?!" Katie continued loudly.

"You're gonna lose your voice," Butch said, "yelling at invisible people…"

"Go away! Get out of my head! Hit the road! Forget to write!" Katie snapped, rapid-firing any other way that she could put this.

"Well, I can't." Butch said. "Besides, I'm the delusion…just wish me away…"

"What the hell have I been doing? Planting posies?" Katie snapped, growling.

"I might be here for a reason, did you figure that?" Butch asked.

"Maybe you're here to send me to an early grave?" Katie asked, huffing.

"Aww, c'mon…you? Naah…put something that hot into the ground," Butch grinned, "I just couldn't live with myself…"

"Well, okay…you're a stiff with good taste. Now, will you please go away?" Katie demanded.

"Sure thing." Butch said. Then, much to Katie's surprise and delight, Butch faded out of her field of vision.

"Thank God…" Katie sighed and returned to trying to hack the terminal. When she succeeded, she blinked and found Butch's head coming out of the screen.

"Peekaboo!" Butch grinned. Katie yelped in protest and backed up.

"Cut that out!" Katie insisted. "And go away and stay gone!"

"Now, we both know that I can't do that." Butch insisted. "I'm stuck following you around until you have…what's it called? A revelation? Yeah, I like that…let's go with that…"

"What kind of revelation do I need?" Katie asked, rolling her eyes at the absurdity of all this.

"I don't know." Butch shrugged. "But you haven't exactly been the best person, huh? Hell, the Vault wasn't even the first time this has happened, is it?"

"No." Katie said, rolling her eyes.

"Let's go back, hmm? People Eulogy had you kill…killing Eulogy…nearly blowing up Megaton…"

"How do you know about that?" Katie asked, glaring at him. "How do you know about any of that?"

"I don't…" Butch said. "But like I said, I'm a part of your mind, like everything else…"

"Stop it!" Katie snapped. "Please!"

"Nope." Butch said, with that satisfied smirk that Katie would give anything just to tear it off of his face.

--

The Enclave troops had heard about it, though so few of them wanted to believe it. Holding the position at the Taft Tunnels seemed to be a good place to hang when they were being assigned. By now, however, they had heard tales. There were tales of a Storm within the Jefferson Memorial, a storm that would soon be coming down into the Tunnels.

The Storm was upon them!

--

Jordan led the few remaining members of Doctor Li's team and Amata down the Tunnel. A gunshot there, some laser burns here, and their path through the place was pretty much assured. He did try to keep the team he was escorting safe, but only one real thought centered itself in Jordan's mind – revenge. His father was dead, and it was time for the Enclave to pay.

He just wished that the Power Armored bastards wouldn't run for their lives upon seeing him, with them running they were much more difficult to shoot.

Not that he minded causing them a little extra pain before they died…

--

Dogmeat realized it before the others had. Garza hadn't said a word before he collapsed against a wall panting.

"We've got to stop." Doctor Li said once she'd seen it.

"What?!" Jordan exclaimed, looking back.

"Garza here has a lung virus that he takes medicine for." Doctor Li explained. "Obviously, we didn't have time to grab it before the evacuation. Toss me a few Stimpacks and I should be able to keep him going until we get there…"

"We're out." Jordan said. He wasn't trying to be mean, just speaking truthfully.

"No, we're not!" Amata snapped her fingers. "The Super Stimpack that Moira gave you!" Jordan reached into his bag and pulled it out, seeing that it looked just as it did the day that Moira had given it to them.

"Super Stimpack?" Doctor Li blinked. "I had heard about some experimental tech that they had out in the West, but…"

"Well, this is pretty experimental." Amata said, then looked to Jordan. "Well, go on…"

"There could be some more coming this way…" Jordan said quietly, pressing the Stimpack into Amata's hand. "Do it…"

"No." Amata said. "You have to do it." With that, she handed it back to him.

"Amata, we don't have time for this!" Jordan snapped.

"Exactly," Amata replied. "So take that, man up, and what your Dad would do in this situation!" The mention of his father pained him and made him angry, but he buried it beneath his grief and took the Stimpack. He had remembered what Moira said about the chance of killing him with it, but he found himself praying that it wouldn't.

If he could just save one person…just one person…he could get free of this.

He injected it into Garza's vein. After less than ten seconds, he immediately perked up.

"I feel better!" He exclaimed. "I feel amazing!"

"Hmm…interesting…" Doctor Li said. She looked to Jordan and Amata.

"Let's go." Jordan said, putting the empty syringe into his pack and picking up his gun again. When Amata looked over at him, he still had that same, stone cold anguish on his face, but with a little sliver of joy…of hope…in his eye.

Maybe, he could get past this…maybe…

--

"Have I gone through everything?" Butch asked. Katie was astounded. He had brought up memories for her that she would have rather buried, days that were dead and buried in her subconscious long ago. Why the hell was this happening to her?

"You've been a bad person, Katie." Butch said, as though reading her mind.

"Why now?" Katie snapped. "Why haven't I gone insane long before you? What changed?!"

"I don't know." Butch said. "I just think you might want to take a look at the two guys from 101, see what they can teach you…"

"What?!" Katie blinked, insisting.

"Your train to redemption, now boarding at the gate," Butch shrugged. Then, all of a sudden, he vanished. Katie looked around.

"Butch?" She asked. No answer. _'Damn,_' she thought, _'thank God that's over…'_ She wanted to start off going back to what she was doing, but Butch's voice continued to ring in her head.

'_I just think you might want to take a look at the two guys from 101…'_

"The bastard still won't get out of my head!" Katie groaned, storming off to hack the terminal once more.

--

At the end of the tunnel, several Enclave soldiers were dead and the party of scientists had gotten to what appeared to be a Brotherhood of Steel checkpoint. When they got out of the tunnel, they emerged near a massive building that Amata vaguely recognized, though she couldn't quite place where she had seen it before. Doctor Li ran up and was speaking to one of the sentries on duty.

"I'm sorry, but Elder Lyons says no one civilians are allowed inside." The guard said. With that, Doctor Li ran over and pressed the "talk" key on the intercom furiously.

"Lyons! It's Madison Li! You open this goddamn door right now!" Li yelled loudly into the intercom system. To the surprise of all, the massive steel door that had been blocking them from the inside of the Citadel raised up quickly and without a moment's pause.

"So we can go in?" Amata asked.

"That's affirmative." The Knight on duty nodded. "Get inside…" With that, the scientists and their two Vault escorts entered the Citadel.

--

Once they were inside, Doctor Li spoke to an elderly man in dark, blue robes. Amata pulled Jordan aside.

"I'm sorry." Amata said to him.

"Don't be." Jordan said, not looking at her. "It's not your fault."

"I know…but, I mean…" Amata said, choosing her words carefully. "I know what it's like to lose your father, and I…" She stopped, the memory of her father's sacrifice for the Vault paining her. "I just, I want you to know that you're not alone…"

"I know." Jordan said, nodding. Amata was bothered that he still wasn't looking at her.

"Jordan, look at me…" She begged him. When he did, and she saw his eyes, she was taken aback. They weren't tearing up, hell, there wasn't any pain to be seen. Amata saw in those eyes – the jet black eyes that he'd inherited from James – that Jordan had only one emotion left.

Anger. And that confirmed everything that Amata had feared in the Tunnels.

"Listen to me, it doesn't matter how many of them you kill, it's never going to bring your Father back. He's gone, and he's not coming back…" Amata said softly, and she realized too rashly, when that anger was turned on her. Jordan's arm came up and he pinned her against the wall.

"I don't…" Jordan warned her. "Want to talk about it…" With that, he released her and turned back to see what Doctor Li and the elderly man were saying. Eventually, Doctor Li walked back over to him.

"I need to go lie down for a little while…" She told him. "Talk with Elder Lyons, he can help you…" With that, she started toward one of the larger buildings. Amata came up to his side. Jordan looked to her.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to snap like that." He said quietly.

"I know you didn't." Amata said, giving him a slight smile. She was still shaken from the experience from moments ago, but knew that that wasn't him, not really him at all. With that, the man that Doctor Li had been speaking to stepped forward.

"I heard of your father's passing." Elder Lyons spoke to Jordan. "I am sorry for your loss…"

"Thank you." Jordan said quietly.

"I am Owyn Lyons, Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel." The man said, extending his hand.

"I am Jordan Howard." Jordan said, taking his hand.

"And I am Amata Almodovar." Amata said.

"Pleased to meet the both of you, now, the question becomes of what happens to Project Purity." Lyons said. "I believe your father was attempting to get it working again, correct?"

"Yes." Jordan said. "He was searching for a G.E.C.K."

"Looking for a G.E.C.K.? I haven't heard about that in a long, long while." Lyons said. "Scribe Rothchild may be who you wish to speak to about this. He is working on locating all of the Vaults in the Capital Wasteland…"

"So you can scavenge for technology?" Amata asked.

"No." Elder Lyons shook his head. "You may have heard tell of the Brotherhood of Steel's objectives out in the West…"

"Yeah," Jordan said, "a man we travelled with for a time spoke very highly of your group…"

"Yes, well." Lyons said. "We do not see…eye-to-eye with that faction of the Brotherhood anymore."

"How so?" Amata asked.

"I believe it is in the best interests of the Brotherhood to, while also gaining what technological knowledge we can get, also help the people of the Capital Wasteland," Lyons said, "the higher echelon of the Brotherhood gave me leave to pursue this end, but they decided to leave me to my own devices…"

"I see." Jordan said.

"But our history is not important." Lyons said quickly. "Why don't you go talk to Rothchild? I will send word for him to assist you the best that he can."

"Thank you, Elder Lyons." Jordan said, bowing his head slightly and starting off.

"He's in the Laboratory." Lyons said, seeing that Jordan was heading in entirely the wrong direction. Jordan spun round and headed the right way. Amata chuckled a bit and followed him.

--

In the laboratory, they were directed to Scribe Rothchild. Once he had offered his condolences to Jordan over the loss of James, they told him of the situation, of how they had come from Vault 101 to learn of James' involvement in Project Purity and all that it entailed.

"I see." The elderly man (in red robes that somewhat resembled the ones that Elder Lyons had been wearing) nodded his bald head. "Well, I think you'll be in a hard spot to find a G.E.C.K."

"Why?" Amata asked.

"We've salvaged a great deal of Vault-Tec technology out of D.C., despite the efforts of the Super Mutants to stop us and found exactly where the G.E.C.K. was placed." Rothchild said.

"Okay, great!" Jordan exclaimed. "Tell us where it is, and we'll get it!"

"You're going to find that close to impossible, I'm afraid." Rothchild said. "The only G.E.C.K. anywhere near here was given to Vault 87."

"Okay, why should that be a problem?" Jordan asked.

"The entrance to Vault 87 was hit directly by a nuclear bomb during the War." Rothchild said. "Our attempts to enter the Vault have been…mediocre, at best, and not just from the swarms of Super Mutants that inhabit it."

"There must be a way!" Jordan insisted.

"You share your father's determination, I'll grant you that." Rothchild said. "And, well, there may be one potential way of accessing Vault 87."

"Well, what is it?" Amata asked.

"There were a series of caverns, before the War, that were dug out near the area." Rothchild said. "You might, _possibly_ have another way to get into the Vault. No guarantees there, I'm afraid."

"It's better than nothing." Jordan said.

"I guess you can't be stopped." Rothchild said. "I at least suggest that you rest for a few days before you trek back out into the Wasteland…Enclave activity has gone into overdrive over the past few days leading up to their assault on the Memorial."

"Fine…" Jordan said. In truth, he wanted to get his gear repaired, get stocked up on ammo, and get back out there as soon as possible.

"We could probably use a rest." Amata said, putting a hand on Jordan's shoulder to help him back to his calm.

--

The next few days were spent in some measure of serenity. There were occasional sounds of the firing of the turret ring outside, though both of them were told that it was either wandering bandits or Super Mutants. Jordan, however, was eager for Enclave attacks. Part of him knew, of course, that the Enclave wouldn't be so foolish as to assault the Citadel. So full of desire to take on the Enclave was he that Jordan failed to cherish the small victory when he heard that Garza had not only been made well by Moira's Super Stimpack, but that his heart virus was no longer even prevalent.

It was on the sixth day of their "rest" that Amata came to the room that Jordan was staying at. Whereas she had spent most of her time trying to relax and get some of her lost mental state back, Jordan had been training intensely. He had learned how to use the Brotherhood's Power Armor within a matter of hours where Sarah had sworn up and down that it would take weeks, probably even months. He had also become so good with weaponry that most of the Initiates were calling him "Sureshot".

In that room, Jordan was busy removing the Power Armor he'd been wearing for training, and Dogmeat was lying on a makeshift dogbed, lost in deep, doggie slumber. After being in the room for close to a minute without saying a word, Amata spoke.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"How many times are you going to ask me that?" Jordan asked.

"Until you say something either than "I'm fine", because I know that you aren't." Amata said. With that Jordan looked at her with a facial expression that just said, "Please, for the love of God, drop it."

"And stop looking at me like that." Amata said.

"What do you want me to say?" Jordan asked, sitting down on his bed and carefully removing the Power Armor he was wearing, revealing only a gray, cotton tracksuit underneath. He had put away the Armored Vault Suit quite a while ago and hadn't taken it out in days.

"I want you to talk." Amata said, approaching him carefully. "I know that your father was pretty much your best friend, and I just want you to know that you're not alone."

Jordan chuckled a bit, sarcastically. "Yeah..."

"Do you think that you are?" Amata asked.

"I know I am." Jordan said. "Besides you and Dogmeat, I have no one."

"That's two more people than plenty of people in the world have." Amata said.

Jordan sighed. "Yeah, I know..." He did not move as Amata came up to his side, looking to him.

"You're not alone, Jordan." Amata said. Then, before he could even process what had happened, she kissed him. Years of her desire, kept in check by circumstances and her own upbringing had finally become unbridled. Jordan's arms came around her and Amata more than knew that the feeling was mutual.

--

**A/N**: Whoa-ho! Looks like Jordan and Amata are finally gonna jump the shark...I mean, resolve some of that sexual tension between them...anyway, next we're gonna see the fallout (no pun intended) from all this, and see them head out from the Citadel to Vault 87. R&R!


	18. Rising From The Dark Waves

**A/N:** Review the review time!

**Bren Tenkage** – Thanks a bunch, man! One quick niggle, though, my LWC's name is Jordan, not Jason. Also, no, Katie's not going to go out in that way, if indeed she even goes out at all. Also, Butch is not a ghost. He's a physical manifestation of Katie's slip into guilt…

**Oppenheimer** – Other technology in the Vault is connected to the Water Chip. Surely, after 200 years of isolation, some of that was bound to be on the fritz, even with Stanley's mechanical expertise. The flushing of the water chip caused the reactor to overload from a lack of all the pieces being in place and still trying to run through its proper system cycles.

As for the door sealing itself, the mission was to explore the effects of long-term isolation. Therefore, Vault-Tec would have put some lovely safeguards to keep the people from getting out. As the Penny Arcade Comic "One Man and a Crate of Puppets" will tell you, the Vaults were never meant to save anyone.

As for the reactor and the glass, the reactor was not releasing the radiation at only the entrance to the Vault, but through the entire Vault. The glass screen was designed by a previous Overseer, who knew of the failsafe within the Vault, to keep the radiation from getting any further out so that there was a chance that some could escape. Evidently, however, the previous Overseer hadn't quite figured out how to open the door without getting someone killed.

**Murdrax** – No worries, just glad to know that people are reading! After for the bedroom scene, well…decided not to do it for the simple reason that nobody likes passionate sex…c'mon! Everybody's into the kinky, dirty sex now, aren't they? Lol

**Yuri Kaslov** – Thank you! As for Garza…condition or virus, the Super Stimpack healed him to the point where neither was relevant to his health…

**Song for the Chapter: **"Back on The Road Again" – REO Speedwagon

In this chapter, we'll see the fallout (again, no pun intended) from Jordan and Amata's bedroom escapade and see them heading out into the field once again to try and find a way into Vault 87. Here we go…also, no Katie this chapter…

**Chapter Eighteen**  
Rising From The Dark Waves

It hadn't been what she had expected, but then, what exactly had there been to expect? She'd felt his rage and his joy, his sorrow and his glee all at once. Amata looked over into his eyes, seeing the things she'd never noticed in him before, not that she had been looking for them. She chided herself for that, having been in love with this man almost as long as she had known him.

If only she'd been a little less blind…

--

He stared back into her eyes. He wanted this…wanted her…for as long as he could remember. God, why the hell couldn't he be happy? He rolled over and looked up at the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" Amata asked and, from the tone she was using, had great trepidation about her speech.

"I think so…" Jordan said quietly, considering everything. He had finally gotten what he desired most, hadn't he? He wanted to tell her that he loved her, but his mouth and tongue weren't working together to form the words.

"I love you, Jordan." Amata said, her eyes never having left his, even for a second. A thousand emotions swirled in his mind before he said the only thing he could say to that under the circumstances. Just five words that summed up the situation completely.

"Dogmeat! Get off of me!"

Jordan was about to respond to Amata when Dogmeat finally decided to arise from his slumber and leap upon the pair of them without so much as a growl of warning. He nudged the dog off and rose, getting back into his clothing.

"Where are you going?" Amata asked.

"0600." Jordan said as he donned his Power Armor once again. "We're heading out this morning, remember?"

"Oh…" Amata said. "Oh, yeah, I guess that's right…"

"Do you want to stay a little longer?" Jordan asked.

"No." Amata said. In truth, she wouldn't mind a long break from the hectic lifestyle that the two of them had been leading over the past few weeks, but she knew that the fire burning in Jordan's heart could not be denied for long. "Let's go."

Jordan nodded and walked over to her. He kissed her again.

"I love you, too." He said, and she knew it was with some difficultly. She had felt his passion for her in every touch, every kiss, and she knew it was genuine. It had been hard for him, but knowing that she had felt the same way strengthened him, letting the words fall from his mouth as casually as a breath.

"Hey, Amata, you awake?" Jordan asked, laughing a bit and going to put on the rest of his Power Armor.

"Uh, yeah…" Amata said, getting up and dressing back into some Recon Armor she'd gotten from Sarah.

--

The two of them met Rothchild not long after breakfast. He had sent one of the Scribes to look for the two, asking them to come down to the Laboratory once more. They saw an African American woman standing nearby. She, like Jordan, wore the Brotherhood's Power Armor. Rothchild ran up to them.

"It is good to see you." Rothchild said. "I suppose you are wondering why I called you down here."

"Very much so." Jordan said. He was eager to get going and get to Vault 87.

"Well, we've intercepted some Enclave transmissions." Rothchild said.

Amata looked to Jordan, and saw his eyes spark up at the word 'Enclave'. She sighed.

"What have you found out?" Jordan asked.

"They have found out that the G.E.C.K. is in Vault 87." Rothchild said. "However, they are still having difficulty gaining access to the Vault."

"Why is that?" Amata asked. "I mean, besides the radiation…"

"Apparently, the Lamplight Caverns I told you of that were dug before the War are very inhabited," Rothchild said, "the reports don't go into much detail, but most of the soldiers have been calling them "little demons"."

"So something pretty bad, I expect?" Jordan asked. Whatever these things were could make the Enclave shake with fear. That wasn't something to be taken lightly.

"We don't know." Rothchild said. "Any scouts that we've had in the area report that ten Enclave can go into the caverns and one can come out, badly wounded at that."

"Sounds great." Amata said sarcastically.

"That's why someone has requested to help you out." Rothchild said. With that, the older woman in the Power Armor stepped forward and saluted.

"Star Paladin Cross." She said, looking to Jordan in particular. "At your service."

"You're with the Brotherhood of Steel?" Jordan asked, seeing that the woman had approached the introduction with a bit more flair than the others had.

"Yes sir," Cross said, "ever since I was a girl. I came here with Elder Lyons almost twenty years ago, when he first set out here on the Brotherhood's mission to scavenge for technology."

"So…you were here when Project Purity got started?" Amata asked.

"I was." Cross said, and then looked to Jordan. "And I was actually well acquainted with your father. I am sorry to hear of his passing."

"You knew my father?" Jordan asked.

"Yes." Cross said. "He was a good man. I was sent by Elder Lyons to escort the two of you to Vault 101 after James decided that the Wasteland was not a safe place for you."

"Yeah…" Jordan said. "Guess that never really went to plan."

"Perhaps not." Cross said. "But, perhaps, that is for the best. For now, I will be able to help you, as I did your father."

"Wait a minute, you're a member of the Brotherhood, aren't you?" Amata asked. "Don't you take orders from Elder Lyons?"

"I am a Star Paladin, young one." Cross explained. "With that rank, Elder Lyons has given me leave to pursue the current situation as I see fit. And how I see fit to pursue it, is to assist the two of you as I assisted James many years ago."

"We would be happy to have the extra help." Jordan said. Amata nodded her agreement. Really, she had hoped to keep the group small, but having an extra gun available was not something that she was going to protest to. With that, Jordan saw that Dogmeat was brushing his ankle.

'_Maybe he's eager to get going too,'_ The young man thought with a smile and petted the dog's head.

"C'mon, Dogmeat, let's make tracks!" Jordan smiled and started for the door.

"Wait a sec!" Amata snapped, pulling him back. "We don't know where the Vault is!" Rothchild responded by programming the location into their Pip-Boys, as well as the location of the Lamplight Caverns.

"Thank you, Scribe Rothchild." Jordan said.

"Go with steel." Rothchild said, nodding a bit before returning to his other work. Both Jordan and Amata exchanged looks and then looked to Cross, who stood ready.

"Let's make haste." She said.

"Alright, let's go." Jordan said, nodding.

--

The next few days saw the quartet (three humans and a dog) travelling up the Potomac back toward Megaton. During that time, Jordan had asked Cross to tell what she knew of his father.

"James?" She asked the first time he'd asked her, while they were sitting around a small fire that they'd made. "Well, he was definitely an amazing man, make no mistake. He loved his work, he loved his wife, and he, of course, loved you when you arrived."

"I wish I'd gotten to know him better." Jordan said, laughing a bit. "It's funny, I considered him my best friend, and now I realize I hardly knew the guy."

"James could be hard to know at times." Cross said. "Had I known that that day at the door to the Vault would be the last time I ever saw him…sometimes goodbye is just never enough…" The Paladin went quiet and looked into the fire for a while.

"Well, I think we should all get some rest." Amata said, finishing off her squirrel on a stick and getting up.

"Right," Jordan said, standing up.

"I will keep watch." Cross said quietly, still looking at the fire.

"Okay." Jordan said. "Wake one of us up when you want to rest."

"That won't be necessary." Cross said, but did not elaborate. Jordan and Amata exchanged looks. "Just get some rest…" She said. With that, Jordan and Amata retreated into the crevasse in the ground where the group had found some shelter, taking their bedrolls with them.

"You don't think…naah…" Jordan said, setting his stuff out.

"Think what?" Amata asked.

"That, y'know…Paladin Cross and my Dad…" Jordan said, in that sort of voice that seemed like he was trying to avoid saying something.

"Oh, no," Amata said, shook her head. "I'm sure your Dad wouldn't have…"

"Oh, no…no…I didn't mean…" Jordan shook his head. "No, I just meant, maybe like she had a thing for him."

Amata shrugged. "I don't know." Jordan sighed and looked back up toward where Cross was sitting by the fire, her back to them.

"Oh, well. I guess it doesn't matter." Jordan shrugged, unclasping his Power Armor and carefully setting it aside.

--

The next morning, after a short breakfast, the group travelled out to the north and eventually reached Megaton.

"We should probably resupply." Cross said. "The Wasteland is not a forgiving place, I have learned."

"Right," Jordan nodded. The four of them entered into the city through the gate, and were met with thunderous applause. The survivors of Vault 101 were there happy to see their heroes return. They also noticed that some new shacks were being built along the walls.

"Hey, everybody!" Amata grinned. There was a great deal of chatter before Moira Brown came out of the crowd.

"Hey, you guys!" The resident scientist smiled to them. "It's good to see you guys back for a visit."

"Well, we were hoping to restock here in Megaton." Jordan said. "We weren't expecting such a sound reception."

"We had the Vault 101 group come in, heard about everything that happened. Lucas was happy to let them in, provided they built their own shelters," Moira said, "but it looks like we might have to expand the town out a little."

"Never thought we'd see this town get bigger…" Amata laughed a bit.

"Yeah," Moira said, "it's really something else. I've been working on helping Doc Church get better equipment to help out everyone. He hasn't said too much about it.."

"Not that he would." The voice of Lucas Simms came through the chatter. The sheriff of Megaton was shaking his hand, ushering the newest residents of Megaton back to their lives.

"It's good to see you, Sheriff." Jordan said, shaking the man's hand.

"Call me Lucas, kid. You've earned it." Lucas said.

"Thanks, Lucas." Jordan said.

"How's everything been going with the newcomers?" Amata asked.

"Pretty fair, despite what I would have thought." Lucas said. "I have something you might be interested in…"

"What's that?" Jordan asked.

"Well, Moira here helped me get the new ham radio hooked up so we could broadcast alerts between us and Rivet City, if worse came to worse," Lucas said, "but it seems we can pick up other things as well."

"Like what, exactly?" Jordan asked.

"This." Lucas said, handing him a holotape. Jordan examined it for a moment before sliding it into his Pip-Boy and listening to it on the speaker.

'_Hello? This is Flash. I'm a citizen of Big Town…if someone could please, for the love of God, send help. We're being besieged by Super Mutants, and they've already dragged away two of us…if anyone can hear us, please send help…'_

When the message started repeating, Jordan shut it off.

"So, Big Town?" Jordan asked.

"It's a settlement a fair distance to the north of here." Lucas said. "It might be worth it to check out what's going down up there…"

"If they are even still alive," Cross spoke up, "Super Mutants are not known for being…merciful."

"Well, I think it's worth a look." Jordan said.

"Wait, what about the mission?" Amata asked. Dogmeat, also, raised an ear of confusion, with a loud "Bawf?"

"People are in danger." Jordan said. "Besides, we all know it's not going anywhere."

"What mission?" Moira asked.

"It's classified." Cross said before either Jordan or Amata could tell her. With that, Moira shrugged.

"Well, okay." She said. "If you guys need supplies, come up and see me. I've been hanging out up at my shop."

"And the house is still in one piece?" Amata asked.

"Oh, yes!" Moira said, tossing the key back to her. "I actually haven't touched it since you guys left. Everything should be just as you left it."

"Great." Jordan said, smiling. Amata also nodded as she took the key.

"We'll be up to see you real soon about those supplies." Amata said.

"I sure hope so." Moira smiled, heading off.

"What was that about?" Jordan asked Cross moments after Moira and Lucas had left.

"She could possibly work for the Enclave." Cross said.

"What Moira?" Amata asked, then laughed a bit as though it were hilarious. "I doubt it…"

"They have been known to keep sleeper agents." Cross said to her, in a tone that told her this was not at all a joke.

"Oh." Amata said with a grimace.

"Okay, we won't say anything." Jordan said. Cross nodded and resumed a parade rest, relaxing her muscles while remaining constantly vigilant. Jordan looked back to Amata.

"Let's head up, I suppose." She said. Dogmeat barked his agreement with her.

"Alright, c'mon," Jordan said, heading up to follow Moira.

--

After a quick trip to Craterside Supply, Jordan and Amata received all the supplies they would need for the next few days (at a discounted price, of course) and soon returned to the home that Lucas Simms had given them for disarming the bomb at the center of the town.

"Good evening, sir and madams!" Wadsworth's automated voice greeted them upon their arrival.

"Hello, Wadsworth." Jordan said to the Mister Handy as he floated about.

"What can I do for you today?" Wadsworth asked.

"What have you been doing this whole time?" Jordan asked.

"Well, without anyone inhabiting the place, I've just continued my cleaning subroutines." Wadsworth explained. "But now that you're back, you can take a look at my other functions…"

"Uh, well, we aren't going to be back for long." Jordan said. "Why don't you just continue what you've been doing?"

"Very good, sir," Wadsworth said in his cheery tone and went about cleaning the place.

"He reminds me of Andy." Amata laughed a bit.

"Yeah, all the Mister Handy units seem to have that same spunk." Jordan nodded in agreement.

"We should rest," Cross said, still all business, "and leave by first light, if we are still going to Big Town."

"I would imagine that we would." Jordan said. Amata nodded her agreement.

"Then that is what we will do." Cross said. Jordan had to agree, they would have to be up very early to make the most of the day.

--

That night, Jordan held Amata in his arms. He had had difficulty getting to sleep that night, and when he did, he had strange dreams. Most of them were no more than white light and dozens of voices speaking at once, though some were a little less vague than others. None in particular were distinct.

After a while he stood and dressed back into his gray tracksuit and headed down the steps. Upon looking downstairs, he saw Cross sitting with her legs crossed on the floor, her laser rifle across her lap. Her eyes were closed as though she were meditating. She looked rather peaceful, sitting there in quiet serenity. Jordan decided to head back upstairs and not disturb her.

--

The next morning, Jordan and Amata arose at around six in the morning. Cross had already been preparing for this and had already packed the rations and what not that they would need for the trip. With no more to say on the subject, the three humans and their dog headed out of Megaton before the sun had even come up that morning, heading south out of the gate and then north around the city walls.

--

**A/N:** Next up, Big Town! What will Jordan, Amata, Dogmeat, and Cross find in the town of Little Lamplight's former residents? Will they possibly find just what the thing is in the Lamplight Caverns? It's funnier than you think. Find out next time…


	19. Big Trouble In Big Town

**A/N**: Review the review time!

**Bren Tenkage** – Yeah, I was kind of thinking there might have been something there in the dialogue in the game, the way she was talking about James and all…

**Murdrax** – Oh, just wait…

Now, Jordan, Amata, Dogmeat, and Cross take a slight detour from their mission to help the people of Big Town face down the Super Mutant threat. Will they succeed? Or will the Super Mutants raze Big Town to the ground?

**Song for the Chapter:** "Somebody Save Me" - Cinderella

**Chapter Nineteen**  
Big Trouble in Big Town

The next few days were quiet as the group journeyed around the mountainous region north of Megaton, which once housed a thriving Vault 101, up north. According to the information that Moira had put into their Pip-Boys, they weren't too far from it after about the third day, however Cross decided that it would be best to rest for the evening.

"If we find a safe area, we remain there." Cross said. "The Northern Wastelands are not safe at night…" With that, Jordan and Amata agreed that Cross was probably right, so the group decided to rest at the other side of the mountain for the evening. It was around, maybe four or five in the morning – he wasn't sure – that Jordan found himself awakened by a blinding, blue light. He looked up to see that it was in a column far in the distance. He saw Cross standing nearby, looking toward it.

"What is it?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know." Cross said, staring at the thing in wonder. "I've never seen anything like it before in my life…" With that, Jordan looked back to the column, seeing several forms he couldn't make out seemingly getting pulled up into it. Then, suddenly, the blue beam winked out of existence and was gone.

"What the hell was that?" Amata's voice came from the bedrolls. She was sitting up hand holding a hand up, still blocking out the light that had just dissipated.

"No idea." Jordan said, shrugging at her. He had felt something kind of dark about it, sinister even would be a good word…yeah, 'sinister', he liked that one…

"If it gets any closer, we should probably move." Cross said. "I'll wake you in case that happens."

"Okay." Jordan said. He saw Amata had already gone back to lying down with the news of Cross taking watch yet again. "Paladin Cross, can I ask you something?"

"Please, call me Cross." Cross said. "And yes, Jordan, what is it?"

"What is it with you always taking watch?" Jordan asked. "I mean, we've only known you for a few days but I don't recall you ever sleeping…"

"I don't need sleep." Cross said. When Jordan raised a skeptical eyebrow at her, she elaborated. "Once, I was severely injured during a field mission. I was protecting Elder Lyons when a Super Mutant hit me from behind with a missile launcher."

"Mother of God…" Jordan stared in horror. "How are you even alive?"

"Scribe Rothchild performed an experimental surgery on me." Cross said. "He integrated some technology within me, which essentially brought me back to life."

"You're a cyborg?" Jordan asked, staring in amazement now. He had read about some experiments with cybernetics done before the War, but that had only gone so far as to replace limbs or – in extreme cases – eyes and ears.

"That's the layman's term, yes." Cross said. "And Rothchild has been keeping tabs on my system, bodily and technological. Not all of the consequences of the tech is understood."

"That's amazing, though…" Jordan said. "That they could pretty much bring you back to life…"

"Yes." Cross said. "Now, go get some rest. We will have a long travel ahead of us." Jordan nodded and headed off to slumber once more.

--

The next morning began calmly as ever in the Wasteland. The group arose for a quick breakfast of Fancy Lad Snack Cakes and some squirrel-on-a-stick before heading further north. The death of two Radscorpions and a Mole Rat later finally saw the group find Big Town, separated on a small island of land from the rest of the Wasteland by a rope bridge.

"Who the hell are you?!" A voice from the other side, belonging to a timid looking man wearing a security uniform and visor and wielding a rifle in shaky hands, spoke to them.

"I'm Jordan, these are my friends Amata and Cross." Jordan said, giving an introduction. Then, when a familiar furry friend brushed against his leg, he amended. "…and Dogmeat."

"And what are you doing here?" The man asked, still not lowering the rifle.

"We came here in answer to the radio broadcast." Jordan said. "We want to help."

"Oh…" The man said, lowering his rifle just a little. "Well, okay…yeah…"

"Could you tell us exactly what happened?" Amata asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure…" The man said. "I'm Dusty, by the way…"

"Pleased to meet you, Dusty." Jordan said.

"Yeah…" Dusty said. "So…the S-Super Mutants, they've been attacking this place all the time. In the last attack, they took the closest things we have to a doctor and a mechanic…"

"You have anyone here that needs medical attention?" Jordan asked, reaching into his pack for a Stimpack.

"Uh, yeah…" Dusty nodded. "Timebomb's been out of the loop for a while. He might need some work done. Everyone else has a few nasty cuts and bruises than need taking care of."

"Okay." Jordan said. "Can we come in?" At that request, Dusty nodded and lowered his rifle the rest of the way and gestured for them to cross the bridge. Once they were across, Jordan began unpacking his medical equipment for use.

--

About an hour later, Jordan had seen to reviving the comatose man that Dusty had called Timebomb and had seen to the complaints of the people of Big Town. Afterwards, he returned to Dusty, who was kind enough to point out where the Super Mutants were most likely hanging out.

"Germantown Police Station." Dusty said as he told them the coordinates as near as he could figure them. "That's likely where they took them."

"Okay, we'll head out that way." Jordan said. "I don't suppose there's a general store or anywhere else we could get supplies from?"

"Are you kidding?" Dusty laughed nervously. "We barely had the scraps of clothing on our back, not to mention that all of our supplies are being used to fend off attacks from Raiders and Super Mutants!"

"Right, figured as much," Jordan said. "Sorry…"

"I wish you the best of luck, though." Dusty said, looking to them nervously, as though he'd never see them again. As the three humans and their dog turned to head off, they heard a voice cry out in protest.

"Wait! Wait!" They turned to see Timebomb running toward them, holding a small, black sphere in his hand. When he was close enough, he put it into Jordan's hand. Looking at it, Jordan was sure that it was just a regular eight ball used in pool games.

"Take that." Timebomb said. "It might be all the luck you need."

"Umm…thanks." Jordan said, taking the ball and putting it into his satchel.

"Let's go." Cross said, heading back over the rope bridge. Amata followed, then Jordan and Dogmeat trotted after them.

--

It wasn't difficult to find the Germantown Police Station, it stuck out like a sore thumb. Of course, the fact that a missile launcher toting Super Mutant was hanging out outside the front door didn't hurt their perception, either.

"Okay, plan of attack?" Jordan asked.

"You're the leader here." Cross said.

"You're the person trained in mixed unit tactics." Jordan insisted. "I'm a doctor…"

"Just go with it." Amata said.

"Fine," Jordan said, "you guys hit him from the sides while I run distraction. Let's go…" Both Cross and Amata took opposing sides of the little hill they had sought cover by as Jordan jumped to the top.

"Hey! Hey!" Jordan waved his arms around, trying to get the Super Mutant's attention. It obviously worked when he ducked from a missile that would have taken his head off. It hit the blackened, twisted shell of a tree nearby and exploded.

"Missed me, you dumbass!" Jordan yelled at the top of his lungs as he dodged another missile. "Ha!"

Another missile, another dodge, another insult, a three-step pattern that continued until Amata and Cross double-teamed the creature and buried it within bullets and laser bolts to down ten men.

"That was fun!" Amata grinned, kicking the now-busted missile launcher from the fallen Mutant's grasp.

"Yeah…a bunch, I'm sure." Jordan said, shaking himself off. He had narrowly dodged death a few times, but he hadn't felt in danger for some reason. In fact, he'd felt…lucky, almost invincible.

"Let's proceed inside," Cross said, "Carefully…we don't want to arouse any of the other Super Mutants to action…" The group proceeded through the tattered remains of the fence outside to the door. A few bobby bins and some muttering expletives later finally got the door open.

"Didn't know that the Super Mutants could work locks," Jordan said.

"Neither did I." Cross said. "We must be vigilant." The door opened, they now journeyed within. The walls had been blasted by the winds when the bombs dropped, resulting in what looked to be a spotty wallpaper job with rotted wood beneath. The stench of rotting flesh invaded their nostrils.

"This place is just great…" Amata remarked softly.

"Oh, sure…" Jordan whispered back. "Give it a few throw pillows…call it home…"

"Quiet." Cross said, stopping and kneeling to the ground. Both Jordan and Amata were silent.

"What are you listening for?" Amata asked. Her question was answered when a Super Mutant burst from a nearby door and jumped Cross. The Star Paladin was grabbed into the creature's mighty grasp before she could react and was slammed against a wall.

"No!" Jordan exclaimed, raising his assault rifle and loading a clip into it. Cross, however, had already recovered from the impact against the wall and had drawn a combat knife from a sheath on her hip and buried it in the Super Mutant's forehead. When the creature fell to the ground, Cross yanked her blade out of its head and sheathed it.

"Amata," Jordan said, still staring.

"Yeah?" Amata asked.

"Do me a favor." Jordan said. "If I ever want to piss that woman off…stop me."

Amata burst out laughing.

--

It didn't take them long to find, of all places, the kitchen. Cupboards had either been blasted open by the bombs or torn open by the Super Mutants. There were also several bodies lying around. Some were more decayed than most, but one looked relatively preserved, in fact, it was still alive! The man had a black flat top and wore a pieces of Brahmin-skin sown together to form a makeshift shirt and suspenders.

"Where the hell are they?!" He groaned as he stood up. "What the hell hit me?"

"Are you alright?" Jordan asked the man.

"Yeah, just peachy," The man said, "just got caught with my pants down and got beaten half to death by a bunch of Super mutants, but life is just fucking sunshine and chocolate…"

"Wow, you're a little pissed aren't you?" Amata remarked with a laugh.

"Did you just call me little?" The man raised an eyebrow at her and cracked his knuckles.

"Take it easy, pal, we're here to help." Jordan said, coming between Amata and the formerly unconscious man.

"I don't need your help." The man said. "I'm going back home."

"Through all the Super Mutants out there, plus whatever else is out in the Wastes?" Jordan asked.

"I'll take my chances." The man said. "Besides, Big Town isn't too far off from here."

"You're from Big Town?" Jordan asked. "We've been sent to find you and anyone else that they brought with you."

"You have?" The man asked. "Dusty sent you, didn't he? Great…"

"What's your name?" Amata asked.

"It's Shorty." He said. Amata snickered and he glared at her. "What are you laughing at?"

"Why do they call you Shorty?" She asked.

"Because it's my name, you wanna fight about it?" Shorty gritted his teeth.

"Easy, easy!" Jordan insisted. "We're here to help…"

"Yeah, sure you are." Shorty said. "Well, maybe you can come help me bust Red out of the cells."

"Okay, then let's move." Jordan said. "Can you use a gun?"

"Can I use a gun?" Shorty replied sarcastically. "Toss me one and I'll show you how good I am at it…" Much to his surprise, Jordan tossed him a nice, well-used ten millimeter and a box of rounds.

"Get it loaded and let's move." Jordan said, readying his assault rifle as he took point.

--

The group headed down the hallway up into the building proper, taking down any Super Mutants or Centaurs that stood in their way. After walking through the bodies of Super Mutant mush that had been left behind either by bullets or laser rifle, they reached the cells that Shorty had spoken of. Once again, more swearing and spitting was heard as Amata picked at the lock. Eventually, Jordan took over, and then Shorty got so irritated that he just tapped the thing and it slid open.

"Thank you." A young, African American woman stepped out of the cell. She looked like she could be a younger version of Cross, save for the red jumpsuit, bandana, and the glasses that had been taped at the nose one time too many.

"Good to see you alive, Red." Shorty grinned.

"Shorty! You're alive!" Red exclaimed, embracing her friend. "I thought you'd be Super Mutant food by now."

"Yeah, so did I." Shorty said.

"C'mon, let's get going." Jordan said, loading another clip into his assault rifle.

"Wait, who are they?" Red asked.

"We can save the introductions for later!" Cross exclaimed, turning to face a Super Mutant in the doorway. She fired three bolts from her laser rifle, piercing the creature's head and torso and knocking it over.

"Let's move." Jordan said. "Cross, take point. Everybody move!"

--

The way getting out was easier getting in…until they actually got outside again. It was then that they were faced with half a dozen Super Mutants, all of whom looked very, very unhappy to see them running around their base.

"Where the hell are these guys coming from?!" Amata snapped as she ducked behind an inert power pole to load another cell into her rifle.

Jordan had nearly run out of clips for his rifle and, attempting to conserve them, had switched to using an Enclave laser pistol. The thing was shooting blanks, he was sure. It was rather pathetic.

"We need to retreat!" Cross exclaimed over the fire, picking up a missile launcher from nearby and loading in a missile. "I'll create a path!" She exclaimed. "Get everyone through!" Jordan nodded to her and, luckily, managed to get over to where Amata, Shorty, and Red were without a shot hitting him. He quickly informed them of Cross' plan, and the four of them moved into position.

A missile fired that caused one Super Mutant to implode, and the others around him to scatter as quickly as they could. The group of four made a run for it as Cross loaded another missile into the launcher and fired. Pretty soon, the Super Mutants had all their attention focused on her, giving them ample time to make their break. Granted, on the way out, they all worked on taking on a few, Dogmeat even jumped in.

By the end of it, the Super Mutants were dead and Dogmeat was chewing on a nice, thick tibia.

"You were supposed to make a break for Big Town." Cross said once they had killed off the Super Mutants.

"Well, just fired off a shot and one thing lead to another…" Jordan said. "You can hardly blame us…"

"Yes, but it didn't follow the plan." Cross said.

"C'mon, Cross. Improvise!" Jordan said. "We're standing, and they're dead…what more do you want?" In response, they heard a bestial roar that could have only been more Super Mutants.

"Umm, I know what I'd like." Red spoke up, sounding nervous. "For us to get back to Big Town alive…"

"Seconded." Shorty said.

"Yep, Big Town for me." Amata agreed.

"Then move!" Jordan exclaimed, nudging everyone along.

--

The return to Big Town with the two hostages returned safely was overshadowed by the fact that the Super Mutants would be coming back to regain their lost prizes.

"Oh, great," Dusty replied, seeing the scant residents of Big Town running amok.

"It's okay, we'll help you guys set up a defense." Jordan said.

"How are we going to do that?" Dusty asked.

"Well, the way I see it, the only way in and out of Big Town is by the rope bridge, right?" Jordan asked.

"Right." Dusty said.

"Okay, so we cut the bridge." Jordan said.

"Are you insane?!" Dusty exclaimed.

"Just trust me." Jordan said. "We don't have much time."

"Alright, fine…" Dusty exclaimed. "Timebomb, Flash, get your asses over here and help me cut the bridge!" While the two men looked shocked, they did do as the unofficial sheriff asked and started working on cutting the bridges.

"Okay, now," Jordan said, his eyes scanning the place for anything that could be made into a defense, "if there were a few robots here, Amata and I could probably get them reprogrammed for combat."

"We've got a Protectron and a Sentry Bot." Red said. "Back in the Scrap Heap, provided Bittercup hasn't taken it and used it to make a new man for herself…"

"Bittercup?" Jordan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The girl you treated for 'depression'?" Dusty reminded him.

"Ah." Jordan said. Bittercup was not much younger than himself and Amata, wore chalk as make up and had apparently been in a relationship with every man in Big Town. Her choice of dark clothing often depressed the other residents, which wasn't too difficult under the circumstances.

"Okay, then take us to the Scrap Heap and we'll see what we can do." Jordan said. He looked to Cross, handing her his satchel. "See what you can do about getting these people better equipped, I have a few odds and ends they might be able to use."

"I'll see what I can do." Cross nodded, heading to brief the "troops".

--

Thirty minutes later, the nine residents of Big Town who did not already had weapons had at least some form of one, and a reactivated Protectron and Sentry Bot were back on their side.

"When can we expect the first attack?" Dusty asked.

"Soon," Cross said, "if the Super Mutants were tracking us, which I highly doubt that they weren't, then they will attack soon."

"Good." Jordan said. "That gives us enough time to set out a few mines."

"Mines?" Bittercup piped up.

"Frag Mines." Jordan said. "Bought 'em in Megaton on our resupply trip. Best one hundred caps I've ever spent." Fifteen minutes saw Jordan and Dusty traversing the dry moat around Big Town to see the mines out along the front.

"Okay, that should do." Jordan said.

"Good." Dusty said. "Now, let's get back before they show up." The two quickly scurried back up out of the moat and got back behind the barricade. By the time they had done so, night was coming on.

"Who takes the first watch?" Shorty asked.

"I will." Jordan said. "Everyone get some rest. I think we'll need it."

--

Hours went by. Jordan's Pip-Boy told him it was four in the morning, or close enough to it. He gazed up at a cloudy sky, waiting for the Super Mutants to attack.

"Have patience." Cross' voice came from behind him, and Jordan didn't need to look back to see her sitting cross-legged on the ground nearby.

"I know." Jordan said. "I just want this to be over with."

"You wish to go back to search for the G.E.C.K.?" Cross asked him.

"Yes." Jordan said.

"Then why have you halted to help these people?" Cross asked.

"Because, I mean…it's the right then to do." Jordan said. "These people can barely defend themselves, so the Raiders and the Super Mutants take that as all the reason they need to break them. It's not fair…"

"Life isn't fair." Cross reminded him.

"Are you saying this wasn't a good decision?" Jordan asked, glaring at her a little.

"Not at all," Cross said, "If I were in your position, I would have likely done the same."

"What position?" Jordan asked.

"You've just lost your father…" Cross said. "You aren't exactly thinking as clearly as you should be."

"I'm thinking just fine, Cross." Jordan said.

"Elder Lyons once said that a brother must keep to his duty most of all, despite what he may feel." Cross said.

"Then he's a hypocrite." Jordan said. "He's helping people too, not scavenging for lost technology like the rest of the Brotherhood."

"The duty of our division of the Brotherhood is the Elder's choice," was the only reply Cross gave. Jordan simply sighed. He had learned a great deal of the history behind Elder Lyons' "mission" within the Capital Wasteland turning into a mission to help the people of the Capital Wasteland.

He had to admire the man for that.

"What do you think we should be doing?" Jordan asked. Cross looked at him curiously and thought hard, then she smiled and gave an answer that made Jordan smile, as well.

"I think we should help these people." She said.

--

It was nearing daylight when the attack finally came on, Jordan awakened all the residents of Big Town with a firing of assault rifle rounds into the air before he propped himself up behind a barricade. On cue, the little army they'd made moved into predetermined positions, with their scant weaponry there to defend themselves with.

Interestingly, however, the attack never came, largely due to a massive column of dark, blue energy that suddenly descended from the sky and scooped up the Super Mutant attackers.

"What the hell?" Shorty exclaimed from nearby.

As suddenly as it had arrived and sucked up the Super Mutants, the column winked completely out of existence and all was still.

"What the hell?!" Shorty repeated.

"No idea." Jordan shrugged, looking up at the sky.

--

**A/N**: No, this chapter was NOT a set-up for the Mothership Zeta bit I plan to do a bit later in the fanfic…*cough*

Nevertheless, it may happen sooner than you think, so keep an eye out for it. Granted, it's introduction will be quite different from the DLC itself, but you'll just have to wait and see…

Next up, we will see what happens to Jordan, Amata, Dogmeat, and Cross when they head to Little Lamplight. It will be something else, and you can bet I'm not kidding around!

Next Chapter: "Lord of the Flies"


	20. Lord of the Flies

**A/N**: Let's Review the Review!

**Bren Tenkage** – Dude, totally!

And now, we will see the Wanderers traverse the Wasteland from Big Town to the Lamplight Caverns. What will they meet there? Who will they find? And why exactly did I use the last chapter to make very, very vague references to Mothership Zeta? Answer to two out of three of these questions will be answered…

By the way, yes, Jordan has the Child at Heart Perk.

Music: "We're The Kids In America" – Kim Wilde

**Chapter Twenty**  
Lord of the Flies

The rebuilding of Big Town (after what all of them were sure was the shortest battle in the history of the world) took less than a day. It was really a simple matter of disarming the frag mines at the edge of the moat, followed by re-securing the severed bridge to the town. The robots that had been reactivated, however, had been made to stay. Also, Jordan had graciously allowed the people to keep the guns he had lent them. He also gave a note to Dusty for one of them to take to Megaton, so that Moira could set it up for merchant caravans for come by on supply runs.

In the early hours of the evening after the battle, the Wanderers decided it was time to continue with their mission. With a goodbye from the people of Big Town, who told them that would always be grateful, the group headed off into the Wastes. A few hours later, the group decided to take rest, though none of them truly found it. Within two hours of making camp, they had broken it and were back on the path to the Lamplight Caverns.

"It's strange." Cross said as they descended into a starlight illuminated valley. "It seems as though the Wasteland wants us to get where we are going."

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked.

"Precious little has crossed our path." Cross said. "No Radroaches…no Mole Rats…not even a Radscorpion…"

"It does seem strange." Amata agreed. However, this only seemed a good omen, as they soon found themselves outside the Lamplight Caverns, staring down at a wooden door cut into the foot of the hills. Jordan looked to it, wondering what could possibly be behind it. Several busted up suits of Enclave Power Armor were in piles, like they had been tossed casually out of the door. Jordan took a bit of glee in the sight before heading toward the door and starting to open it.

"Are you sure you've thought this through?" Amata asked.

"Never do." Jordan said, opening it and stepping inside.

--

A few minutes later, they were all staring a young boy, no older than eleven, wielding a hunting rifle pointed at their heads.

"What the hell do you mungos think you're doing here?" He demanded.

"Umm…mungos?" Jordan asked. "Who's a mungo? Nobody in here but us chickens…"

"Don't play smart with me, dumbass! Who the hell do you think you are coming into my town?" The boy's eyes narrowed at the three newcomers.

"Well, I'm Jordan." Jordan said, trying to keep things as simple as possible. "And these are my good friends, Amata, Cross, and Dogmeat…"

"That's a dog." The boy said, looking down at the pooch. Dogmeat's ears flatten against the back of his skull as he growled at the boy.

"He's a friend, too." Jordan said, kneeling and petting Dogmeat's head gently, trying to calm him. He never took his eyes off the boy or his well-kept rifle, though. Amata approached and stopped when she heard the safety catch click.

"Take another step and I'll blow your freaking head off." The boy said.

"Okay, look!" Jordan said, getting up and coming between Amata and the rifle. "We just want to get into Vault 87." He saw that the boy paled a little.

"You don't want to go in there." The boy said. "That's where the monsters live."

"Monsters?" Jordan asked. "What kind of monsters?"

"They're like people, but they're just wrong, y'know?" The boy asked.

"Super Mutants, I'd bet." Cross said.

"So you know how to get in?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah, but the door is through Little Lamplight, and you three aren't getting in." The boy said in a condescending tone. "Guess you mungos will have to find some other way…"

"C'mon, you can trust us." Jordan said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Mayor MacCready, and no, I can't trust you. You guys are mungos." The boy shook his head.

"What's a mungo?" Amata asked.

"That's what you are!" MacCready snapped at her. "The big people!"

"Oh, c'mon!" Jordan insisted. "You can take us to the door yourself if you have to, MacCready, we won't cause any trouble! Honest!" MacCready looked at them appraisingly for a moment. The kid was pretty shrewd, Jordan had to admit, but he was still a kid and still probably had a good nature somewhere in there…

"Okay, fine." MacCready said. "But don't screw up, or we'll blow your heads off, understand?"

"Message received and understood, sir." Jordan said, trying to sound serious.

"Good." MacCready said. Then he turned and gestured behind the fence, which quickly unsealed, revealing an opening large enough for all three adults to pass through shoulder to shoulder. They did so, with Dogmeat bringing up the rear. From his growling, Jordan was sure the dog was still wary of the "sheriff", just as much as he was of the eight or nine kids of similar age who had come up deeper in the caverns to see what the matter was.

"Out of the way!" MacCready snapped. "Out of the way! I'm escorting these mungos through the Caverns to Murder Pass! Move it! Knick Knack! Knock Knock! Keep everybody in an orderly fashion!" The three "mungos" and their dog were allowed to pass through the crowd of little kids, though not without some insults or an occasional dirty glance thrown their way. As they passed through, they found a village had been built deeper in the caverns, mostly made out of the Pre-War shelters that were already there, as well as the scavenging of the children.

"This place is amazing!" Amata exclaimed, looking around.

"We like it here." MacCready said. "Guys like me, Knick Knack, and Knock Knock keep order and everyone's generally happy."

"How do you guys survive down here?" Jordan asked.

"Fungus." MacCready said. "It grows naturally in the cave. That, and we send out raiding parties to scavenge whatever we can from nearby. It's not much, but it keeps everyone fed and well armed."

"I can tell." Jordan said, having seen as they passed through that only some of the younger children did not have at least some kind of firearm on them.

"So where do all the kids come from?" Amata asked.

"Never thought about it, really." MacCready shrugged. "Some are runaways, some are people we find out there in the Wastes, cold and hungry. Then there are some who just show up here, and we take 'em in."

"Oh." Amata said. It wasn't long after they'd passed pools where the fungus that MacCready had spoken of could clearly be seen that they found themselves staring down another massive, wooden gate. Once again, MacCready made a hand gesture that clearly meant "open it", and the two kids manning the gate manipulated the gears to open it.

"That's it." MacCready said, pointing down. "That's where the monsters live."

"Okay, thanks, MacCready." Jordan said.

"Don't thank me, I think you mungos are crazy for going in there." MacCready said. "But you know, I kind of like you, so you guys can come back through here when you leave…if you're still alive…"

Neither Jordan or Amata were fond of the laugh that the young boy issued as he walked off. Cross' face remained as neutral as ever. Dogmeat barked a hoarse bark of challenge down the tunnel.

"Well." Jordan shrugged. "Into the flames we leap…"

--

The rocky corridor went down for longer than Jordan could tell, eventually leading to a Vault-Tec made door that was, big surprise, smeared with blood. However, the big "87" in chipped paint on the door told them that they'd come to the right place. Jordan gestured for Amata and Cross to follow closely as he proceed to and opened the door. The door's gears whirred as it rose up into the ceiling, revealing a dimly-lit room that looked to have once been a guard room. A busted terminal in the corner and the mess of papers and odds and ends scattered about told all that this place had seen better days.

"Let's keep moving." Jordan intoned softly, creeping ahead which crouching low to the ground. Amata and Cross followed suite, and Dogmeat respectfully kept quiet as he followed. They soon found a series of corridors that led off into different rooms. One of them, true to form, was the Overseer's office. Jordan was reminded a great deal of Vault 101's Overseer's Office. However, staying with the mission, he went over and accessed the terminal.

"Wow, this guy was on a power trip." Jordan said, reading through the documents. Most of them were garbage, but there were several things of interest, including medical reports that had been sent in by the Vault Physician almost two hundred years ago that were completely ignored. He read the list.

"That's just weird." He said.

"What is?" Amata asked, coming forward and looking over his shoulder.

"Ninety-three people died from 'unexplained/unidentified' deaths." Jordan said. "And within a very short time, it seems…"

"No idea what it's from?" Cross asked.

"No." Jordan said. "Just, 'unexplained/unidentified'." He shut off the terminal. "Doesn't say where the G.E.C.K. is. I think we'd best keep looking." With that, they exited the Overseer's office and took a turn at a t-junction, heading straight into a Super Mutant with a board of wood and a bone to pick with them. Needless to say, he was turned to mush by Jordan's bullets and Cross' laser blasts before he could get a growl out, but there was noise further down the hall.

"There's more of them." Amata said.

"No kidding." Jordan replied, readying his assault rifle. "Let's get 'em…" The Wanderers headed down the hallway, meeting two Super Mutants near the end. Both, one with a minigun and the other with a hunting rifle, were easily dispatched within a few seconds, and that's when something caught Jordan's eye.

Behind a glass window, he saw a Super Mutant, sitting alone. He seemed to be wearing the tattered remains of…a Vault jumpsuit?

"Hello?" A loud, powerful voice spoke through an intercom that apparently still had power going to it. "Is someone out there? Please, speak to me!" At first, Jordan was sure it was a recording, but he saw that the Super Mutant within the room was speaking. Seeing an intercom link, he walked up and pressed the "talk" key.

"Hello?" He asked, somewhat nervously, wondering if this was a trap.

"Please…let me out of here." The Super Mutant said. "I don't know…how long I have been here. If I stay here much long, I'm going to go mad…"

"An intelligent Super Mutant?!" Cross raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I find that term…disparaging." The mutant in the cell replied. "I prefer 'metahuman'."

"Well, how do we know that you're not going to kill us when we let you out?" Jordan asked.

"You don't. You can't." The mutant said. "You have to have faith." There was a long pause, then he said. "I don't suppose you are here for the G.E.C.K., are you?"

"You know about the G.E.C.K.?" Jordan asked.

"I know what it is." The mutant said. "I know where it is. I can get it for you, but only if you set me free."

"Okay…" Jordan said. "What's your name?"

"I had a name…a long time ago. I don't remember it now." The mutant said. "Call me Fawkes, it is a name of a warrior that I admire…perhaps I will live up to the name…"

"Okay, Fawkes, I'm Jordan. I'm going to let you out." Jordan said, then let his hand slip off of the "talk" button.

"Are you insane?!" Cross asked.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"That's a Super Mutant!" Cross insisted. "Are we just going to let it go?"

"He…it, whatever the hell it is, hasn't done anything against us." Jordan said.

"Yeah, that's because he's locked up in his cage." Amata said.

"Look, I'm letting him out." Jordan said. "You two can do whatever you wish. But if he doesn't fire on us, don't fire on him, alright? It's that simple." He looked to both Cross and Amata. Cross looked angry, and Amata looked scared.

"Trust me!" He insisted.

--

It didn't take long for them to find the switch, but they did quickly learn the nasty side effect of opening the door to Fawkes' cell. It also opened all of the others cells as well. Several Centaurs were the only occupants, other than Fawkes the Super Mutant, who came out of his cell with a roar of challenge and jumped one of the Centaurs, yanking its head clear off of its shoulders. The rest were simply moving targets when Fawkes entered the fray, and the weaponry of the others made short work of them.

When all was done, Fawkes picked up a Super Sledge from one of his fallen brethren and approached. Cross immediately froze, ready to kill him if he made a false move.

"Thank you, my friend." Fawkes said, addressing Jordan. "As per our bargain, I will take you to the G.E.C.K." Without another word, Fawkes headed down the hallway. Jordan looked to Cross and Amata, who both shrugged. He looked to Dogmeat, who was already following Fawkes that way. Though wary of their new ally, he did follow Fawkes down the hallway.

--

The brigades of Super Mutants that now laid dead in the hallways were a testament to both the group's determination to get where they were going, and the fact that Fawkes was very, very skilled with a blunt instrument. He approached the door to the room where the G.E.C.K. was kept.

"Remain here." Fawkes said. "The radiation here will kill any one of you rather quickly…" Before any protest could arise, he journeyed into the room, leaving the others waiting outside. It was there, near the room, that Jordan found another terminal and accessed it. Using the Overseer's password, he had the security override to access all the files. Some were on the G.E.C.K., some were concerning the inability to report on conditions of the outside world, and then there were a series of files that caught his eye.

"What's FEV?" Jordan asked, reading through. It was clearly an acronym, but for what, he could not tell, nor was it mentioned.

"FEV," Cross said, "that's the Forced Evolutionary Virus. It was being used out in the west to create the Super Mutants there."

"It's talking about a modified form of FEV here." Jordan said. "Being used…oh, my God…" Both Amata and Cross saw his reaction as he stared at the terminal screen.

"What?" Amata asked. "What is it?"

"They created Super Mutants…" Jordan said. The list of deaths, the modified FEV, Fawkes wearing the remains of a Vault Jumpsuit, everything made sense. "Here…that's what this Vault was. They made the Super Mutants…" He looked to both Amata and Cross. Both looked rather horrified.

"Elder Lyons will need to be told." Cross said.

"Yes, he will." Jordan nodded. It was not long after this realization that Fawkes returned, carrying a large briefcase with a Vault-Tec logo in his arms.

"Here you are," Fawkes said. "The G.E.C.K. The Garden of Eden Creation Kit."

"Thank you, Fawkes." Jordan said, taking the item as Fawkes offered it to him.

"I wish you the best of luck in your endeavor." Fawkes said. "I'm afraid now, we must part ways…perhaps I will see you again…on the surface…" With that, he took his Super Sledge and headed back down the hallway.

"Okay, are we heading back?" Jordan asked.

"Yes." Cross said. "Back through Little Lamplight and back across the Wasteland."

"Let's get moving, then." Jordan said. Cross took point with Amata taking the rear as they both sought to guard Jordan, now kind of useless for combat purposes due to the large suitcase in his arms. It wasn't long after they passed through the doorway that Jordan suddenly felt his legs get pulled out from under him as he fell flat on his back. He tried to speak, but his mouth would not move, nor would any of his limbs move.

"Status?" He heard a familiar voice ask. _'No, it can't be…'_ Jordan thought. _'That man is dead!'_

"They're falling out, but we'll be able to revive them." Jordan saw an Enclave soldier approach him and check his vision with a flashlight before responding. That's when Jordan saw him, smoking a cigar…the Colonel that had died in the radiation chamber at Project Purity.

'_You!'_ Jordan glared at the man just as his consciousness fell out.

"Get the G.E.C.K. secured aboard my Vertibird." The Colonel said. "We leave in ten minutes…"

Jordan passed out completely.

--

**A/N**: Holy crap! In a twist that not even the author was expecting, the Enclave have captured our intrepid heroes!

…okay, so I lied, I knew all about it, but still.

Next up, Jordan awakens to a frightening nightmare of America gone mad. R&R!


	21. Farewell Address

**A/N:** It's that time again!

**Collateral47** – Really? I'd be surprised if MacCready didn't do it himself. That little kid's a mean bastard…

**Bren Tenkage** – Ha! Right on! I like Fawkes as well, he's probably my favorite follower.

**Yuri Kaslov** – Huh, didn't know that. Interesting tidbit, but I don't think I'll be able to implement it. Thanks for letting me know, though.

Now, Jordan will face off against the sinister President Eden and his terrible machinations! Will he succeed in making the Leader of Our Country see the error of his ways, or will the Enclave take control of the country once again?

Jordan is skating close to the dark side, and now that he's in the main base of the people he holds responsible for his father's death, will he finally go into darkness? Read on to find out…

**Music for the Chapter:** "Hail to the Chief" – the United States Marine Corp Band

**Chapter Twenty-One**  
Farewell Address

When his senses return to him, Jordan felt a massive headache suddenly explode in his head. He still could not move his limbs, though he had some feeling returning to his lips.

"Wha-? What?" He blinked as he shook his head to regain his focus.

"Good, you're up." The voice of the Colonel spoke to him.

"You…" Jordan glared at him.

"Now, if you could help me out by giving me the codes to that purifier, we can get this over with." Colonel Autumn said.

"Fuck you." Jordan replied.

"There's no need to be crude." Autumn said. "We just want the code to the purifier, we all want the same thing here…"

"No, seriously, fuck you." Jordan replied, the anger in his voice rising. "You may as well kill me now, you son of a bitch, because I'm not giving you a damn thing!"

"I'd drop that attitude if I were you, boy." Autumn said, his eyes narrowing. "I'm perfectly willing to let you go if you agree to help us, and you're just…"

"Fine, let me go." Jordan said. "If you do that, you'll have about five seconds to continue breathing." They stared down for a moment.

'_Colonel, I need to see you in my office…'_ When the voice was heard, Jordan looked around for the source.

"Mr. President, let me just finish interrogating the captive, and…" Autumn started to say.

'_Now, Colonel…'_ The voice said again.

"Yes, sir," Autumn said and left the room without another word.

'_There…much better. At least now we are alone.' _The voice said. _'You'll find your equipment in the locker near the door. I would very much like to meet you. No doubt you've heard my radio broadcasts.' _Indeed, Jordan had heard the Enclave radio, and had put two and two together.

"John Henry Eden." Jordan said.

'_Yes, indeed.'_ The voice of Eden was heard. _'And believe it or not, I've heard a great deal about you…we have much to talk about. Please, come and meet me in my office. I'll let you out of your restraints.'_ Almost as soon as he said it, Jordan could feel the pulse beam keeping in him place release him. He was up at the locker, when he suddenly realized.

"Wait? Where is Amata? And where is Cross?" He asked.

'_I shall explain everything when you see me. Rest assured they are unharmed.'_ Eden told him. Jordan wasn't sure why, but something about that voice said, 'You can trust me', and it really made him want to. He'd have to watch himself with this guy.

--

Meanwhile, Cross found herself on an exam table, several Enclave scientists were walking around her, poking and prodding. She glared at them, unable to do anything due to being magnetized to the table.

'_You'd better hope I don't get off this table you sons of bitches…'_ She thought the words she couldn't say. '_You'd better hope…'_

--

Amata had been put into a pulse beam, identical to the one Jordan had been in. However, no one was there to release her. It was then that an Enclave officer did enter the room. He looked at her appraisingly for a moment.

"I'm going to ask you a series of questions, answer truthfully and you will be released unharmed." He said. "Answer falsely, and you will be terminated."

"Fine." Amata said as she bit her lip and nodded.

"Good to see you're so cooperative." The officer said. "Now, let's begin…"

--

She'd been tracking the group for a few days now, almost since they'd left Big Town. The blue lights in the sky had been strange, but she chalked it down to temporary insanity (after all, she had been seeing things later) and moved on. Besides, she was too busy chasing the runaways from Vault 101 than chasing whatever the hell that thing was.

Granted, once she'd finally caught up with them, she'd hardly expected that the Enclave had found another way in and had set a lovely trap. Even less had she expected to find a Super Mutant with a massive club and a cattle dog at his side coming out of Vault 87. Having just seen the Enclave cryo-grenade and then take away Jordan, Amata, and their Brotherhood of Steel lackey, Katie would have been overjoyed with it had the Enclave not immediately taken the G.E.C.K. afterwards. Now, she would have to deal with this Super Mutant and the dog, which she vaguely recognized as belonging to Jordan.

Upon seeing her, the dog growled. Katie glared back at him.

"Who are you?" The Super Mutant demanded. Much to Katie's surprise, a Super Mutant had just used proper sentence structure.

'_Great.'_ She thought. _'Yay, evolution…'_ The Super Mutant repeated his inquiry.

"I'm Katie…" Katie said. Even with all of her experience fighting, she knew better than to piss off a Super Mutant. Their short temper and great strength made them deadly in melee combat, and she was well within striking range of that excellent club that he had.

"What are you doing here?" The mutant asked.

"I was…I was following some friends of mine." She said, coming up with an excuse on the fly. _'Well, all but the 'friends'_ part.' She thought, and from the look on the dog's face, he was reading her like a book.

"What friends?" The mutant asked, seeing the dog's reaction.

"Uh…two of them were wearing Power Armor, another one…wasn't…" Katie said quickly. Part of her was frightened, another part was just plain confused that she was having a conversation with a Super Mutant that wasn't monosyllabic…or trying to bash her head in.

"You mean Jordan and his friends?" The mutant asked.

"Yes." Katie said, nodding. She could already tell by the mutant's look that he did not believe her. Nevertheless, he shrugged.

"Quickly, we will follow them." He said.

"Are you crazy?" Katie looked wide-eyed. "They're probably taking them back to Raven Rock, that's the most highly fortified Enclave base in the Capital Wasteland!"

"Then we shall make it less so." The mutant said with a roar of challenge. Katie looked over to see the dog was barking his agreement. Katie thought he was crazy…then again, maybe now it was time for a little crazy.

"Okay, fine…at least let me come with you." Katie said. "What was your name again?"

"I am Fawkes." The mutant said. "The dog's name, I do not know."

"Okay, Fawkes…" Katie said, pulling out the submachine guns she'd picked up from a Wasteland scavenger. "Let's get 'em."

--

The labyrinthine hallways of Raven Rock weren't difficult to traverse, particularly since every Enclave soldier happily moved out of his way as he walked by. Wearing his Armored Jumpsuit once more (apparently, his Power Armor had been confiscated and never returned, it seemed) and had his assault rifle over his shoulders. He hoped that one of them, just one of them, would get in his way just once. However, Eden's voice had come over the intercom as soon as he'd left his holding cell, telling his soldiers not to touch a hair on the boy's head.

Pity, because he'd love to plug some bullets into some unlucky bastard.

The walk up to Eden's office was not very long, though it would have been shorter if Autumn hadn't sent out an order countermanding Eden's order to leave him alone. As soon as Autumn's voice pierced his spectrum of hearing, though, Jordan's assault rifle was in his hands. He was gonna have some fun…

--

"Do we even have a plan of attack?" Katie asked. Fawkes had been sitting cross-legged, his eyes closed. He was contemplating their next move, with Dogmeat lying in a half-circle at his side. Katie had been keeping tabs on the Enclave soldiers that were patrolling the area around Raven Rock. Every hour, it seemed, they got closer to finding them.

"We will wait until the time is right." Fawkes replied simply. Katie huffed in frustration and Dogmeat growled low at her.

--

"_Ah, face to face at last. It's high time we met."_

Jordan had to brace himself for this, he'd waded through the bodies of several soldiers and eventually found what he believed to be the President's office was, in fact, a Super Computer. He had gone up a set of stairs to find a locked down, and a screen with a white line that moved in perfect synchronized movements with the voice of John Henry Eden.

"_I am quite pleased you were able to make it. The trip was not what I had intended, but it served as an adequate test of your ability…"_

"If we're meeting face-to-face, then show yourself." Jordan said.

"_Ah, but I have! I am right here before you!"_ the voice of Eden came again.

"You're a computer? I should have guessed…" Jordan said, several things starting to suddenly make sense about the dear President.

"_How very open-minded of you…Kudos for accepting the reality of the situation and not railing against it…"_ Eden said. _"But let's get down to brass tacks, shall we? There are some things I'd like to talk to you about."_

"I'm listening." Jordan said, sure to be cautious now more than ever of Eden's persuasive words.

"_Our nation's capital is at a crossroads." _Eden elaborated. _"The choice that you and I make today will affect us all. I need you to act on my behalf, to ensure that our country's future is ensured."_

"What country?" Jordan asked. "Everything is destroyed…"

"_That's a bit of a bleak outlook, isn't it?"_ Eden asked. _"Sure, America has seen better days, but she will bounce back. She always does…nevertheless, what I am asking of you may seem a bit disturbing, but I assure you that there is a good reason for it…"_

"Alright," Jordan said, still being cautious.

"_I'd like to explain what I'd like you to do. Would you indulge me for a moment?"_ Eden asked.

"It doesn't seem like I have much choice." Jordan said, looking to the locked door behind him, and the one that had been sealed with half the Enclave behind it downstairs.

"_The good people of our country cannot regain control while mutation runs rampant through our land. My soldiers cannot stem the tide, and neither can the cult you've come into contact with, this Brotherhood of Steel. Mutations like these Super Mutants and ghouls must be purged from our society, from our society, our world, before we can proceed anew.'_

Jordan was horrified. "What does this have to do with me?"

"_Where others have failed, I believe your father's work may succeed."_

"What does my father's work have to do with this?"

"_If the water purifier can be activated, it can be used to distribute toxins that will eliminate mutated creatures upon ingestion. The longer it runs, the cleaner the world becomes. I need you to see that it starts running that the necessary modification is made…"_

"No." Jordan said, cutting off the President.

"_What was that?"_

"I said 'no', I'm not going to do that." Jordan shook his head.

"_It's for the betterment of our country."_ Eden started.

"Can you save a country by slaughtering thousands, maybe millions?" Jordan asked. "Do you think that the Founding Fathers, hundreds of years ago, wanted a country built on the blood of the innocent?"

"_The modified FEV will not kill all living things, just those with the highest amount of mutation."_ Eden said.

"If they're mutated in such a way, that's because nature decreed them to be so." Jordan said.

"_America has never played by the rules of nature."_ Eden said.

"Then that's why it's in ruins now. We have to live with the mistakes our ancestors made." Jordan said. "The human race is worthy of preserving, Eden."

"_Not as they are. The filth must be washed away so that the remainder can shine that much brighter…'_ Eden said.

"They're not filth." Jordan said.

"_You allow your humanity to cloud your actions."_ Eden said. _"This must be done, for the greater good…"_

"And how do you know that?" Jordan asked.

"_Because I was programmed to," _Eden said.

"That makes no sense. You know because you know?" Jordan asked.

"_Humans are imperfect and flawed, I am not." _Eden said.

"Humans created you, Eden." Jordan said. "If humanity is imperfect and flawed, so are you." It was then that Jordan heard the great computer banks that made up John Henry Eden hiss as he attempted to process this.

"_No, I…"_ Eden started. _"System pathways deactivated…system shutting down…'_

"Activate self-destruct. Fifteen minute delay." Jordan said.

"_Activating self-destruct protocol…fifteen minutes until the liquidation of Raven Rock…" _was Eden's reply.

"Good." Jordan said. "Unlock all doors."

"_Protocol requires that modified FEV canister be removed."_ Eden spoke. With that, a hidden cubby beneath the screen fell open and a large cylinder slid from the opening. Jordan grimaced, part of him knowing that he'd have to take the damn thing. He pulled the canister out and stuffed it into his pack before turning to see the door behind him unlock and open.

He headed out.

--

**A/N: **Next up, Raven Rock is gonna blow! Some will be lost, new alliances will be made, and a whole new world will open up before our heroes! Next up, "Razing Raven"…


	22. Razing Raven

**A/N:** Review the review!

**Murdrax** – Eden goes boom! Lol

**Yuri Kaslov – **I like it, my favorite suit is probably the Armored Vault Suit, though…

**Bren Tenkage** – Eden is probably one of my favorite characters, and I really hope I did him justice.

**Alaster Warhaven** – I mostly try to let the chapters write themselves, so to speak. I've been taught by my English professor to "write through" an ending, but occasionally, and ending just ends where it ends.

As for the romantic moment, I didn't want to have that starting out, though I've tried to make it blatantly obvious that both Jordan and Amata are in love with one another.

**Song for the Chapter:** "Flying High Again" – Ozzy Osbourne

**Chapter Twenty-Two  
**Razing Raven

When the woman had finally stopped bickering, Fawkes had decided to go on the offensive. Now was the time, something in his heart told him.

Taking a rather nice Gatling Laser from the hands of a frightened Enclave soldier, who attempted to fight with his fists afterwards and was thrown straight into the fence surrounding Raven Rock, Fawkes let out a roar and charged toward the gate.

--

Katie pulled out her two SMGs and followed after loading in two magazines of ten millimeter rounds. The Super Mutant with a heart of gold was finally ready to shed some blood, and it was about time. She charged forward and buried bullets into anything standing in her way.

"C'mon, you bastards!" Katie roared, laughing as she firing a seemingly endless line of bullets.

--

Back within the halls of Raven Rock, Amata found herself being questioned by the Enclave soldier once more.

"What is the location of your Vault?" He asked.

"I don't have a Vault…not anymore." Amata said.

"What is the location of your Vault?" He asked again.

"I already told you, I don't live in a Vault!" Amata insisted.

"What is the location of your Vault?"

Suddenly, several alarms started blaring. The soldier walked over to the intercom and pressed the button.

"This is Interrogation Room 4, what's going on out there?" He asked. The response was the sound of loud yelling and scuffling outside. Then all went silent for a moment, then the door slid open.

"Jordan!" Amata saw him enter the room with an assault rifle drawn.

"Move!" He snapped at the soldier.

"Escaping prisoner!" The soldier said, pulling his laser pistol from his belt.

"Don't bother yelling," Jordan said, "everyone's either running scared or trying to trapped fighting Eden's robots. Now get out, I won't tell you again." The soldier stared in confusion for a long moment before running out of the door and into the madness outside.

"What's going on?" Amata asked as Jordan went over and deactivated the pulse beam holding her in.

"I met Eden. He's a computer." Jordan said, helping her out of her prison. "The whole place is going to be a crater in about five minutes." Coming out of the beam, Amata embraced him.

"I thought I'd lose you after that." Amata had her arms around him. Jordan held her for a moment, then kissed her forehead gently.

"Please…you'll never get rid of me." Jordan smiled, teasing her like they were still kids back in the Vault, and the world hadn't gone quite so mad. Amata smiled. Suddenly, Jordan realized something.

"Cross!" He exclaimed. "Did they take Cross?"

"I don't know." Amata said. "They threw that cryo grenade and I was knocked out."

"We need to find her." Jordan said.

'_I'm on the level below you.'_ Cross' voice came out of the intercom.

"Cross?" Jordan exclaimed. "We'll be right there." He started for the door.

'_No, you can't!'_ Cross insisted. _'The section of the lab I'm in has been flooded with radiation, you'll be atoms before you can get to me.'_

--

'_What? No! There's got to be something we can do!'_

Cross chuckled a bit. Jordan truly had reminded her so much of James. His intellect, as well as his determination and his kind heart, all were things that she knew that he'd gotten from James.

"There's nothing you can do, Jordan." Cross said. "I'm sorry…" She looked back to her intercom near her head.

'_Cross, I'm not leaving you behind.'_ Jordan's voice came from the speaker.

"You don't have a choice!" Cross snapped. "I'm not exactly all in one piece, here." She looked down to where her body had been taken apart by the Enclave scientists before they'd been dissolved by the radiation. Most of her flesh had been dissolved, too, save over one of her eyes and around her mouth. The broken gears that had been left in her were buzzing furiously to keep her alive.

'_Maybe we can filter the rads out, then get you out.'_ Jordan insisted after a minute of thinking.

"Jordan, listen…you need…to get back to the Brotherhood." Cross said. "If the Enclave has the G.E.C.K., they're going to take James's notes and activate the Purifier. We can't let them."

'_You're…you're right…'_ Jordan's voice came through the intercom with horrific realization.

--

Meanwhile, Fawkes was almost literally walking through waves of Enclave soldiers. The Gatling laser in his hand had pretty much become an extension of his arms as he burned out the brains of anyone in his way.

Dogmeat was also having a swell time yanking the leg bones off of the remains of the soldiers and chowing down on them.

Katie was also making an example of the black metal targets by burying bullets into his head, or mutilating them with Vampire's Edge.

'_Damn, this is too much fun.'_ She thought as he sent an Enclave's head flying.

--

"You're…you're right…" Jordan said, his hand holding still on the "accept" key.

'_Go on.'_ Cross said. _'Don't worry about me…I'll be just fine. Get back to the Citadel…warn everyone…try to get the Purifier back.'_

"Okay…" Jordan nodded and took his hand off of the button. He turned back to Amata when he heard Cross's voice again.

'_Your father lives through you, Jordan…don't ever forget that! You can do such good by him…please…'_

"I will, Cross." Jordan nodded, tears coming to his eyes as he remembered his father.

'_I've wired myself into the ZAX's mainframe….'_ Cross said. _'I can give you a little more time, but you've got to get out of here…the reactors beneath the ZAX are about to go critical…'_

"We know." Jordan said. "Goodbye, Cross."

'_Good luck, you two…'_ Cross's voice was heard one last time before the intercom died.

"We have to go." Amata said, putting a hand on Jordan's shoulder.

"I know." Jordan said. He paused for a moment longer before reaching into his bag and pulling out his last clip for his assault rifle. "For Cross…" He said, heading out with Amata through the door. Upon exiting, the two found the hallway eerily quiet and devoid of any Enclave. What they did find were a Super Mutant and a familiar dog.

"Fawkes!" Jordan exclaimed. "Dogmeat! How did you guys get here?"

"A bit of cleverness allowed us to follow you, my friends!" Fawkes said joyously.

"It wasn't easy, but it was pretty obvious…" A voice came from behind Fawkes. They soon saw Katie, walking up toward them. She was covered in blood spatter from head to toe, and looked on them with a cheery smile.

"You!" Jordan glared, then his eyes got wider as he saw the Pip-Boy on her wrist.

"You killed Butch!" Amata exclaimed.

"Yes, I did." Katie said quietly. Jordan could have sworn there was some mixture of sorrow and irritation in her voice as she spoke, though her face remained as blank as a Vault door.

"There's no time for this." Jordan said. "The entire place is about to explode, and unless we all want to be blasted into atoms, I suggest get the hell out of here." Almost as soon as he finished speaking, suddenly there was a low rumble and a shockwave that knocked everyone but Fawkes (who was brought to one knee) to the floor.

"What the hell?" Amata exclaimed as she sat up. Dogmeat barked a similar confusion. Jordan rushed over to a terminal and accessed it, examining.

"Looks like one of the reactors underneath Eden let loose…" He said, viewing the screen. "Damn…"

"What?" Amata asked.

"The entire lower level is flooded with radiation." Jordan said. "We're not getting out that way."

"Swell, 'cause I know another way." Katie said.

"You want to help?" Jordan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't want to die, 101, it's as simple as that." Katie said, reloading her SMGs. "Let's blow this joint…" She headed down the corridor. After a moment, the others followed.

--

"The Hangar?"

Amata looked out at the many Vertibirds that were still on the racks, waiting to be deployed for duty.

"You'd better believe it." Katie said, running over to one of the panels and punching in an override command. Mechanical arms lowered a Vertibird from the ceiling and placed it on the landing dock, ready to head out through the doors. "Nobody knows how to fly one of these things better than me…"

"Are you sure you can fly this thing?" Amata asked.

"Get onboard and find out." Katie said, heading for the door and getting in. The group got in, Fawkes getting two seats in the far back.

"This is very uncomfortable." Fawkes said.

"I don't think the Enclave had Super Mutants in mind when they designed her, Fawkes." Jordan said, watching as Katie took the pilot's seat.

"One of you guys needs to take the co-pilot seat." Katie said. "The ship won't take off without it." Jordan and Amata exchanged looks, then Jordan took the seat.

"Ignition systems…check, check, check…" Katie muttered as she flipped several switches. The engines roared into life and they began to move forward.

"Alright, everyone buckle up." Katie said as she buckled herself and took the control stick. While Amata got herself and even Dogmeat buckled in, Fawkes had to do the best he could with his two belts. The doors opened as they approached, and they quickly cleared the hangar. After dropping about forty feet, the engines kicked and they were lifted back up. Then, they were actually flying away from Raven Rock.

When they were nearing the half-mile point, they watched as the facility exploded with atomic fire, sending debris and metal up into the air. Katie was piloting with pinpoint precision as she flew them away.

"Alright…where am I landing this thing to let you guys off?" Katie asked.

"Let us off?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah." Katie said. "You guys go wherever you're going, and I make tracks…what's it gonna be?" She flipped the autopilot controls to "on" and looked to them.

"The Citadel," Jordan said, remembering what Cross had said and knowing the need to get to the Brotherhood as quickly as possible.

"Alright, the Citadel…" Katie said, flipping another switch and shutting off the autopilot, taking the controls once more. She moved them forward, but the ship didn't respond.

"What the-?" She exclaimed, checking the panels nearby. The engines were running at max power, no errors, and the equipment was in pristine condition. "What is wrong?"

"It seems we have been captured." Fawkes said, pointing as well as he could toward the front viewscreen. It was then that Katie saw the same thing that everyone else onboard had seen.

Dogmeat barked loudly at the column of blue energy that had enveloped the Vertibird.

"Oh, shit…" Katie said softly as she felt the whole craft being pulled upward toward…who knew what…

--

When the light receded, Jordan looked through the windshield to see that they were now in some sort of hangar. Something was different about this one than the one at Raven Rock however, it seemed too perfect, almost otherworldly.

"What the hell is going on?" Katie's voice came from his left as they gazed out. Amata came up to see as well, and Fawkes was trying to see the best he could from his cramped position.

Staring back at them were dozens of big, round, black eyes. The gray heads they belonged to looked open-mouth, chirping in some strange, incomprehensible language.

**A/N**: Next time, we enter a whole new world, inhabited by strange, gray people. Yep, Mothership Zeta rudely buts its way right into the middle of the main quest of Fallout 3. Next up, the fliers in the Vertibird find themselves under the guns of aliens, with only the aid of a little girl to help them. Check out "Out Of This World", next time...


	23. Out Of This World

**A/N:** Review the review!!!

**Bren Tenkage** – Ooh, a God! Hadn't thought of that…

**Murdrax** – Indeed…

**Yuri Kaslov** – Yeah, Cross died on my first run through, but then I picked up Fawkes and got over it. As for Mothership Zeta, it took me a while to figure out what was going on, accidentally ended up killing the medic myself *shamed*. The final battle on the bridge was beyond awesome…

**Alaster Warhaven** – Oh, yeah…

**Song for the Chapter:** "There's No Such Thing As Aliens" – Sparks

**Chapter Twenty-Three**  
Out of This World

Katie burst from the Vertibird's side door with guns blazing, taking down as many of the little gray men as she could once they had started returning fire. Both Jordan and Amata followed, then Dogmeat leaped out. Soon following was Fawkes, who took most of the Vertibird's side with him as he tried to bring out his Gatling laser at the same time as he got out and began firing.

In the heat of battle, as strange energy blasts criss-crossed the air around them, Jordan had difficulty making heads or tails of where they were. It looked like a hangar, but the tech in here was way more advanced than anything he'd ever seen in his life.

"Where the hell are we?" Amata called over the plasma fire that burned through the air over their heads.

"I don't know." Jordan yelled back. "Look for doors, any way to get out of here…" Without waiting for a response, he started looking for a door of some kind. He saw Katie and Fawkes mopping up several of the little gray men while Dogmeat took two of them unaware and introduced them to his teeth.

"There's one!" Amata called out and Jordan looked over to see the doorway where some of the other gray men were coming out.

"Alright, let's go!" Jordan said, getting up and giving cover while Amata made a break for the door. She ran and Jordan soon followed.

"C'mon, guys!" He yelled to the others. Fawkes and Dogmeat were quick to follow, with Katie plugging a few more of the attackers before ducking through the doorway. It sealed with a loud thunk behind them.

"Okay, anyone care to tell me what the hell those were?" Jordan asked.

"They look like nothing I have ever encountered." Fawkes said.

"More importantly, where the hell are we, and how do we get out of here?" Katie asked.

"Uh…guys…" Amata said, looking at something.

"Those guys were gray skinned, bulbous heads…" Jordan said. "They definitely weren't human…"

"Guys!" Amata exclaimed. They all looked over, and were all shocked by what they saw. Amata was standing in front of a window that went out into an infinite blackness filled with tiny pin-pricks of light.

"What is going on?" Katie stared in blank shock.

"We're in space…" Jordan said, getting up on his tiptoes and looking down to see the Earth – yes, he was pretty sure it was the Earth – sitting beneath them.

--

"Okay, so, care to explain how a bunch of…aliens…kidnapped us?" Katie asked.

"Didn't you ever read Grognak the Barbarian when you were a kid?" Jordan asked.

"What?" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It was a comic book series that they started before the War." Jordan said. "We had at least three of every issue in the Vault for everyone, I remember…"

"Yeah, and you were just about the only one who had a copy of every issue." Amata said with a slight smile.

"I liked the writing!" Jordan insisted.

"Or the scantily-clad women," Amata rolled her eyes.

"You kids in the Vault must've had a load of fun." Katie said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't talk about the Vault if I were you." Amata said angrily, glaring at Katie. "A lot of people are dead because of you…"

"Cry me a river!" Katie snapped. "Just because your Daddy decided to go and get himself fried…"

Amata's fist came up and connected with Katie's jaw, sending the merc flying to the ground. Amata would've jumped on the girl had Jordan not come between them to stop the fighting.

"Amata, that's enough!" Jordan insisted. "That's enough…we're not getting anywhere by doing this…" After a second, Amata stopped struggling and backed away.

"Grognak, you were saying?" Katie asked, wiping the blood from her lip and glaring murderously at Amata.

"Yes, Grognak…Issue 23, "The People from the Gray Planet", Grognak and his mutated cat-tiger Morph took on a bunch of gray-skinned aliens in a crashed spaceship."

"Except this spaceship isn't crashed, as far as I can tell." Fawkes said.

"Yeah, but, I mean…maybe the same rules still stand." Jordan said. "Well, maybe, I don't know…"

"They seemed to take a shot to the head, pretty well." Fawkes said with a shrug.

"Okay, so, we know that bullets and lasers seem to work." Jordan said.

"Well, we'll have to find another way off the ship." Katie said. "The Super Mutant took out one side of the Vertibird, and I'm pretty sure those weapons the aliens were using took out the other."

"Must you use such a disparaging term?" Fawkes groaned in protest.

"You're a thing…" Katie said, though she kept her voice measured, knowing that Fawkes could easily take her head off.

"I'm sure you'll have plenty of lovely suggestions to get us out of here." Jordan said sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest. The stares at her were soon joined by Amata, Fawkes, and even Dogmeat. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Look, if you want to be ungrateful for me busting you out of jail, fine…whatever…" Katie said, heading down the corridor. "I don't need your help. I can get off this ship and back to the Wasteland all on my own…" She stepped through a doorway, which sealed behind her.

"Are we gonna follow her?" Amata asked.

"Nope, she can find her own way," Jordan said, "she said so herself…"

--

A few minutes later, wandering through the corridors, they found a lone corridor that branched off into what appeared to be holding cells.

"Umm…hello? Is anybody there?" They heard a voice. "Can somebody help me?"

"That sounds like a little girl." Fawkes noted.

"Yes, it does." Jordan said.

"Please? I'm kind of stuck…" The little girl's voice was heard again.

"Are you in one of the cells?" Jordan called out. When Amata smacked him on the shoulder, he rubbed it and shrugged.

"Yes." The little girl said. "There's a switch down the way that will open the doors."

"Okay." Jordan called out. "What's your name, little girl?"

"Sally." The girl said.

"All right, Sally, give us a few minutes and we'll get you out." Jordan said.

"What are you doing?" Amata insisted under her breath.

"A little girl is trapped…" Jordan said.

"It could be the aliens tricking us." Amata said.

"It doesn't smell like them…" Fawkes said. When the other two stared at him he explained. "The aliens…they had a strange smell, this girl doesn't smell like that…"

"What cell is she in?" Jordan asked.

"That one…" Fawkes said, catching the scent.

"Okay…" Jordan said, heading over and pushing a large, round button on a control panel. Behind the panel rose three columns that surrounded a larger, central column that seemed to be filled with a liquid of some kind.

"Overcharge the coolant, and it should open the doors." Sally's voice came from nearby, hearing a hiss as the device activated.

"How do I do that?" Jordan asked, looking at the columns around what appeared to be more and more like a tank.

"Push in those three things on the outside," Sally said, "and it'll go 'buzz buzz' and then explode."

"Explode?!" Amata nearly yelled, shocked.

"Only a little explosion, just step back a few feet and you should be alright." Sally said.

"Okay…" Jordan said. "Here goes nothing…" He walked over and pressed one of the control rods back into its socket. The tank at the center hummed a little. Amata reached over and got the second control rod, which slid back into its socket, causing the tank at the center to buzz even louder.

Unable to take the suspense, Fawkes carefully pressed the last rod in. The tank started to buzz loudly and even sparked a bit.

"I think we should step back now." Jordan said, stepping back with Amata and Fawkes just before it exploded into a wrecked mess of glass and metal. Some of the coolant spread out along the floor and faded out. Jordan looked over to find that the holding cell's door had been deactivated and out stepped a young girl who couldn't have been older than eight or nine wearing some Pre-War clothing. She had thick, blonde hair and rosy cheeks.

"Thanks for letting me out." Sally said.

"No sweat, kid." Jordan smiled.

"Are you guys trying to escape? I can help, you know…" Sally said.

"How can you help?" Amata asked.

"Sometimes, I've escaped my cell before and explored some of the ship," Sally said, "I mean, they always catch me, but I know a lot about the ship."

"Okay, sure." Jordan said.

"Great." Sally said. "I'm good at hiding, too, so you don't need to worry about the aliens hurting me if you guys fight…"

"Great." Amata said. Jordan laughed.

--

Katie crept down the corridor with the precision and skill of a herd of elephants. Seriously, something about this place was just throwing her off. Not to mention the fact that aliens seemed to be pouring out of every which-way just to throw her off and confuse her to no end.

"Damn…" She mused as she stepped out of another serving of alien goulash she'd made with one of the pistols she'd acquired from one of her targets. Its operation seemed easy enough to follow, and the blue-green pellets that seemed to power it were plentiful. She headed down the corridor and eventually found a series of holding cells. Before she could react, the door sealed behind her as she entered. Katie turned to check if there was a way to open the door and, sure enough, there wasn't one.

'_Fantastic…'_ She thought as she heard some now-familiar chirping nearby and readied the newest weapon in her arsenal.

--

Sally led them through the corridor, Dogmeat close at her heels.

"How long have you been here, Sally?" Jordan asked as they walked along.

"A while, at least, I think it's been a while." Sally said. There was a hint of sadness in her tone.

"Are your parents…?" Amata asked, not able to get out the last word.

"I don't know, I think so." Sally said. "I haven't found them any of the times I've been wandering around the ship, so I guess they're gone."

"I'm sorry, Sally." Jordan said, genuinely feeling pity for the girl.

"It's okay, it was a long time ago." Sally said. "I remember that the aliens got us right after the bombs fell."

"What year were you abducted?" Amata asked.

"2077," Sally said, "Like I said, right after the bombs fell and there was fire in the sky."

"Oh…" Amata said.

"Yeah," Sally said. "Anyway…if you guys want to stop the aliens, then we're going to need some help."

"Where are we going to get help from?" Jordan asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"You guys aren't the first people that the aliens have captured, you know." Sally said. "They keep people on ice until they need them…they did it to me once, it's pretty cold."

"Cryogenics?" Jordan stared at her with wonder in his eyes. Cryogenics was a science that humanity hadn't perfected, either Pre- or Post-War. Seeing it up close would be something else.

"If that's what you call it." Sally nodded.

"Oh, wow…" Jordan grinned, feeling that scientific curiosity that James had left him with brewing inside his head.

"Uh-oh, we've got to check this out now." Amata laughed, seeing that behind her lover's eyes. Jordan, meanwhile, had already bolted down the way. The group soon made it down to a room that had a massive column in the center of a four-way catwalk.

"What is that?" Amata asked, looking down into the chasm that seemed to drop forever.

"It's the main reactor." Sally said. "It powers the ship."

"So, just a wild guess here, but shooting anywhere near it would probably not be the best idea?" Jordan asked.

"Oh, I doubt anything you guys have would even dent that." Sally said. "I've seen the aliens using some kind of machine to repair it. A couple of them were caught too close to it when it was opened and…" She shook her head and closed her eyes a little, not wanting to think about it.

"It's okay, I was just wondering." Jordan said, nodding to the girl and looking back to the reactor.

"Well, where is the cryo lab?" Amata asked, changing the subject.

"This way," Sally said, heading down one of the catwalks. Jordan looked back to Amata, then to Dogmeat and Fawkes. He then followed the path and they quickly followed.

--

"Here it is!" Sally exclaimed proudly once they'd reached a large room with several tanks with blue glass showing…people…

"Amazing," Jordan said, looking on the tanks in awe. Inside each of them was a person. One was a cowboy, another was a samurai warrior (like the one in Grognak the Barbarian, who showed up in a few issues to help Grognak before selflessly giving his life to save the barbarian), another still was dressed in Pre-War combat armor, and another looked like some Pre-War pilot. The last was something that looked like a spaceman.

"We're gonna need that guy to help us if we're gonna defeat the aliens." Sally said, pointing to the frozen astronaut.

"Why?" Jordan asked, confused.

"There's a special shield protecting the bridge." Sally said. "If we want to disable it, we'll have to take out the three generators protecting the main reactor, then someone has to do a spacewalk to reset the system."

"How do you know all of this?" Amata asked.

"The aliens did a lot of experiments on me…with my brain, I think." Sally said. "I was plenty smart to begin with, but I think they knocked up my IQ a few points…"

"Remarkable…" Jordan said, examining the samurai's pod with great interest. The armor was so well kept, almost as if it had never seen battle. He looked just like the samurai in Grognak for sure, from the condition of his armor, right down to trained eyes that were frozen in a narrowed position, focusing intently and unconsciously on a point on the floor. He didn't notice that his hand was slipping onto a button by the pod.

"No! Don't touch that!" Sally cried out in protest, but just a second too late. Jordan's hand pressed the button and remained there, with him finding himself unable to move it.

"What the -?" Jordan got out before he immediately gasped in pain. He tried to move his hand from the button as his body was racked with pain, but he was unable to do so. Amata stepped forward to help him.

"No! Don't!" Sally put a hand up.

"He's in pain! I have to help him!" Amata insisted.

"Don't! You'll make his head explode!" Sally insisted.

"What?!" Amata exclaimed, both shocked and enraged.

"Just don't stop it!" Sally kept up her insistence. Over at the pedestal, Jordan was now dead still. In his mind, he saw a rush of images. He saw battles long past on an Earth that still had life to speak of. He saw a large temple, in the mountains, where men in robes were training and…

And he saw a sword.

This sword was not like any sword he had ever seen. Unlike the Chinese swords, this sword was curved just so, making a crescent shape. Jordan knew that this blade this…a _katana_, it was called…was a weapon of great honor. Expertly made by the finest of smiths, the proper keeping and use of this blade was as natural to a warrior as breathing.

'_But how the hell do I know that?'_ Jordan wondered in his head as the pain receded, and the images faded away. His hand slipped off the button.

"Are you alright?" Amata asked as she watched Jordan snap out of the trance he'd been in for nearly two minutes now.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" Jordan asked, as though he was wondering why Amata would ask him such a thing.

"Are you sure?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, of course I am." Jordan nodded.

"What was that?" Amata asked Sally. Before Sally could respond, there was a low hiss as the pods began to unseal themselves. Much like the coolant tanks before, a gray gas sunk out of the pods and low to the floor, snaking around their legs and eventually dissolving in the air.

"That must have woken them up!" Sally exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, goody…" Amata groaned, watching. After a few minutes, the people within the pods began to move about, regaining feeling in their bodies. The first one out was the woman in the pilot outfit. As she regained her movement, she gazed about the room nervously.

"Where…am I?" She asked.

"You're…" Jordan started, trying to find the right words. "In space…on a ship...a, uh…a spaceship…"

"My stars!" The woman exclaimed.

"What's your name?" Jordan asked.

"Amelia." The woman said.

"Well, Amelia, I am Jordan, and my friends here are Amata, Sally, and…" He was about to introduce Fawkes and Dogmeat when the woman saw Fawkes and screamed bloody murder, ducking behind her pod.

"No, it's okay." Jordan insisted. "It's alright, he's not going to hurt you. He's safe…"

"What is it?" Amelia exclaimed, still watching in pure horror.

"I am not an 'it'!" Fawkes protested. "My name is Fawkes! I am a meta human…"

"He is a person." Jordan nodded, telling her. Amelia nervously stood and faced the Super Mutant, and even jerked back when Fawkes extended his open palm for a shake. Soon, however, she slipped her hand into his and found that his was huge by comparison.

"It is good to meet you, Amelia!" Fawkes said failing to use his powerful, loud voice in a soft manner.

"T-T-Thank you…" Amelia said, shaking.

"Would you care to explain what the hell is going on here?" A voice from nearby asked. They all turned to see that the others were getting out of their pods.

"Oh, dear…" Jordan said, looking back to them.

--

**A/N:** Now, the Wasteland Wanderers must find a way to traverse the ship and get back to the Capital Wasteland, and the Brotherhood of Steel!


	24. Reactor Reaction

**A/N:** Review the review!

**Bren Tenkage** – Well, I wasn't expecting more, but thanks. Lol

**Murdrax** – Well, there were spoilers in the previous chapter, but you're safe…for now…;)

**Yuri Kaslov** – Thanks for pointing out that error, I went in and took that out. As for Katie and Paulson, they will likely become friends, as I had already had a similar idea. As for Elvis, what would a tale of alien abduction be without the King? But no, sadly, no Elvis this time…maybe he's on some other ship…

**Pwinkle** – Shameless? Yes. Worth it? Absolutely!

**Alaster Warhaven** – Well, Amelia Earhart was her name, you're probably thinking of the movie, Braveheart. Also, you will get a chance to see Katie's reaction…

**gta manic** – Thanks a bunch! Sadly, though, there's probably not going to be a zombie invasion unless I can find some logical reason to fit it all in. Probably gonna end up doing that in the Broken Steel bit…

**Music For the Chapter:** "Livin' On the Edge" - Aerosmith

**Chapter Twenty-Four**  
Reactor Reaction

The soldier, who was wearing Winterized Combat Armor, looked to the ones who had unfrozen before him.

"What the-?" He exclaimed. "More of you…"

"What?" Jordan exclaimed.

"Well, you guys aren't getting anything out of me, you hear?" The soldier asked.

"What?!" Jordan exclaimed again.

"US Army Medic Elliot Tercorien, Serial Number 3477809." The man said. "US Army Medic Elliot Tercorien, Serial Number…"

"No, no, you don't understand." Jordan raised a hand. "We're not your enemy…promise…"

"You could be some of those aliens who've taken human form and…" Elliot said, looking to all of them and then to Fawkes. "Whatever the hell you are…" Jordan looked to Fawkes, and could tell that he was trying not to be offended.

"We're not aliens. We just got captured, just like you did." Amata said.

"That's right." Amelia nodded her agreement.

"How do you expect me to trust you?" The soldier asked.

"Or any of us to trust you, for that matter…" The voice of a man came from nearby, and they all turned to see that the cowboy had woken from his sleep.

"Look, we all want to get out of here alive, right?" Jordan asked. "Then let revenge be your motive, I don't care, but we have to work together to get out of here alive, right?"

"For once, I think you might have the right idea, 101." Katie had found her way into the cryo bay. Amata turned and drew her weapon.

"Take it easy! Look, I want to get off of this tub as much as you guys do, and you've got the best idea, okay?" Katie insisted, holding her hands up.

"I don't trust you." Amata said. "I should blast your head off…"

"Yeah, but that would be a bad idea…" Katie said. "Besides, you guys need all the firepower you can get your hands on…" With that statement, she directed everyone's attention to cloth that had been torn from her undershirt and wrapped around her leg in a makeshift bandage. She peeled it away to reveal a disgusting-looking plasma burn.

"Their weapons are pretty nasty…" She said as Jordan came over with a stimpack.

"Sit down." He said and Katie did so as he began to work with the burn.

"How can I help?" Elliot asked, coming to Jordan's side.

"Huh?" Jordan asked.

"I was an Army medic, remember?" Elliot asked. "I dealt with everything from bullet-holes to laser scarring to artillery barrages."

"Jordan, I need to talk to you." Amata said.

"In a sec," Jordan said to her, then turned back to Elliot, "You know how to use one of these?"

Elliot looked at the stimpack in Jordan's extended hand.

"Yes, why?" He asked.

"Put it use, then sterilize the wound…" Jordan said, then got up and looked to Amata.

"Why are you helping her?" Amata asked, glaring at Katie, who was sitting back against the cryo tank with her eyes closed.

"I have to…" Jordan said. "Being a doctor is my job."

"Jordan, she's tried to kill us…she killed most of the people back in the Vault." Amata said.

"Amata, look," Jordan said, his voice dropping into a whisper. "It's not that I like her, it really isn't…it's just that if I don't help her, what makes me any better than her?"

"You're much better than her." Amata said. "You've saved lives, and she's taken so many…"

"That doesn't mean she deserves to die, Amata." Jordan said.

"She's a murderer." Amata said.

"She's also a life that I can save." Jordan said. "And I'm not going to let anyone who I can save die…not again…"

"Cross wasn't your fault." Amata said. "There was nothing you could have done…"

"Not just Cross…" Jordan shook his head. "Dad…or…the people in the Vault..."

"It wasn't your fault," Amata said, "You couldn't save your Dad…or my Dad…"

"I could've." Jordan said. Amata looked to him, seeing the anguish in his eyes. James' death was still killing him.

"Jordan…" Amata said.

"Don't…" Jordan said. "Please, Amata. If you care, just…don't…" He walked away, going back to helping Elliot with Katie's plasma burn.

Meanwhile, nearby, the samurai was looking around curiously. His words were completely unclear to Amata when he spoke, and her Pip-Boy was completely confused as to what the hell he was saying.

"Take it easy!" She protested. The samurai, however, definitely seemed angry about something. He turned on her, shouting something angrily, when Jordan stepped up and began speaking in the exact same language. Amata stared between the two of them, confused.

--

"She means you no ill." Jordan said.

"Where am I?" The samurai demanded. "And where is my sword? I will need it to face these demons…"

"I am Jordan." Jordan said. "What is your name?"

"I am Toshiro Kago, and I must take back my sword!" The samurai said. "I bring great dishonor upon myself for it ever having left my grasp…"

"We will get your sword back, but I need your help." Jordan said.

"These demons must be destroyed." Toshiro said.

"They're not demons…" Jordan explained. "They are…aliens…"

"Aliens? This word means nothing to me…" Toshiro said.

"They are from another world…" Jordan said. "But nevertheless, they must be stopped."

"I will help you." Toshiro said. "You have my sword, should I ever get it back…"

"Thank you." Jordan nodded, smiling a bit.

--

When the samurai took a moment to sit cross-legged on the floor, Amata was staring at Jordan in utter confusion.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"How…? How did you…?" Amata asked.

"I calmed him down and asked him for his help, what?" Jordan asked.

"You…" Amata was still stammering. "I didn't understand a word either of you just said…" Jordan stared blankly at her.

"Amata…" He said, something finally hitting him. "I can speak Japanese!"

"I was _trying_ to tell you!" Sally insisted, running up. "When you touched that pad, you downloaded all of his memories that the aliens had collected right into your brain."

"That explains how I knew about the sword…" Jordan said.

"But not how he knew the language so fluently." Amata shook her head. "Speech is in a different part of the brain than memory."

"It's not that far apart…" Sally shook her head. "Just the opposite side of the brain…and I don't think even the aliens know so well how the human brain works…"

"Okay, so how come it wasn't a flush of memories all at once?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know." Sally shrugged. "Best guess would probably be that the human brain can't process stuff that fast…"

"So, what does that mean?" Jordan asked.

"If anything, the samurai's memories will probably live on in your subconscious." Sally said. "But you'll probably know certain things that he does, like how to use a sword or the bushido code and everything…"

"Interesting…" Jordan said, pondering the possibilities of his new knowledge.

"But it looks like the astronaut didn't make it." Sally said, pointing to the opened pod. The astronaut's body had slumped over and was still as the grave.

"Why isn't he waking up?" Amata asked as she saw Jordan go check for a pulse on the dead man.

"Sometimes the freezing messes up their insides and they don't wake up." Sally shrugged.

"So it's not a perfected science, huh?" Amata asked. "Typical…"

"Okay, so, where are the reactors?" Jordan asked.

"The ones we need to get to the bridge, you mean?" Sally asked. "They're in three different parts of the ship."

"Okay, so…we'll need to split up into teams of…" Jordan said, looking and seeing everyone who was around. "We'll need to split up into teams, okay…so…I'll head with Fawkes and Toshiro and take out one. Amata, Amelia, and Elliot can take out another one. The last one, though…" He walked over and looked to Katie.

"What?" Katie snapped.

"I need your help." Jordan said. "We'll need your help to get off this ship."

"What do you need me to do?" Katie asked. He could tell from her look that she wanted to help about as much as he wanted her to help.

"Does blowing up a reactor sound like anything you'd like to do?" Jordan asked, raising an eyebrow. Katie's eyes lit up with a mischievous spark. "I figured."

"Where do you need me, oh Captain, my Captain?" Katie replied somewhat sarcastically.

"Go with Sheriff Sureshot and take out another one." Jordan said.

"The name's Paulson." The cowboy said.

"Good, you can work with me, then." Katie said. Once Elliot had finished bandaging her arm, she stood up.

"You need to rest for a minute." Elliot began to protest.

"I'm fine." Katie said, shaking him off.

"Alright, then I guess we're ready to start moving." Jordan said, heading over to the rest of the group.

--

So, in the end, they had made their decisions. Jordan, Dogmeat, Fawkes, and Toshiro would head to the Robotics Factory. Katie and Paulson would head to the Hangar. Amata, Amelia, and Elliot would take the Cryo Labs for a spin.

"Alright…" Sally said as she pressed one of the buttons on the console nearby, showing a three-dimensional projection of the inside of the ship. "With those Pip-Boys attuned to the scanner up here, I should be able to follow each team's progress from here…"

"What's going to keep more aliens from getting to you?" Amata asked.

"I sealed off the transporters into this room." Sally said, pointing to the inactive teleporter pads nearby. "They'd need to reroute down to the sub-levels and even if they do that, I'll have a nasty surprise waiting for them…"

"What's that?" Jordan asked.

"Let's just say that they're gonna be sorry that they made me so smart!" Sally said with a cheery smile, though there was a sinister undertone in her speech.

"Okay." Jordan said. "Everyone get ready to move out…"

--

Ten minutes later, the Cryo Lab Team was staring at a door that refused to open. Amata was standing with her back to a wall, her newly gained Disintegrator gun in her hands. Amelia was shifting her blaster from one hand to another. Elliot, meanwhile, was examining the cryo tubes that held two of his war buddies.

"There might be a way to restore their memories so that they aren't hostile when they defrost…" The medic said, tapping away at a control panel.

"Best of luck with that," Amata said, "I don't understand a word of it…"

"Well, it's kind of like this." Elliot said, taping away. "It's basically running off of a cipher system, though in a different language, so I figure that I'll add another variable to the system, and…" The tubes opened and the cryogenic gas hissed out of it and spread out across the floor. Two men, in identical armored suits to the one Elliot was wearing, stepped out in a daze.

--

'_Cryo Team, I'm picking up some more people down there with you, what's going on?'_

Jordan and the rest of the Robotics Team had just gotten through an assembly line of the Drones when the transmission came over his Pip-Boy.

'_Elliot found a few of his war buddies…'_ Amata's voice came over the Pip-Boy Speaker. _'He's waking them up now.'_

"Amata, are you guys alright down there?" Jordan asked.

'_We're fine.'_ Amata's response came. It was about this time that Jordan and the others heard the deaf rumble of an explosion and they were suddenly shrouded in darkness, the only light coming from Jordan's Pip-Boy.

'_Looks like the Hangar Team got their reactor busted…'_ Sally's voice came up.

'_Damn right we did, kid.'_ Katie's voice chirped over the speakers. _'And in record time…'_

'_I'm bringing up the power…shouldn't take more than a few seconds…'_ Sally said. And, true to her word, seconds later, the lights were back.

"You all are going to die!" Fawkes yelled at the top of his lungs, and it was then that Jordan realized that they were surrounded by several of the four-foot-tall gray skinned little men, all wielding their otherworldly weaponry and buzzing angrily. Thinking quickly, Jordan grabbed his shotgun and blasted a few heads in.

--

**A/N**: Next up, the last two reactors are taken out before Jordan boldly goes where no man has gone before. Coming up, "One Small Step…"


	25. One Small Step

**A/N:** Okay…well, have I gotten some nasty reviews mixed in with a few good ones…in this order…

**Inuzuka pau** – The next chapter you shall have…

**Yuri Kaslov** – I don't really like Somah that much, she just really irritated me.

**Murdrax** – Yep.

**Bren Tenkage** – The body count stands at fifty-six…lol…

**NC** – Certain people didn't want to leave the Vault, some were killed in the fighting, others still tried to leave but didn't reach the exit in time. For the record, yes, the designer of Vault 101 was a douche. The glass shielding was designed by the sinister people at Vault-Tec to keep the mission of containment going. The water chip was connected to the main reactor of the Vault. When it was flushed, mechanical errors and random chance overloaded the reactor. Also, the villains are made of win due to the fact that they have all the superior technology and resources. The heroes are working in the rough due to the fact that they do not have superior technology and resources. I do thank you for complementing on my story. No comment on Katie, I'm afraid. Let's just say all of her haters might not hate her by the end…

**Gta manic** – thanks a bunch.

**Mr Rage** –James died because James dies in the game. The Enclave got past Amata because they have superior technology and better tactics. Think things through before you start flaming me…

**Alaster Warhaven** – Aww, c'mon! Fawkes is as harmless as a teddy bear with an assault rifle and a stack of C-4 duct tapped to his back…wait a minute….

Anyway, so in this chapter, the last two reactors go boom and Jordan goes where no man has gone before…

And I apologize for the long pause between chapters! Real life has been rearing its ugly head like crazy. I hope that I'll be able to update more frequently in the future.

Music for the Chapter: "Surfin' With the Alien" – Joe Satriani

**Chapter Twenty-Five  
**One Small Step…

The mass of aliens that Fawkes alone had put onto the hard, metal floor was enough for Jordan to wade ankle deep through. Dogmeat had torn off an arm of one of the aliens, but it seemed to have no internal skeletal structure, and the dog was not happy in the least.

Toshiro, however, had been seeking his sword feverishly. From what little Jordan had seen of the samurai's memories, the man was not taking what he perceived as disgrace very well.

"What is this room?" Toshiro asked, gesturing with the shock baton he had been using as a petty excuse for a weapon.

"Sally, do you have anything on the room we're nearest?" Jordan asked into his Pip-Boy speaker, knowing that Sally was still monitoring them from her viewscreen.

'_Looks like a trash compactor area.'_ Sally's voice cackled through the speaker. _'It would probably cut time on your way to the reactor.'_

"Okay." Jordan said. Then, he turned to Toshiro. "That is where the aliens dispose of waste. It would make our trip that much shorter to travel there…"

"Then we must make haste." Toshiro said.

"Let us not tarry." Fawkes said.

"Yeah, Fawkes…gotcha…" Jordan nodded. "Let's go." With that, the group journeyed into the trash compactor area. The place was the same uniform unearthliness of the rest of the ship, everything around that wasn't flashing with light made of some sort of metal.

"Now what?" Toshiro asked, looking around.

"Sally, what have we got?" Jordan asked Sally.

'_Take a left up here…'_ Sally's voice came through. Jordan headed that way, followed by the Super Mutant, the Samurai, and the dog. When they turned the corner, they entered through a metallic doorway and found themselves in what seemed to be a compactor.

"Sally, can you give us that again, I think we might have taken a wrong turn." Jordan said into his Pip-Boy.

'_Looks right from here…'_ Sally's voice cackled.

"What's on the map?" Jordan asked.

'_What?'_

"What's on the map you're seeing?"

'_A hallway, why?'_

"Oh, crap…" Jordan muttered as he realized that the doors were being sealed behind them.

'_Oh, no! The aliens have control of the computer systems still…I'll try to re'_ The line went dead.

"Sally? Sally? Come in!" Jordan insisted as suddenly a lurch brought him to the floor. He didn't need to look over to see that Toshiro was also on the floor and Fawkes had been brought to his knees.

"What is going on?" Toshiro snapped in frustration as he struggled to rise. It was around that time that Jordan noticed that they were on the move.

"The aliens must've hijacked the controls from Sally…" Jordan said, several realizations hitting his mind at once. "This means they might've gotten to her…which means…"

"Which means we're going to end up being incinerated by the garbage disposal." Fawkes finished for him. "We'll be of no help to the girl if we're piles of ash, my friend."

"We have to find a way out of this." Jordan insisted, looking around the box for an override panel or something. Finding one, he frenziedly tore it off and dug at the wires. If Amata were here, she'd have some idea of what to do about this, but Jordan was basically just going to pull the trick he'd pulled in Megaton and just trust in his luck. Taking the screwdriver from his pocket and aiming blindly once again, he jabbed it at the panel, severing a wire.

There was a guttural groan as light filled the box. A door was opened! Jordan's satisfaction turned quickly to terror when he realized that the doorway had opened in the _bottom _of the box.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Jordan exclaimed as he, Toshiro, Fawkes, and Dogmeat all fell out of the box. Upon hitting a semi-hard surface, Jordan lost consciousness.

'_Sally to Robotics Team! Anybody still down there!'_

Jordan groaned, his hands reflexively going toward his head as though that would help the splitting headache he now had.

'_Somebody, call in! Please!'_

The first voice had been Sally's the new one was Amata's.

"I'm here…" Jordan said, sitting up and seeing that Fawkes and Toshiro were nearby, having been waiting for him to awake (with neither of them knowing how to work the Pip-Boy). "So are Toshiro and Fawkes…"

What came next was a lick across the face as Dogmeat jumped him.

"So is Dogmeat…" Jordan said after he'd recovered from having his face turned into a dog bowl.

'_Good to hear, where are you guys?'_

"Sally, what happened?" Jordan asked.

'_The aliens tried to break in,' Sally's_ voice chimed, _'so I sent them away.'_

"How did you -?" Jordan started to ask.

'_There's no time!'_ Sally insisted. '_You guys have to go the back way to get to the Factory now. Luckily, I can map out the best route for you. Hang tight, it will only take a second.'_

"What if the aliens attempt to take control of the system again?" Jordan asked.

'_Uh…trust me, they won't. That wouldn't be a good life choice for them.'_ Sally said simply, with the sweetest tone possible.

"Great." Jordan said.

Back in the Cryo Labs, Elliot had been prepping his old buddies. Amata and Amelia were close to Amata's Pip-Boy, listening in on all that had been happening.

"We're ready to move as soon as that door opens." Elliot said, walking over.

"That's great," Amata replied, "fantastic really, though it isn't getting open any faster." Almost as soon as she spoke the words, the door opened.

"Let's go, before it closes again." Amelia said.

"Okay, squad! Staggered formation! Move!" Elliot called out and headed toward the door with his gun drawn. Next, his two men followed, with Amata and Amelia taking up the rear.

'_Looks like the door opened, you guys might like to move onward.'_ Sally's voice cackled over Amata's Pip-Boy.

"We're doing that." Amata said.

"Good to hear." Sally said, tapping a few commands into the keyboard in front of her. There were the remains of several aliens nearby, all with plasma bolts going through various appendages. Sally hadn't liked guns when her Dad had used them before, but she knew that they were sometimes necessary. AS it had been when several of the aliens had hacked their way into the main computer and then tried to break into the room.

Three of them had fallen with blaster bolts in their heads; another two had died from plasma burns across their chest. A few more had died of natural causes, as disintegration naturally ends one's life. After having fired off all the shots without even looking and barely aiming, Sally realized that not a single shot had missed its mark.

'_Did the aliens hack my brain that much?'_ Sally wondered, looking down to her hands, covered in alien blood. _'I didn't even look…just aimed and fired…'_ She'd never been good at math as a child, but she'd just done all the numbers in her head – the positions, the firing rate of the pistol she'd carried, and even the margin of error with her calculations (less than one percent). Had she done that just then?

'_Sally, we're at the reactor.'_ Jordan's voice came over the intercom.

"O-Okay…" Sally said, heading over to the keyboard. "Blow it up and head back this way…"

'_We're there too, Sally.'_ Amata's voice butted-in.

"_O-Okay…let's get this done.'_ Sally's voice came somewhat shakily in response.

"Are you okay?" Jordan asked.

'_Yeah, of course!'_ Sally's voice resumed its regular cheerfulness. Jordan suspected that something was up, but said nothing more. He watched as he directed Fawkes and Toshiro to each of the tanks that were due to rise any moment.

"What are these?" Toshiro asked.

"They are…keys to destroy this container." Jordan said at length, trying to put it in a way that the samurai would understand.

"I see." Toshiro nodded. "And then we can right the wrongs that these demons have inflicted?" Toshiro asked.

"Yes." Jordan nodded, smiling a bit. "Your shogun would be proud of you."

"You know him?" Toshiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No." Jordan shook his head. "But, you did…"

"What? You're speaking nonsense!" Toshiro insisted.

'_What's the hold up? Get it over with!'_

Jordan rolled his eyes as he heard the voice of Katie come over the intercom.

"Let's do this." He said, pressing the activator button. The tanks slowly rose and, once they had, they were pushed back down by three humanoids. All three promptly stepped back and the central tank exploded. The ship shook, but this time the lights did not go out, or indeed even flicker.

'_Good job, guys!'_ Sally's voice spoke again. _'Head back this way and we can get to the next step.'_

"Uh oh…"

Once they'd all gotten back to the reactor level, Sally uttered those words.

"What is it now, kid?" Katie snapped.

"I think when we took out those coolant tanks to bring down the shielding to the Bridge; we might have sort of turned off all the transporters…" Sally said. "And now, we don't have any way of getting to the Bridge…" Everyone looked discouraged, much sucking of teeth and rolling of eyes and even grunts of frustration followed.

"Wait a minute…" Amata said, looking at the screen. The hologram showed the flying saucer, suspended in space. Along the green outline, there were three red dots along its edge.

"Umm…" Sally wheeled her chair back around and tapped the keys. The view from the projection shifted to focus on the three dots. "I don't know…they look almost like power coils, but on the outside of the ship." She said.

"Is that what's causing the transporters to be offline?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, looks like it." Sally nodded. "I'm almost certain that that's it."

"Can you do something about it from inside?" Amata asked.

"No can do," Sally shook her head, "someone's going to have to do it manually."

"Fantastic." Paulson said sarcastically. "Well, I ain't going out there."

"Me neither." Katie shook her head.

"I'll do it." Jordan snapped at them all before Elliot and his medics or Amelia could even speak up.

"What?" Amata exclaimed. "How do you plan to do that?"

"The spaceman's suit," Jordan said, "he's about my weight and height. I could wear the suit, and reset the power coils."

"No!" Amata insisted.

"Actually, that can be done," Sally said, tapping at the keys. "I'd have to set up a shield system to keep you from being burned to death by the sun, and the suit would magnetize your feet to the hull…you could do it."

"You say that like I'm going to let him!" Amata said.

"Amata, I can do this!" Jordan insisted. "It's either this, or we're stuck on this ship forever!" He exchanged a look with her. It wasn't long before Amata's logic overruled her emotion, leaving her knowing that this was the only way.

"Alright…" Amata said quietly, closing her eyes and looking away. "Fine…"

Once he had been suited up, there had been a problem discovered.

"The other glove won't fit." Jordan said, indicating the arm that the Pip-Boy was on.

"I was afraid of that." Sally said, nodding. She reached down beside the paneling and began digging around in a crevice between the computer and the floor.

"Well, then, the plan is ruined." Amata said. "All the Pre-War science journals say…"

"I know what they say, exposure to a vacuum does many not good things to humans, I know." Jordan said.

"Luckily, I have a way around that!" Sally proclaimed. "Let me see your Pip-Boy…" When Jordan moved his arm over to her, Sally took what looked to be a computer chip and slid it into the slot for holotapes. There was an ethereal hum and then silence.

"What the hell is that?" Jordan asked.

"Personal force field generator," Sally said, "it will generate…"

"Yeah, we get it, personal force field." Katie snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Right," Sally said, "so, remember…when you get up onto the hull, find the three power coils."

"And how do I do that?" Jordan asked, nodding.

"Just tap the top of them." Sally said. "Physical contact should be more than enough to reset it."

"Okay." Jordan nodded, taking the helmet under one arm. He looked between all present, from the samurai to the Super Mutant, then to Sally.

"Let's go…"

Without another word, Jordan headed for the airlock with Amata, Fawkes, and Dogmeat. Sally had rewired his helmet so that she could speak directly to him.

'_Best of luck!'_

"Thanks, Sally…" Jordan said, slipping the helmet over his head as they reached the airlock door.

"Please be careful." Amata said.

"I will, don't worry." Jordan said, nodding to her. "I'll come back. I always do." Amata smiled to him and kissed the glass of his helmet, then pulled away, smiling at him. With an unseen smile, Jordan turned to Fawkes and Dogmeat.

"Wish me luck, boys." Jordan said. Dogmeat barked in affirmation.

"My sentiments exact." Fawkes said with something on his mutated lips that could have almost been a smile.

"Well…here goes nothing…" Jordan said, heading through the door and watching it seal behind him.

'_You have about thirty seconds before the room decompresses, got it?'_ Sally asked.

"Yeah," Jordan said into the communicator in his suit. He saw as the air get sucked out as the door far across the room unsealed. Through it, he saw…space…

God, it was beautiful.

'_Hey, what's the hold up?'_

"Sorry." Jordan said, moving toward the opening. When he emerged, he was on the edge of the hull. His boots automatically magnetized to the metal surface. "The magnetizing works…"

'_Good, I didn't have to fiddle with it.'_

"You mean you didn't know that it was going to work?" Jordan asked exasperated.

'_I wasn't one-hundred percent, no…'_

"What?" Jordan exclaimed.

'_Look, you need to focus on getting the power coils back online, not on your death probability…'_

"And what is my death probability?"

'_Minimal. Now, focus.'_

"Right, right," Jordan said, rolling his eyes. He could clearly see and headed toward the first exposed power coil. It was easy to tell that it was brimming with some kind of energy…whatever energy that the aliens used for their ship's power.

'_Just touch it, that'll set it back into place.'_

With no small amount of trepidation, Jordan reached out his gloved hand and tapped the top of the power coil. No sound was heard as it sank into the hull and sealed itself within.

'_That's one, just two more now…'_

Jordan sighed, knowing that this was going to be a bit of a grind.

Back on the ship, Katie was watching nervously from person to person. Once she'd gotten her bearings back, she had fully intended to kill everyone (except, perhaps, Paulson, and that was pushing it…) and escape by an escape pod or something.

"Now, c'mon…that doesn't sound like you." Butch chided her.

"Actually, that sounds exactly like me," Katie said.

"But some part of you doesn't want to." Butch said.

"Just go away, I'm done talking to you." Katie said.

"Oh, but I don't think you are."

"Yes, I am!"

"Believe it or not, you still need me," Butch said, laughing a bit and flipping his switchblade between his hands.

"No, I don't need you." Katie said.

"When you don't need me, I'll go away, doll," Butch said, "until then, you're stuck with me, so get over it!"

"Go away!" Katie turned back to him and screamed, realizing that Elliot stood there now.

"Who the hell were you just talking to?" Elliot asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No one!" Katie snapped and turned away, glaring.

Sally, meanwhile, was monitoring Jordan's lifesigns and the condition of the power coils.

'_Second one down!'_

"Great, only one more to go!" Sally nodded, keeping her eyes peeled. "It's about two hundred yards to your…well, it's two hundred yards in front of you and a little to the right."

'_Got it.'_

Sally sat back in her chair, relieved that this would finally soon be over. She looked over to see the samurai – Toshiro, Jordan had said his name was – meditating in the corner. Her eyes passed across Amata, Fawkes, and Amelia. Amata had the worried look that Sally had seen her mother wear when Dad had gone to war. Sally didn't really know what that feeling meant, but if she had to guess, it was a feeling of both fear and pride.

At least, that's how Mom had always described it.

Fawkes was meditating near the samurai, who seemed to be taking quite well to the Super Mutant, in spite of the evolutionary gap and the language barrier. According to some things Amata had said, Super Mutants used to be people. Sally found herself wondering what Fawkes was like when he was a human. Finally, her eyes rested on Amelia. She and Elliot had been talking.

'_Last one down!'_

"Great!" Sally exclaimed, grinning. "Head back here and we'll…"

She was interrupted by a loud thump against the far door.

"What the hell?" Katie exclaimed, being the first to jump up and pulled her assault rifle from over her shoulder, getting ready to attack.

"Aliens," Sally said, checking the scanners. "About thirty of them…"

"Great, now what?" Amata exclaimed.

"Auxiliary teleport." Sally said, tapping the keys.

'_What do I need to do?'_ Jordan's voice came through the system.

"I'm opening a second conduit," Sally said, looking at the screen. She typed in a command. "You should see it…now…"

'_I see it. I'm on the way.'_

"Where does the teleport go?" Amata asked.

"Service corridor, under the bridge," Sally said, "if they don't realize that that's where we're going, we can get the jump on them from there…"

"And ours goes to the same place, right?" Amata asked.

"Yep," Sally said, tapping a few keys. Red lettering showed up on the projection, flashing between different figures in the alien language, "we've got thirty seconds before the airlock gets blown open. I've sealed off the engine room section, so that it will only pull the air out from here…"

"What about the teleporter?" Amelia asked.

"One shot deal." Sally said. "Once we're all through, they'll power down…"

"Okay, let's move, then." Amata said. Katie had already headed over to the teleporter with Elliot, the two medics, and Toshiro close behind her. Amata rolled her eyes and headed toward the teleporter.

'_I'm opening a second conduit…you should see it…now…'_

"I see it. I'm on the way." Jordan said, lumbering toward the teleporter that had just activated. Stepping into the blue-green beam, he felt his body getting ridged as he was pulled up into it. For a few moments, all went black.

"Wake up, 101!" A familiarly irritating voice snapped him out of unconsciousness. Jordan's eyes snapped open to see Katie standing over him. She was sucking her teeth.

"Sleeping on the job…what is your problem?" Katie chided him.

"Go to hell." Amata came into Jordan's line of vision and pushed Katie away. When Katie went to pull her gun from the holster on her hip, Jordan was faster, and had his pistol out and pressed against her neck before she could get it.

"Back away…now…" Jordan said quietly, glaring directly into her eyes. Katie glared right back, then backed away.

"Okay, guys." Sally said. "This is it…we're right below the bridge. We take one last teleporter shift up there, bust in a few alien heads, and we'll be fine."

"Okay." Jordan said, unslinging his assault rifle from over his shoulder and putting in a clip, "let's end this…"

**A/N**: Oh, I can hear the complaints now! "What about the Death Ray?" Well, tell me this. How, logically, do you damage a Death Ray beyond repair, and then immediately use it on another alien ship, fully repaired? One of the few things in Mothership Zeta that left me confused, so I decided to drop that nonsense and skip ahead to the fight scene. 'Cos everyone loves the fight scene, right?

Next up… "Do You Have A License To Drive This Spaceship?"


	26. Do You Have A License To Drive?

**A/N:** Review da review!

**Inuzuka pau** – You will still want Katie dead…not everyone's gonna like her. Suck it up, she's not going anywhere…sorry…

**Bren Tenkage** – I thought that would make a great deal more sense than "She's An Alien Captive Whose Just Been Running Around For a While", you know?

**Murdrax** – Indeed…

**Fenris24** – Yeah, me too. I figured the Pip-Boy generating an extra force field helped to explain it better.

**aWhiteAnimeKid** – Yeah, I took that idea and have run pretty far with it, it seems…Enjoy!

**Collateral47** – I know everyone would like to keep on hating Katie. You do that…and she is going to the Pitt, by the way. Not in this story, but she is…and, y'know, you might like her more later on…

**Eduardo** – I have been checking the Fallout wiki, and check it quite often. Still, thanks for letting me know…

And now, the final battle aboard Mothership Zeta. There's some deaths, there's lives saved, and an epic return to the Citadel!

**Chapter Twenty-Six  
**"Do You Have a License to Drive This Spaceship?"

When they took a final headcount (a grand total of Jordan, Amata, Sally, Fawkes, Dogmeat, Katie, Paulson, Elliot, the two medics, and Amelia), the group found themselves short one samurai.

"No, seriously, where is Toshiro?" Jordan asked.

"He might have gotten lost in the teleporter." Sally said. "That'll happen sometimes…the pattern dissolves…"

"What do you mean dissolves?" Amata asked.

"The teleporter kind of works how television works…it breaks you down into a bunch of pieces and then puts you back together on the other side. With a teleporter, it's just really, really _fast_…" Sally explained.

"Stow it." Katie said, pulling out her SMG and loading a clip. "We've got some walls to repaint, and the sooner we get it done, the sooner we can get off this bucket of bolts."

"The bridge access is this way." Sally said, heading over to one of the doors. She stood at a terminal and messed with the controls for a while. "Looks like the bridge is packed…they know that we're coming…"

"Then let us show them our finer qualities!" Fawkes proclaimed loudly, raising his Gatling Laser into the air as he issued a feral roar. Everyone soon had weaponry to their hands and they prepared themselves as Sally broke the code lock on the door and quickly got out of the way. The hail of bullets, lasers, and plasma that followed criss-crossed the bridge and the area immediately outside of it as dozens of sounds fought to be louder than one another. Sally ducked behind a maintenance station and covered her ears, waiting for it all to stop.

00000

When that hail of hell finally stopped, there was silence…and dozens of bodies lying about.

"Everybody alright?" Jordan asked. Amata and Sally were the first to respond. Fawkes had been perfectly fine, having been causing the aliens to do more running away than actually shooting at him. Elliot and his medic buddies were alright, as was Amelia.

"I'm okay, if anyone cares." Katie snapped, rolling her eyes.

"We don't." Amata said bluntly, just as spiteful in her words.

"Where's Paulson?" Jordan asked, looking around.

"Uh…I think this is him…" Amelia said, looking down at something from her angle. The rest of the group gathered around to find a slowly shrinking pile of ash covering two footprints that looked like they had been carved into the metallic floor.

"Disintegrator," Sally said, "they must've got a direct hit…nothing has ever survived that…"

"Damn…" Even Katie, as cold and hard as she was, was somewhat humbled by that. The group had a long moment of silence before an alarm suddenly went off.

"What the hell?" Jordan exclaimed, looking around.

"That's the scanners!" Sally exclaimed. "There's something out there!" The little girl, true to the lightning speed she seemed to move at, was already at a terminal, looking at the read-outs.

"Well, what does it say?" Jordan asked.

"I think there's another ship out there…" Sally said. "I think it's more aliens…" Just as the words left her mouth, the group suddenly saw another flying saucer – massive, metallic saucer – come into view. Through the glass-like view screens into space, they saw a large, wicked-looking gun charging up.

"Oh, this is gonna hurt…" Sally said quietly, right before they were all – save the Super Mutant, who was knocked to his feet – knocked flat on their backs.

"I guess they're not too friendly!" Amelia exclaimed sarcastically as they all struggled to get up.

"We'll have to fight back against them, like Captain Cosmos!" Sally exclaimed, sounding excited in spite of the threat of imminent death.

"Okay, what do we do?" Jordan asked.

"Alright, we'll have to take up the defense stations!" Sally exclaimed, then set about quickly putting everyone up into positions. She placed Elliot and the medics in charge of keeping an eye on the engines, Amata on shield detail, and put Amelia on tap for making sure that the weapon systems were working.

"So if the bars are green…" Amelia started to ask.

"Then all is good." Sally nodded. "And that just leaves the Captain's chair. Jordan, you can get that one…"

"Captain's chair…" Jordan nodded. "Okay, what do I do?"

"You aim the weapons, and you fire," Sally said, "the targeting system is automatic, so don't worry. Just fire everything we got!" With that, Jordan took the Captain's seat and gripped the arms of the chair tightly.

"Get ready with the shields, Amata!" Sally called. "They're charging up another burst!" Apparently, that was all Amata needed to press the right set of keys, and the shielding came up just before the next blast from the alien ray gun would have done further damage to them.

"Fire that thing!" Sally yelled. "Now!" Jordan reached over from his chair and pushed the button right in front of him. It rescinded, and a massive column of blue-green energy burst from beneath where they could see out of the window, hitting the other ship.

"Shields, fast!" Sally cried out, and they all saw the aliens charging up their attack ray once more. However, their thoughts were soon distracted by the sound of the teleporter activating in the room where they had come from.

"They're boarding!" Katie yelled, firing her SMG. Fawkes joined in and those few that got past those two had the fangs of Dogmeat to contend with. They did well to stem the tide of emerging aliens, and the fight on the bridge continued with the other ship. Sally was barking orders like mad as the motley crew fought off their nemesis. Fire, shield, fire, shield, fire, shield…the battle was going well, up until the monitors that kept tabs on the engines suddenly exploded as the three War medics disappeared in a ball of flame.

The rest of the crew, however, was too busy to notice this.

"Readings say that their shields have failed!" Sally yelled over the hissing of the mechanics and the crackling of plasma fire.

"The auto-tracking system isn't working!" Jordan yelled back. "I'm gonna have to actually aim for this one!"

"You can do it!" Sally insisted. "Aim for the mid-section!" Jordan saw what she was talking about, but had to re-aim the ray gun. With the shields in the condition they were in, as well as the enemy's ship on its last legs as well, he knew that this was still anyone's game.

"We cannot hold these enemies off!" Fawkes' powerful voice forced its way over the clamor of battle. It was not long after this that Jordan heard it. It was a loud, powerful call – the call of a warrior.

"Begone with you, spawns of hell!" Toshiro had returned, and in the samurai's hands was a most magnificent weapon. The katana sliced through the necks of the aliens like tissue paper, killing in a few seconds what Katie and Fawkes combined had taken minutes to do. It was here that Jordan finally got to see in practice the things he had seen in Toshiro's mind. A warrior without peer…

"Jordan! Shoot them!" Sally yelled, snapping Jordan out of his reverie and back onto his mission. He manually aimed the ray gun and, with a little prayer to any deity that might be listening, fired.

The enemy ship exploded in a ball of plasma and fire, silenced by the vacuum of space. It was only once the massive debris had begun to fall to Earth did the humans and metahumans who had fought so valiantly allowed themselves to breathe once more.

"We did it!" Sally exclaimed. "We beat 'em!" So joyous was she that Amata leaped over the control panel she stood and into Jordan's arms, kissing him passionately.

All the joy in the room was suddenly dampened at the sound of a plasma bolt searing through flesh. Jordan quickly looked up to see who had been hit. Fawkes, Sally, and Amelia were all fine…and Amata was right there with him…

Then he saw it, Toshiro had been hit. One of the last aliens had blasted the samurai from behind, tearing through his armor. Jordan got up quickly as he ran over. By the time he and Amata had arrive, the samurai had already hit the floor.

"Toshiro! Toshiro! You're going to be alright!" Jordan insisted, getting a stimpack out of his satchel.

"No, my friend…I fear not." Toshiro said. The wound through his chest cavity was grievously bad. Logic told Jordan that no amount of treatment could help it, but he refused to listen.

"You can't die, Toshiro…" Jordan said. "You can live, you can still fight for honor..."

"There are others to do that now…" Toshiro said, "Like you…"

"Oh, c'mon! The old warrior's got a little fight left in him, huh? You can live!" Jordan insisted.

"No…I am sorry. I will go join my ancestors..." Toshiro said quietly. His eyes were misting over, he did not have much time. With great effort, he untied the sheath containing his blade and held it out to Jordan.

"Toshiro, I cannot…" Jordan started to say.

"You must…you would honor my spirit by doing this, Son of a Strange Land…" Toshiro said. "Take this blade, and remember me…"

"I wish I'd known you better, warrior…" Jordan said quietly. Toshiro weakly raised a fist to his chest in a salute as he finally fell back, and was no more.

Supported on his one arm was the corpse of a man he knew so well for knowing him so little, and on the other arm was the dead man's katana. Sadness swelling within him, Jordan set Toshiro's body down gently and set him off to the side where he would not get trampled on. It was then that they were all distracted by the sound of someone near the Engine station coughing.

"Elliot!" Amelia exclaimed, running over to find the engine station in ruins. Digging through some of the burning debris, she finally did find a tall, blonde man in frosted combat armor.

"US Army Medic Elliot Tercorien, Serial Number 3477809." The man coughed, then gave Amelia a grin.

"Oh, Elliot…" Amelia said, then (to the surprise of all) kissed the medic hard on the mouth. "Don't you die on me, Elliot, you hear? You got too much to live for, you hear?"

"Wouldn't dream of it…" Elliot said quietly, stunned as all the rest by the former pilot's actions. However, he too was dying.

It was then, at that moment, that Jordan decided that there would be no more. He had been unable to save Toshiro or Paulson, he was going to save Elliot.

"Oh, no!" Jordan exclaimed, getting up and injecting Elliot with the stimpack. "Not today, you hear me? Not one more needless death! Not one! Amata, get me some bandages, we're gonna need them!"

00000

A few minutes later, Elliot was as good as new, albeit with a great pain where the explosion had busted up two of his ribs. Nevertheless, despite the cuts and bruises and broken ribs and burns, Elliot Tercorien would live to fight another day. Once he was stabilized, Jordan stepped away, beaming.

"Now that's better, a bit of a smile…" Amata smiled.

"Oh, yeah!" Jordan grinned. "I saved somebody today…"

"Yeah, freakin' terrific!" Katie snapped. "My arm is bleeding, in case you haven't noticed…"

"Walk it off." Amata snapped. Jordan, however, tossed her a stimpack. Katie looked surprised, then used it.

"Anyway, now that that's all said and done, we need to find a way to get back to Earth…" Jordan said.

"Oh, we never left orbit." Sally said, pointing out through the window. "See?" The group gathered there looked back to see the small, blue-green planet that they knew beyond a shadow of a doubt was home.

"Looks kind of smoky…" Sally said. "It's not like I remember from pictures that astronauts took from the space shuttles…"

"The War did that," Amata said, "millions of nuclear weapons going off at once…"

"It destroyed a lot of the world, but things will get better…" Jordan said. Suddenly, it all hit him again. He'd been so caught up with aliens and outer space battles that he'd forgotten what they'd been doing in the first place.

"Project Purity! The G.E.C.K.! We have to get back to the Wasteland!" He exclaimed, suddenly.

"You're right!" Amata said. "The Enclave has the G.E.C.K."

"And it's only a matter of time before they find out the activation code…" Jordan said. "How long have we been gone?" All three of the Pip-Boy wearers checked the instruments on their wrists.

"It's only been…"

"Three hours…" Jordan said, looking away from his Pip-Boy and starting to pace. "It's only been three hours…we'll have to find a way back."

"The Vertibird is trashed…" Katie said. "And besides, even if we could get it working, we still have to get back into Earth's atmosphere and I don't think the Enclave designed her for that…"

"Or…" Sally said, walking over to the controls in front of the captain's chair and pressing a few buttons. "You could just say 'please'…"

00000

"We have to make the attack now!"

Sentinel Sarah Lyons was eager for battle, seeing a valid target now that the Enclave had lost their main base at Raven Rock. The Brotherhood had assumed that the strike team of James Howard's son, his girlfriend, and Star Paladin Cross had somehow taken the place out after getting the G.E.C.K. out of Vault 87, though there was no proof of this to be found.

The Lyons Pride was ready, but Elder Lyons still refused battle.

"We can't afford to expend the resources!" Lyons insisted to his only daughter. "We are already critically expended as it is…"

"Excuse, Elder Lyons!"

Everyone in the main laboratory turned to see Jordan, Amata, and Dogmeat entering. Behind them were a Super Mutant, a little girl wearing a Pre-War dress, a woman with flaming red hair and wearing black leather armor and carrying more weapons than physics should have allowed.

"You're alive!" Sarah exclaimed, grinning.

"Can't get rid of us," Amata smiled, "seems to be our curse."

"What is the meaning of this?" Elder Lyons exclaimed, his eyes particularly focused on the Super Mutant with the laser gun behind Jordan.

"Oh, him? He's Fawkes…" Jordan said.

"You've domesticated a Super Mutant?" One of the Brotherhood soldiers spoke up from a crowd of them.

"Gee, I don't think so." Jordan said sarcastically, then turned to Fawkes. "Fawkes, have I domesticated you?"

"Certainly not." Fawkes replied, clearly not amused at being referred to as a pet.

"Fawkes says I haven't domesticated him…" Jordan said.

"Jordan." Amata said with an irate tone.

"Right, well, we need to get over to Project Purity…now." Jordan said.

"As I explained to Sarah, we cannot-"

"They have the G.E.C.K.," Jordan said, "and they might already have it installed. We must stop them before they activate the Purifier."

Elder Lyon's expression changed almost immediately and he nodded.

"Everyone, get ready to move out!" Lyons began barking orders. "Rothchild, is it ready?" Rothchild looked confused at the Elder. Lyons, huffing in frustration, repeated his question.

"Well, yes…but, Doctor Li and I haven't had time to do appropriate field testing…" Rothchild said. "And there are still problems with the weapon systems…"

"I can help you with that, where is it?" Sally asked.

"You?" Rothchild asked, blinking incredulously.

"I'd be careful, Rothchild." Jordan said. "In three hours, I've learned not to underestimate that child…" Sally walked over to the terminal that Rothchild was standing at and began tapping at the keys.

"Now just a moment! You can't go into those files!" Rothchild exclaimed.

"Can't I?" Sally smirked, reading through the files. "Liberty Prime, huh? I want to see it…" Rothchild looked over at Elder Lyons, exasperated.

"Let her see it…" Lyons nodded. Rothchild heaved a deep sigh before walking over and flipping a switch. The floor between the four columns at the center of the room (which all but a few of them had assumed to be support beams for the Citadel up until now) moved away and the ground of machinery groaning was heard. From deeper within the earth, a platform was raised, and on it was seen a robot in the form of a man. It was several meters tall and (baring some exposed wiring on its leggings and arms) was covered entirely in blue steel.

"_Liberty Prime is online. All systems nominal. Weapons hot. Mission: the destruction of any and all Chinese communists."_

"Oh…yes!" Sally was grinning. "I am gonna have so much fun working on this…"

Rothchild looked like he was about to pass out from shock.

**A/N**: Mothership Zeta is done! Next up, Liberty Prime marches up to the Jefferson Memorial in "The March of Liberty Prime"!...sue me, not all my chapter titles can be gold…

00000

Stay tuned!


	27. The March of Liberty Prime

**A/N:** Review da review!

**Inuzuka pau** – oh, yes, Liberty Prime will be laying the smackdown on the "Communists".

**Yuri Kaslov** – Yeah…Paulson…eh…

**Ballisticwaffles** – I will be covering almost all of the DLCs either in this story or potentially a spin-off. By the way, Point Lookout was the one you were forgetting. As for Jordan's level…I'd probably say probably fifteen or sixteen. His Medicine and Small Gun skills are probably maxed out. Other than that, I don't really know…

**Roommate 09372** – Yes, thanks, Bioripley…

**Murdrax** – Oh, with more to come…

**Greatlight432** – Don't feel too bad, literally everyone but me and Sally was dead by the end of the Bridge fight. I will be going forward with Broken Steel.

And now, the mighty Liberty Prime will march across the face of the atomic bomb-scarred earth and kick some Communist ass! The Battle of Project Purity has begun.

Music for the Chapter: "Iron Man" – Black Sabbath

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**  
The March of Liberty Prime

"Wow…this is old!" Sally exclaimed, having torn apart one of the leggings and gotten into Liberty Prime's circuitry. Standing nearby all the while was Rothchild, who was staring in absolute horror. Jordan didn't know whether the feel sorry for the man, or to laugh.

"Wow, I saw one of these in a history book once…hey, look at this! Why do you even have this in here? Let's get rid of this, too…"

Gizmos and gadgets fell out of Prime's legs quickly, and each one made Rothchild gasp in horror a little louder.

"And…there…" Sally said, coming out of the opening and starting to set the covering back over it.

"What have you done?" Rothchild exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

"Check your readouts." Sally smiled. With that, Rothchild ran over and read the computer screen. His face first was one of anger and frustration, then complete confusion, then amazement.

"The mobility systems are…" Rothchild choked on the words, barely able to get them out. "Maxed out…she's put them beyond one hundred percent…"

"So it can move?" Elder Lyons asked.

"Move, skip, jump, whatever you damn well please…" Sally said.

"Language…" Jordan chided her.

"Sure thing, _Dad_…" Sally replied sarcastically, but said no more about that. Instead, she turned back to Elder Lyons and Rothchild. "I'd do more if I had more time, but I don't…"

"Right…" Sarah said, turning back to the assembled Lyon's Pride. "Pride, move out! Rothchild, fire that thing up and let's roll out!"

00000

The Citadel was abuzz as the Brotherhood began to move into action. A crane raised Liberty Prime's inert form up from the laboratory and up over the walls of the Citadel, as Jordan and Amata walked out from the laboratory in new Power Armor. For this fight, Jordan had only taken his assault rifle, his ten millimeter pistol, and Toshiro's katana.

He wasn't sure why he'd brought such an anachronistic weapon with him, but something in his instinct told him that he would need it.

Or, perhaps it was Toshiro's instinct. Jordan had never made too much sense of the alien memory recorders…

"Jordan, are you alright?" Amata's words brought him back from deep thought as he looked back to her. She, too, was wearing the Power Armor that Lyons' Pride had provided them. In her hand was a fresh, new laser rifle.

"Yeah, I am." Jordan nodded. He knew the battle would be dangerous, but he knew that there was no convincing her to stay in the Citadel.

"Good, then let's make tracks!" Amata said, loading a microfusion cell into her rifle. She headed up to join with the rest of the Pride, Jordan took one last look back to see Sally standing with Rothchild and Elder Lyons, looking thoroughly displeased with being left behind. Though she insisted that she could help, she was vetoed on it.

No little girls in the war zone.

After seeing her glare at him, then seeing her run off, Jordan sighed deeply.

"Nothing to be done about that, huh?" Sarah asked, looking over to him.

"Not so much." Jordan said. "Granted, the girl probably has the combined IQ of everyone here…plus half the rest of the Wasteland…"

"You guys went off to get the G.E.C.K., and you were abducted by aliens…" Sarah said, laughing and shaking her head a bit, "How do you manage that?"

"Ever since I stepped out of the Vault, the last few weeks have been the _weirdest_ ever…" Jordan remarked, laughing a bit.

"Sentinel Lyons, we're ready to move out." Knight Captain Gallows piped up.

"Alright, Pride! Let's move!" Sarah called out, putting on her Power Helmet.

000000

Outside the Citadel, Liberty Prime was already moving into action. And Lyons' Pride were right behind him. The Enclave had set up several barriers between the Citadel and Project Purity, but they would be no trouble.

They would not stop Liberty Prime.

The giant robot took down the first of many energy barriers, clearing the way across the bridge. The Enclave was already moving to intercept.

"They've got Fat Men!" One of the Brotherhood called.

"Prime can take it." Rothchild's voice came through their intercom systems. Several Power Armor-clad Enclave soldiers disagreed, firing several Mini Nukes right at the giant robot. Laser beams from the Prime's head seemed to disagree just a bit more strongly, liquefying the soldiers and leaving little more than busted up armor as proof that they ever were.

"That robot kicks ass!" Jordan grinned, a grin that went unseen through the helmet of his Power Armor, as the event took place before his own, shielded, eyes.

"Totally." Amata said, moving forward with the rest of the group as Prime took down another of the barriers that impeded their progress.

000000

It wasn't long after they had arrived in the city proper that the Enclave had resumed their attack.

"Vertibirds!" Sarah called out as everyone took cover from the rain of bullets that were coming down. Prime began firing his lasers at the assaulting airships. As the Vertibirds started falling out of the sky, one of them broke formation and turned its guns on its comrades.

"What in the-?" Amata blinked, staring in shock.

"Katie." Jordan said, glaring up in the sky. The mercenary had slipped out quietly during the preparations for the attack, and no one had really given her a second glance. Apparently, however, she wasn't done with them.

"Great…" Amata said sarcastically, watching as that lone Vertibird flew off. "Why'd she help us?"

"I don't think she is." Jordan said. "And I don't think she's done, either..."

000000

Onboard the lone Vertibird, Katie was readjusting her flight pattern. She was going to head straight up to the Jefferson Memorial and blow the place apart. It was then, however, that she got the strangest notion to land her craft just outside of the Memorial and wait. She didn't know why and, no matter how hard she attempted to fight it, she found herself adjusting her flight pattern to do just that.

Enclave control at the Memorial was giving her clearance to land…

000000

Another few miles closer and Lyons' Pride was breezing through the Enclave defenses with no problem. The Enclave had clearly expected a force of fifty, or maybe even a hundred men. Clearly, the defenses had been coordinated around such an assault.

But now, Liberty Prime was upon the hapless fools.

Lyons' Pride was making short work of any who escaped Prime's keen notice, bullets and lasers were shot across the ground from nearly every direction as the Brotherhood and the Enclave clashed.

"They're moving in something!" Someone called in the fighting, and almost everyone turned to see a massive device had been wheeled in, with a large dish at the top. The dish seemed to focus on Prime.

"It seems to be a dampener from the readings." Rothchild's voice came through the intercom. "Destroy it before they hack into Prime's controls." As he spoke, Prime went rigid, standing perfectly still.

"Let's get moving, Pride!" Sarah called out.

"Umm, I don't think that's going to be necessary, Sentinel Lyons." Jordan said, looking up to the sky.

"What are you talking about?" Amata insisted, looking to him like he'd gone mad (again, unseen through the Power Armor helmet).

"Look up!" Jordan insisted. When she did so, followed by the rest of Lyons' Pride and the Enclave, they heard it. Massive engines were groaning as a massive, disk-shaped structure descended from the sky.

"It's the Mothership!" Amata called out, surprised. The force of the winds nearly knocked several people over, and blew off more than a few helmets.

'_And you guys said I couldn't help out!'_ Sally's voice was heard over a loudspeaker, booming through the area as the ship's death ray blasted the dampener to bits. Liberty Prime began to move again.

Jordan was laughing his head off. Amata stared in amazement, then she laughed as well.

"C'mon, guys!" Sarah said, obviously shaken by the appearance of the spacecraft. "We need to focus! Keep moving!"

000000

Katie stepped out of her stolen Vertibird and found herself walking over to the door into the Gift Shop, where she was met by two men in Power Armor.

"You will come with us. Colonel Autumn wishes to see you." One of them said.

"Yes." Katie said. Her mouth had opened, and she had spoken the words, but they had not been her own. The two men entered, and Katie found herself compelled to follow. They led her through several hallways, eventually leading into a massive room with a device that had been built around the statue of Thomas Jefferson. Upon entering the room, she was greeted by…

"Colonel Augustus Autumn," The man in question faced Katie, "and it's been quite a while since you and I parted ways, little one." He looked her over for a long moment. Katie wanted nothing more than to fill this asshole with bullets until his body was completely unidentifiable, but her hands would not move. In fact, no part of her was moving.

"Looks like our mind control technology works." Autumn said, nodding a bit. "Well, go on, girl. Speak…" Suddenly, Katie found her tongue had loosened.

"You son of a bitch…"

"Why must you young people always use such foul language?" Autumn asked.

"When I figure out whatever you've done to me-"

"I've already told you what we've done," Autumn said, "it's a chip that controls all of your motor functions."

"How the hell did you get that into me?" Katie asked, glaring at him.

"Your little holdover back in D.C.? How long were you unconscious? Well, long enough for our scientists to put that into you," Autumn said.

"Okay, so why haven't you used it before?" Katie asked.

"Well, after you'd burned that outpost to the ground, most of the equipment was lost, including our very nice transmitter. But we've built a new one and now, you belong to us." Autumn said.

"You know what happened to the last person who tried to own me?" Katie asked.

"Yes. Eulogy Jones is dead, we know. However, we do not wish to make the same mistake that he did. In fact, I'll personally make you an offer." Autumn said.

"There's nothing you can offer me that I-"

"That young boy from Vault 101." Autumn cut her off.

"What?" Katie blinked.

"He's coming here…now…" Autumn said. "And I don't think that our soldiers will be able to finish him off. But, I think that you can."

"I accept." Katie said. She couldn't take Jordan's goodie-two-shoes act anymore. He had come into her territory and disrupted her life. Before then, she could have done whatever she wanted, killed whomever she wanted, taken whatever she wanted.

Then Vault 101 opened and that…unspeakable do-gooder had come out. It made her sick!

"Tell me what to do." Katie said simply, much to Colonel Autumn's surprise.

00000

The area outside the Jefferson Memorial exploded into fire and light as Liberty Prime marched onward, the Mothership blasted scores of troops at once, and the remaining forces of the Enclave tackled Lyons' Pride.

"Keep it going, Pride!" Sarah yelled over the clamor as the troop advanced. They were winning, they were actually winning!

Fawkes roared and tossed his now ammo-less gun aside as he resolved to simply tear the heads off of the Enclave troops. Anything that was left from the Super Mutant's attack was quickly ended by Dogmeat.

Meanwhile, Sarah was setting the remaining members of Lyons' Pride into position.

"Alright, Colvin, Dusk, you guys hit the roof!" Sarah barked orders. "Everybody else, start mopping up everybody else and cover our backs. Jordan! You're with me!" Now uninhibited by a helmet, Jordan looked over to Sarah and nodded.

"Wait, I'm coming too!" Amata insisted.

"No, just two…" Sarah insisted. "Everyone else needs to stay out here and cover our backs! That's an order!"

"I don't work for you!" Amata snapped.

"Amata, listen!" Jordan insisted. "She's right, okay? The others need your help."

"But they're all trained experts!" Amata insisted.

"Oh, I knew you were gonna argue." Jordan said, looking at her and then kissing her with passion. "Amata Almodovar, I love you more than I can say. Now please, just do this for me…bring me a few Enclave helmets to hang up back in Megaton, alright?"

Amata nodded, somewhat stunned.

"Catch you in a bit…" Jordan said, heading off with Sarah. Amata, recovering herself, turned back with her rifle drawn and looked to Fawkes, who nodded.

Dogmeat barked as another wave of Enclave approached.

00000

The inside of the Project Purity was deathly quietly as Sarah and Jordan entered.

"Guess everyone ran off for the battle." Sarah said.

"Yeah, looks like it." Jordan said, keeping his eyes peeled for any attackers. Luckily, his fears weren't worth the effort as soon they arrived in the Purifier room without incident.

The incident only occurred when they got to the purifier. They found two Enclave soldiers standing with Gatling lasers primed, flanking Colonel Autumn.

"I wish I could say this were a pleasure." Autumn said upon seeing Jordan.

"Oh, it is." Jordan replied, drawing out the katana without a pause in his speech. "For me, not for you." The two soldiers move to blast the young man out of oblivion.

"At ease, boys." Autumn said.

"I'm going to kill you." Jordan said in a voice he usually used for talking to people he considered to be idiots. He had to admit, despise Autumn's incredibly poor choices recently, he was no idiot. "You probably want to do everything you can to avoid that…"

"Oh, don't worry, I have." Autumn said. "Come on out, girl…" The two soldiers withdrew, heading out of the Purifier room, as a sleek, slender figure of a woman entered the room. She wore the garments of a mercenary – tattered leather and the smell of death about her – and had long, red hair down to her shoulders.

"Katie…" Jordan glared at her. The mercenary, much to his surprise, did not reply with a quip. She merely drew the Chinese sword she wore on her belt.

"What is the meaning of this, Autumn?" Sarah asked, keeping her gun trained on the Colonel.

"It's simple. The son of James and the mercenary here are going to fight, and only one of them will walk away…" Autumn said.

"What is this going to prove?" Jordan asked.

"Nothing. She's going to kill you, and then the Brotherhood of Steel is going to be destroyed." Autumn said.

"How do you figure?" Sarah asked.

"The Brotherhood has their symbol." Autumn said. "Without that symbol, you'll collapse…"

"That's a bunch of crap…" Sarah said. Jordan, keeping himself silent, knew what Autumn meant, however. He'd gotten out of Raven Rock alive, brought down President Eden, and had pretty much defied the Enclave at every turn. He'd completed the Brotherhood's training program in days where Sarah had sworn up and down it would have taken weeks. Many of the initiates considered him a hero.

Hell, many of the paladins considered him a hero.

As foreign as the word was to him, never really having been much for heroism himself, Jordan had to admit that, like it or not, he was their symbol. If he fell, they'd lose hope.

Hope wasn't a plentiful commodity in the Wasteland.

Jordan raised his katana. "Yeah, I'll do it."

"What?" Sarah insisted.

"Don't get in the way." Jordan warned, taking a defense stance. He thanked whatever deity might be listening for Toshiro's training that now rattled off in his brain.

Katie moved forward, her sword before her.

This was it. In that final moment, Jordan knew only one thing for certain.

One of them was going to die today.

000000

**A/N**: Ooh…ever so vague foreshadowing! Next up – "The Path of the Blade", in which light and dark collide in a final showdown, and only one will walk away…TTFN!


	28. The Path of the Blade

**A/N:** Review da review!

**Bren Tenkage** – Oh, she does, she does! Lol

**Karson Rotek - **Many thanks! :D

**Murdrax** – Katie's story is a tragic one, fill with anguish and pain…but she may soon turn over a new leaf…

So here it comes folks. No snappy quips or quotes from me, we've come to the fundamental conflict of the universe itself…

Light versus Dark.

Winner takes all…

Music for the Chapter: "Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)" – Green Day

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**  
The Path of the Blade

Without a starting bell, without a starting gun sounded, the fight was on. The metal of blade against blade rang out through the room as they clashed again and again and again. In the fighting, Jordan had detached his Power Armor, now wearing only the Vault 101 Jumpsuit he wore beneath. He found maneuverability would be more useful than armor in this fight.

Katie, on the other side, was trapped within her own mind. Autumn had not given her leave to speak, but she did not mind. A fire burned within her heart, a fire that could only be quenched by 101's blood. When she sliced at him, he parried, allowing those damned numbers to be seen the back of his jumpsuit. She thought about how much she'd love to cover them in blood as she blocked another attack and then dodged to avoid another.

On the sidelines, Sarah watched with curious anticipation. She had been told by Jordan not to intervene in the fight, and something deep down in her bones told her that it would be a very good idea to listen to him.

She did know for sure, however, that this was not the same man she'd met in Chevy Chase.

Autumn, on the other hand, was watching with great joy. The girl was a terror, an absolute killing machine. She would be perfect to lead the Enclave's armies across the map, unifying and restoring every part of the United States of America. Letting her go just wouldn't be lucrative to the Enclave cause…

He looked down at his device to see that the chip was reading normally, unaffected by the adrenalin pumping through Katie's body.

'_As predicted…'_ He thought, nodding to himself.

000000

Jordan blocked another slash that would've taken his head and wheeled around behind a bundle of cables near the far wall. Katie's blade came down in a sweeping arc to slice the cables in two just after Jordan had moved out of the way.

'_We're pretty evenly matched…'_ Jordan thought. _'And the only reason I'm staying ahead is from Toshiro's training…'_ He parried a blow and returned with a few slashes of his own. Up the stairs and down the stairs they went.

_Crash – slash – crash – clink!_

Their swords swung toward and away from one another in their deadly dance. Machinery and cables being the victims of the missing blows, with Sarah and Autumn watching carefully from the sidelines.

It would be on the sidelines that Sarah would first notice the device that Autumn wore on his wrist. He kept looking between it and Katie, and the daughter of Elder Lyons didn't take long to put two and two together…

But she couldn't do anything without interrupting the fight….unless it wasn't her doing the interrupting…

After all, Jordan hadn't said she couldn't shoot Autumn…

000000

Needless to say, Colonel Autumn was shocked to see a pair of laser blasts coming at his torso at what looked like terminal velocity. The two resulting impacts knocked him to the ground and he was dying.

Sentinel Lyons came to stand over him, glaring down at him.

He knew no mercy in those eyes and simply closed his.

Augustus Autumn embraced death…

000000

Sarah picked up the device from Autumn's wrist and examined it. There was only a single button next to a screen that appeared to be a heart rate monitor. She could only assume that this was Katie's heartbeat, but what exactly did the device do?

'_Only one way to find out…'_ She shrugged and pressed the button by the screen.

000000

As the chip within her body deactivated, Katie began to feel her motor functions come back under her control. She didn't have to spare a glance over at Autumn to know that he was dead. She also didn't have the opportunity, as an attack that the Colonel had been sending had been blocked halfway and was being retaliated against. She quickly dropped back, clutching her arm, feeling immense pain from that area.

"Stop!" She insisted, even going so far as to drop her sword to the ground. She dug at her arm, feeling great pain there.

"What?" Jordan blinked.

"Autumn had a chip…" Katie said, scratching so much that her arm had started to bleed. "It's inside me…I think it's in my arm…"

"A chip?" Jordan blinked.

"Computer chip, it looks like…" Sarah said, running over and showing the device to Jordan. The young man examined it for a moment, and all was confirmed when Katie, blood gushing from her arm, pulled out a dingy and bloodied chip. The mercenary breathed a sigh of relief as she slumped back against a wall.

Suddenly, an alarm blared.

'_Who's in the Purifier room?'_ Doctor Li's voice chimed over the intercom system.

"Doctor Li, it's us." Jordan insisted. "Sarah and me…"

'_Somehow, the Purifier's been damaged. It's about to go critical…it needs to be activated now or it will overload!'_

"I'm guessing that means most of the Wasteland will go up or something, right?" Jordan asked.

'_More or less…'_

"Okay, good!" Jordan insisted. "Then one of us will just go in and do it…"

'_The control room is flooded with radiation,'_ Doctor Li said, _'if you go in there, you're going to die…'_

000000

Katie, meanwhile, was busily nursing her arm. Having bound the wound with a bandana she had carried with her for a time, she reached over to grab her sword.

Neither Jordan, nor Sarah was paying her the slightest bit of attention. She could easily kill him, now…finally!

She could go back to the way everything had been before. But this time, with no goodie-two-shoes foiling her at every turn.

She rose and picked up the blade, making a mad rush at Jordan…

000000

Jordan had to thank those samurai instincts that he'd picked up from Toshiro.

The moment that the metal of Katie's sword left the ground, his katana was out again, knocking the sword from her hands and sending it across the room. Jordan placed the sword to her neck.

"Finish her off!" Sarah insisted. Jordan stared directly into Katie's eyes, thinking just that. He stared into the eyes of a bloodthirsty maniac who would easily slaughter hundreds without mercy, and walk away to slaughter many, many more.

But behind those eyes, the eyes of a woman who wanted his death more than anything else in the world, he saw one thing that stayed him. One thing that kept her from making those eyes close forever.

A tired, frightened, little girl.

"No." He said, sheathing his blade.

"No?" Katie and Sarah both exclaimed at the exact same time.

"No." Jordan said, looking to Katie.

"You think I'm going to let this be the end, 101?" Katie snapped.

"It's over." Jordan said, his hand coming off of the hilt of his katana. "Go now, Katie…I've spared your life, twice. Do something that doesn't make me regret doing that…" He saw Katie's features drop from the purest anger he'd ever seen into the deepest pits of confusion and terror. The mercenary, unable to speak, simply started away, leaving the Purifier Room without a sound.

"You could've killed her!" Sarah exclaimed. "Now, more people may die…"

"No, I couldn't…" Jordan said, heading up to the Purifier. "If I had done that, I'd be no better than her. Maybe she'll take this as a chance to live her life better…"

"Wait, where are you going?" Sarah asked, looking confused.

"To the Purifier." Jordan said. "Doctor Li said it needs to be activated."

"But the radiation!" Sarah insisted. "It's going to kill you…"

'_It's not like I haven't considered that…'_ He thought as she spoke those words. _'I don't want to go. I want to stay with Amata and Sally, and Fawkes and the Brotherhood…but this is what I have to do. Project Purity is my father's work, my mother's dream…I have to do this…it's my destiny…'_

But what he said was, "Tell Amata…"

"Tell her what?" Sarah asked after a moment, still embracing the shock of her comrade's sacrifice.

Jordan sighed, deeply, looking to Sarah. "Tell her, 'I love you'…" He walked up to the glass and metal door protecting the control room. "Throw the switch. Make it quick…" He said.

Sarah walked up, tears streaming down her face, as she laid a hand on the release switch.

"I'll never forget you, Jordan…" She said.

Jordan smiled back at her. "I know you won't…" He said, waiting for the door to unseal. When it did, he started inside.

000000

'_So I gotta die too, huh, Dad?'_ He thought as he crossed the spot where James had fallen. It seemed like it had been so long ago. Jordan took a breath as he felt the radiation start to burn him, looking down and seeing his Vault jumpsuit, the very jumpsuit he'd been wearing when this madness had started. When Amata had woke him up on that day, a day that seemed to be eons ago, he never dreamed he'd be standing here.

'_I wonder what it's like…'_ He thought as he staggered toward the control panel. His mother had died giving birth to him, his father had died to save his life. How many more people had died?

'_Jonas…the people of Vault 101…Nathan Udesky…Dad…Cross…and the list goes on…maybe it's time for me to go, too…'_

Jordan examined the panel closely, knowing the combination without even thinking, without even needing the guess, he just knew.

'_Revelation 21:6. "I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give to him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely.'_

With a shaky hand, Jordan input the '2' and the '1', pausing to breathe out some of the increasing stress on his body before pressing the '6'. Then, with a last effort, he pressed the 'Enter' key. As the Purifier activated, he saw the marble-carved face of Thomas Jefferson through the swirling water. He knew that his task was done.

The 'Lone Wanderer' collapsed to his knees.

'_Good…done…time to sleep…'_ He fell back and knew no more.

The remaining command of the Enclave had issued a full retreat as soon as contact with Autumn was broken, the stragglers were being mopped up by Liberty Prime and a little girl in a spaceship while the members of Lyons' Pride headed into the Purifier proper.

Doctor Li had told them that the Purifier had been activated and stabilized, nothing more than that.

Amata burst into tears upon seeing what had happened.

Sarah Lyons had been knocked unconscious, her body lying limp against the stairs near the door switch. But within the purifier room, after the radiation had been flooded out through a secondary system, they found the limp body of a young man, wearing a faded and dirty Vault 101 jumpsuit.

"He's died!" Amata exclaimed, sobbing.

"No…" Fawkes said, examining Jordan closely once they had pulled him from the control room. "He breathes…barely…"

"Elder Lyons." Knight Captain Gallows called the Citadel over his helmet link. "We're going to need two med units here, immediately!"

**A/N:** "So ends the tale of the Lone Wanderer of Vault 101…" *shoots Ron Perlman* Don't worry, he'll be fine. But despite what Hellboy says, the story of the Lone Wanderer doesn't end here…in fact, the best is yet to come.

Check out Chapter Twenty-Nine: "Rise and Shine, Dr. Howard", coming up soon!

Also, I know most of you will not enjoy this news, but Katie is getting her own spin-off. Yes, I know, I know…but I'm afraid it must be so. Jordan's last words both inspired and infuriated that poor, damaged woman…though even she is not aware of it yet. Will Katie find her redemption? It's probably not something she'll find in the Wasteland…allowing me to breeze through some of Fallout 3's lovely DLCs and maybe some areas of my own design…

Find out just where Katie will go in "Tale of the Mercenary", the first (and, currently, only) official spin-off of "Tale of the Wanderers".


	29. Rise and Shine, Dr Howard

**A/N**: "Rise and shine, Dr. Howard…rise and shine. Not that I wish to imply that you have been sleeping on the job. No one's more deserving of a rest…and all the effort in the world would have gone to waste…until…well…let's just say your hour has…come again. The right man in the wrong place can make all the difference in the world…so wake up, Dr. Howard…wake up, and smell the Wasteland…"

For the record, no, I'm not a big Half-Life fan but I liked the G-Man's intro, so I sort of bastardized it…a lot…

And now, we will see Jordan waking up after activating Project Purity. But what has happened in the time he has been unconscious? Well, let's have a look…

Music for the Chapter: "Evil Eyes" – Dio (R.I.P. Ronnie James Dio!)

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**  
Rise and Shine, Dr. Howard

He saw a swirling of lights and heard a mumbling pack of voices. Nothing could be discerned.

_Am I...dead?_

Gradually, the voices started to become clearer. Black silohuettes of humanoid forms started to shift slowly into his line of vision. The light did not fade out._  
_

'_Is he stable?'_

_Who is that? Is that…Amata?_

'_He's reacting normally to the implants. His vitals are normal…'_

_What the hell? What is going on?_

00000

And then…there was light…

Jordan was staring directly into a light. He squinted, seeing several obscured figures around him.

"He's waking up…"

"No shit…" Jordan tried to say, though his mouth wasn't exactly up for it, and it came out more as "Naaaug…"

"Don't try to talk, just sit back." A voice he recognized as Amata's said to him.

"His vitals check out…get that damn light out of his face!" Elder Lyons' voice commanded.

"Yes, sir." Someone else said and the light immediately was cut off. As Jordan's eyes readjusted, he saw the figures that were once obscured become much clearer. The first person he saw was Fawkes, towering over the rest. The Super Mutant's genetic mutated features were twisted into one that Jordan could only assume was concern. Next to him was Sally, wearing a new dress that she'd gotten somewhere along the way. Her face neatly mirrored Fawkes', though hers was at least a bit more discernable.

Next to the Super Mutant was Elder Lyons, stroking his beard with one hand while keeping the other at his side. His eyes, too, were keenly trained on Jordan. Finally, he saw her, the person he'd wanted to see most of all.

Amata, standing in front of him, wearing Vault jumpsuit with her hair still suffering from some severe bedhead. She has the slightest smile to her face, but also her eyes told of worry.

"What the hell happened?" Jordan asked, the memories of the battle at the Purifier flooding back into his mind. "Where's Sarah?"

"She's alright, she's fine." Elder Lyons said. "… for the most part, anyway. She's still unconscious, but seeing you awake gives me hope."

"What happened?" Jordan asked. "I remember activating the Purifier, and then…it's a blank."

"We found your body by the control panel," Fawkes said, "the Brotherhood resuscitated you. But then…"

"Then, they had to do some surgery on you." Sally said. "They…well…"

"Well what?" Jordan asked, his own worry increasing. The worry skyrocketed when he directed toward a mirror. He looked over and then…

And then…

God, he was a monster.

The unnatural mending of flesh and steel that now made his body was horrifying. Part of his head was now entirely metal, a red light now existed where his eye once was. Seeing it in the mirror, he looked down to confirm that one of his arms was now cybernetic, as well as part of his torso and one of his legs.

"What the hell happened to me?" He exclaimed loudly, seeing this.

"Jordan, relax!" Elder Lyons insisted. "The radiation destroyed parts of your body. Part of your skull – you're lucky your brain wasn't affected – one of your legs, several of your organs…it was the only way to save you…" Now it was all spinning within his head, the looks of worry from those around him, his horrifying reflection in the mirror.

'_God, what am I?'_

"They did the same thing they did to Cross, Jordan." Amata told him. "Better, you're like Cross 2.0…"

"I'm a monster!" Jordan exclaimed, ignoring Amata's comment about Cross. However, in spite of his horror, there was a part of him that found it…interesting…

"It'll be alright." Amata insisted. "You can adjust…the Brotherhood is willing to help…we're _all_ willing to help." Jordan looked to see the nods of affirmation from everyone in the room. The horror within him seemed to die down, just a little. He smiled.

"Thanks…" He said softly.

"We're already working on some synthetic skins for you to wear over the exposed areas." Elder Lyons said. "They'll help you appear normal and, hopefully, provide some defense for the cybernetics…"

"Thank you, Elder Lyons." Jordan said softly. The head of the Brotherhood saluted him and departed. Thus, he was left with the few Brotherhood medics that were tending to Sarah, and Amata, Fawkes, and Sally.

"How do you feel?" Amata asked.

"I don't know…" Jordan said. "I mean…it's weird…I don't feel anything they removed anymore, but I guess that's how you're supposed to feel."

"Well, there isn't a manual for cybernetics…" Sally said. "Not on Earth, anyway…" She amended.

"Right…what happened?" Jordan asked, suddenly remembering. "The battle…what happened?"

"You activated the Purifier just in time." Amata said. "But with the help of Sally and Liberty Prime, we managed to send what was left of the Enclave running…"

"Were there any causalities?" Jordan asked.

"Other than – we had feared – you, no." Fawkes shook his head.

"Wait, what about Katie?" Jordan asked.

"What about her?" Amata asked.

"I fought her…in the Purifier Room…I sent her away." Jordan said.

"Why didn't you kill her?" Amata insisted.

"Did she get killed in the fight?" Jordan asked.

"If she did, a body wasn't recovered." Amata said. "Good riddance to the bitch, if you ask me…"

"Yeah…" Jordan said quietly, suddenly distracted by the whirring of the gears that now were interlocked with his organic workings. It would be a few minutes later that Elder Lyons would return, along with two Scribes wheeling in a gurney. A large, silver box was on top of it.

"Here are the coverings…the prototype versions, anyway." Elder Lyons said. "They've been adjusted to fit you. Try them on…"

"I helped a bit." Sally smiled.

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked as he stopped halfway through opening the box.

"The biogel that the aliens used has regenerative properties," Sally said, "I just had to find a way to apply that same principle to the synthetic skin."

"How long was I out for?" Jordan asked, astounded.

"Two weeks." Sally said.

"Giving her credit, it only took her two days to complete it." Elder Lyons remarked offhandedly.

Jordan opened the casing and found several pieces of what appeared to be plastic in deep indentions of protective bedding.

"Can I get a few minutes?" He asked, looking back to everyone. Everyone other than Amata headed out, the door closed behind them.

"I sort of meant just me…" Jordan started to say.

"I'm sure you _thought_ you meant that." Amata said, smiling a bit. "But you'll need a little help to get this casing on, I'm sure…"

Jordan sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing she wouldn't be dissuaded.

000000

A few minutes of effort got the casings out and the start of the long process of putting them on.

"I was worried about you." Amata said as she attached the synthetic skin over his new leg.

"You must've been." Jordan said.

"I was." Amata said as the skin locked into place, and they both saw the material stretching a little bit to cover all of the exposed machinery.

"Well, isn't that something." Jordan noted as he assisted her in attaching the torso, which followed suite with the leg casing and stretched to cover the machinery. The same process was followed with the arms and shoulders.

Finally, the only piece that remained would cover the part of his head that had been replaced. A disc that was the same color as his other eye, as well as the same size, sat within it.

"Let's see if this works…" Jordan said, kneeling down a bit so Amata could slide it on. Like the other pieces, the skin slid into piece with the greatest ease. The synthetic eye secured over his red mechanic eye. Tuffs of brown hair, some sort of bio-replicator that Sally had put in, shot up from the bald spot to fill in Jordan's head.

Amata stepped back, looking over him. He looked just as he had before.

"Well, how do I look?" Jordan asked her.

"I have to say, I think the mechanical bits were an improvement…" Amata teased him, tapping his shoulder a bit.

"Thanks!" Jordan replied sarcastically, laughing a bit. He smiled and their eyes met again, her hand coming up and gently caressing the flesh side of his face.

Their lips met in a single kiss, and the world was perfect.

000000

The next few days were a combination of learning to use his new limbs in combination with some debriefing over the last few days. In short, the Enclave was still out there, the Battle of Project Purity barely being a dent in their armor.

"So where are they based at?" Jordan asked.

"We're not sure." Rothchild explained at length. "We do know that they're getting orders from a Satellite Relay Station, but the transmissions that we've intercepted are too encrypted to decipher the location."

"So, are we getting a strike team together and going in?" Jordan asked. Both Rothchild and Elder Lyons looked uneasy.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"We've already set the strike team." Elder Lyons said. "You're not on it."

"What?" Amata protested.

"Neither are you." Lyons said.

"So you're not allowing us to go, huh?" Jordan asked.

"We have a very good reason for it…" Elder Lyons began.

"You better." Jordan interrupted, glaring at the man.

"There's this…" Lyons said, taking a folder and throwing it on the table before Jordan. As the young man opened it, he saw a series of photographs that depicted…

"Your father…" Amata said softly, looking over his shoulder.

"Dad's alive?" Jordan asked, staring in shock.

"As far as we can tell, he is and is in Enclave custody as of right now." Lyons said.

"But the explosion…" Jordan said. "I saw him die…"

"Just as you died there…" Lyons reminded him pointedly.

"And he's at the Relay Station where your team is heading?" Jordan asked him.

"Yes…" Elder Lyons nodded. "You must realize, we had no idea that this was even a possibility."

"Well, you do realize that this makes things very, very simple, Elder Lyons?" Jordan asked, not looking up from the photographs. There was an animalistic ferocity to his voice, slow and meek at first, but growing more with each syllable.

"W-What do you mean?" Lyons asked, wondering if the boy had become more unstable.

"Because now, Elder Lyons, there is no power on this planet that can stop me." Jordan said darkly, getting up from the table and heading to the exit.

000000

Amata and Jordan met Fawkes outside, seeing a Brotherhood convoy moving out.

"It seems they are heading toward the objective." Fawkes said. "Whatever that may be…" Jordan knew that the Brotherhood, having been fighting Super Mutants for several years, still did not trust Fawkes, in spite of the fact that the Super Mutant had not only shown no hostility toward the group, but had aided them diligently in battle against the Enclave.

After they told him what they had learned, Fawkes took it in with his usual stoic behavior.

"That reminds me, someone has been waiting to see you." The lumbering Super Mutant told him, and Jordan turned in the direction Fawkes was pointing just in time to get knocked to the ground and licked in the face.

"Hey, Dogmeat! Hey, boy!" Jordan grinned, trying to push the cattle hound off of him while at the same time petting his hairy head. Once he'd gotten Dogmeat off, he looked back to Amata and Fawkes.

"So, they will not allow you to go?" Fawkes asked.

"No…" Jordan said.

"But you're not just going to let them tell you what to do, are you?" Amata asked, giving a resigned sigh as though she knew where this was going.

"No." Jordan said. "Where's Sally?"

"She's back on the ship with Elliot and Amelia…" Amata said. "They got married."

"Who did?" Jordan asked.

"Sally and Amelia," Amata replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Isn't she a little young for her?" Jordan asked.

"Or too old…" Fawkes put in, assisting in screwing with Jordan's head just a little.

"Did the radiation get to your brain?" Amata asked, thumping Jordan in the head.

"Oww…I knew what you meant." Jordan said, jerking away from her fingers. "Is Sally still here?" Amata's answer was a single finger extended up into the sky, showing that the Mothership was a few hundred feet in the air above the Citadel.

"Ah…" Jordan said.

000000

A few minutes later, they were back on the bridge of the ship.

"We've been doing repairs." Sally said as she showed them around. "Occasionally finding one of the last few aliens onboard, but they're mostly maintenance guys…no warriors…"

"It looks great, Sally." Jordan said. In truth, the place was very nice. All signs of the battle that had taken place there a few weeks ago were gone now. New plating had been installed that was nice and laser-burn free, and the glass-like material serving as the front viewport of the ship has either been repaired or had been replaced.

Even the captain's chair was shiny and new.

"Yeah, but a enough chit-chat…you guys need a lift, right?" Sally asked, heading over and flopping down into the Captain's Chair.

"Yep…" Jordan said.

"Wait, where are we going?" Amata asked.

"There's a tunnel that leads to the Relay Station, that's where we're heading." Jordan said.

"How do you know that?" Amata asked.

"They had the coordinates stamped on the reports, and I have a photographic memory…" Jordan smirked.

"You do not!" Amata laughed, grinning a bit.

"He should, with all those implants the Brotherhood stuffed him with." Sally said.

"Permission to punch in coordinates, Captain Sally?" Jordan asked in a joking voice, smiling a bit.

"Granted." Sally replied just as playfully, smiling as she gestured toward the command console. After staring at the alien language for a few seconds, he turned back to her.

"How 'bout I give you the coordinates, and you punch 'em in?"

000000

**A/N:** James is…alive? Surely this is a trick by the Enclave, isn't it? ISN'T IT?

…Find out in the next chapter – "The Hands-On Approach" – coming up next! Stay tuned!


	30. Hands On Approach

**A/N:** Review da review!

**Bren Tenkage** – Thanks. Your story is good, too.

**Technocide** – Hahahahaha!

**Murdrax** – Or does he? Muhahahahaha!

**Yuri Kaslov** – Yes, but you have to remember that she's been in cryogenic statis for the last 340 years (she went missing in 1937), so she is still technically around the age of 40.

**TayRae41** – Thank you, I'm glad you like it! :D

**Fallen-wolfborn** – Thanks! You're going to have more, don't worry! :D

**GrandTheftManual** – Wow. Three times? I must be doing something awesome. And I'll go ahead and announce that I'll have a Fallout New Vegas fic much in the vein of this one once I play it. At least, I hope so…

And now, we see the Brotherhood's assault on the Satellite Relay Station. Will the reunion between James and his son be a happy one, or will a new enemy seek to bring them both down?

Also, the Broken Steel DLC will be followed, but with some rather interesting differences to make it different…

Music for the Chapter: "Father of Mine" - Everclear

**Chapter Thirty**  
Hands On Approach

The Mothership dropped out of what Sally deemed "slipspace" and the hologram of the ground below showed they had reached a little south of the tunnel that marked the opening of their destination.

"Slipspace?" Amata asked.

"It's how the ship travels," Sally said, flipping a switch and stabilizing the ship, "it bends matter around it and slips through to its destination."

"I thought it just moved really, really fast." Jordan said.

"To outside eyes, that's what it would look like, yes." Sally said, getting up from the Captain's Chair. She turned to him.

"Let's go." She said.

"Oh, no, no no…" Jordan shook his head, holding out a hand to stop her.

"What?" Sally asked.

"Combat zone, very dangerous place for little girls." Jordan said.

"I have a spaceship that's capable of eradicating most of the Wasteland from space." Sally remarked.

"Not when you're not onboard…" Amata reminded her.

"I'm working on remote controls, should take me an afternoon." Sally shot back.

"That's not the point." Jordan said.

"C'mon! Please!" Sally begged. "I'll stay out of trouble, I promise!"

"No." Jordan said, shaking his head. "You should just stay here where its safe…"

"And pick you up for evac…I know, I know…" Sally sighed.

"Thanks, Dad!" She muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"Well, maybe I should be." Jordan blurted out.

"What?" Sally blinked, looking to him again.

"Maybe I should be your Dad…" Jordan said, joking with her originally, but now being serious. "If you want…" As the words left his mouth, he saw a smile of almost unrealistic proportions break out across Sally's face. She ran up and embraced him around the stomach.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you!" She said as fast as lightning and she went around working the various mechanics of the ship. Jordan chuckled to himself and saw Amata smirking a bit.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"If you wanted a kid, we could have worked on that." Amata said to him, her smirk not fading from her lips. Jordan simply rolled his eyes, laughing as he draped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her toward him for a kiss.

000000

The teleport to the drop zone was less dizzying than the previous trips, perhaps he was getting more used to it. His assault rifle came naturally to his new hands as he loaded in a clip.

"I'm ready." Jordan said. He looked back to Amata and Fawkes. Amata was wearing a Recon suit like it was a second skin, and wielding a laser rifle like an extension of her arms.

Fawkes was ever the hands on type, his thick skin able to deflect most laser blasts as he tore through enemies with a Super Sledge or a Gatling Laser, depending on whatever suited his fancy.

The three of them were a strike team all on their own.

000000

James Howard looked out over the field that would soon see battle. The scouts had reported that the Brotherhood was already moving into position. This would indeed be a fight to remember.

"Enjoying the scenery, Dr. Howard?" A voice came from behind him, and James turned to see a tall, thin man wearing a gray trenchcoat. The man had thick, black hair that reached to just below his ears. His eyes were the most disturbing part about him.

This man had eyes that pierced your soul.

"Very much so, Mr. President," James replied, sarcastically.

"I don't much like your tone, James." The man said. "After all, I thought we had gotten on a first name basis…"

"But of course, after all, it was President Carson Talbot III that saved me from that radiation leak." James said.

"Indeed." Carson laughed. "And it was the illustrious Doctor James Howard that built such amazing war machines for the Enclave."

"As if you gave me a choice!" James snapped.

"Quiet." Carson said in a quiet, calm tone. James, not really understanding exactly how the Enclave's newest President had this power over him, was compelled to silence.

"I pulled you from the wreckage of that _waste_ of a project so you could help the Enclave cause, Dr. Howard." Carson said, his tone never changing. "We will secure the Capital Wasteland…the seat of government for our great nation. Nevermore will the people leave in this filth and lawlessness that they have wallowed in for so long…"

"_Right, now they can just live in fear, instead,"_ James thought, his eyes glaring at Carson. _"Fear of the Enclave coming into their homes and taking their children, of telling them what to do and what to think…my Father was right about you, you are slime…"_

"Now, now, James. We shouldn't think things like that, should we?" Carson asked, snapping his fingers. Two Enclave troops stepped forward, one of them carrying a silver briefcase. Carson raised his right hand, his left hand grabbing it at the wrist and pulling it off. Metal and other circuitry could be seen where the inside of his arm should have been.

"Surprised?" Carson asked, seeing James' expression. "You shouldn't be. The field of cybernetics is quite commonplace in the Post-War World, believe it or not…" One of the soldiers opened the case and Carson set his recently removed hand into it. A few seconds later, he produced a long, thin, wicked-looking blade. Sliding it into his arm, he twisted it a little more than ninety degrees before there was a click.

"There we are." President Talbot said, examining his new appendage with some sort of look of glee on his face. "Good as new…"

James simply stared in horror at the blade.

000000

"You shouldn't be here…"

"Yeah, thanks for the info, Paladin, but I'm here, and so are the rest of us, so get over it." Jordan said to Paladin Tristan.

"Fine…" Tristan sighed deeply. "Then I suppose you are going to want to know the attack plan."

"Not really." Jordan shrugged. "I've got a giant spaceship, a super mutant that kicks so much ass that his feet smell like it, and a woman that few people are willing to get within striking distance of."

Fawkes seemed rather amused by Jordan's declaration.

"None taken." Amata remarked.

"What?" Jordan asked.

"I assumed you were about to say 'no offense'." Amata said pointedly.

"I would have taken that as a compliment." Jordan smiled innocently at her.

"Okay, you've got all that…" Tristan said. "I've got something better…"

"What is that?" Jordan asked, laughing a bit. With that, Tristan pointed up toward the sky. They all heard it before they saw it, and when they saw it, Jordan laughed.

A gigantic humanoid robot rocketed out of the sky, landing a few hundred feet away. The wind created lasted for several minutes.

"Liberty Prime!" Tristan called over the howling wind. "Armored up and ready for duty!"

000000

The Enclave troops below were running like headless chickens as Liberty Prime marched forward, obliterating them with his powerful weaponry. Granted, while the giant robot and the massive spaceship hovering a few hundred feet in the air would be enough to scare even the most ironhearted of the Enclave's troops, but that wasn't what scared them.

Someway, somehow, Jordan Howard had come back from the dead.

The Lone Wanderer of Vault 101, the one that he knew was more responsible for the deaths of President Eden and Colonel Autumn than any of the Brotherhood of Steel types that aided him.

He was a monster that they looked behind every corner for.

000000

"_Sir, we have to evacuate!"_

"Not yet." Carson said into his communicator. "I have a little present for the Brotherhood. But keep the Vertibirds ready to take off."

"_Aye, sir."_

Carson looked over to see James looking out as the giant robot known as Liberty Prime broke through the retreating Enclave ranks. The new president knew that his troops were largely cowards and traitors; the purest of humanity was a sideshow of lies.

Still, for his purposes, they were worth using.

"They're going to stop you, you know."

"Can you be so sure?" Carson laughed, pointing his blade hand out into the Wasteland. "Do you think I wouldn't have tipped the Brotherhood's agents off to our plans if I knew they would fall exactly into our trap…"

"Trap?" James asked.

"When a child acts out against its parent, the parent takes the child's toy away." Carson said. "Much as the Brotherhood has acted out against the American Government that it is rooted in, I will take away their toy…" He pushed the sleeve of his coat back, revealing a panel on his wrist. Pressing two buttons, there was a sound of buzzing…

000000

"_Guys, I have bad news…"_

"What is it, Sally?" Jordan asked into the speaker of his Pip Boy.

"_There's a bunch of unidentifieds coming in from up in space…"_ Sally's voice said. _"Wait! They're missiles! Concussion missiles, from the looks of it!"_

"Your little alien girl is smart." Tristan said as Prime pretty much made the same pronouncement. "Let's move to find some cover!" Without another word, the Brotherhood teams as well as the team of the young Doctor Howard took cover behind several rocks that were well out of the projected blast radius that Sally had sent to Jordan's Pip-Boy.

The sound of the explosions couldn't even be heard as the missiles landed, shockwaves coming out from the impact and deafening all sounds. When he finally could hear again, Jordan heard the mechanical drone of Liberty Prime.

"_I die...so that democracy may live..."_

The great mass of robotic parts had collapsed in the middle of the field, the shells of missiles scattered around it.

"_Oh no! I put so much work into that!"_ Sally snapped over the speakers, sounding angry.

"Yeah, we're all dying inside…" Amata remarked.

"We need to get in there and get the transmission log!" Tristan roared. "Let's move, boys!" With the orders from their commander, the Brotherhood began to follow their fearless leader into the Enclave's base.

000000

"So, you will have your reunion with your son, James." Carson said. James' look was not a hopeful one, nor did it become any more hopeful when Carson lifted up his blade hand.

"You will not speak to him. As soon as he has seen you, you will join me in my vertibird." Carson commanded. "Signify your understanding…"

James, once again against his will, was forced to nod.

000000

The base was an old Pre-War relay station from which the government once were able to survey the entire Capital are for Chinese air strikes.

Now, it was a flimsy paper wall that the Enclave troops were hiding behind as the Brotherhood troops hunted them down like dogs.

"Team One, hit the upper levels," Tristan remarked. "Team Two, secure the ground floor." Jordan and his team, naturally, were already heading up to the upper levels.

000000

"That new eye doing anything for you?" Amata asked.

"Sort of…" Jordan said. He was still adjusting to his cybernetic eye. One of the many lovely features that was that he was able to track heat signatures, which was pretty useful for finding any hidden Enclave troops.

But Jordan wasn't looking for Enclave troops, Amata knew quite well.

"We'll find him." Amata said.

"I know we will." Jordan said, not looking back. He didn't need to worry about attackers, most of them ran in fear when they saw him, and those that didn't were gunned down by Amata and Fawkes before they could even start firing, with Dogmeat (naturally) yanking out their bones for a nice chew.

"Jordan, look!" Amata said, tapping his shoulder. With her words, Jordan turned just in time to see James, standing at the end of the hallway.

"Dad!" Jordan exclaimed, starting forward, though he stopped hallway through his first step. James did not seem happy to see him. His father seemed…upset…worried…

There was no need for an explanation; Jordan knew what it was immediately.

"Amata, duck!" Jordan yelled moments before several Enclave appeared out of several corridors that joined with the one they were standing in and began firing. Fawkes began firing before they did, taking out half of them within fifteen seconds. From their crouched positions, Jordan and Amata began to return fire as well.

James turned and headed calmly through a doorway to the helipad. As soon as he saw that, Jordan tore forward with reckless abandon, not hearing the sounds of Amata and Fawkes' protests.

000000

Carson eagerly waited by the vertibird. Seeing James approach, his heart filled with glee. He knew that the "Lone Wanderer" was coming. Without a word, he signaled for James to enter the Vertibird. Once the scientist had, Carson turned back to the door, seeing his nemesis leaving the interior and stepping onto the platform.

He had his katana on him…so it would be an even fight…

000000

Jordan saw the man, the man with a sword for a hand, and stopped.

"Who are you?" He asked, Toshiro's samurai knowledge making his hand instinctively grasp the hilt of his katana.

"Jordan Howard…" The man said, chuckling a bit to himself, "I won't lie, I have been looking forward to this."

"You seem to know me…" Jordan said. "So I ask again, who are you?"

"You may call me Carson…" The man said as they began to circle one another. "Carson Talbot III, President of the United States of America."

"Oh, great…well, you must know my track record with Presidents, then." Jordan said.

"Yes, single-handed destruction of John Henry Eden." Carson said, then stopped, smirking. "Well, not without help from your little cyborg friend…"

The mention of Cross made Jordan's face visibly twitch as his eyes narrowed at him. Carson was pleased.

"Where's my father?" Jordan asked.

"James is in my custody." Carson said. "Retrieving him from the Purifier Room was no small task, I can assure you."

"Well, thanks, but I'd like him back, now." Jordan said.

"I'm afraid that's not quite possible, Jordan." Carson replied.

"It seems we are at an impasse." Jordan said.

"No." Carson shook his head, lifting his bladed arm. "Now, we are at your death!" With that, Carson leaped at him and his blade met Jordan's katana.

000000

After mopping up the rest of the Enclave attackers, Amata and Fawkes headed through the door onto the launch pad. It was there that they saw Jordan fighting sword-to-sword with a man in a long, gray trenchcoat…

000000

"Really, you're quite good." Carson remarked, not letting up in his eloquent dance of slashes and parries.

"Thanks." Jordan said dryly, his muscle memory doing most of the work for him. He was hardly fatigued at all and, from the look of it, neither was Carson.

"I enjoyed this little exercise…" Carson said, pulling back and dashing toward his Vertibird with all the speed his legs had, getting into it and slamming the door shut as soon as Jordan got up to it, his katana hitting the side and making no more than a dent. The Vertibird lifted and started off into the sky as Amata and Fawkes shot at it in vain.

And then, it was gone…

'_Guys! We've got another rocket strike incoming!'_

Sally's voice snapped them out of their battle frenzy as Jordan checked his Pip-Boy.

"How long until impact?" Jordan asked.

'_Thirty seconds.'_ Sally's voice replied.

"We've got to tell Paladin Tristan and the others." Amata said.

'_We're already onboard, ma'am.' _Tristan's voice came over through the speakers. _'And we got what we came for…'_

'_Guys, I'm wheeling around for evac, hang tight!'_ Sally spoke one last time before any further noise was deafened by the drone of the Mothership's engines. The beam of blue light descended upon them, and then they were gone.

And the flying saucer was tearing itself way back through slipspace to the Citadel.

**A/N**: Next up, a Tesla Coil is needed and the Brotherhood can spare no one for the mission. Who you gonna call?

Jordan and the rest of the gang, apparently, in "The Night When the Lights Went out in Olney", coming up next…

Also, be sure to check out the beginning of Katie's solo tale in "The Tale of the Mercenary". Chapter 1 is up now!


	31. The Night When The Lights Went Out In DC

**A/N:** Review da review!

**Technocide** – Oh, I couldn't tell you where the story ends. I've done the Main Quest, Mothership Zeta, and now Broken Steel with Jordan and Amata. And currently, in "Tale of the Mercenary", Katie will definitely tackle Point Lookout and the Pitt. I have both stories planned out quite well, though I may be convinced to extend them if they continue to be popular…mind you, of course, that I don't want them to get so long that they get tiring…

**Bren Tenkage** – Well, I got so many complaints about Katie that I wanted to create someone who was so much darker than her…and so, we have President Talbot. Glad you're enjoying it! :D

**INSERT NAME HERE 99** – Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Music for the Chapter: "Electric Eye" – Judas Priest

By the way, I know that I said in Chapter Thirty that this Chapter would be titled "The Night When The Lights Went Out In Olney"…I changed it in mid writing…sue me…

**Chapter Thirty One**  
The Night When The Lights Went Out In D.C.

The Mothership got back to the Citadel without incident, but then nothing could have tried to overtake them in slipspace and survived the attempt. Once they'd beamed down again, they were greeted by Elder Lyons.

"How many casualities?" He asked.

"Just Prime…" Paladin Tristan reported. Rothchild, standing near Lyons, looked as though he were violently fighting the urge to cry out in agony.

"Did you retrieve any useful information?" Lyons asked.

"We did that, Elder Lyons." Tristan said, handing a holotape over to the Elder. "Coordinates, would be my best guess…but it's encrypted."

"Rothchild, get the Scribes working on this right away." Lyons said, handing the tape off to Rothchild. The Scribe did not respond verbally, only nodded.

"And it looks like the Enclave has a new leader." Jordan butted-in. All eyes turned to him. "A real one, this time…not a computer…"

"Well, don't keep us in suspense!" Lyons exclaimed.

"The guy goes by the name of Carson Talbot." Jordan said. "Does that ring a bell to anyone?"

"Talbot? You can't be serious." Lyons said.

"I'm as serious as a heart attack." Jordan said. "Why? Who is he?"

"Carson Talbot III," Lyons said, "one of ours back on the West Coast. He was a master of robotics. You could give the man a pile of scrap metal and come back to find two or three fully formed robots."

"Sounds like he's not that bad a guy…" Jordan remarked.

"He died…or, at least, we thought that he had," Lyons said, "an Enclave attack bombed out one of our strongholds and he was among the missing or the dead."

"Evidentially, you guys are really, really sucky at telling when people are dead." Amata said.

"His death has always laid quite heavily on me…" Lyons said, casting a warning glance her way, to which Amata immediately looked away.

"Okay, so he's alive and apparently, he's leading the Enclave now." Jordan said.

"The only thing I can't understand is why…" Lyons said. Suddenly, he shook his head. "Well, there will be plenty of time for that after all this is over…I must see to decoding…" The Elder turned on his heel and headed back into the Citadel, leaving the rest to resume their duties.

"Well, I'm going to do some repairs to the ship…" Sally said. "I kind of have something special planned when this is over…"

"And what is it?" Amata asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Sally smiled before the beam of blue energy enveloped her and pulled her back onto the Mothership. The ship droned quietly as it floated above the Citadel.

"Well, we've got a few hours, at the most…" Jordan said, looking up to the ship.

"Yep…" Amata nodded, smiling. "I'm bored…" She added with a coy tone.

"Want to go hunt some Super Mutants?" Jordan asked, apparently not catching her innuendo.

"If you want to call it that," Amata smirked, again using that same tone. A few seconds passed before Jordan finally caught it, and chuckling to him, followed her to their room.

000000

A few hours later, an all-call through the intercom ordered Jordan and Amata back to the Laboratory. When they arrived, they found not Rothchild or Elder Lyons, but Paladin Tristan.

"Good to see you two." Tristan said. "I've got a job for you."

"What kind?" Jordan asked.

"It's retrieval. I've been working with Rothchild on a new weapon, but we need some help getting one last piece of the puzzle." Tristan said. "A Tesla coil."

"Tesla Coil." Jordan raised an eyebrow. "Something like that wasn't likely to have survived the War."

"What's a Tesla Coil?" Amata asked.

"A high voltage transformer, basically," Jordan said. "Like I said, though, it's not likely that any of them survived that would still be in working order…"

"Well, we know of one that is," Tristan said, "fully charged and ready to go. In Old Olney…"

"Olney?" Jordan asked.

"It's an old settlement way up in the northern Wastelands," Tristan said, "there's an old research lab under it. That's where you'll find it."

"Great." Jordan said. "So, we get the Tesla coil…easy enough…"

"Not really. The place is overrun with Deathclaws." Tristan told them. The word brought a strange, unspeakable horror to the minds of Jordan and Amata. A Deathclaw was a creature they had heard of, but had not seen, with Gray having told them about it when they were travelling to D.C. in the caravan.

"Deathclaw nest, huh? Terrific…" Jordan said, lowly.

"Why can't whatever we're trying to get just be in a field of flowers or something nice like that?" Amata bemoaned, rolling her eyes.

"Welcome to the Wasteland…" Tristan said, sympathizing.

"Okay, so…is the Pride rolling out, or what?" Jordan asked.

"No, actually, Elder Lyons wants everyone who's in the Citadel to remain here," Tristan said, "Granted, as neither of you are under the Brotherhood's command, you can move about as you wish."

"So you guys are on lockdown and we're heading into the line of fire." Amata said. "Nice…"

"Look, if it was my choice, we'd roll out the armada behind you, but I have to follow my orders." Tristan said.

"It's alright, Paladin…" Jordan said. "I think we can manage."

000000

The next day saw Jordan, Amata, Fawkes, and Dogmeat leaving the Citadel. Though they'd attempted to hitch a ride on the Mothership, Sally insisted to her adoptive parents that it would be held up in repairs for another week, at best.

So, it was back to the wandering that they had been named for.

Another morning saw them passing by Megaton. They stopped for supplies and were once again treated to the cheers of the citizens as they entered. Moira had soon explained that the stories of what had happened at the Purifier and even before had reached all across the Wasteland.

"They're calling you all sorts of names!" Moira said. "Wasteland Savior, Champion of Justice, Friend of the People…"

"Wow." Jordan said, laughing a bit. Without even meaning to, just by being a young man who left home to find a missing father, he'd become a legend.

"Yeah, so…we were hoping to pick up some supplies." Amata said.

"Supplies, oh, sure!" Moira nodded. "Follow me…"

000000

Getting all the supplies they needed without giving up a single cap, the group made their way out of Megaton by the early afternoon hours.

The Wasteland was as deathly quiet as it had been on the day that Jordan and Amata had first come out of Vault 101. Aside from the occasional Radscorpion or mole rat, the trip remained uneventful as well. A day and a half saw them outside of Old Olney.

000000

"We should make camp here." Fawkes said as the sun was getting lower against the horizon.

"Why?" Amata asked. "If we keep going, we can get into Old Olney…"

"If you two are exhausted, then you'll just be easy pickings for the Deathclaws." Fawkes said.

"I don't get exhausted." Jordan smirked at the Super Mutant, referring to his cybernetic implants.

"All the same, the Deathclaws will not be an easy opponent, and any rest we can get will help greatly." Fawkes said.

"He's probably right." Amata said. "C'mon, let's go find a nice place to set up camp…"

"I'll take the first watch." Jordan said.

000000

Several hours into the night saw Jordan sitting as he watched the town below, illuminated only by the stars above. Amata slept nearby, with Jordan keeping her in his sight at all times. Dogmeat was lying at Amata's feet, apparently deep in a dream about chasing something, as his ears were twitching just like they were when pursuing something. Fawkes, unlike the other half of their comrades, hadn't taken his own advice to get some rest and had gone off to scout the area.

'_How exactly is a Super Mutant stealthy?'_ Jordan wondered to himself before he suddenly sensed something nearby. Slipping a clip into his assault rifle, Jordan turned to find himself face to face with a Deathclaw.

At least, that's what he assumed it was by how it looked. Large, green-gray skin, lizard-ish…claws that were bigger than his head…

So, yeah, it was probably a Deathclaw.

He was unable to raise his rifle before the creature knocked it from his hand, tearing away at his arm and knocking him back. Dogmeat immediately rose and began barking loudly, waking Amata. She reacted by screaming loudly. Granted, by the time she had screamed, the trouble was already gone.

Fawkes had returned and wrapped his massive arms around the creature's neck, snapping it like a twig.

"Hands…work…too!" The Super Mutant roared triumphantly as the Deathclaw's limp body fell from his grasp and onto the ground.

"Damn, Fawkes! Remind me not to piss you off!" Jordan exclaimed, laughing.

"Quite right, too!" Fawkes' face twisted into what could almost be called a grin.

000000

The night suffered no more Deathclaw attacks and the morning soon came. The group found their way down the hill and into the bombed-out shell of Old Olney.

"Tristan said that the Tesla coil was here?" Amata asked.

"Underground, yeah." Jordan nodded as they made their way down the path. "So, I guess we need to find a sewer access point or something…"

"Amazing how you can get anywhere in D.C. by tunnels, isn't it?" Amata asked.

"Yes, yes it is." Jordan said.

"I think I have found a way down there." Fawkes said, kneeling down next to a grate in the sidewalk. With a single punch, the Super Mutant once again powered his physical prowess in reducing it to scrap.

"Show off…" Jordan muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes. Fawkes either had ignored him or hadn't heard, leaping down into the hole. Dogmeat quickly followed.

"C'mon, let's go." Amata said, heading to the edge and letting her feet dangle over before dropping in. Steeling himself, Jordan hopped in and found himself landing on his feet after a five foot drop. A door laid before them, having been left unopened for years.

Amata reached over and opened it, layers and layers of dust coming off of it. A dark, empty tunnel lingered before them forebodingly.

Jordan readied his katana, stepping in, and reflexively drew the blade from its sheath and sliced the air to his left.

A Deathclaw's head hit the ground and rolled into a pile of filth nearby. The katana was quickly returned to its sheath as Jordan stepped into the tunnel.

"It's really dark in here…" He commented, digging around in his bag for the small lantern discs that they'd bummed off of the Brotherhood. Handing one to Amata and one to Fawkes, he took the last one for himself, tapping the side of it twice.

Soon, three soft, dull lights pierced through the darkness just enough for them to see.

"Much better…" Jordan said, keeping the light in his hand as he kept his other hand on the hilt of his sword and led the way down the tunnel. Thirty feet down, the group took a left turn.

"Why are we going this way?" Amata asked, keeping her voice low in case of any Deathclaws nearby that could overhear.

"Power lines." Jordan said, gesturing up to where a bundle of cables had been linked near the ceiling, leading down the tunnel. "I think if we follow them, we might fine the Tesla Coil."

"I guess that could work," Amata shrugged, "but what if it's not hooked up to the power system?"

Jordan stopped in mid-step and looked over to her with a grimace.

"And, you know, I thought it was a pretty sound plan, and then you brought that up…" He said.

"Sorry." Amata said, blushing a bit.

"Look sharp, I hear something…" Fawkes said. The other two listened as well. Dogmeat, at their feet, began to growl lowly.

"That doesn't sound like footsteps…" Amata said.

_Wump…wump…wump…wump…_

Jordan remembered that sound. He'd heard it before, at the Battle for Project Purity…no, even before that…when they'd helped his father fix up the place…

"Vertibirds…" Jordan said. "It's the Enclave!"

0000000

A few minutes of travelling through tunnels and going up through the broken shell of a building got them to a slightly larger broken up shell of a building. The place was already crawling with Enclave troops.

"Two Hellfire squads…" Amata said, looking out from behind the cover that the group had found behind an opening. "Damn…"

"Hellfire?" Jordan asked.

"Since you were out, I was brushing up on the Brotherhood's military units. Hellfire are some of the best they have. Most often, they use Heavy Incinerators."

"Pfft…fancy flamethrowers…" Jordan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, you could assemble one in your sleep, do you have a point?" Amata asked.

"Just one…we're gonna send all these guys up in their own flame…" Jordan said, his eyes having scouted around the room and hitting the key points he knew that they would need.

"How?" Amata asked.

"Just cover me in case they spot me and when I give the signal, get ready to run like hell." Jordan said, kissing her forehead before heading off along the ledge.

"What signal?" Amata asked.

"You won't miss it, trust me…" Jordan said before he started creeping along the ledge toward the first thing he had noted to himself – an open fuse box.

000000

The Presidential Vertibird had landed on the Powerworks fifteen minutes before, with both Carson and James getting out and being escorted by several members of Sigma Squad to the Power Converter.

Project Omega would require the Tesla coil for its power source.

"Any signs?" Carson asked.

"No, sir. Deathclaw threat in the area has been eliminated." One of the soldiers reported, checking the Pip-Boy that used to be on James' wrist. Several modifications had turned it into an effective scanner, reaching a range of a few miles.

"Good…" Carson said. "And the Hellfire squads are in place in case the Brotherhood wishes to join the party?"

"Both are in position, sir." The soldier nodded, readying the life signs of three dozen men behind them.

"Excellent." Carson smiled, then turned to James. "Perk up, Dr. Howard…the greatest marvel of robotics is about to unfold with you as its creator…"

James said nothing. He was horrified by the implications of his actions here today. If the Enclave got a hold of the Tesla coil…if Project Omega became a reality.

James Howard would be known as one of the greatest mass murderers that the Earth had ever known.

000000

Less than fifteen seconds after he'd left the ledge and reached the fuse box, the young man was spotted by a member of Hellfire Squad Alpha, who alerted his comrades through the intercom system in his helmet. Soon, however, the Squad was taking fire from another direction.

Turning, they found a young woman wearing Brotherhood Recon armor, and a Super Mutant with a Gatling Laser.

Not expecting anything from their flanks, the troops weren't expecting a seemingly feral dog to leap into the ranks and start tearing their throats out…

000000

'_So we rewire this into that…and then…'_ Jordan was working furiously with the control panel, switching the placement of wires and yanking out wires altogether. When that was finished, he moved over to the pipes running up the wall toward the ceiling. Seeing "Gas" written on the side of both pipes, he grinned and pulled out the screwdriver he'd acquired in Megaton, jabbing it gently into the first pipe so as to create the slightest hole. As the pipe began to emit a low hiss, he covered his mouth with his free hand to avoid breathing in the gas.

After repeating the process on the second pipe, he shimmied along the narrow ledge to where he could stand solidly and get to the final place he needed to get to.

000000

Amata was only able to get occasional glances at Jordan as he criss-crossed his way across the room.

'_What the hell is he doing?'_ She wondered as she dodged a plasma blast that would have turned her to goo.

Firing another shot from her laser rifle, she burned an Enclave troop's head to ash, while Fawkes had already leaped down into the fray and put his mighty Super Sledge to work in bashing some heads.

Dogmeat was also leaping on the troops, biting and tearing off pieces of armor.

"Signal!" Jordan's voice could be heard over all of it as he yelled at the top of his lungs. All heads in the room turned to him. He was standing right in front of a Nuka Cola machine, holding a large cable in his hand. Electricity crackled out of the broken end of it, and it was only then that Amata realized what it was.

The power supply for the Nuka Cola Machine.

With the deft expertise of an acrobat, Jordan leaped down among the troops, planting the cable firmly between them, then jumping out of the way as six Heavy Incinerators blasted the spot where he used to stand.

The result was a massive explosion that shook the entire room and sent debris flying everywhere.

"I do believe that was the signal!" Fawkes roared.

"Where the hell are we supposed to run to?" Amata yelled.

"C'mon!" Jordan's voice come be heard through the noise and the bright light. Fire rained down upon them as the group tried their hardest to follow the voice without getting barbecued.

000000

"Sir! Something just happened!" The soldier from Sigma squad reported. All of the life signs on the Pip-Boy's scanner were going out.

"What?" Carson exclaimed, looking confused at the readings.

"Hellfire Squad Alpha, do you copy?" The soldier inquired into his comm. system. When no response came, he repeated the inquiry.

"There's nothing, sir." The soldier told Carson.

"It matters not!" Carson spat angrily. From the smile on James' face, they both knew what had happened. "Get this damn door open!"

"Yes, sir!"

000000

Once safely out of the inferno, the group checked themselves.

Besides a few singed hairs and skin on each of them, they seemed to be alright. Dogmeat had just about gotten the worst of it, having had his hairs nearly all singed off, leaving a thick bushel of it around his neck and tail so that he looked somewhat similar to a lion.

"Okay…" Jordan said at the synthetic hair from the alien coverings that Sally had developed re-grew in place. "That could have gone worse…"

"Yeah, sure…" Amata said, brushing the ashes off of her Recon suit.

0000000

**A/N:** So, we have seen two humans, a dog, and a metahumans take out some of the Enclave's elite. Seriously, though, they're main characters, how could they not? So, next, we'll get to the Tesla Coil proper. Next up, "High Voltage".


	32. High Voltage

**A/N**: It's that time again!

**Bren Tenkage** – Before Chuck Norris goes to sleep at night, he checks under his bed for Fawkes. Lol!

**RiPCorD5A1** – Man, thanks. And I'm glad you're enjoying it. :D

**RedLyxnVanGiruet** – Glad you're enjoying it. Glad you're enjoying it. Glad you're enjoying it. Still getting that déjà vu feeling? Lol

And now, we delve deeper into the tale of the Tesla coil. Both the not-so-Lone Wanderers and the Enclave both want it, but just who is gonna get it? Read on and find out…in "High Voltage" or "the Chapter in which Jordan becomes the King of Horrible, Horrible Puns"…

Music for the Chapter: "Ride the Lightning" – Metallica

**Chapter Thirty-Two**  
High Voltage

The door was opened by Sigma squad, who entered to secure the area and immediately found themselves locked in. The sound of laser fire was heard, and then suddenly stopped.

Things weren't going well for Carson Talbot.

"James, hack the terminal." Carson commanded.

"I am attempting to." James said, typing the keys furiously as he was attempting to override the door controls.

"Sigma Squad, this is Wolverine One, do you copy, over?" Carson spoke into the communicator on his wrist. Only silence responded, giving him nothing. Desperate, he checked the Pip-Boy in his hand. There were no signs of life beyond the door, though there were four life signs behind them, slowly getting closer.

"Hurry up!" Carson insisted, very sure that he knew who the approaching lifesigns were.

"Stay where you are!" Jordan's voice thundered through the room. Carson turned to see Jordan and his little gang all decked out and ready to go.

Dogmeat was growling at the President, his ears lying flat against the back of his skull.

"Oh, certainly…" Carson replied dryly, tossing the Pip-Boy aside and raising his hands.

"And you!" Jordan yelled, and Carson did not need to look back to know that he was talking to James. James did not immediately move away from the computer, but soon turned and faced his son.

Carson couldn't help but smirk at the irony of it all.

"Dad…you're alive!" Jordan said empathically.

"Yes, I am." James nodded. The greatest mixture of pride and joy ran rampant through James. He'd heard of the things that Jordan had done since he had fallen at Project Purity, and the old man had to admit that he was so proud.

'_Oh, Catherine, if you could see our boy now!'_ He thought, bittersweet memories of his beloved wife coming to him.

"C'mon…let's get you out of here." Jordan said. "We can head back to the Brotherhood and get help…"

"I'm afraid you'll find that impossible." Carson butted-in.

"Stow it." Jordan said.

"No, son…he's right…" James said quietly.

"What?" Jordan asked, confused. James answered by lifting up his shirt just up to the middle of his chest, revealing a large, black box that seemed to be wired into him directly.

"That's the equivalent of a uranium bomb strapped to your father's stomach." Carson said, reaching into his pocket slowly and pulling out a long, thin metal rod. "And this is the detonator…if you want him to live, I walk, got it?"

"To hell with that!" Amata exclaimed, raising her rifle for a shot.

"Amata! No!" Jordan exclaimed just a second after the laser beam had left her rifle and plowed into Carson's hand, knocking the detonator off along with his hand. James did not explode, but something very interesting was revealed in the meantime.

Exposed wires jutted out from the opening where Carson's hand once was.

"Damn it all!" He exclaimed.

"That's not cybernetic…" Amata exclaimed.

"Huh…no blood, you're a robot," Jordan said, then let out a snarky chuckle as he said, "that must be pretty handy." Amata let out an irritated sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, fine…you've caught me." Carson said. "But the fact remains that I still have the detonator."

"Bullshit, I just shot it out of your hand!" Amata exclaimed.

"Oh, not here…elsewhere," Carson said, "or do you need to have that explained to you?"

"What?" Amata shot back, raising an eyebrow.

"He's remote controlling the android from somewhere else." Jordan said.

"Oh, very good…I guess a Vault education really is all it's cracked up to be…" Carson said. When Amata raised her rifle again, this time for a kill shot, he laughed. "No, I wouldn't do that. Like I said, I still have the detonator. It will have a ten minute delay, but it will still work, just the same."

"Great…" Jordan said.

"And so, yeah…I have one tiny little job for you." Carson said. "And if you don't do what I say – BOOM!" He grinned.

"Let me guess, you want us to get you the Tesla coil?" Jordan asked.

"Not only that, you're going to hand it over to James and he's going to bring it to me in my private Vertibird." Carson said, pushing back one of his sleeves with the other hand he had left. "Which should be landing in about fifteen minutes. If you do this, then maybe…just _maybe_, I won't have my firing squads shoot you to ribbons."

"Okay." Jordan said without a change in expression.

"What?" Both Fawkes and Amata protested at once. Amata started at him, confused at his immediate and very, very unnerving acceptance of Carson's terms.

"Good boy." Carson said, drawing a pistol before any of them could move. "Now…the Tesla coil's energy reading are coming from this hallway, but we can't get past the door…think you can handle it, Howard?"

Jordan gave a smirk and walked over to the computer console that James had been working with to get the door open. He balled up his hand into a fist and hit the monitor sharply on its top.

There was an echoing click as the door unlocked itself and open. Jordan turned back to the group, smiling.

"Manual override!" He grinned, causing Amata to once again roll her eyes.

"I think we have greater concerns than puns, my friend." Fawkes insisted, pointing into the hallway. All eyes turned to the door, through which the laser burned bodies of several Enclave troops could be seen.

"Sigma Squad…" The Carson duplicate sighed deeply. "Excellent…" He gestured toward the door with his pistol. "Go…"

"No problem…" Jordan said, brushing some of the dust off of his Armored Jumpsuit and stepping in through the door. Like the Enclave troops before him, the door closed and locked itself behind him.

"Jordan! No!" Amata moved forward, but Carson raised his pistol right between her eyes.

"Don't even breathe the wrong way…" He warned.

000000

In the hallway, Jordan immediately turned to another doorway that had opened, revealing two laser cannons behind a metal door that had quickly opened.

Ducking to the ground instinctively, Jordan began to crawl toward the two cannons. Once he'd gotten up to them, he yanked the screwdriver out of the pocket of his jumpsuit and rammed it a few times into the wiring connecting the circuitry to the firing mechanism. Repeating the process on the second one, he moved away as both cannons shut down.

The door to his left opened.

"There…no problem…" Jordan said.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Carson asked.

"C'mon, Carson…it's 'armless, just like you!" Jordan grinned. Once again, Amata rolled her eyes.

"You wit will be the death of you…" Carson said, lowering his arm where the hand had been blasted off. The hand scuttled across the room like a spider and leaped back onto Carson's wrist, where the wire began to reconnect themselves.

"Sure…" Jordan rolled his eyes, resolving to drop the puns and heading to the door, bumping into James along the way.

000000

The trip down the corridors to the room that held the Tesla coil was quiet and uneventful. No Deathclaws or automated turrets waited to tear them to shreds or blast them into atoms. Eventually, they reached the room, which was locked behind no less than two doors. Both James and Jordan stood at the terminal.

"Look for the variations in the lines of code!" James insisted.

"I know how to hack a computer terminal, Dad! Get off my back!" Jordan hissed.

"Jordan, dammit, listen to me!" James insisted. With that, Jordan shoved his father flat onto the ground. Only then was it revealed that what had been happening all that time. In the sleeve of his jumpsuit, Jordan's screwdriver could be seen.

In his other hand was the explosive that had been attached to James' stomach.

"What have you done?" Carson yelled angrily.

"Yanked your last ace out of your hand," Jordan said, tossing the device on the ground and then crushing it to pieces under his foot, "Fawkes…"

Carson turned his duplicate around and saw the angry face of the lumbering Super Mutant before the android went into full system shut down.

00000000

"That was satisfying!" Fawkes was grinning as the shred-up remains of Carson fell in a heap on the floor, unmoving.

"Not as much as it was to watch, I'm sure." Amata nodded, agreeing with the Super Mutant. She looked over to see Jordan helping James up.

"You alright?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah." James nodded. Then, he hugged his son tightly. Jordan was taken aback, but returned it.

"I'm so proud of you, son." James said.

"Thanks, Dad." Jordan said, smiling. The two men broke the hug and Jordan returned to hacking the terminal, finally getting the doors open. They were rewarded with a bright, blinding blue light that shone violently through the room. When their eyes adjusted, they could see it.

The Tesla coil was surrounded by a maelstrom of lightning.

"My God…it's beautiful!" Jordan grinned, staring.

"Nerd boy…" Amata rolled her eyes.

"We'll have to shut off the electricity." James said.

"No, I can handle it…I'm a cyborg…" Jordan said.

"Uh…how many volts of lightning can you withstand?" James asked.

"A couple thousand, why?" Jordan asked.

"That's generating over seven hundred thousand, every second." James said. A dead silence went through the room.

"Umm…electrifying?" Jordan asked, his bravado greatly deflated by the revelation.

"No more puns." Amata said.

"Yeah, I was getting tired of them, too." Jordan sighed.

"I can deactivate the lightning field from here." James said. "But I'll have to remain here and hold the control in place."

"Okay, let's go." Jordan said, nodding. "I'll head in and grab it." With that, Jordan headed as quickly as possible into the room once James deactivated the lightning field.

0000000

'_James…activate the lightning field…'_ Carson's voice resounded through James' head.

"No!" James yelled.

"No, what?" Amata stared, looking over.

'_You cannot disobey! If you do, I will activate Project Omega…'_

"No! It won't run without the Tesla coil, and you know it!" James yelled.

"What is he talking about?" Fawkes asked.

"I don't know." Amata said, walking over and grabbing James' shoulders. "James, snap out of it!"

'_How long do you think it will be until I find another power source, James? Days? Hours?'_

James fell to his knees, clutching his head. "No! No! No! I will not kill my son!"

"James, what are you talking about?" Amata exclaimed, clueless to James' trouble. It was not long after this that Jordan returned.

"What's going on?" Jordan asked, taking the deactivated coil and putting it into his satchel. He looked between Amata and his father on the floor.

'_All you had to do was release the key, James! And now, you have to pay the price…die, James Howard, die!'_

"But you can't finish the project without me!" James yelled out to no one in particular, it seemed.

'_Every problem has a solution…I will just have to find it on my own! Now…die!'_ Carson's voice thundered through his head.

"No! No!" James insisted, yelling at the top of his lungs, clutching his head again as he collapsed onto the floor.

"Dad!" Jordan ran over and shook his father. James' arms reflexively grabbed Jordan's as he stared directly into his son's eyes.

"Project Omega! Adams! You must…stop…" James' last words came out of his mouth in a long, loud exclamation that Jordan barely caught.

"Dad! Dad!" Jordan insisted, shaking James' limp body.

'_He's gone…Jordan…'_

"Where the fuck are you, Carson?" Jordan yelled.

'_I'm in your Daddy's pocket…why don't you pull out the communicator from his pocket?'_ Carson's voice replied. Jordan reached into James' white coat, pulling a flat, gray piece of metal with a single button and a speaker grill on the end.

'_Good boy…you can follow basic directions…'_

"You better hope that I never find you, you son of a bitch!" Jordan spat into the communicator.

'_What do you think you're going to do? Kill me?'_ From wherever he was, Carson was laughing.

"Oh…no…no, not even close, buddy…" Jordan was laughing right back. Fire burned in his eyes that Amata had seen before, back when the Enclave had attacked Project Purity. She knew it and didn't like it one bit.

'_Well, I suppose that you're going to string me up and tear my limb from limb, huh?'_ Carson laughed.

"Yeah, right, whatever…" Jordan said. "How were you controlling my father?"

'_He's not your father, Jordan…'_

"That's bullshit, of course he is!" Jordan said.

'_Oh, he definitely has your father's mind, but he's not him…at least, not in body…'_ Carson said.

"What?" Jordan asked, looking to Amata and Fawkes, who were equally confused.

'_He's a Robobrain, you idiot! A Mark II Robobrain!'_

"Oh, my God…" Jordan nearly dropped the communicator as he realized.

"What?" Amata insisted.

"The Robobrains…" Jordan said. "The robots with the human brain in them…"

"But those things are big and clunky, James isn't." Amata said.

'_Enclave scientists…'_ Carson's voice chipped through the grillwork.

"You developed Robobrain.2, huh?" Jordan asked.

'_Bingo…_' Carson said. _'Anyway…my transport is landing in about ten minutes with about fifteen of my best troops. They'll kill you on sight and take that nice Tesla coil off of your hands…'_

Jordan threw the communicator to the wall and huffed in anger and frustration.

"We need to get out of here…" Fawkes said.

"Right." Amata said, then looked to Jordan. "Jordan? C'mon, we need to go…" Jordan was staring down at his father's body for the second time. Grabbing the edge of his father's lab coat, Jordan tore off a strand and held it between his hands. Dragging his father off to the side, he propped him up against the computer unit. The Enclave weren't going to desecrate James' body any more.

"Is there any way we can collapse this hallway?" He asked. Fawkes and Amata exchanged looks.

"Yes." Fawkes nodded. "I have a pulse charge…we'll have about five seconds to get out…" Jordan had already started down the hallway, Dogmeat heading down the hallway. Amata looked to him worriedly, then looked to Fawkes. The Super Mutant was laughing a bit.

"What?" Amata asked, confused.

"I just realized something…" Fawkes said.

"What's that?" Amata asked.

"He's a mad scientist!" Fawkes twisted his lips into a grin.

"Oh, God!" Amata rolled her eyes and slapped her hand to her forehead as she turned to follow Jordan.

000000

**A/N:** So many plot twists that my neck hurts! What's next? Well, a nice, old fashioned shoot-out with the members of the Enclave before taking the Tesla coil back to the Citadel. But then what? Find out in Chapter 33…"War Preparations", coming up next…


	33. War Preparations

**A/N:** Before I review the review, I'd just like to give a shout-out to everyone who is favoriting my stories and favoriting me as an author, but not giving a review. Please, for the love of me, tell me what you think! I mean, I know it's good (I've been told by many people), but the silence is killing me! Help a brother out! Lol

Now to the people who did review…

**Bren Tenkage – **He'll be able to rebuild Rivet City with all the Tesla Armor he gets off of the corpses of Enclave troops. Lol

**Technocide** – People die, man, it's the Wasteland. Granted, most people don't die twice, but what do you do?

So, in this chapter, a battle will take place at Old Olney, and the Tesla coil will be taken to the Brotherhood. But what else? Read and find out, dear readers, read and find out…

**Music for the Chapter:** "Land of Confusion" – Genesis

**Chapter Thirty-Three**  
War Preparations

The many, many 5.56 millimeter clips now littered the floor of the hallway, completely empty. Still more bullets and plasma bolts were criss-crossing the narrow hallway.

Not a single one of them – Jordan, Amata, Fawkes, or Dogmeat – had suffered a wound. The Enclave, on the other hand, was not so lucky. Carson Talbot's Elite Squad was basically thirty Tesla armor-clad targets for Jordan to work out his anger issues on.

The torn strand of James' lab coat was tied around his head as a bandana, and it had almost completely turned red with all the splattered blood that had soaked into it.

Amata and Fawkes were also firing madly, trying to make sure at the same time that Jordan did not get himself killed in blind rage.

Dogmeat would have been ripping off the scrotum of any trooper that got too close, but it seemed that none of them were able to get past the hail of fire and so the dog had simply resigned himself to sitting behind Fawkes, waiting for the opportunity to attack.

000000

When the hail of fire finally stopped, the four remaining members of the landing troop looked between one another, wondering who should storm in first.

Clearly, the targets had run out of ammo.

Finally, one of them was chosen and stepped toward the open, Plasma rifle raised.

"Surrender in the name of President Talbot!" He commanded through the grillwork of his helmet. It would be the last words he would ever say. Because the next thing his comrades saw was a big gapping space where the soldier's helmet had been, now replaced with a roofless mouth where a tongue was wagging aimlessly.

The rest of the soldier's head, including the helmet, had rolled off into a crack.

Once the soldier's body had fallen to the ground, they saw him. A man wearing a bloodied bandana and a blue and yellow jumpsuit, and in his hands…

In his hands was the hilt of a curved blade, covered in blood.

In the young man's eyes, as the blood trickled from the soaked cloth that was wrapped around his head, the last three troops of Talbot's Elite Squad saw only one thing.

Annihilation.

000000

When the battle had ended, Amata was staring at the back of Jordan as the young man, her lover, stood over the bodies of the last three. They had been torn apart by the katana without reason, and even the Tesla armor they had worn was in pieces around their corpses.

"Jordan?" Amata asked worriedly, walking up to him.

"Yeah…" He responded after a few minutes of silence that drove Amata completely mad.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her voice stammering a bit in spite of her normally excellent self control.

"Yeah…" Jordan said. Without a sound, the katana came round and he slid it back into its sheath. He turned back to Amata, and she could see it in his eyes. Between his blood caked features was both sorrow and remorse.

"Jordan…" Amata started to say, walking up to him to clean the blood off of his face.

"I shouldn't have done that…" Jordan said.

"Your father died, you had every right to be mad." Fawkes said.

"No, it's not that." Jordan said. "I shouldn't have left the Vault…I shouldn't have followed Dad in the first place…"

"What?" Amata stared at him, wide-eyed.

"If I hadn't followed Dad, think about it…I mean, none of this would have happened. Dad would still be alive, the Brotherhood would've…"

"Would've been wiped out by the Enclave…Megaton would have been destroyed…Big Town would be a ghost town…" Amata cut him off.

"Okay…but my Dad's gone." Jordan said. "That didn't change…"

"Jordan, you can't beat yourself up over this…" Amata said. Jordan's head was spinning. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. With a shaky hand, he untied the bandana from around his head and wiped the blood off of his face. Once he'd done so, he looked down on it, staring intently as though he were trying to count each of the threads.

"C'mon, we need to…" Amata said.

"I'm not coming with you." Jordan said. It was then that Amata noticed he had pocketed the bandana and was now pulling something out of his bag – the Tesla coil.

"Jordan, you can't mean…" Amata started again.

"Take this to the Brotherhood." Jordan said, pressing the device into her hand. "Make sure that Tristan gets it." He kissed her lightly on the cheek and then turned, walking away. Amata, holding the coil, was stunned and confused.

Fawkes, similarly, was confused. However, the Super Mutant remained where he was, watching as his savior simply walked away.

Dogmeat, unlike the other two, lumbered after Jordan. When he realized this, the young man knelt down and rubbed the dog's neck.

"Go with Amata, boy." He said quietly. "Go on…"

The dog whimpered quietly, his two different colored eyes looking up at Jordan in what could only be defined as sorrow.

"Go on, Dogmeat…go on…" Jordan said, his eyes watering a little bit. "Take care of her, okay?"

Dogmeat backed away a little, though something told him that the dog was saying yes. On all fours, the canine walked back toward Amata.

Then, before any of the three had realized it, Jordan had climbed the rubble and had left.

000000

Though they had spent time searching for any trace of him, Jordan had left no trace for them to follow, not even for Dogmeat. Defeated, the three began making their way back toward the Citadel.

0000000

Long after they had left, Jordan wandered the wastes endlessly, caught up in his own misery and his fear of himself. Had life outside the Vault changed him so much? Back in younger days, he'd been very quiet, very shy. Violence hadn't even been something that would even enter his mind. Jordan also knew that he couldn't blame the upload of Toshiro's samurai training into his brain: the traditional samurai swore never to draw their blade in anger, as he had done.

"What's up?" A voice snapped Jordan out of his inner monologue, and he turned to find a middle-aged man wearing the leather garb of a mercenary.

"Gray…" Jordan said, vaguely remembering at first, then the full realization hit him. "How did you find me?"

"You can fool a girl, a Super Mutant, and a dog, I'll give you that." Gray said. "But I'm a little bit harder to fool…I've been criss-crossing the Capital Wasteland for the last thirty years or so…"

The grizzled mercenary smiled unapologetically as he slid off of the rock he had been sitting on.

"So what's on your mind, kid? You look like something's bothering you?" Gray asked.

"I don't think I should have left the Vault…" Jordan said. "I've become a monster out here…why are you laughing?"

Gray was laughing, just a bit. It was more of a chuckle, really, but that was semantics to Jordan.

"You remind me of someone else…" Gray said. "Someone I knew, a long time ago…he was from a Vault, too."

"Someone else from my Vault?" Jordan asked.

"Oh, no…he came from way out West…and yes, there are people out there, where do you think the Brotherhood came from?" Gray said. "Yeah, his vault had had a broken water chip, and he was forced to go out and find a replacement…"

"I'm guessing he did, right?" Jordan asked.

"I'll get to that, if you'll stop interrupting." Gray said, then continued, "And he did…but then a war broke out. Super Mutants, not unlike the ones here, they tried to take over the Wasteland…turn people into them…"

"And he stopped it." Jordan said.

"Yes." Gray said, letting the constant interruptions go. "He defeated their Master and killed almost all of them; the rest escaped and never really bothered anyone again. But then he tried to go back home, and he was turned away."

"Why?" Jordan asked, confused.

"He'd become something they were afraid of – his Vault, that is – and they sealed him on the outside." Gray said, looking out toward the horizon. After a few minutes of silence, Gray continued. "And he tried to get back, he tried everything…he beat on the door…he screamed up to the Heavens…everything…"

"What happened to him?" Jordan asked.

"He left…and he found a village on the surface…he had a family…and then he got old." Gray said. "And he left…"

"Left for where?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know…" Gray said. "I came here looking for him…I haven't found him yet…"

"Well, I'm sure he's out there, somewhere." Jordan said, trying to be supportive in spite of what the fate of Gray's friend probably had been, knowing what little he did about the Wasteland.

"Maybe…" Gray said, still looking off into the wastes. "But I'm not so sure…" They stood in silence for a moment as the sun set over the wastes.

"Why are you telling me this?" Jordan asked after he'd tried to figure it out in his head. His answer came with Gray tossing him something, he caught it in his hand. It was only then that he realized what it was.

It was a canteen, a blue canteen.

The thing looked beat up beyond all reason, even having started rusting in a few places. Turning it over in his hand, he saw a number on it, in chipped yellow paint: 13.

Jordan looked to the canteen, and looked to Gray. He was no expert on metal - well, he was, but not _that_ much – but he knew enough to know that it would take years for the canteen to have rusted as much as it had.

Not ten, or even twenty years…nearer to the sixty and seventy range.

"How old are you?" Jordan asked, looking up at Gray.

"Let me put it this way," Gray said after a bit of a chuckle, "when I was born. Your father was an itch in his father's pants."

Jordan stared at this man. He wasn't sure why, but he could tell that this guy was much older than he looked.

Much older;

"I'll see you around, kid." Gray said, turning and walking away.

"Wait, why did you give me this?" Jordan asked, holding the canteen up.

"That was his…" Gray said. "I was going to give it back to him when I found him, but…I think he'd want you to have it. You remind me a lot of him…" With that, Jordan took back to examining the canteen. Yeah, the Vault-Tec copyright statement was, though well-faded, still on the side, proving it to be genuine.

Gray had come from Vault 13…wherever that was…

000000

It was the next day, for a night had passed by and Jordan had sought refuge in a small cave, when the sun rose upon a new morning.

He had held onto the canteen, clutching it tightly in his hand from the moment he laid down to sleep to when he woke up again, as though he could gain some answers to his inner worry by clutching it. Sadly, all he had gotten were some bruised fingers. Sighing deeply, Jordan put the canteen in his pack and crawled out of his hole to face the day.

000000

When they returned to the Citadel, Amata gave the Tesla coil to Tristan.

"Okay, excellent." Tristan said. "We'll get our scientists working on the weapon immediately…"

"Okay…" Amata said.

"It's a good thing you brought this when you did." Tristan said. "We've had the best scientific mind in the Wasteland here waiting for it…"

"Who?" Amata asked, confused.

"Oh, hey!" Amata recognized the voice and turned around, much to her horror, to find Moira Brown.

"Moira!" Amata said, putting on a very, very fake smile and hoping that Moira wouldn't notice.

"How have you been?" Moira asked, smiling obliviously.

"Been better…" Amata said.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to help the Brotherhood work on this weapon…" Moira said, heading off from the courtyard back toward the lab.

"Umm…are you sure that she's-?" Amata started to ask.

"We've got Rothchild and several of the Scribes watching her every move." Tristan assured her. "Don't worry…we thought she was a little…odd…"

"Yeah…" Amata said, heading back to the room that she and Jordan had been staying at.

000000

Wandering the DC Ruins, Jordan's Pip-Boy eventually started processing an incoming transmission. On a hunch, rather than just letting it die off, he started adjusting the receiver to make the connection clearer.

"…_a high-priority message. Back up is needed at our location…"_

A set of coordinates were on the bandwidth, and he figured that he could follow them. Maybe he could do some good…or maybe, he'd murder someone else who didn't deserve it…

'_Stop that!'_ He chided himself, keeping his hand on the hilt of his katana as he headed to the coordinates that he'd picked up.

000000

After he'd followed the signal, Jordan pretty much wished that he hadn't.

It was a pretty simple thing, a bunch of Brotherhood Outcasts had been pinned down by Super Mutants. Nothing, granted, that Jordan couldn't handle. With the help of his samurai-trained sword arm, the Outcasts were walking through bits of Super Mutant to get back to their camp.

Then, they found out who he was.

'_Well, suppose I should've shut my mouth.'_ He thought as he stared down the barrel of near to twenty laser rifles. _'Or lied out of my ass…'_

"So, the Brotherhood's golden boy just wanders into one of our bases and we're not expecting it to be trap, huh?" The one who gave his name as Defender Morrill asked through his black and red Power Armor helmet.

"I'm sort of going it on my own." Jordan said quietly, not looking Morrill in the eye.

"Uh huh, well…" Morrill said, then he suddenly stopped. He tapped the side of his helmet, then nodded.

"Yes sir, he…well, but I…yes, sir. I'll send him down…" He said, then looked back to Jordan. "Looks like Protector McGraw wants a word with you. Take the lift down. Let him go, boys!" The Outcast troops stopped training their guns on Jordan, and only then did he relax.

He headed toward the lift and, after pressing the "down" button, rode it down beneath the earth.

000000

**A/N**: In the next chapter, Jordan gets a solo chapter apart from the rest of the characters. In it, he will enter the Operation: Anchorage simulation and work out his Daddy issues on some generic Chinese communists. Check out "The Already-Won War", coming up next…

By the way, because I know it's going to be asked for people who didn't get it, Gray is the Vault Dweller from Fallout 1. How is he still alive after almost 140 years? I don't know…chalk it up to a combo of FEV and the radiation, but without mutating him too crazily.


	34. The Already Won War

**A/N:** Review da review!

**Bren Tenkage** – I suppose that's one way of thinking about it. Just stick with us 'til the end, and you'll get a nice surprise…

**Technocide** – Well, the building of the Tesla Cannon will take a few days, and the Operation: Anchorage simulation will takes only a few hours, at best…

**GreatLight432** – Not sure I understand what you mean.

And now, Jordan will work out his issues on some simulated Communists. Now loading Operation: Anchorage simulation…

**Music for the Chapter:** "Living In America" – James Brown

**Chapter Thirty-Four**  
The Already-Won War

The ride down brought Jordan down into a room that reminded him a great deal of the subway tunnels that criss-crossed the D.C. Underground. In fact, this place was probably a converted set of tunnels. Regardless when the lift stopped, the doors opened and two men in the Outcast Power Armor were waiting for him.

"So you're the guy Morrill sent down here?" One of them asked, looking over Jordan as though he were appraising him.

"Yep, that's-" Jordan started to say.

"Yeah, shut up and follow me." The same one said, walking toward the far door. Jordan, without a word, followed. Several more of the Outcasts were running about, either arming themselves or attending to other duties. Few took heed of Jordan and the runner making their passing, and those that did cast contemptuous glances at the outsider. It wasn't long after this that they entered a room off of the corridor.

Within were piles of Pre-War technology that looked as though they had been taken apart for examination. Amidst the rubble stood a tall man with a flat top who was also wearing the Outcast Armor. The runner who had brought Jordan down to the room spoke to the man for a few minutes.

"Thanks, Sibley. I'll take it from here." The man said, and the runner saluted and headed off.

"Welcome to the Outpost, Outsider," The clear leader said. "I'm Protector McGraw."

"That's nice." Jordan said. "Can I ask why I was brought sent down here at gunpoint?"

"Look, we're not like Lyons and his cherubs up there, alright?" McGraw's eyes narrowed at the man standing before him in the blue and yellow jumpsuit. "We're here to scavenge for technology, not give welfare to the natives. You got me?"

"Wow, you treat Wastelanders like shit and you still expect them to help you." Jordan said sarcastically. "How fascinating…"

"I apologize for the gruffness of my men," McGraw said, "but we're all under a great deal of stress. You see, there is a simulation that we have to bypass in order to access a vault filled with equipment. However, we don't have the right tech to match up with the program."

"Ah…so, the Pip-Boy is what you need?" Jordan asked, holding up his wrist, showing the mini-computer.

"That is a compatible uplink, yes." McGraw said. "So, if you want to help, go down to the end of the hall and speak to Specialist Olin. If you don't, then get the hell out of here…"

"A simulation, you say?" Jordan asked.

"Yes. Apparently of the Reclamation of Anchorage Alaska, something the Scribes say was an important event in American History." McGraw said.

"So no psycho little girls, then?"

"N-No…" McGraw blinked, and then stared at the young man, confused.

"Good." Jordan said, nodding. "Okay, I'll do it."

000000

"Put on this neural interface suit." Olin was apparently a middle-aged woman who looked like she might have been something gorgeous in her youth. Now she wore a black robe with a chin-high collar and had the calloused hands of someone who'd been working with machinery for many years. Her face was old and tired, showing the years she'd been restlessly working for the Brotherhood and, now, the Outcasts.

"Alright, then…no need to be so gruff…" Jordan said.

"We don't need outside help, you know." Olin said. "It's a full combat sim, any of our boys could do it."

"Yeah, but they don't have a Pip-Boy, do they?" Jordan asked, stepping behind a screen and stripping out of his Armored Jumpsuit.

"If we hack off your forearm, that won't be a problem…" Olin's smirk replied could be heard, and Jordan sensed something more than sarcasm in her tone.

000000

"Now remember…full combat sim, all safeguards off…" McGraw was giving Jordan the last minute details.

"Yeah, I get it. I die in the sim, I die for real…let's go…" Jordan said, climbing into the chair he'd been pointed to. McGraw gave one last look at Jordan, then looked to Olin at the controls and nodded.

"Alright, Wastelander…best of luck…" Olin said, her tone still soaked in sarcasm as she typed in the commands to start the simulation. "Say bye-bye to Kansas…" She commented as the keystrokes stopped.

Machinery whirred around him and Jordan saw the sides of the pod he sat in close in around him. The screens within lit up and a calming voice spoke to him:

"_Now loading – Operation: Anchorage._ _Please remain as still as possible for the scanner so that your body image may be replicated with greatest accuracy. Some motion sickness is common upon digitization, and will subside quickly…"_

"How very reassuring…" Jordan muttered to himself as the white light blinded him.

000000

"Hey, man! Get up!"

Jordan thought it was too early to get up. Suddenly, he remembered that he wasn't in the Vault, he wasn't back in the Citadel…neither of those places had ever been so cold, and neither of them had had…

Snow!

Jordan leaped up in shock. It was actual snow! The feeling as it crunched under his boots, the way it felt when it landed on his shoulders. Yeah, it was snow…wait a minute, boots? He looked down to see he was wearing a pair of winterized boots, along with identical combat armor, and…was this a helmet? Through the clear visor of the helmet, Jordan could see a similarly dressed man standing over him.

And over him was what looked to be a pair of parachutes still attached to the side of a cliff.

"That was a hell of a nasty fall you took, are you alright?" The man asked him.

The visor apparently had some form of ID scanner, as Jordan recognized this man to be Gunnery Sergeant Benjamin Montgomery.

"Yeah…I'm fine…" Jordan said, rubbing his helmeted head a bit.

"Good, 'cos we need to get moving." Montgomery said. "We have to get through the Chinese command post and take out those guns. I'll leave it up to you how we get in, sneaky or guns blazing…"

"Alright…" Jordan said, finding a pouch on his belt that contained a few thermal charge detonators and a few clips of ammunition for the pistol that was against his hip. Clipped to his other hip was a combat knife.

"Let's get going, Benji…" Jordan said, heading off down the snowy path.

0000000

He'd split up with Sergeant Montgomery a while ago and headed down the path. Ducking into a Chinese bunker, Jordan grabbed an oddly flashing Chinese assault rifle and a lovingly placed Stealth Boy. He sarcastically mentioned to himself that he'd have to talk to the sim designer about hiding items tastefully before he found himself facing a tall, burly man wearing a Chinese Officer's uniform.

The "KILL" indicator from his helmet, while being completely unneeded, did help Jordan to snap his focus into drawing his silenced pistol and burying a chip in the soldier's head with only a soft series of clicks being heard.

"Huh…" Jordan said, watching as the fallen soldier's body pixilated and dissolved into cyberspace. Now with a lovely mental image of how his own death would go, Jordan continued toward a door that had been carved out in one of the cave walls.

000000

"Don't mess with the U.S.!"

"Wow…I really hope people didn't talk like that back in the day." Jordan commented sarcastically as he headed toward the gunfire down the hallway. There he found Benji, who had apparently dropped out of a ventilation shaft and buried an entire clip into the several Chinese troops that were dissolving as Jordan entered the room.

"That took you long enough."Benji said, looking to the door as Jordan entered the room.

"Sorry…" Jordan said. "I met some old friends."

"Yeah, well, hope you got your reminiscence done, because we've got some guns to take out." Benji said, gesturing with his assault rifle to the far door. "I've got your six. Let's roll!"

000000

The snows of Alaska were cold. At least, the simulation told Jordan's senses that he was freezing. Wrapping the blue scarf tighter around his exposed neck, Jordan took off his helmet and tossed it aside.

"Dropping the motion sensor?" Benji asked in an accusatory tone.

"I don't see you wearing a helmet, and I'd rather freeze to death than burn to death in that thing…" Jordan said, feeling the chill of his skin as the sweat began to cool down.

"Good call…" Benji said, laughing a bit.

"What's it looking like over the ridge?" Jordan asked, propping his helmet up against a rock.

"All three guns are guarded pretty heavily." Benji said. "If we sneak around, we might be able to get the charges on and get the hell out of dodge before they go off."

"Good…" Jordan said. "You take gun three, I'll take one and two…"

"We've got about twenty seconds before each detonator goes off." Benji said, taking one of the detonators from Jordan.

"Gotcha," Jordan said, hoping his sneaking would be good enough to fool the Chinese troops guarding the place.

000000

Needless to say, Jordan's sneaking skills had not improved since the Enclave had first taken over Project Purity. Less than twenty feet from the first drop spot, a Chinese sniper picked his arm with two rounds. He ducked behind a rock and readied his assault rifle to return fire, hoping that he was close enough to be effectual.

He jumped out as soon as he heard the sound of the sniper reloading, and he began to fire at the tall, skinny man in the black jumpsuit on the rock wall above him. When he went down, Jordan sat the spot where the detonator needed to be set, quickly taking one of them out of his pocket and attaching it. Then, hearing the mechanics within counting down twenty seconds, Jordan ran like a man possessed for the small path that he'd entered the area from.

Ducking behind a boulder, his ears were deafened by the explosion that followed for a few seconds. When he was sure it was safe to survey the damage, he saw that the gun tower was now one fire as the mechanics had blown apart.

"One down…" Jordan said. Then, he heard another explosion; apparently Benji had gotten the second gun down. "Sorry, two down…one to go…"

000000

The sneaking again proved to be a problem as he was now dodging the shots of not one, but three Chinese troops. This, clearly, was not his day. Ducking behind another boulder, he returned fire with his rifle, hoping for some kind of miracle.

"Here's a little gift from Uncle Sam!"

"Sorry, I should've just asked for Sergeant Montgomery…" Jordan muttered, watching as all three of the troops were blasted apart by a missile shot by none other than Benji, who had acquired such a device from a nearby bunker.

"Stick that thing on there and let's split!" Benji shouted as the bits of Chinese fell into the snow and were pixilated out of existence. Jordan wasted no time in running over and attaching the detonator to the last gun.

"Move! Move! Move!" His companion's automated response came as he led the way for cover.

000000

Jordan didn't get to relish his victory, because as soon as the third artillery gun was blown apart, the entire scene dissolved into cyberspace. Soon, Jordan found himself weaponless and standing at attention in…a tent…

"Welcome to the Forward Command Tent, soldier," a tall, elderly man wearing a white coat and smoking a Cuban cigar spoke to him. The simulation interface told Jordan that this was one General Constantine Chase, "you did some good work out on the cliffs. But now, the real work begins…"

Jordan fought the urge to sigh in the presence of his commanding officer, knowing it was something that a soldier would not do. This simulation wouldn't be easy…

000000

**A/N:** Well, looks like Jordan's gotten through the first stage of the Anchorage simulation. In the next stop, he and his strike team take the Chinese invaders head on. Check out "Welcoming Our Guests", coming up next…


	35. Welcoming Our Guests

**A/N:** Time to review the review once again! Now, for the thirty-fifth time! Huzzah!

**Bren Tenkage **– Ah, well, I was going to go into more detail with it, but I think I wisely chickened out. By the way, love your avatar! Are you a Yahtzee fan?

**Lord Kain** – Well, I'm afraid that Katie will be taking the Pitt and Point Lookout. Jordan's main beef is with the Enclave and their issues over in the Capital Wasteland.

**Technocide** – He will find the Gauss Rifle, but it will not be a weapon of his.

**Reppion96** – No, not exactly. Gray believed Jordan to be the son of the Chosen One, but he was mistaken. While there _is_ a relation between the original Vault Dweller and Jordan, it's actually a good bit closer.

And now, Jordan goes through the rest of the Anchorage simulation and takes on the most surprising enemy he ever has – Protector Casdin!

And sorry for not updating in so long. I have recently gotten a job and I have been mind-numbingly busy, unable to work on much of anything.

Music for the Chapter: "Indestructible" – Disturbed

**Chapter Thirty-Five**  
Welcoming Our Guests

The briefing from General Chase had been short and Jordan was soon back out in the cold, harsh, synthetic winter of the simulation. Outside, the strike team that he had ordered up was busily preparing themselves for the battle. Heading over to the Quartermaster's Tent, Jordan was met by a tall, middle-aged man wearing the same winterized combat armor as every other soldier in the camp.

"Sir!" The Quartermaster saluted as Jordan approached.

"Thank you, Quartermaster." Jordan said, returning the salute, "I'm gonna need some weapons if I'm going to take on the Commie menace…"

"That's what I like to hear, soldier!" The Quartermaster grinned as he slapped his open palm against his fist, making Jordan nearly guffaw at how frighteningly cheesy the simulation's dialogue was.

"Yeah, so what have you got for me?" Jordan asked, trying to hide his embarrassment. With that, the Quartermaster produced a single case that contained a weaponry set. It had been stamped with the words "Close Combat" on the side. After he checked the contents, Jordan looked back to the Quartermaster.

"You have anything with a little more kick?" He asked, knowing he'd need a little bit more to get through.

000000

Instant missile launcher.

Well, instant was probably not the right word, but Jordan was more than pleased to find that the subroutines of the program could be accessed by the right set of command words at the right time. He now literally had everything the simulation could offer apart from infinite health, which wouldn't be a major problem considering anything within twenty feet of him would be blasted to atoms before it got near him.

Thus was the trend for the whole of the simulation up until…

The lightning field.

The Chinese minefield had been designed by some kind of mad mathematician, Jordan figured. After his scant forces had secured the Chinese position outside the field, they had moved across the field to deactivate it, losing four men to the mines.

Once they had all vanished into pixilated rest, Jordan moved his troops forward toward the signal switch. After personally gunning down two troops, Jordan entered the bunker and flipped the switch, deactivating the mines.

"This is Sergeant Montgomery." Benji snapped into his radio. "We've deactivated the lightning field and we're ready for reinforcements."

"Good," Jordan muttered under his breath, "I want to get this over with…"

"_Affirmative, the Power Armored-unit is moving in." _General Chase's voice could be heard from the grillwork of Benji's radio.

000000

Stepping into the bombed-out shell of the Chinese base brought a frown to Jordan's face as he saw a firing squad ready for all of them.

Unfortunately, that squad was demolished by a chorus of Mini Nukes falling from the sky. Coming out of the smoke, however, Jordan saw the tall, thin figure of a man. He was clearly the Chinese commander, as Jordan's HUD was telling him such a thing. This was General Jingwei, the commander of the Chinese forces in Anchorage. In the officer's hand was a glowing, blue blade.

Sorely wishing he had his own, Jordan raised the assault rifle that he did have, aiming it at Jingwei's head.

"It's over, General! Surrender!"

"It's not over until you draw your last breath, you capitalist dog!"

"Your armies are destroyed and your base is surrounded!" Jordan replied, gently squeezing the trigger as the General got closer.

"I will die honorably in battle, then, defending the true path!" Jingwei roared and charged at the young man.

A rat-a-tat-tat of bullets rammed into the Chinese soldier's body, forcing plumes of crimson liquid out of the points of impact. Falling to the ground, he dissolved into blue-white squads of digital nothingness.

"Good work, soldier!" Jordan turned to see General Constantine Chase approaching him. Everyone else around, both American and Chinese, had frozen to the spot, some in the middle of firing or returning fire, and some even in the process of taking hits.

"The simulation is over?" Jordan asked.

"Yes sir, recruit!" Chase nodded. "You have performed admirably. This simulation will recommend an accommodation for you to your commanding officer. Dismissed!"

000000

Waking up in the pod was like waking up from a long, long nap. Once he'd opened his eyes, Jordan felt all this energy surging through his body. A light on his Pip-Boy was flashing – he'd gotten the password that the Outcasts needed to open the door. The pod unsealed itself and he slid out, stretching himself.

"Had a good nap?"

Olin hadn't changed in the few hours he'd been hard fighting digital Chinese.

"I have the passcode for the armory."

"Good, go see McGraw and unlock the door…"

With that, Jordan journeyed back behind the screen and changed back into his Armored Jumpsuit. After smoothing out the ruffles, he slung his assault rifle over his back and journeyed into the hallway. He really wished that Amata, Dogmeat, and Fawkes were with him right now. Maybe killing simulated soldiers had reached some part of him, but he really wondered why he had left at all.

He'd been afraid of being some kind of monster. He thought that, perhaps, killing would make him no better than the demons he had faced down in the Wasteland.

Katie…President Eden…Carson Talbot…they were all the worst that the Wasteland had had to offer, and he'd faced them all down (giving Katie a second chance). And in the snows of Alaska, he had come to a final decision. The Enclave would be stopped, and he would stop them with the Outcasts working with the Brotherhood they had left.

Entering the corridor, he saw that a precession of black armor-clad Outcasts stood at attention, ready for him to enter the code and get this show on the road. Stepping up and seeing McGraw, who gave him a steady nod, Jordan walked up to the imposing, steel door. The terminal beside it awaited his command.

He typed in the string of numbers and the door opened with a loud hiss.

"Alright, step away from the door, Wastelander!" Jordan turned to see Sibley, the man who had brought him into the complex, brandishing a Mini-Gun at him.

"A coup!" McGraw exclaimed. "Sibley, this isn't-"

McGraw and Sibley were both cut off. McGraw stopped midsentence and Sibley dropped the gun he was holding, now having been sliced in half.

Jordan was so grateful to have his sword back he could have laughed, had he been in the mood for that.

"Now, trying to kill me and take over your commander's position isn't very nice, is it?" Jordan asked darkly, watching Sibley's eyes widen in fear.

"Arrest him! Throw him in the brig!" McGraw barked at two of his officers, who immediately moved over and secured Sibley, who still had the look of paralyzing shock on his face.

"I believe my men and I owe you a great debt." McGraw said, turning to Jordan. "You saved many lives today."

"Yeah, well, there is a way you can repay me," Jordan said, his eyes looking to a particularly shiny suit of Winterized Power Armor in the center of the armory.

0000000

"Absolutely not!"

"Casadin, listen to me-"

"I don't think so, 'Lone Wanderer', you had best remember who you are talking to." Protector Casadin was the head of the Outcasts, having come to the outpost on a routine inspection and a progress report on the division's attempts at opening the armory.

When he'd heard that the Brotherhood of Steel's golden boy had done it for them, he was in shock. Anger was the second thing that followed, only getting worse when Jordan had requested their help in defeating the Enclave.

"The war between the Brotherhood and the Enclave is no concern of us." Casadin said.

"But it is your concern!" Jordan insisted. "If the Brotherhood is destroyed by the Enclave, then you are going to be the next ones on the chopping block."

"You talk like we don't know how to fight." Casadin replied. He looked over to McGraw, "Well, what do you think of all this, McGraw?"

McGraw was silent. On the one hand, he knew that Jordan was not only a Wastelander, but also a member of the Brotherhood, traitors in the eyes of the Outcasts. On the other hand, the boy's logic was sound.

"I can't say, sir." McGraw said.

"You have my permission to speak freely." Casadin said.

"In that case, sir, you would be fool not to listen to him." McGraw said, giving his commander a serious look.

"I'm not asking you to get back with the Brotherhood and join the humanitarian cause, because that isn't your way and I understand that," Jordan said, "but if you won't join out of a need to do the right then, join because of your own survival being at risk."

Casadin sat with his elbows propped against the desk, considering the boy's words.

"If we were to agree, then we would need an excellent field commander to lead us into battle." He said.

"McGraw seems like a pretty good choice." Jordan suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"I think not." Casadin said, rising from his seat. "The Brotherhood will not accept a traitor bringing them aid…"

Jordan sighed, realizing that Casadin was trying to play politics.

"You should do it." Casadin said, looking directly at Jordan (who looked behind him to make sure that Casadin was not talking to someone else).

"Me?" Jordan asked.

"Yes, your skill in combat against the Enclave isn't exactly a closely guarded secret," Casadin said, "unless only the Outcasts are getting the Galaxy News broadcasts."

"You want me to lead the Outcasts to help the Brotherhood, is that what you're telling me?" Jordan asked.

"That is our offer." Casadin said. "Take it or leave it."

Jordan sighed.

000000

Night was descending upon the Citadel. Amata took a guard position along the walls, looking out on the Potomac River. Dogmeat, as he had been for the past three days, was at her side. The dog whimpered as Amata reached over to pet his head.

"I miss him too, Dogmeat." She said softly, looking to the dog and then back out to the river.

It had been three days since Jordan had parted company with them, horrified by how much the Wasteland had changed him.

They had heard nothing. No reports of him being sighted or of him fighting the Enclave, but every bone in her body told Amata that her lover wasn't gone from the Earth just yet.

Dogmeat suddenly rose from where he laid by her feet and barked.

Amata stared at the dog in confusion, and then looked back to where she had been watching. Light could be seen below, shining brightly through the darkness.

The blue-green light from a Pip-Boy screen!

Excitement filling her from head to toe, she turned and ran down the steps back down toward the ground level of the Citadel, alerting the gate guards to open the gate. Stepping out into the night with Dogmeat, they were soon joined by Fawkes and Sally, who had rushed from the laboratory to see what the matter was.

"Jordan's back!" Amata exclaimed as the massive, steel gate rose from the ground and opened out into the outside world. They saw a shape emerging out of the darkness, and as the flood lights turned on above the gate, they saw the figure clearly.

It was a tall, towering being in snow white armor.

On his belt was the sword of a samurai.

"Jordan!" Amata exclaimed as the man in the white armor lifted up his helmet, revealing the boyish face of the man she had fallen in love with.

"Guess who's back?" Jordan said with a smile, seeing all of his friends being more than happy to see them.

"I am so glad to see you." Amata said, walking up and hugging him as tightly as she could with the armor between them.

"I missed you." Jordan said, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he held her to him, dropping his helmet into the dirt in the process.

"She's not the only one whose glad to see you!" Sally exclaimed, feigning anger and then running at Jordan when she got the opportunity, clutching his leg.

"I'm glad to see you too, Sally." Jordan smiled as he ruffled his adoptive daughter's hair. A few seconds later, Dogmeat joined the fray, leaping on Jordan and criss-crossing the young man's face with his tongue.

"Dogmeat! Get off of me!" Jordan laughed as he tried to push the dog off.

"If we could please hold off on the reunion, sir…"

"Sir?" Amata asked, blinking in confusion. She turned in time to see several men in Power Armor, painted red and black, coming out of the darkness. They were all armed to the teeth.

"Uh, Jordan, who are these guys?" Amata asked.

"Oh, them? They're my army." Jordan said, giving a cheeky grin. "Apparently, I have an army now."

"Okay, why do you have an army?" Sally asked.

"Well, that's a long story," Jordan said, "they are the Brotherhood Outcasts. They've come to help us finish off the Enclave. Once and for all."

Members of the Brotherhood had come out to see what the commotion was about. Only stopped by Jordan from opening fire on the Outcasts, the situation quickly became very, very tense.

"I'll need to see Elder Lyons right away." Jordan said, nodding to one of the Brotherhood Knights before he took off to get Elder Lyons.

0000

**A/N:** Alright, so I half-assed Anchorage, sue me. I was going to go into more detail, but I just haven't had the time to work that much on this chapter with my new job and all, and I haven't updated in a month, so I figured this would do just as well. In the next chapter, the plans are set for the strike on Adams Air Force Base.

However, so many questions still remain. Why hasn't the Enclave struck with its satellite? What was the Project Omega that James warned Jordan and Amata about? Is anyone actually still reviewing this after the month that I've been unable to update?

Find out in the next chapter, currently called…nothing, I don't have a title yet. TTFN!


	36. The Last, Best Hope of Humanity

**A/N:** It's that time again…

**Bren Tenkage** – Thanks. Here's some more for you.

**Bhares Lawke** – Gratzi. Here's some more for you.

**Technocide** – Oh, yes, this will be an epic battle…

**Gta maniac** – No problemo. :D

**Jbh61987** – I figured Sally could use a little more development and I figured that a male lead would be rather interesting with all the female LW fics I've seen. I also think Charon is a good character as well, but I'm with you on the borderline necrophilia…and _boy_ do some people take it to scary places…

**Lord of Metroids** – Why did Katie blow up the Vault? Well, good question. I received several comments concerning Katie a while back from people who didn't seem to get the fact that Katie was supposed to be evil. So, I decided to reinforce that point. As with Jordan and Amata, thank you very much, I tried to make Jordan in particular seem as human as possible and not the astounding Everyman you becoming in the game as you level up.

That's obviously why I gave him the skills of a samurai…*cough* No, but seriously, he's just a normal guy who only really wants to be a doctor. The combat skills are just out of necessity.

And as for the ending, don't worry. I'm actually planning something more akin to the end cutscenes of Fallout 1 and 2.

And now, in this chapter, the preparations for the fight of the Post-War world begin. A battle of three armies is about to begin…or is it just three?

**Music for the Chapter**: "Die With Your Boots On" – Iron Maiden

**Chapter Thirty-Six**  
The Last, Best Hope of Humanity

"Absolutely not!"

Elder Lyons was steaming mad. Not only had Jordan vanished off the face of the Earth in their hour of need, but when he returned he had done so with the worst traitors to the Brotherhood working for him.

"Elder Lyons, we're outmanned and outgunned by the Enclave." Jordan said. "We need more men."

"Not them." Lyons said, his eyes narrowing at Casadin, who had been the only member of the Outcasts allowed into the Citadel (albeit, unarmed and under a guard).

"Beggars can't be choosers, Lyons." Jordan said. When Rothchild stepped forward to correct him, Jordan silenced him with a glance.

Lyons glared at both Casadin and Jordan. He couldn't believe this, a bunch of traitors coming to his aid when the need was most dire. But Jordan was right, beggars can't be choosers.

"Then, I suppose…" Lyons admitted. "That we have work to do…"

00000

"What are the reports?"

"The Outcasts seemed to have abandoned Fort Independence, sir." An Enclave soldier reported. "They have joined with the Brotherhood at the Citadel."

"Was he leading them?"

"I…I do not understand, sir."

"Was _he_ with them? Did he take them to the Citadel?"

"Y-Yes…he survived the raid on Old Olney…"

Carson Talbot was disgusted. He had sent his best legion of troops against the Wasteland Wanderers at Old Olney. While all of them had been destroyed, reports had indicated that Jordan had fallen in the fighting.

Now, it seemed, Jordan was leading the Brotherhood Outcasts to join back with the Brotherhood.

"What is the condition of the satellite?" Carson asked.

"Nominal, sir, but the positioning to fire the rest of the payload will take some time." The technician nearby reported.

"How long?" Carson asked.

"A week, at best, sir," The reply came and Carson huffed in disgust. There was very little they could do about the condition of the satellite, no longer having any means by which to travel to it and perform manual repairs. Carson thought for a long, long moment before he finally came to a decision.

"Send our orders to our troops in the Wasteland. All personnel are to converge on Adams," Carson said, "Project Omega must be protected at all costs."

The troops scurried around the control room, going to carry out the orders. Leaving the room, Carson stepped out onto the nearby balcony and looked out over the scrap yards where Project Omega was finally being put together.

The final fight would be here…very soon now…

The Brotherhood against the Enclave, for the last time.

000000

"Pre-War schematics of Adams Air Force base are scant," Rothchild said, speaking to the gathered crowd of both Brotherhood and Outcast commanders, "but we can gather up to four points of attack that are accessable."

"Alright," Jordan said, "so have we gotten a plan worked out?"

"Yes. Composing our groups into four strike teams, we have determined that we can launch a successful assault on Adams." Rothchild said, pointing to the hologram projected from the floor in the laboratory, the points he had mentioned being illuminated as he spoke.

"Okay, so what are we looking at for success?" Lyons asked, stroking his beard.

"Thirteen percent," Rothchild said, seeing the dismayed looks of all around.

"Thirteen percent?" Jordan protested. "We've got an alien mothership and two armies with all their resources on this, and you are only giving us thirteen percent?"

"Factoring in the satellite cannon and the fact that we have no way of knowing how many troops the Enclave has their hands on, yes." Rothchild said. "Yes, we have a thirteen percent chance of getting this right, being generous…"

"And reports say that more troops are heading toward Adams," Lyons said, having gotten the worst of the news from his scouts in the D.C. Area, "which doesn't help our chances at all."

"What about the Tesla coil?" Jordan asked, suddenly remembering it.

"Indeed," Paladin Tristan said, gesturing over to a table that had been covered by a white blanket. Pulling it off, Jordan's eyes lit up as he saw a brand new weapon on the table top. It was roughly the size of the Fat Man he'd used to kill the Behemoth outside of GNR.

"The Tesla Cannon!" Tristan announced. "We've developed two of them, already through with the beta testing. Looks like it's a good time to take the training wheels off."

"How powerful are these things?" Jordan asked, running a gloved finger over the device, his eyes drinking in every detail of it.

"It's strong enough to take out a Vertibird with a single ECP pack." Tristan told him. "Fawkes has been testing them for us."

The Super Mutant, standing against the wall in the corner, simply nodded as the others looked to him. Jordan could tell that Fawkes was taking this all in, more than ready to get back in the action.

"Alright, so Rothchild…factor in this puppy and what have we got?" Jordan asked.

"Thirteen point five," Rothchild replied dryly, casting Jordan a look.

"Oh, c'mon!" Jordan huffed, throwing his hands up.

"Well, what would you like me to say?" Rothchild asked. "Our biggest gun is a pile of scrap, we are still outmanned and outgunned even with help from the Outcasts."

"I'm sorry, did you say that your big gun was a pile of scrap?" Sally asked, suddenly drawing the attention of everyone in the room.

"Who's the girl?" Protector Casadin asked.

"Sally." Jordan said to Casadin, then turned back to the little girl.

"Real cute, kid, but this isn't a place for children." Casadin said, not even trying to hide his amusement.

"Good thing I'm about five times your age then, isn't it?" Sally replied with a smirk. Jordan smothered a laugh as he watched Casadin being thrown off-guard.

"Anyway, I think you mean Liberty Prime, and if you do mean Liberty Prime, don't sweat it." Sally said.

"What do you mean?" Rothchild asked, confused. With that, Sally pressed a button on the alien wristwatch she was wearing. Suddenly, between the beams where it had once been long ago, Liberty Prime fully materialized.

"_Systems…online…"_

"Oh, damn, she is good!" Amata exclaimed, staring up in shock and wonder at the robot. Sally turned back to Rothchild. The old man looked like Christmas had come early as he stared open-mouthed at Liberty Prime.

"Meet Liberty Prime two point oh." Sally said. "Freshly repaired and ready to kick some Enclave ass…"

"Well, Rothchild?" Jordan asked. "What do you think our chances for success are now?" The Scribe looked to Jordan and did not say anything for several seconds. Once he'd composed himself, he was finally able to speak.

"Yeah, I think we can do this."

000000

The next few days were in preparation for the coming battle. The Citadel was abuzz with activity, more safely so after Sally, Elliot, and Amelia had parked the Mothership over the place, keeping it safe from any potential satellite attacks (Sally had claimed that an atomic bomb couldn't even dent the hull). So, when it got to the third day of preparation, between testing all the Tesla cannons with Fawkes and pressing new ammo for the troops and assisting the Mr. Gutsy medic in doing physicals for all the troops…

Jordan was exhausted upon coming back to his and Amata's room.

"You look tired." Amata said, already having come back from setting up sentries and overseeing some combat training by the Initiates.

"I am." Jordan said, stumbling over and flopping down on the gray, less than perfectly clean sheets of their bed. Lying against Amata's leg, he closed his eyes and let out a long, tired breath.

"Well, that only means you've done good." Amata said, smiling down on him and running her fingers through his short, spiky hair.

"Yeah…" Jordan said, laughing a bit, his eyes still closed. "Yeah, I guess I did." He reacted with absolutely no surprise, not even opening his eyes, when Amata leaned over and their lips met in a short, but passionate kiss.

"I missed that." Amata said, resting her forehead against his.

"Me too." Jordan said, opening his eyes and looking up at her.

"I love you." Amata said.

"I-" Jordan began to reply in much the same manner, but was cut off when she kissed him again, her hands grabbing his wrists and pinning him to the bed.

00000

"Umm…Fawkes…what's that sound?" Sally asked.

Fawkes listened.

"That sounds like Jordan…" Sally said, raising an eyebrow. "He sounds like he's being hurt…"

It look all of the Super Mutant's control to not burst out laughing, his features twitching a bit with his self-control.

"C'mon, Sally…" Fawkes said. "There are some tweaks in the Tesla cannon that need to be made…"

"Okay, Fawkes, sure." Sally said, heading back toward the laboratory.

Fawkes heaved a sigh; glad he wouldn't be the one to have to explain that to the poor child what _that_ had been all about…

0000000

The next day brought news that the Enclave was moving all of its forces back towards Adams.

"They had a perfect shot at the scout Vertibird and they didn't take it," Rothchild reported, "sounds more and more like they're preparing a trap for us…"

"And they want us to know it." Lyons said, sighing a bit.

"Did the scouts find anything unusual?" Jordan asked, looking over the report.

"Do you mean besides the fact that the Enclave is massing together for the oncoming battle?" Rothchild asked, sarcasm in every breath.

"Yes, besides that fact." Jordan said. "In Old Olney…my father spoke about something called Project Omega…something the Enclave was working on…"

"Uh…" Rothchild said, checking the reports. The hologram projector displayed the photographs that had been taken by the scouting crews. "Take a look…"

"Look at that…" Jordan said, pointing to a strange formation that was about a mile wide. "What is that?"

"A new construction by the Enclave…" Rothchild said. "From the scans, it seems to be a building…"

Jordan used the motion control to manipulate the image, showing it from the side as though they were now looking up at it.

"Hmm…" He said. "It looks almost like it could be a laboratory of some kind…"

"The Enclave could be using that for anything," Elder Lyons commented, "FEV research…robotics…you name it, they probably are working on it."

"So, we'll have to take it out, too." Jordan said, his eyes still fixed on the image. He was absolutely sure that Project Omega was in there, somewhere.

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"Burn it to the ground, blow it up, whatever you'd like…" Jordan said, looking over to Rothchild and Lyons.

"We've already organized the strike teams, we can't spare anyone else." Lyons said.

"I'll go alone, if I have to." Jordan said.

"You're going to wander off alone in the middle of Enclave territory?" Amata asked, her eyes widening in some form of frustration as she finally spoke.

"Why not?" Jordan asked. "Most of those bastards are afraid of me, anyway…"

"I do believe if they have the advantage of numbers, they won't have a problem swarming you." Rothchild said.

"You do remember who I am, right?" Jordan asked, gesturing to the sword on his belt.

"Conceited much?" Sally asked, her chin resting against her arms as she was propped against the table.

"Just a little, yeah…" Jordan said with a grin, finally looking away from the image.

"You can't expect us to just let you head into there on your own," Amata said, "even if are just the uber-badass you think you are."

"_Elder Lyons…"_

"Yes, Paladin Tristan?" Lyons said, reaching across from where he sat and pressing a button on the nearby comm. panel.

"_We have some visitors…they're asking for Jordan and Amata, specifically…"_

Lyons cast a glance at the two former Vault 101 residents. They both immediately turned to the exit and headed out.

000000

"Hello!"

"Oh, dear God!" Amata groaned upon seeing Moira Brown come out of the crowd of people who had gathered outside of the Citadel.

"Moira!" Jordan exclaimed, giving a cheeky grin as he covered for Amata's disappointment.

"How are you guys?" Moira asked, walking forward and hugging him. "Ooh, nice Power Armor…winterized?"

"Yep." Jordan said, then looked to the gathered crowd. "Did you get everyone in Megaton?"

"Oh, no. Most of the town is still there. But we got people from all over to join in." Moira said. "Megaton, Rivet City, Canterbury Commons, Big Town…"

"We're the Wasteland Army!" The voice of Flash could be heard long before he pushed his way up to the front of the crowd. He was wielding a hunting rifle and wearing two or three ammo belts across his chest.

"We can't expect you to fight alongside us." Jordan said, looking out at the crowd.

"Screw that, man!" Flash exclaimed. "You know what, big wigs like the Brotherhood and the Enclave can't just come up in here and fight without us having something to say about it! We live here, too!"

"This is as much our fight as it is for these Power Armored chumps!" A voice from the crowd came, and the others cheered in agreement.

Jordan just stared in amazement at the gathered crowd.

000000

The next day saw more ammo being pressed and more physicals, as well as a complete readjustment of the attack plan on Adams.

His duties finally done, Jordan finally found his way up to the battlements of the Citadel, gazing down upon the camps that had been made. Side-by-side were the Outcast and the Wastelander camps. Jordan couldn't help but laugh at the sheer irony of it.

The Outcast, being generous, thought that the Wastelanders were a bunch of savage yahoos who could barely wield a gun right. Jordan remembered hearing when Lucas Simms had put a nice end to that argument by shooting a kill shot on a Mirelurk with a pistol from twice the range he should have been able to.

That at least ended one argument, the Sherriff had told him over some Mole Rat stew, but had proven the other completely right.

The Wastelanders _were_ some savage yahoos.

So now either a mutual respect, or at least a friendly tolerance had descended upon the two groups. And they were at least getting somewhere with their work. Maybe it would take the entire Wasteland to finish off the Enclave forever.

"What are you thinking?" She walked up behind him, and Jordan didn't have to look to know that she stood right behind him, her hands on his shoulders.

"We were just kids…" Jordan said, looking up to the north, toward the hole in the ground where they grew up. "We had no idea what was out here."

"There's no way we could have." Amata said.

"I know…" Jordan said. "It's just…people have died because we left the Vault. All over…"

"You're still not upset about that, are you?" Amata asked worried, and Jordan could hear the tension in her voice.

"No, I've come to peace with that." Jordan said, chuckling a bit. "It's just…I realize now that we've done so much good since we've come out here…saved the world from genocide…brought together old enemies to fight a common foe…"

"We've saved a lot of lives." Amata said.

"Yeah…" Jordan said. "Something funny…I just had this thought come to head…"

"What's that?" Amata asked. She was surprised when Jordan turned to her, a smile on his face and a look of determination burning in his eyes.

"We're gonna win."

000000

**A/N:** Next up, the Battle Begins in a chapter titled… "The Battle Begins"…damn, I know how to name 'em, don't I?


	37. The Battle Begins

**A/N:** Sorry for the long break in updates, my computer crashed and I lost _everything_ but the summaries of each chapter. And so, I'm re-writing three chapters, starting with this one…

Anyway, it's time for the Wasteland Army to mount up and kick some Enclave ass!

**Music for the Chapter**: "Bad Company" – Five Finger Death Punch

**Chapter Thirty Seven**  
The Battle Begins

A squad of Vertibirds, twelve in all, departed from the Citadel that morning. One of them carried a most unusual assortment – two humans, a Super Mutant, and a dog, in addition to the craft's two pilots.

"I guess this is it…" Amata said, looking somewhat put out.

"Yeah…" Jordan nodded. "Yeah, it is." He looked between his three companions.

"It is good, I suppose." Fawkes said, again taking up the two seats at the rear of the Vertibird.

"Yeah…" Jordan said. "One way or another…"

"Either the Wasteland is saved or it's damned." Amata said.

"Saved, you mean." Jordan said, smiling to her.

"How can you be so sure?" Fawkes asked.

"Because if I know everyone we've got on our side is going to have to die before the Enclave steps an inch out of Adams…" Jordan said, smiling.

"I believe this would be a case of "kicking it's ass" I believe the terminology is?" Fawkes asked.

"Exactly." Jordan said, nodding. "Especially the Wastelanders. They're going to be the toughest fighters we have."

It was true. The Brotherhood was fighting for save the Wasteland and the Outcasts were fighting to save their own necks, but the Wastelanders were fighting to save their homes – the little bit of land they'd forced from Deathclaws and Raiders and whatever else that the Wasteland had cooked up to throw at humanity.

They'd fight until the Enclave reduced them to atoms.

"We're approaching the Drop Zone!" One of the Brotherhood pilots declared.

"Alright, let's get going." Jordan said, grabbing the handhold on the railing above him.

00000

The Vertibird squad carrying the Wastelanders landed at their drop zone and the four ships opened to release the teams within.

"Alright, Wastelanders!" Sheriff Simms called over the intercom system, having been selected by the Wastelanders to lead their division. "It's time we showed these Enclave sons of bitches just whose hill of dirt they decided to piss on!"

The roar of agreement that followed saw the Wastelanders moving into the ruins, awaiting the signal they would receive from Alpha Team to begin the attack.

000000

The Outcast team had also gotten a good foothold in, deterred only by several Enclave troops that happened to be patrolling the area.

They didn't last five seconds.

000000

The Brotherhood team took their sweet time going through the ruins of D.C. once they'd landed, scouting out the entire drop zone before moving out.

While interception of their battle plans was unlikely, they took no chances for an Enclave ambush.

Two Deathclaws later, they realized that they'd been right to scan.

"Looks like they're remote controlled…" One of the troops examining the creatures said, tapping the device on one of the Deathclaw's heads. "They can't be too far out from their cages…"

"Goddamn…" Tristan sighed, "This is just too easy…"

000000

When their Vertibird landed, Amata was the first out, her laser rifle loaded and ready to fire.

Second was Dogmeat, growling ferociously as he bared his teeth at an unseen foe.

Then with gusto came the two Brotherhood pilots.

Then, at last, Jordan left their flying machine with his assault rifle out and readied.

Sadly, all the preparation was for naught, as no one was there to greet them…not that they were complaining.

"Well, what's the plan?" Amata asked.

"We head through the Presidential Metro…" Jordan said, pointing. "That way…"

Through the ruins, they could pick out the spot on Pennsylvania Avenue where the White House once stood. The fence that once stood around it during the War was indeed still there – though definitely somewhat worse for the wear – but the House was no longer so stable.

"A bomb must've hit it head on…" Amata said, somewhat horrified by the act of violence two centuries removed.

"Very likely." Fawkes mused. "The home of the most powerful man in the world…gone in less than a second…"

"Here's the tunnel access…" Jordan said, reaching down to a manhole and opening it with little effort. Dogmeat, naturally, was the first to jump down the hole and into the tunnel. Once the others had gotten down (Fawkes in particularly having quite the time of it) they were within a disgusting-smelling tunnel.

"Great…two hundred years of radioactive filth that no one's bothered to clean out…" Amata clenched her nose between her thumb and index finger of her left hand, still holding her rifle with her right.

"Pop some Rad-X, everyone…" Jordan said before heading on down the way, rifle at the ready and his katana to back it up if it came down to close quarters.

Once the others had popped pills, they joined him, eventually getting to a gigantic hole in the wall that led into another building entire.

"This is the Metro." Jordan said, gesturing to the train tracks out before them.

"Oh, really?" Amata rolled her eyes. "I thought it was an Air Force Base…"

"No, that's where we're going." Jordan said.

"You still are terrible at catching sarcasm, aren't you?"

"Focus, please." Jordan said, giving her at look. Amata knew from that that he'd gone into full focused mode. James had done the same thing back in the Vault whenever he was trying to devout all his energy to a problem.

'_Like father, like son…'_ She thought with a mental chuckle as they proceeded down the way.

"Mister Gutsy! Two o' clock!" One of the Brotherhood soldiers cried out, and a reign of bullets and laser fire rained down on said robot before it could even turn and demand identification.

"Oh, yeah! That was awesome!" Amata grinned.

"I think there's more of them…" Jordan said. Pretty soon, they could hear the sound of something gliding along the ground and more than a few electronic chimes of "Charging weapons!"

"We have more scrap to make!" Fawkes roared, leaping forward wielding his Gatling Laser in one hand, and the Tesla Cannon over the other shoulder, both firing wildly at the group of robots that had the misfortune to cross his path.

000000

"Have they landed?"

"Yes, Mr. President."

"Activate Project Omega."

"Yes, Mr. President."

000000

The Wastelander troop, finding no combat for several minutes after their landing and departure from their drop zone, were waiting at the designated position when Flash ducked out of the way to avoid the massive Super Sledge of an angry Super Mutant.

"We've got Muties!" Flash roared after recovering, aiming his hunting rifle at the creature's head and popping a shot at it. The bullet impacted against the creature's face, but seemed to do nothing but anger it further. Dodging another flattening, Flash noticed something was different about this Mutant. It's skin was a craggy black and its eyes glowed bright red. The most noticeable feature of all stood out even more than those – a metallic body armor that covered it almost from head to toe.

An armor that looked eerily like the Enclave's Power Armor.

"Something's up with the Mutants!" He exclaimed into his commlink as he watched the creature take over a dozen bullets every few seconds without so much as a blink. It lifted its mallet again, aiming for his head.

"They're not the same…they're different! They're-"

The hammer descended.

000000

"Flash? Flash? Do you copy me?" Jordan asked as he pulled his katana out of the body of a protectron and tapped his headset.

"Flash?"

"We seem to be out of range." Amata said. "The comm is down."

"Terrific!" Jordan exclaimed. '_What the hell had Flash been talking about? What mutants?'_ He thundered in his head as they kept down the corridor, tearing down robot after robot as it came after them.

"We need to follow the power lines!" Jordan said, suddenly getting an idea.

"Why?" Amata exclaimed over the fire. "If the schematics were right, the way to the Base is the opposite direction…"

"Call it a hunch!" Jordan called, heading along the cables. Once the rest of the group had taken out the robots, he headed further down and found a set of double doors. Kicking them in, he was facing a computer unit.

"I've found it!" He exclaimed.

"Unidentified Person or Person," The computer chimed, a line along its front screen wiggling with its speech, "Please present proper identification or security protocols will be initiated…"

"Oh, great, like that hasn't happened." Jordan rolled his eyes, but then added quickly. "Congressional Override One."

"Passcode needed for identification…" The computer chimed.

"Uh…damn…" Jordan said, leaping down and getting under the terminal, hacking open a panel and fiddling with the wires.

"I am sorry, that is not a correct passcode." The computer chimed.

"Shut up, you goddamn sprick…" Jordan muttered under his breath as he snapped a green wire.

"I am sorry, that is not…" The computer began to repeat its statement, stopping midsentence. After a long pause, it declared. "Apologies, Senator Gromble of Arkansas…"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" Jordan said. "Deactivate all security units on premises…"

"Protocol dictates that security units must remain active until a member of maintenance arrives to clean and repair them." The computer said.

"Okay, you're not being particularly helpful…" Jordan muttered. "Uh…mark organics as non-hostile to security units."

After a moment of electronic whirring, the voice of the computer said, "Complete. Organics will no longer be considered hostile…"

"Computer," Jordan said. "How many Enclave troops have passed through this area?"

"Please repeat your request, my memory banks cannot identify this 'Enclave'…" The computer said.

"Have any organics passed through this area within the last…week?" Jordan rephrased his question.

"Checking…six, including the individuals that are on my sensors." The computer replied dutifully.

"Fat lot of good that does us…" Jordan said, looking at the five others in the room. "Is the rail connection to Adams Air Force Base still active?"

"Affirmative," The computer reported, "however, the fusion cell powering it has been removed due to intrusion upon premises. Sensors have picked up several life signs that do not show a heat signature and high levels of radiation."

"Ghouls, most likely." Amata said, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Sterilization of these life signs must be completed if the railway to Adams Air Force Base is to be restored." The computer said.

"Terrific…" Jordan said. "Where is the Maintenance Robot holding the fusion cell?"

"The Maintenance Protectron is located by the railway to Adams itself." The computer said. "My wireless uplink will download the map of this place to your wrist-mounted computers…"

Sure enough, there was a confirmatory ring from both Jordan and Amata's Pip-Boys and they looked at their wrists to see that a map of the complex had been added to the data files.

"Let's go." Jordan said, walking around the computer and through the previous unseen door behind it.

"Are we going Ghoul hunting, sir?" One of the Brotherhood soldiers asked.

"No, we're going robot hunting again…" Jordan said.

"What?"

"We don't have time to be chasing down every last Ghoul in these tunnels…" Jordan said as he led the way.

000000

Simms was swearing loudly as he fired round after round of bullets into the Armored Super Mutant, but the damn thing just didn't seem to be taking it. It's Super Sledge had long since been thrown out of its hands, and it now was using those hands to beat Wastelanders into the dirt.

As it approached him, Simms was surprised to see it finally fall.

Albeit after a middle-aged man wearing the leather of a merc jumped out of nowhere to ram a long, sharp machete through the creature's back about thirty times.

"Nice to see you again, Gray." Simms said, taking the old man's hand as he was helped up.

"Wouldn't miss this for anything," Gray said as he helped Megaton's sheriff to his feet.

"Well, I'm just glad you're on our side and not those Enclave sons of bitches." Simms said.

"Don't worry, I won't join them for all the caps in the world." Gray said, looking past the sheriff, out toward the awaiting Air Force Base. "Besides, I got a little score to settle with them…"

"Score with the Enclave?" Simms asked, but by that time, Gray had already moved ahead.

000000

**A/N**: Next up, the Wasteland Army heads up into Adams while Jordan and the gang fix a train…by force…and then join up in the fight. But what is Project Omega? What is Carson's plan for surviving this time? And what the f*** was up with that Super Mutant?

Stay tuned…

Oh, just to spread an awesome amount of good news, I just got a hold of Fallout: New Vegas. And, yes, I intend entirely to do a fanfic based around it, which I will call "Tale of the Courier". Expect a much darker tale than this, particularly in my character's backstory. It will go quite a bit further than the game itself, but it will stay within the confines of the game's plot (I do think this one got quite a bit out of hand from my original intention) as much as it can.

TTFN! I'll be back with Thirty Eight (I hope!) soon…


	38. Project Omega

**A/N:** And it's time for Chapter Thirty Eight!

**Music for the Chapter:** "American Idiot" – Green Day

**Chapter Thirty Eight**  
Project Omega

The smoldering wreck of the robot was all that remained once Fawkes had torn in apart and Jordan had plucked the fuse to get the train repaired from it.

"That was…thorough." Amata said, walking up to the conductor's booth on the far end as Jordan reset the fuse that had been pulled.

"Better than going ghoul hunting in the tunnels for an hour and a half," Jordan said, "and besides, we don't have time for that. The other squads are waiting for our signal to mount the attack."

He knew that none of them had forgotten Flash's transmission over the comm-link, and with the break in communication, they had no idea what had happened.

"Power's on." Amata said, checking the readings on the panel in front of her.

"Alright, everybody onboard…" Jordan said. The two Brotherhood Knights who had come along with them were quick to move in, followed by Dogmeat and Fawkes. Once they were all in, Jordan threw a switch and the doors slid shut, a bell sounding as the train moved forward.

0000000

"How is Division Omega performing?"

"Beyond expectations, sir," A scientist declared as he checked the readouts from the mini-computers implanted into the test subjects, "They're adapting to every form of gunfire, they are less affected by every consecutive shot with the same weapon. Whether its bullets or energy fire regardless, it seems to be less and less effective."

"Have any of the subjects been terminated?" Carson asked.

"Just one," The scientist said, "decapitation."

"Satisfactory." Carson said. "Doctor, activate the modular sequence."

"Sir?"

"The satellite, it will be in position within the hour." Carson told him. "Prepare to assault these savages…they will perish in atomic fire!"

"Yes, Mr. President."

"Oh, and Doctor…"

The scientist suddenly fell to his knees, screaming in agony as electricity coursed through his body.

"That was the lowest setting. Any higher and you would have died," Carson warned the man, "If another one of my Omega falls, you know what awaits you."

The man, without time to recover from the shocks he had suffered, was pushed away to continue his work.

000000

"Alright, the surface again!"

Jordan immediately got to work setting up the transmitter as Paladin Tristan has told him to.

"Do we have any guarantee that this is going to work?" Amata asked as she covered for her fiancée.

"No, but it's the only way we can send an attack order without the Enclave hearing it," Jordan said as he pulled the switched, "and it's sent."

"Looks like they're moving, sir," one of the Brotherhood Knights said, showing Jordan the scanner. Red dots detailed the locations of their teams, and they were on the move.

"Alright," Jordan said, pulling out his assault rifle and loading in a clip, "let's lock and load, boys and girls!"

Dogmeat barked in agreement.

000000

…and it was a bad day to be an Enclave soldier.

Rick Lazlo, soldier in the Third Defense Battalion, watched as the group of figures moved toward him and his Squad on the horizon.

"Looks like we've got some target practice, boys!" The sergeant called out to them, to which the squad laughed. They were the Enclave, humanity's best of the best. A bunch of the Wasteland hicks couldn't take them down. At least, that's what Rick Lazlo believed as his squadron was told to take positions. His own plasma rifle was loaded and aimed right at the torso of one of the oncomers.

"Take aim!"

"FOR THE WASTELAND!"

The cry came up like a thunderclap as the group of leather and cloth-clad soldiers with their broken down, outdated weapons charged forward.

"Fire at will!"

The cry came and several shots of plasma were flung across the clearing, broken down warehouses on either side of the Enclave troops as the Wasteland Army charged at them. Two of them went down, then four, then six…

But they never stopped their forward charge.

It wasn't long before the Third Defense Battalion began movement to the rear, attempting to regain their distance advantage. But the Wastelanders did not stop their aggressive march forward.

"Retarget the turrets! We need to stem their numbers!"

The sergeant's call went unheeded as the very turrets they had hoped to use to blast the Wastelanders into oblivion were themselves blasted into dust by the sudden emergence of…

A giant robot that landed with an earth-shattering crash behind the approaching Wastelanders, who quickly scurried out of the way as the mechanized terror stamped forward and began its attack, making Rick Lazlo one of the few beings who had been able to roll out of the way of the massive laser blast. His helmet fell off as he fell to the ground. He gazed back up, and the last thing he saw was a single, muscular young man with ammo belts criss-crossing his leather outfit. The last thing that Rick Lazlo heard, shouted at him before his head was blown apart by a shotgun shell, was…

"This is how we do it in the Wastelander, motherfuckers!"

000000

The Brotherhood team charged forward with great skill and precision, taking down an Enclave troop with almost every shot. Paladin Tristan was leading the charge like the commander that he was, taking down several troops for every one of them his troops were taking out.

"Wipe 'em down clean, boys." Tristan called as the plasma and laser fire scorched the area.

"Sir, we've got some movement coming up in sector five one five." One of his Knights said.

"Get an ident on it!" Tristan called back just before one of his troops was thrown across the clearing. His eyes followed the path to see…Super Mutants.

"Get at them!" Tristan yelled as he aimed at the first one – which looked jet black and was covered in some kind of battle armor.

"Sir, there's too many of them." One of the Knights yelled.

"Don't hold back!" Tristan growled as he pulled out another microfusion cell and loaded it into his rifle.

"_Never do, Tristan._"

The response came from the channel that was shared by all the members of the Wasteland Army, this one in particular coming from the Outcasts. Defender Morrill charged into the clearing to assist his former Brothers, attacking their targets left and right as he and his troops charged forward.

"For Steel!" The cry came up, and was echoed by Brotherhood and Outcasts alike. They were as one in this fight, just like in the days before the schism. The Brotherhood, united, could never be defeated.

"For Steel!" Tristan yelled as he jumped into the fray alongside his brothers.

00000

"I still think this is a very, very bad idea." Amata said.

"Yeah, you're not the only one." Jordan said, looking through the binoculars at the facility that looked completely out of place within the boundaries of Adams Air Force base.

"Then let's just get onto the Mobile Crawler and oust them." Amata said. "If we do that, then this place…"

"Then Project Omega gets released – whatever it is – and ransacks the Wasteland." Jordan said. "Besides, whatever this is thing is, it's important to them."

"How do you rationalize that?" Fawkes asked.

"When the call went out for troops to move to the key defense points, none of them here moved away." Jordan said.

"So what's the plan?" Amata asked.

"Yeah, it's called running in there and shooting until they stop shooting back." Jordan said. "Then we blow the place sky high."

"Sounds like a good plan." Amata said, hoisting her laser rifle up and checking the sight. "Let's do this."

0000000

"Allow them access into the plant." Carson spoke as he watched the security camera feed, seeing the figures of the two Vault Dwellers, their Super Mutant, and their dog.

"But sir, if they are allowed within the testing site…"

"Activate the Alpha." Carson replied, his features twisting into a grin.

"Y-Yes, sir…"

0000000

Their trip up to the facility was surprisingly uneventful, despite the sounds of battle they heard from all around them. From the sounds they heard through the commlink, they heard that all hell was breaking loose around them.

The door guards put up a decent fight as well. Well, decent for two targets, anyway. A few bullets later, Jordan was over one of them, checking the corpses while Amata and Fawkes covered him.

"Got it." The young man said, snagging a gray, flat piece of metal from one of them – a keycard.

"Alright, get the door open." Amata said. Jordan walked over to examine the front door. The large, faded 87 on it told him where it had come from and he grimaced. Still, there was no helping it, he supposed as he walked over to the slot beside the door and slid the card in. A light flashed green and the door rose from the ground.

"Let's get inside." Jordan said, removing the card. "It may close again."

By the time he had said that, Amata had dove in and Fawkes had squeezed through. Dogmeat waited patiently at Jordan's feet.

"C'mon, boy…" He said, leaning over to scratch behind the dog's ears before he entered the compound. With the dog at his heels, he gazed around. The place looked as dank and destitute as the outside, despite being something new. The young doctor wondered if everything the Enclave touched became like this. Broken and new…twisted and clean…evil and…

"Hey, you okay?" Amata's voice snapped him from his thoughts. Jordan turned back to her and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jordan said, nodding.

"You seem to be having one of those zoning out moments." Amata said.

"I do that." Jordan said with a laugh.

"Yes, you do…you should focus." Amata said, smiling to him.

"I think after this is all over, I won't be focusing for a while." Jordan said with a laugh.

"What do you mean, love?" Amata's face dropped into concern.

Jordan smiled and kissed her. "When we get out of here, all I'm gonna want to do is go back to that house in Megaton with you." He said.

Amata smiled. "Megaton?" She asked.

"Yeah." Jordan nodded. "Let the Brotherhood do whatever they want to the Wasteland."

"That sounds highly irresponsible." Amata said, raising an eyebrow. "The Brotherhood gets the Wasteland, then…"

"Then they take the Enclave tech left over and go about trying to help people." Jordan said. "I maybe don't agree with the Brotherhood and what they do, but they're trying to help people. That's a lot better than the other Brotherhood groups out West. I've read the terminals."

"Well, just the Brotherhood alone can't do it." Amata said. "If we could organize the settlements in the Wasteland, like Megaton, Big Town, Rivet City…with the Brotherhood's tech, we could start to clean up the Wasteland, maybe even rebuild civilization…"

"I'm marrying a politician." Jordan said with a laugh.

"I prefer to think of myself as an altruist, not a politician." Amata said. She'd been well trained by her father to be the Overseer, and politics had been part of that – primarily to see that once Amata was Overseer that she would keep her job to a ripe, old age. Amata, however, had had no desire to be the Overseer.

"_An interesting idea, Miss Almodovar,_" the voice of Carson thundered through the intercom system, echoing through the corridor they had just entered. Jordan instinctually drew his katana.

"Show yourself, you coward!" Jordan yelled.

"_In due time, Dr. Howard, in due time._" Carson's voice taunted them from wherever he was hiding. "_Before we meet again, however, I think there is something that you and your friends should see."_

"What is that?" Amata demanded.

"_Project Omega."_

The two humans and the Super Mutant froze at the words, first uttered by James in Old Olney before his death.

"What is Project Omega?" Jordan demanded.

"_The experiment that created perfection,_" Carson replied, "_a new power source had to be created for it, but even without the Tesla Coil, the plan has succeeded."_

"What do you mean 'perfection'?" Amata questioned.

"_Step into the next room, my lady, and you will see._" Carson's voice spoke one last time before the comm system shut off. Jordan was already heading up to the next door, which slid open for him. "Amata…"

She came up to his side, as did Fawkes and Dogmeat, to see…the sight shocked her and, for a moment, Amata was certain that she wasn't seeing it at all.

A chamber had been dug down into the earth, and on every wall stacked from where they now stood down to the bottom of room were large containers of glass and steel. Inside each one of them, suspended in some kind of green liquid, was…a Super Mutant.

Unlike Fawkes, however, this creature did not have the flaky, brown-ish skin. The hulking form was still there, now jet black and with burning, red eyes.

"Super Mutants…" Fawkes said, looking around at the creatures in the tanks.

"_No, Fawkes. Better…you see,"_ Carson said, _"out West, a man known as the Maste_r, _a former Vault dweller like your two friends here, he created the first true Super Mutants, long before your ilk escaped from Vault 87."_

"The Master…I read about him in the terminals in the Citadel." Jordan said.

"_Then you know all about what he did, and how he strove for perfection,"_ Carson said, "_and how, ultimately…he failed in that respect…"_

"Failed?" Amata asked. "How?"

"In the files the Brotherhood has, someone from Vault Thirteen blew up the Master's complex." Jordan said. "Pretty much all but disbanded the Super Mutant armies."

"_Yes…they roam the West, now unchecked through most of the West. Not even the likes of the Brotherhood or the NCR can stop them."_

"You were of the Brotherhood once, weren't you, Carson?" Jordan asked.

"_I was…in the West…many years ago…"_

"And you threw in with the Enclave for what reason?" Jordan asked.

"_Threw in with? No."_ Carson said. "_Commandeered…yes. They bombed my bunker…kicked my brothers…but as they wandered through to salvage our technology, and they found me…alone. My perfect genetics surprised them, as did the way that I, legs broken and bones shattered by the explosions managed to kill six of their men before they ever saw me."_

"So they made you President?" Amata asked.

"_No, ma'am. My career was long and distinguished. I served under President Richardson and even for a time under Eden, though always in secret. Always behind cover of darkness…until the attack on Project Purity."_

"So that was your plan all along, huh?" Jordan asked. "Take over the Enclave from the inside, for what?"

"_To bring unity to the world, Doctor Howard,"_ Carson said, "_to bring every man, woman and child in this Wasteland and every Wasteland across the Earth together. Because the Master was wrong, the Enclave are wrong…to save humanity we must not strive for purity, we must embrace all forms of life…"_

"By making them all identical?" Jordan asked, gesturing around to the tanks that held the slumbering Super Mutant army. "This is no different than what the Master was trying to do…"

"_Don't you understand, they are who they were before their transformation. Their minds have just been…tempered for a higher purpose…"_

"I don't understand."

"_It's a hive mind, Jordan. Every single thought, every scrap of knowledge is going through all their heads at once. All will be connected by their thoughts, their memories. We will all be as one. Those that you see are only the beginning of perfection…"_

"A perfect race…" Jordan said, realizing, "becoming more perfect as new things are added to it."

"What does it mean?" Amata asked.

"Project Omega." Jordan said.

"_Everything will come together as one. Unity…togetherness…power…Earth will be as one. And all will be sealed together into the Bond."_

"The Bond?"

"_The Bond that holds those you see together, that will hold you and all those that now fight my shoulders out in the fields. The survivors will be tempered and fused into it. Can't you see, Jordan? A world without war, or sickness, or perhaps even death? Death itself would fall to it…"_

It sounded good, but then a lot of things sounded good. Jordan shook his head.

"No."

"_Do you realize what you are trying to deny?"_ Carson's voice projected through once again. "_The Bond will absorb all within. You cannot stop it."_

"Maybe not." Jordan said. "But you're going to have to kill me to stop me from trying."

There was a long pause.

"_You implied that I was giving you a choice…"_ Carson's voice said.

"The Enclave won't let you do this!" Amata exclaimed.

"_They are expendable…a tool I used to bring my vision into being."_ Carson replied. "_Whether they want to or not, they will be made as one with the rest."_

Jordan sighed. A tyrant who wanted purity and now a tyrant who would force diversity upon everyone, he shook his head. It seemed that the Wasteland had created a great deal of them.

"We're going to stop you." Jordan said.

"_You are wrong, Doctor Howard…you are wrong…_" Carson's voice spoke one last time before the comm cut off.

"What the hell is that?" Amata exclaimed when a loud, mechanical grinding sound could be heard all around them. From the edges of the walls, a metallic floor pulled out and formed a circular floor, blocking the lower tanks of the Super Mutants from view.

"This does not bode well." Fawkes said as the door behind them sealed shut and another, much larger door opened at the far end of the room.

"Behemoth!" Amata yelled as the door opened to reveal exactly what she had described, albeit with jet black, burnt skin.

Jordan's assault rifle was in his hands before the words had even gotten out of her mouth, the bullets started flying as soon as the "B" in Behemoth came out.

00000

**A/N:** And so, Project Omega is revealed. So, now you know Carson's Master plan…no pun intended. Will the Wasteland Army be able to finish off the Enclave and Deep Six the whole thing? Find out in Chapter Thirty Eight. Things are, slowly, drawing to a close.


	39. After Omega

**A/N:** Chapter Thirty Nine! (As apparently no-one noticed the Chapter Thirty Eight joke I was trying to pull) And I apologize for the long pauses in updates. I hope to be posting again more regularly…

Also, I'm dropping the whole "song for the chapter" aspect. Yeah, I'm a classic rock junkie, but it doesn't fit the game and I'm bored with coming up with excuses for it. lol

**Chapter Thirty Nine**  
After Omega

And with that, the Behemoth collapsed onto the ground as the last bullets had pierced its body.

"That was too close…" Amata said.

"You're telling me…" Jordan said, dropping the magazine of his rifle and forcing another one in before slinging it over his shoulder. "Come on, we need to get back out into the field."

"Yes." Fawkes said. "Let's finish this and get back to the mission." Jordan had already pulled the charges out of his pack.

* * *

"All troops, converge on the Project Omega facility!" Carson roared the moment the tracker on his Behemoth died out, signaling the creature's death.

"But, sir, the Satellite-"

"The satellite be damned! Get into that facility and kill the intruders!"

"Yes, Mr. President…"

* * *

"Sir, the Enclave seems to be retreating!"

"That makes no sense…" Tristan said, tapping his commlink. But there the troops were, he could see the Enclave making their way back, some giving covering fire as they did so. "Don't let up on them!"

"Yes, sir!"

The Enclave could retreat all it wanted. The Wasteland Army was going to run them down no matter where they went.

* * *

"Oh, I don't like that sound." Amata said as soon as they heard an ear-splittingly loud alarm.

It was around then that Jordan had set the last charge.

"C'mon, let's vamoose." He said, grabbing Amata's hand and heading for the exit, with Fawkes and Dogmeat running after them. The ringing of the alarms echoed as they moved down the corridor they'd entered from to find…

"The door is closing!" Amata yelled. With her words, Fawkes dashed to the front of the ground, dropping his Gatling Laser and bringing the full bulk of his weight under the door, stopping it.

"Go!" He yelled. "I cannot hold it forever!" From the whirring sound the door's mechanics were making in protest, Jordan could believe it.

"C'mon!" Jordan said, grabbing Amata and sliding through the opening provided. Dogmeat, with a loud bark, managed to shimmy through as well.

"C'mon, Fawkes!" Jordan yelled. The Super Mutant obliged, forcing the door up again with some effort and stepping toward the group, leaving it to slam shut behind them.

"Go! Go! Go!" Amata yelled as the group ran for cover. They had less than thirty seconds before the entire place went up with the Tesla Charges. They group quickly found themselves under fire.

"Geez, aren't they busy fighting the others now!" Jordan yelled as he whipped out his rifle, returning some covering fire as they all ducked behind some rubble.

"Are we far away enough?" Amata asked.

"Oh, yeah…pretty sure…" Jordan said.

"How sure?" Amata asked.

"About eight four percent…" Jordan said. "At least…"

"Oh, then we shouldn't be worried at all!" Amata replied exasperatedly, her eyes rolling.

"Could be worse…" Fawkes said. "We could be under fire from a bunch of Power Armor-clad supersoldiers!" Amata gave the Super Mutant a punch in the arm that at least seemed to go unnoticed, probably because of the gigantic explosion that was heard and seen half a second later as the Project Omega facility burst into flames.

* * *

All across the battlefield, Carson could see their trackers going out one by one.

"No!" He yelled in protest. "No! No!"

"Sir…"

"Is the cannon ready for use?" He demanded, turning to the scientist that he had earlier shocked.

"Thirty minutes, sir…" The scientist said, flitting nervously from one foot to the other.

"You had best find a way to speed up the progress!" The President of the Enclave snarled.

"O-O-Of c-c-c-course, sir…" The man in the white coat said, running off to take care of the problem.

* * *

"Sally!"

"_Weeeeeeeeeee!"_

"Sally!"

"_Yes, 'Dad'!"_ Sally's voice came over the commlink. "_I'm playing games with the Enclave guys…what do you need?"_

"We need a pick up…get us to the Satellite that much quicker…" Jordan told her.

"_Did the Enclave blow off your feet? You can reattach them if…"_

"No, no…we're just under fire right now." Jordan said. "At least if not a pick me up, can you do a fly over?"

"_Oh, yeah!"_

The girlish giggles over the commlink that were heard were soon drowned out as the Mothership winked into existence above them.

"Scatter!" One Enclave soldier yelled just before the deathray slammed down into the ground with a massive, green-white light that blinded everyone on the surface for several seconds. Thanks to his cybernetic implants, however, Jordan's vision cleared by seventy nine percent almost immediately after impact. The Enclave were running scared…those that Sally hadn't just turned into atoms, that is.

"Alright, Sally. Can we get a pick up?"

"_Say please…_" Sally's voice came in a condescending tone, like that of a parent to a child. Jordan rolled his eyes. This was becoming more like she had adopted him.

"Please…" He muttered, earning him a laugh from Amata.

* * *

**A/N:** And that's the end of Not-Chapter Thirty Eight. Omega has been destroyed and the Enclave are running with their tails between their legs. Next up, the Wasteland Army converges on the Satellite for the final battle, and a final confrontation between our Heroes and the insidious President Talbot will take off. But is the Enclave truly defeated? Have our heroes really won the day? Or does Carson have one last trick up his sleeve? Find out in Chapter Forty…whatever I decide to name it!


	40. Fire in the Sky

**A/N: Umm…hey, guys…so, yeah…remember this fanfic? Y'know…the one I didn't update for nearly two years now? And now Fallout 3 is kind of a long forgotten memory sitting in the back of everyone's heads? Yeah…wild stuff. Anyway, let's finish this sucker up…**

**Chapter Forty**  
Fire in the Sky

A column of light saw them all on the deck of the Mobile Base Crawler. They could have taken a moment to enjoy the fantastic view of the ruined shambles of Adams Air Force Base beneath, but the almost immediate blast of oncoming Enclave fire sent them scrambling for cover. Except for Fawkes, of course, who immediately began returning fire even as he took hit after hit that seemed to be having no visible reaction. Jordan slid around and loaded another clip into his rifle, his eye having caught the targets and their probable movement patterns, calculating just where he needed to fire his shots over the railing.

He pulled the trigger a grand total of five times. Even through the firestorm, he knew that at least two of the Enclave's soldiers had ceased firing. Coming up from cover ever so slightly, he fired a few more shots now that he was at better angle, hitting target after target. He recognized the black armored form of one of the Hellfire Troops, followed by some others who were heading up their way to help fill in the ranks. A dark smirk came across his lips as he slung his assault rifle back over his shoulder, simply placing his hand on the hilt of his katana. Jordan could already see them hesitating. The few stray laser blasts completely missed him as he shot forward into motion, his sword coming out in a sweeping arc that cut clean through the neck of the first Trooper he came across.

The others started turning tail quickly after that, and not just because of the Super Mutant charging them down.

"Amata?"

"I'm fine!" Amata called as she reloaded her gun, having been returning fire all the while, having gunned down a few of the mooks herself while Jordan and Fawkes had provided an excellent distraction.

"Good." Jordan grinned. "Glad to see I didn't have to cover for you."

"Are you kidding?" Amata snickered. "You'd have been shot about thirty times if I hadn't gunned a few of them down."

"How do you figure?" Jordan asked.

"You aren't _nearly_ as intimidating as you think you are, Doctor Howard." Amata smirked, nudging him as she walked past.

"Oh, sure sure…I'm a neutered deathclaw." The young man rolled his eyes.

"Oh, now I _know_ that isn't true…" Amata said, that smirk still plastered on her face as she walked past him with a wink.

"Alright, Miss Innuendo, where are you going?" He called after her.

"Looking for an access hatch." Amata replied.

"We'll need the keycard…" Jordan said.

"I can hack it."

"Don't need to." Amata turned back to the sound of her boyfriend's voice, seeing him kneeling over to meet the face of a certain canine companion of theirs, who held a blood covered card of metal and plastic in his maw, dropping it into the gloved hand of his owner.

"Good boy!" Jordan said.

"Mr. President, we…"

"Yes…I know…"

"…w…what are you orders, sir?"

"What is the point? They have won the day…"

"But sir, the Satellite! It could-"

"Yes! Yes…the Satellite could turn the tide…in theory…"

"Then how can you say…"

"'What's the point?' Oh, well, yes…you see…there's no point for _you_, per se…"

The man's response was cut off by his own loud screaming as he was burned alive by radiation that flooded the room. Thousands of rads burned him into ashes, and the ashes into nothingness.

"Pointless…" Carson Talbot spoke from where he sat, shielded, his eyes going back to the screens as he saw the security feed of the new arrivals within the Base. He knew that the troops within would not stop them. The entire army outside had not been able to, taken down by an army armed with what was essentially rocks and sticks compared to their technology.

No, the day had been lost, but it was not the end…not yet.

His eyes passed across the other panel, showing the countdown time. Five minutes remained until the Cannon was ready…

"This wiring looks familiar…" Jordan commented as they walked along the hallways much like ghosts. No one stood to impede their progress, either having fled or now hiding from them as they approached. Every so often, the wave of an explosion outside would rock the Carrier, but they quickly recovered and moved on.

"How so?" Amata asked.

"Well, my eyepiece is telling me some of it is ZAX stuff…" Jordan said, examining some wiring that had had its panel knocked off of in an explosion. "Or at least has been adapted from it."

"Your eyepiece?" Amata asked.

"The Brotherhood uploaded the Enclave data they'd recovered into my optic implant." Jordan said. "ZAX supercomputers weren't exactly uncommon in the Pre-War era. Some even surviving today."

"Like Eden, right." Amata said glumly. "So…wait…are you thinking that Talbot's a-?"

"I think we'd be foolish to rule out the possibility." Jordan said.

"And if another ZAX became self-aware like Eden did…" Amata said. "It could have become Carson Talbot…"

"_Congratulations, Miss Almodovar…you're very close._" The ever so familiar voice of Carson came through the intercom above. "_But this speculation is tiring…why don't you all come up my way? There's something I'd like you to see._" With his words, a door slid open nearby.

"Trap?" Amata asked.

"Definitely." Jordan said, slinging the rifle off of his shoulder, readying it. "Which sucks for him." Two steps, and he fell over slightly, seeming to have tripped over his own feet, taking down some paneling from the wall with him.

"Smooth move!" Amata laughed, walking over, helping him back to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine…yeah…" Jordan said, seeming even in the dark to blush a bit in embarrassment.

"I don't believe I can fit into these tighter corridors…" Fawkes said as they approached the door.

"Umm…alright then…" Jordan said, nodding to him. "Why don't you and Dogmeat head back out and meet with the rest of the-?"

A loud snarl of protest came from Dogmeat.

"Ah, c'mon, boy…" Jordan said, kneeling down and petting his canine companion, scratching him behind the ears. "Do this for me…we'll get you a nice bone when we get back to the Citadel." The dog gave him a look that on a human might have looked like a rolling of the eyes, but he obeyed, trotting off after the Super Mutant.

"Farewell to you both." Fawkes said. "I look forward to seeing you upon your return."

"You sound pretty sure that we're coming back alive, Fawkes." Amata said.

"I am certain." Fawkes said. "This is a day of endings. But for the Enclave…not for us…"

"That's the spirit." Jordan grinned, nodding. "See you soon…both of you."

"Come, Dogmeat. Let us go and see that the Brotherhood hasn't cracked _all_ of the skulls." Fawkes told the dog with a feral ghoul, but already their canine companion was heading out, leaving Fawkes to trail after him. With them gone, he turned once more to Amata.

"You ready?"

"Born ready." Amata grinned, earning a grin back before the two of them heading onwards to meet the end of the journey. And Jordan slipped again, knocking over some more paneling from the wall, pulling out some wiring on his way down.

"Are you okay?" Amata asked, coming back over to him after jumping back to avoid any potential electrical discharge.

"Fine, yeah…fine…" Jordan said. A thought came to Amata as she watched him rise again.

"Are you sure?" She inquired, just getting a nod from him and a gesture to come along. He moved ahead a little, and she looked back to the panel, and then back after him before she followed him onward down the way.

00000

"I can't believe it…"

"_Believe it, sister…_"

The room they'd entered into was massive, wide enough to host a tower of metal and circuitry that led upwards to the roof, where they found themselves staring at a massive, black screen, with a single, wavering green line horizontally marking from left to right across it.

"You've been a ZAX the whole time…" Amata said. "Just sentient…"

"_Very astu-"_

"No, that's too easy."

Jordan's voice broke the silence for a bit.

"_I don't understand what you mean…_"

"I mean, it seems just a little too convenient…" Jordan said. "Eden having been a sentient computer and now you being a sentient computer? It's too much déjà vu, even for what we've been through."

"_The world is smaller than you think, Doctor Howard…"_ Carson's voice came through crisp and clean from the speakers. "_Is it so hard to believe that_ another _ZAX could have become sentient?_"

"Maybe it would be more believable if you were actually working right now." Jordan said. "I _tripped_ into places where my eye piece said there would be power circuits leading into a ZAX unit. I guess Eden had had them installed because he intended to be here, or whatever the case may be. But that's the problem, there's no power to them at all."

"Wait…so he can't be a ZAX." Amata said.

"Right, Amata." Jordan said, nodding. "It's a trick. Why don't you come out, Carson? And deal with us?"

The line on the screen remained stationary for a long moment after that.

"_I think a radiation shower might better suit you."_ Carson replied as they could hear a faint humming coming from all around them. However, almost as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped. "_What? W-What? WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!_"

"Oh, did I not mention?" Jordan asked. "I took out the release value for the radiation tanks. I saw them in the second cluster of paneling. You're pretty effectively blowing air into the room, though, if that's any consolation."

"…_perhaps it is best that I finish things myself, then._"

Jordan couldn't help but smirk at the irritation in Carson's tone. He was stopped, however, by the sound of a loud, mechanical click. The screen before them went dead and started to recede into the wall. A loud hum came from within the column of metal and Amata pulled him back as it began to move, part of it coming outwards and then sliding neatly off to the sides, revealing an open gap and what was truly contained within.

Amata stifled a loud scream of revolution, Jordan could feel the contents of his stomach churning.

"So now you see me…" Carson spoke from bloated, diseased-looking lips. "For what I am…" His body was as horrendously bloated and diseased as the rest of him, sickly pale in color and with so many wounds that appeared to have scabbed over but never properly healed, like a corpse if the person had never actually died, and covered in what looked like a growing colony of boils and blisters. His legs were heavily mutated and misshapen, twisted and useless as they dangled off of the edge of the seat of the chair he was strapped into.

"So you've been using your Robobrain Mark Twos to interact with the Enclave." Amata said. "Making them thing you're a pure human."

"I am a master of robotics, after all…" Carson gave a wheezing laugh. "But you see what I am…what I have become…because of the Brotherhood…"

"I'm sorry about what happened to you, but that's no reason to-" Amata said.

"Oh, Lyons didn't tell you? I'm not surprised…" Carson cut her off. "He didn't tell you about the bombing of our stronghold in the west…some twenty years ago, did he?"

"He said the Enclave had destroyed it," Jordan said, "that they bombed it into du-"

"And you believed him?!" Carson gave another laugh, so loud and intense that one of the boils on his scarred and sickly face popped and its contents began to ooze down his skin. Amata gave a lurch. "No…no, the _Brotherhood_ was behind that. Some politics within their ranks…wanting to get rid of an Elder who had too many different ideas…of course _then_ they put Elijah up in the ranks…heard that went about as well as you could expect."

"And you were purely innocent in all that?" Jordan asked.

"I was a _scientist_!" Carson snapped. "I only cared for the passion of my art! I wanted to find the Old World technology and learn all I could of it! I didn't care for politics or the intrigue between the Brotherhood and its chapters!" His snarl of rage caused another boil to burst. "And so now, I will take my revenge on the Brotherhood…leave them scarred and deformed as they have left me…"

"Why didn't you go back out West?" Amata asked. Another bit of silence, both men looked to her. "If you wanted revenge on the Brotherhood, why didn't you go back further out West?"

"I crawled free of the wreckage, dragged myself through the desert for five days and nights before I was found by a man." Carson said.

"Who?"

"He never said his name, but he found me, nursed me back to health…and that's when _they_ came. The Enclave…" Carson said. "But by then, I had made myself a new name, even managed to build myself into something more than what I was…if just a puppet of mine for me to control and interact with the world."

"What? And then you ran up through the ranks as your little tin soldier until someone decided you would be a good President?" Jordan snorted in derision at the man.

"More or less." Carson said. "And when I heard of the Enclave being defeated in the East…of the Brotherhood causing the fall of the Enclave thanks to the help of some…intrepid…little Vault Dwellers, I was unable to resist."

"Wait, what about Project Omega?" Amata asked. "I thought the Enclave only wanted purity."

"They do." Carson said. "But their plans are flawed…few to none are truly pure, not even some of the men in their precious armor themselves. We must evolve…must adapt to the world we are in, rather than trying to go back. That was Eden's mistake...and with an army of mutants, I shall cover this Wasteland, and all other Wastelands across the globe…"

"Well, I hate to break it to you," Amata said, "but everyone in your army is scattered or dead. It's a massacre out there. You've lost."

"Oh, you're quite right." Carson said, some screens lowering from the ceiling and flickering to life around his chair. They could see the battle outside. It was dying down, the Enclave either barely holding their positions or going into retreat as the likes of the Brotherhood and the rest of the Wasteland Army were overcoming them, now with the threat of Project Omega gone. "But I have not lost…not at all…you're forgetting one tool that I still have. My army may be dead and broken…but there is this…"

"The Satellite!" Jordan exclaimed.

"Oh, yes…" Carson grinned. "One shot, and I can destroy your Brotherhood's precious Citadel. Turn it into a pile of molten slag!" A light shined brightly from beneath the chair, and they could both see some of the circuitry below the grated floor lighting up as electricity flowed through it, journeying to a large computer tower at the other side of the room. A monitor was set up and hummed into life as power went to it. "A special generator I've kept. If I die…I intend to take the whole of the Brotherhood with me in one fell swoop!" He laughed more, his grubby hand pressing a few buttons on a small control pad on his chair. "So go ahead…kill me! It doesn't matter now!"

"I'll call Sally!" Amata insisted. "She can get the Mothership over the Citadel before it-"

"No, I have a better idea." Jordan said, springing into action as he leaped over to the computer, examining the screen. Locked down…no such thing for him as he began to work to hack it.

"Don't bother!" Carson called over. "I've locked the system entirely. You'll never be able to break into it in the five minutes it will take to destroy your precious Brotherhood."

"Challenge accepted." Jordan replied as he began to work his way through the lines of code.

"Jordan, hurry!" Amata called as she kept her laser rifle trained on the bloated mess of a man sitting in the center of the room. His fingers moved methodically, tapping out line after line, all getting denied.

"You are a fool, Howard!" Carson snapped. "Even your precious father knew better than to stand against me…" Jordan suddenly stopped. A counter on the monitor was down to one minute and forty five seconds before the missiles were launched.

"Jordan!" Amata said in a worried tone, seeing her lover clench his fist in anger.

"He obeyed me willingly…my obedient servant." Carson sneered, smug in his victory even now. "A slave to my whims…all that he did for me…"

Suddenly, there was an affirmative click and the monitor unlocked.

"WHAT?!"

"You gave me the password, you dumb son of a bitch…" Jordan said. Amata glanced over at the screen to see that 'slave' had been typed in and the list of display options had come up. Immediately, he moved over to the options for target spots, with the Carrier's coordinates neatly listed as "Adams Air Force Carrier".

"No!" Carson yelled as the coordinates were locked in.

"And let me just make sure you can't fiddle around with this anymore." Jordan said as he quickly unslung his rifle from over his shoulder and emptied a clip into the monitor, some adjoining shots from Amata's laser rifle shattering the entire thing.

"No! No! You can't do this! It's not fair!" Carson screamed, his face now blooded and dirtied with the contents of his boils, which had begun to burst in his rage, the excess trickling down his radiation mauled body.

"Maybe not, but you would have murdered everyone in the Wasteland. Either with that Satellite or those creatures…that Project Omega." Jordan said. "And that's something we can't allow…" He turned to Amata. "Ready to go?"

"More than." Amata nodded as they both turned to go the way they came.

"No! Stop!" Carson yelled after them as they walked on. "Stop! I COMMAND YOU! STOP! …PLEASE!"

That last word stopped Jordan, just for a moment.

"We have to go!" Amata insisted, knowing they didn't have long before the missiles struck from above, but Jordan didn't budge, looking back at the wounded and broken mass of the man named Carson Talbot.

"PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" The blubbering man spoke, begging now for his very life. "HELP ME!"

"…even if I wanted to, I don't know how." Jordan said coldly as he turned his back on the man who had murdered his father anew, walking out with Amata as Carson Talbot howled his last.

0000

Thanks to his neural implant, it didn't take them long to get up to the roof, and the sun joyously greeted them once again.

"_Dad, are you there?_"

"Sally, get the Army out of the blast radius!" Jordan called into his ear piece. "We tripped the Satellite, the missiles are coming down _on_ the carrier!"

"_Gotcha!_" Sally replied. "_But what about you guys?_"

"We've got a ride coming in now, from the look of it." Jordan said, seeing a Vertibird with seal of the Brotherhood painted on the side already descending onto a helipad not far off. He and Amata set off in a dead sprint for it as the door opened, revealing several Brotherhood troops led by…

"Sentinel Lyons!" Amata exclaimed to the smiling face of Sarah Lyons.

"In the flesh. Bet you two thought you'd never be seeing me again, huh?" Sarah asked with a laugh.

"Good to see you, Sarah, believe me." Jordan said. "I'd love to chat, but we need to move. We've got some missiles coming down in only a few minutes that are gonna turn this carrier into a crater."

"What about Talbot?" Sarah asked. When Jordan and Amata looked surprised, she explained, "Elder Lyons briefed me before we set out."

"He's dead." Jordan said. "Or he will be soon, regardless."

"Alright, let's move." Sarah said as they all quickly filed into the Vertibird.

000000

And soon, they were well away. Through the communicators in the Pip Boys, they learned that Sally had gotten all the remaining troops, as well as gathered the dead and wounded onto the Mothership.

"_We should pick you guys up, too…_" Sally said. "_The shockwaves might be a bit much for the Vertibird to take._"

"Alright." Jordan said, nodding, then looked up to the rest of the crew of the Vertibird. "Everybody hang on to something." Almost as soon as he said it, a column of blue light enveloped the craft as it was pulled upwards. A bright, white light overtook their vision, and then was gone a moment later. And they were somewhere that was quite familiar to Jordan and Amata, the belly of the great alien Mothership.

"_Welcome aboard!"_ Sally's voice came over the intercom as they stepped out to see the mass of the Army that had gathered. There was a roaring clamor that all went silent as they saw them come out of the Vertibird. There was a loud, riotous round of applause that started, cheering abounded. They had won this day, and they revered two of their great heroes.

"_You guys might like to see the fireworks…hang on, I'll open the window…_" Sally's voice came again from the speakers. Suddenly, all was quiet as they heard a loud discharge as the floor beneath them disappeared entirely! Panicking for a moment, Jordan tapped the space with his foot and found solid floor. They were not about to fall into the wasteland that they saw below.

Instead, they were treated to the sight of several large explosions erupt as the missiles hit their mark, a massive dust cloud being kicked up as the projectiles pummeled the Carrier into rubble. The cheers broke out once more, nearly as loud as the sounds and the rumbling of the explosions beneath them. Jordan laughed, turning to Amata. Her eyes met his.

"Let's get married." Jordan said to her.

"What?" Amata asked, not hearing him over the loud racket.

"I said, let's get married!" Jordan called out, just in time for the racket to die down. Suddenly, a deathly quiet settled, and Amata became abundantly aware that they were both being watched. She blushed furiously.

"Is that a proposal, Doctor?" Amata asked with a broad grin, her cheek reddening as she felt all the eyes on them.

"Yes, Miss Almodovar, I believe that it is." Jordan said.

She let her kiss show her acceptance and the gathered crowd cheered and applauded the couple.

"_Everything alright down there?_" Sally called over the Pip Boy, causing Jordan to break off the kiss and reply.

"Yes, everything's fine, Sally." Jordan said.

"_Okee dokee! Then we're back off to the Citadel! I hope there's gonna be cake!_"

Jordan smiled, putting his arm around Amata as she leaned over to rest against him. At last, it was all done. The wounded needed tending to, the dead needed burying, but through all that sacrifice, they had won the day.

At last, it was the end.

000

**A/N: And that, my friends, is "Tale of the Wanderers"…almost. One gripe I had about Fallout 3 was that it never had the ending slideshow in the style of the Older Games and New Vegas. Granted, it showed SOME of the stuff, but mostly just focused on the Lone Wanderer himself. I intend to change that. The Epilogue is coming soon (hopefully not after a two year gap xD) and then, this story will be complete at last!**

**To those of you who are still her after all this time, I thank you all for your patience and for your patronage!**

**Excelsior!**


	41. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After the destruction of the Mobile Base Crawler at Adams Air Force Base, the remnants of the Enclave were either destroyed by the Wasteland Army or fled. Though some rumors were heard that the survivors regrouped in Kentucky, no attempt was made to reclaim the Wasteland and there has been no sighting of the Enclave has been reported since their defeat at Adams.

The Capital Wasteland afterwards saw a major restructuring. A council of twelve representatives met in Megaton the week following the Battle at Adams, and a new government was formed. The District of Columbia Republic, or DCR, began unifying the Capital Wasteland. Under its first elected President, Amata Almodovar (and later Amata Howard), the DCR would secure a great deal of the D.C. Area and the area around, bringing several settlements under their banner.

The Brotherhood of Steel continued under the leadership of Elder Lyons for many years, eventually joining fully as the DCR's elite squadron of troops. Sarah Lyons would later become Elder of the Brotherhood, as well as the second-in-command of the DCR Military for many years. Even so, the Brotherhood retained its identity apart from the rest of the military. News even reached the far more hard pressed and scattered chapters of the Brotherhood in the West of all that had happened in the D.C. Area, and they began to wonder if perhaps they had been too rash to cut Lyons off…

The Brotherhood Outcasts would rejoin their brethren in Lyon's Brotherhood following Adams, becoming some of the fiercest soldiers for the DCR. However, they never abandoned their initial mission of seeking out and studying Pre-War technology, though now they didn't do it alone, and they weren't just doing it for their own benefit…

The city of Megaton, now with the bomb at its heart deactivated, became the capital of the DCR. With the added boost in population from the former residents of Vault 101, the city expanded and built out to the size worthy of such a capital.

Rivet City, already a society way ahead of most others in the Wasteland, became a massive hub for research and development for the new DCR. Along with scientists from across D.C. as well as from the Brotherhood, more technology than ever before came out from Rivet City, and all of it being distributed to improve the lives of all in the Wasteland.

Big Town, with the help of the DCR Military would finally free itself from the constant attacks by Super Mutants and become strong under the rule of DCR, being in a prime location on trade routes heading out of Megaton to other parts of the Wasteland.

Little Lamplight did not at first accept DCR aid, too hung up still on the notion of keeping the mungos out of their settlement. Eventually, however, thanks to some kind words from the Wanderers they had allowed into their home albeit briefly, they eventually were brought into the DCR, and eventually Little Lamplight became a historic landmark to the new country, remembered as that strange, mysterious place where children had lived on their own for many years since the war.

Vault 88 lay silent after the Enclave attack. Worn down by the decades in disrepair, the attack was the death knell of the place. All Super Mutants within were destroyed, their precious supply of FEV was either destroyed or sealed away somewhere by the Enclave. Because of this, over the years the Super Mutants began to dwindle significantly, until they were a very rare occurrence indeed in the Wasteland…

With the Brotherhood victory at Adams, the Brotherhood felt a new sense of morale and managed to push through and cleanse the D.C. area of the Super Mutant infestation. There finally came a day when Three Dog could broadcast out across the Wasteland and actually look it over, never fearing attack from Raiders or Super Mutants or worse…

As had been promised him, Stanislaus Braun one day did wake up in his own flesh and blood body inside. The Vault-Tec safeguards that had kept him alive for centuries broken at last, Braun was unable to do more than give a small nod of thanks to the young man who had shown him such mercy in spite of all he had done to the people of Vault 112…

Sally would become a schoolteacher in Megaton, though she was hardly afraid to drop in on the Brotherhood or the scientists at Rivet City and advise from time to time. Between her years of experience aboard Mothership Zeta and her own intelligence, she became one of the most highly regarded educators in the DCR by the time she had become seventeen. Eventually, she would marry Harden Simms, and many of their children would carry on the work that their mother had started…

Amelia and Elliot took Mothership Zeta after some time learning the alien language (under Sally's tutelage) and went off into the stars for a honeymoon without end…

Fawkes, in time, became a respected and even beloved individual in communities all through the DCR. While he did often pick up his Gaitling Laser for the sake of his newfound homeland, he spent a great deal of his time as a voice of reason, a teacher, and a philosopher for the new government. He was likened to Benjamin Franklin in the Post-War World.

Amata married her childhood sweetheart, Jordan Howard, upon their return to Megaton. She was one of the twelve representatives elected to meet in Megaton in the meeting that led to the formation of the DCR. She was also unanimously elected its first President the following year. She took the job with great earnest, even managing the time to give birth to twins in the meantime while not missing a beat. She served two consecutive four year terms, setting the standard by which future Presidents would follow, before happily retiring to Megaton with her husband and her three children. When she passed away, many years later, it was as a celebrated stateswoman, the Mother of the DCR, and a hero on par with her dear husband.

As for Jordan, he would go on to do as he wished to do even back in Vault 101. While he did have more adventures over the years, he eventually settled down into the new order of the DCR, taking over the practice in Megaton. While he would often advise or go elsewhere, Jordan had effectively retired from being a gunslinging adventurer to help heal the sick and the wounded. When the first medical school of the DCR was established, Jordan took some time as a teacher there, spreading what he knew to the next generation of physicians. With Amata, he had two children to join their adopted daughter Sally, and in later years would watch as his children had children of their own and the DCR continued to prosper and grow, finally passing away and being the face of the Wanderer, though he had certain never wandered alone.

From the day they had walked out of Vault 101, the Wanderers had changed the Capital Wasteland more than they would ever live to know. They had started to create what would become a shining beacon of civilization in a world torn apart.

Things in the Capital Wasteland are better than ever, better than a lot of places in the world now. Elsewhere, the survival of humanity is an ongoing war.

And war…

War never changes.

**A/N: And, that's the end! Thanks again to everyone who stuck around for so long.**


End file.
